


I Got A Girl Crush

by asheetos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 68,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheetos/pseuds/asheetos
Summary: harry é só mais um porta-voz de o quão a adolescência pode ser um verdadeiro pau no cu (isso se você tiver sorte, camisinha e um pouco de lubrificante).coisas estranhas acontecem com você, seu corpo muda, seus pensamentos mudam, sua sexualidade começa a se firmar, mas e quando se já não bastasse você sofrer há anos pela porra de um cara agora você se vê analisando demais a namorada dele (que por acaso agora virou sua melhor amiga) o que você faz?acho que se jogar da ponte pode ser a melhor solução.data de início: 29/09/2k17data de encerramento: fica aí pro destino decidir se eu vou viver até esse dia





	1. Chapter 1

Uma letra "vê". Era o formato que os pássaros que voltavam de sua imigração faziam, seguindo seu líder, sem uma batalha pelo poder, sem brigas, eles apenas o seguiam, depositando sobre ele o dever de guia-los para seus lares, onde seria quentinho e poderiam acasalar, criar seus filhos e repetirem todo o processo no ano que vem. Eu acho isso majestoso em sua plenitude, como eles simplesmente existiam e sobreviviam.

Aqui embaixo não era tão simples como as crianças que corriam alegres por aquele parque faziam parecer, elas viviam em um outro plano de realidade que se chocava com os nossos, meros mortais de dezesseis anos em plena puberdade. Para nós o mundo parecia ser catastrófico, cada tropeço e dedo mindinho na beirada de algum móvel já era o suficiente para estragar toda uma semana e gerar exclamações hiperbólicas sobre a dor física que nem chegava a ser tão grande, mas o drama é nossa essência.

Bebês choravam nos colos de seus pais, que os balançavam desesperadamente esperando que parassem com aquilo, mas não sabiam o que fazer com os pobres coitados. Uma fralda suja? Fome? Seu brinquedo favorito caiu no chão. Isso bebês, chorem por seus brinquedos sujos, aproveitem isso enquanto ainda não têm a oportunidade de chorar por um coração partido.

Corações. Outro tópico maravilhoso para se encaixar naquele meu momento de reflexão. Eles eram apenas órgãos responsáveis por uma das funções fisiológicas mais importantes do corpo ou era apenas um poço poético filosófico onde eram despejadas todas as nossas dores, amarguras, alegrias e paixões? Eu não sei, não me interesso muito na verdade, mas de uma coisa eu sei: se o coração é a falta de vergonha das emoções, então o meu é completamente despudorado.

Ora, tenho dezesseis anos, controle emocional não é algo que uma pessoa de minha idade foi projetada para ter, não mesmo. E se você, caro ouvinte, tem a minha idade e um completo controle sobre o que sente ou sobre como reage aos estímulos afetuosos e violentos externos, bem, sinto em lhe dizer, mas você não pertence a este planeta.

O parque estava agitado, era o mau da estação. Sim, todas as estações têm um lado negativo e um positivo, o do verão era o calor insuportável, o inverto fazia a cidade congelar, o outono não se decidia entre quente ou frio, sol ou chuva e a primavera, aquela maldita, fazia com que todos resolvesses sair de casa, começarem uma vida fitness, ir caminhar, levar as crianças à um passeio no parque, piqueniques e bem, eu não estava envolvido em nenhuma dessas atividades, estava apenas deitado, minha cabeça apoiada sobre minhas mãos e as pernas cruzadas pelos tornozelos, jogado no gramado e encarando o céu com um, raro, sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

Eu reclamo muito das coisas? Sim, com certeza, mas isso não me impede de aproveitá-las. O dia estava lindo, o sol brilhava e as nuvens faziam um pouco de sombra, nada incomum para uma primavera no centro de Londres.

"Hey. " Ouvi a voz conhecida e logo uma sombra se fez sobre meu rosto. Niall. O loiro maldito se jogou ao meu lado. "O que você tá fazendo aqui sozinho? " Oras, não vê que estou, claramente, jogando bola?

"Observando. " Respondi baixinho, respirando fundo e voltando a olhar ao céu azul.

"E eu posso saber o que? " Sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas ao meu lado. Ele vestia um casaco verde musgo com o zíper aberto quase até o fim, uma camisa de flanela azul por dentro, e claro que ele vestia aquelas calças jeans azuis surradas, ele nãos a tirava desde que a comprou há dois anos. Falta de dinheiro? Não, ele só gostava muito daquela calça.

"Nada que seja realmente da sua conta, Niall. " Respirei fundo novamente, sentindo o aroma das flores que cresciam no pequeno jardim mais à frente. "Só deitei aqui para pensar, nada demais. "

"Ultimamente você anda muito pensativo, hum? " Ele começou a morder a corda de seu capuz, aquele pobre nó sendo mastigado e babado era símbolo de que Niall não tinha nada melhor com que ocupar as mãos.

Eu amo Niall, não vou negar. Nos conhecemos desde que somos crianças, ele mora no fim da minha rua, crescemos juntos, temos uma história longa para contar, coisas que fizemos enquanto crescíamos firmavam nossa amizade e nada poderia quebrar o laço que criamos durante os últimos treze anos. Eu nunca fui a pessoa mais fácil de lidar, muito menos ele, então não era como se um fosse reclamar das grosserias do outro, apenas falaríamos algo rude como resposta e depois de dez minutos voltaríamos a conversar repetindo o mesmo ciclo vicioso.

"Olá. " Nick chegou já sentando ao lado de Niall, com as pernas cruzadas e se apoiando em suas mãos.

"E aí. " Niall fez um cumprimento de mãos com o outro.

"Vocês souberam da festa? " Ele nos olhou animado, mas claramente notou por nossos rostos enrugados e testas franzidas que não tínhamos a menor ideia do que ele estava falando. "É sério? Um dos caras mais populares da escola vai fazer uma festa e você não sabem de nada? " Negamos com a cabeça, ainda completamente perdidos, o que fez Nick bufar. "Eu seriamente não sei o que faço com vocês. "

"Que tal só parar de tagarelar e ir direto ao ponto? " Perguntei já ficando impaciente.

Nicholas tinha essa sede de popularidade do ensino médio, sempre indo à todas as festas, não era como se ele fosse encher a cara lá, ou sair pegando todos os caras que parecessem ser gays, não. Ele só queria marcar presença, ser visto e fazer amizades "importantes" para ser mais conhecido. Ele era o amigo aspirante à estrela e nós respeitávamos isso. Eu era o apaixonado poético e Niall o esquisito que não sabia a qual tribo pertencia, que só se deixa ser carregado pelo lugar.

"Tá. Sabem o Jader Hunter? O cara do futebol que se formou mês passado? " Assentimos, pois não havia alguém que não conhecesse Jader Hunter e seus gols milagrosos como capitão da liga masculina de futebol da escola. "Certo, ele foi aceito em uma uni da América, biologia marinha ou alguma coisa assim e vai dar a festa das festas num lugar que ele conseguiu e tal. Eu consegui quatro ingressos e vocês vão comigo. " Declarou.

"Eu não acredito nisso, Nicholas eu te amo! " Niall ficou completamente animado, abraçando o outro pelo pescoço, que ficava vermelho, mas retribuía o afeto. "Caralho, eu vou na festa de um cara de faculdade. "

"Tem que usar roupa chique e cara, tipo terno, gravata e aqueles sapatos sociais ridículos? " Perguntei o olhando, mas fiquei aliviado quando ele negou com a cabeça. "Ótimo. Valeu cara, só você para conseguir uma dessas para a gente. "

"Mas tem um código de vestimenta. " O olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "O tema da festa é Havaí, então tem que ser com roupa florida, umas palmeiras, chinelo... Você sabe. "

"Mais quem vai nessa festa? " Perguntei, as imagens dos trajes ridículos passando por minha cabeça.

"Você não perguntou errado? " Niall disse brincalhão.

"Hum? Como assim? "

"Você não deveria perguntar se o Louis vai? " Fiquei vermelho instantaneamente e foi quando os dois começaram a rir de minha cara envergonhada.

"Eu sinceramente não sei como ainda ando com vocês."

"A verdade dói, mas é a verdade, Harry, não tem onde se esconder quando a verdade está estampada bem na sua testa e a verdade é: você só pensa no Louis." Niall dizia enquanto ainda ria da minha cara. Acho que nunca ouvi a palavra "verdade" tantas vezes juntas em uma fala só. "Admita Harry, você só quer ver o Louis. " Cutucou minha costela, me fazendo esgueirar para o lado fugindo de seu toque inconveniente.

"Cala a boca, Horan. Eu tenho uma vida além de Louis Tomlinson, caso você não saiba. "

Caso estejam perdidos aqui vai minha explicação: um belo dia no ensino fundamental eu fui chamada por minha irmã mais velha, Gemma (vocês a conhecerão mais tarde), para ir assistir um dos jogos do time de futebol da escola dela, a pobre tinha acabado de entrar no ensino médio, o que agora não é o meu caso e insistiu que eu e Niall fossemos com ela. Tudo bem até aí, você diria, certo? Bem, não exatamente. Quando eu e Niall compramos nossos lanches, encaixamos nossos bonés com o logo do time, subimos na arquibancada e escolhemos nossos lugares, os dois únicos bancos juntos e livres de todo aquele setor, ao lado estava ele.

Louis William Tomlinson, aos dezesseis anos, lindo como uma flor desabrochando com aqueles olhos azuis e franja caindo sobre os olhos.

Ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, analisou meu rosto rapidamente e me deu um sorriso de lado em seguida voltando a olhar para o campo onde os times cantavam o hino nacional. Eu tinha estacado no meio da passagem, Niall atrás de mim carregando um balde enorme de pipoca quase bate em mim e derruba tudo, mas seu grito de irritação foi o suficiente para me tirar do transe no qual aqueles orbes azuis tinham me enfiado.

Agora, bem, agora eu sou completa e oficialmente apaixonado por Louis Tomlinson desde meus treze anos de idade. Ele completa dezoito anos esse ano e ano que vem termina o ensino médio, partindo para alguma outra cidade ou, pior, país.

"E se eu te dizer que o Louis tá vindo nessa direção, inclusive de mãos dadinhas com a namorada dele? " Não dei a mínima para ele, com certeza estava me zoando e eu não queria dar mais essa vitória a ele.

"Tá bom, com certeza. Louis Tomlinson veio ao parque no mesmo dia que e-"

"E aí! " Ouvi uma voz aguda soar um pouco longe de nós e minha cabeça virou em direção ao som na velocidade da luz. Minhas bochechas ficando tão vermelhas quanto as tulipas holandesas que eram plantadas do outro lado do parque.

Louis Tomlinson estava realmente lá, e ainda por cima, de mãos dadas com ela. Só de ver aquelas mãos entrelaçadas meu café da manhã já me dava sinal de retorno. Eu não tinha nada contra Eleanor, na verdade aquela garota era um amor de pessoa, solícita, prestativa e muito amigável, mas o que não me descia pela garganta era aquele relacionamento que não tinha nem pé nem cabeça.

Tudo começou ano passado, eu estava no refeitório da escola quando Niall chegou desesperado até mim, perguntando se eu tinha ouvido a grande notícia, e quando neguei ele praticamente berrou entre seus sussurros que Louis tinha começado a namorar com uma das líderes de torcida. Eu sempre achei que Louis fosse claramente gay, mas não só gay, eu quero dizer gay gay gay gay gay, muito gay, gay mesmo, tipo, gay pra caralho, mas eu estava aparentemente enganado e o desgraçado era bi, ou pan, eu nem imagino, só sei que agora meu campo de batalha era muito mais amplo e os inimigos tinham se multiplicado. Eu era só mais um na guerra para ter a atenção de Louis Tomlinson.

Eles vieram caminhando até nós, rindo de algo que tinham sussurrado para o outro naquele pequeno trajeto. Se aproximaram e Louis deu um toque de mãos rápido com os meninos e acenou para mim, que por estar deitado ficava complicado. Virei um pouco de lado e me apoiei sobre um braço, o encarando com os olhos abertos e as bochechas vermelhas.

Aja naturalmente Harry!

"E-e aí, cara? " Falei, completamente nervoso, o que fez Niall tremer enquanto prendia a gargalhada e Nick revirar os olhos, não que eu tivesse visto isso, mas era o que ele sempre fazia. "Oi Els. "

"Oi, Harry. " Disse doce, um sorrisinho fofo em seu rosto. Por que ela tinha que ser tão linda?! Corei.

"E aí, vocês sabem da festa do Jader né? " Louis perguntou animado, mas tentando, apenas tentando, soar casual. Tentei não criar esperanças naquela fala quando ele olhou para mim sorrindo.

"Claro, man. A gente tava falando exatamente sobre isso. " Nick respondeu, completamente giving zero fucks enquanto eu tentava não deixar que minha tremedeira me traísse.

"Todos vocês vão? " Eleanor perguntou, dando uma lambida na bola de sorvete sabor chiclete que derretia em sua mão.

"Sim. " Niall respondeu. "Não é, Hazz? " Me deu um empurrão e eu quase fui de cara no gramado.

"Hum, sim. " Disse completamente desconcertado.

Ela deu uma risadinha, se ela soubesse as coisas que eu penso sobre o namorado dela, com certeza não estaria dando risadinhas assim. Ou talvez soubesse e não se importasse. Eu faria o mesmo se o tivesse onde ela o tem. Isso significa o meio de suas pernas. E que pernas.

"Isso é ótimo, cara. De verdade. " Louis disse animado, olhando todos nós nos olhos, como sempre fazia, mas apenas eu ficava corado com o ato, completamente envergonhado.

Eu não poderia ser mais óbvio? Acho que uma placa de neon amarela onde se leria: "Louis, eu, Harry Styles, quero te pegar desde meus treze anos de idade" seria menos esclarecedora. Quem sabe "Louis William Tomlinson do último ano do ensino médio que joga futebol na escola, eu quero chupar as suas bolas" fosse um pouco menos claro, acho que o deixaria com uma ponta de dúvida do tipo "Tão falando de mim mesmo ou é outro Louis? "

"Bem, a gente tá indo. " Apontou com o polegar para trás das costas, onde vi seus outros amigos, Zayn e sua namorada Gigi com Stan. Um dos grupos mais populares na hierarquia tacitamente montada na monarquia que era o ensino médio.

"Certo. Te vejo na festa? " Nick perguntou, como se fossem melhores amigos.

"Yeah, claro. " Acenou e foram embora com as porras das mãos dadas.

Me joguei de costas no gramado, bufando completamente esbaforido. Eu precisava tirar aquelas roupas, estava morrendo de calor. Louis não poderia me dar aqueles olhares, dirigir palavras a mim e achar que estava tudo bem quando fosse embora! Quando chegar em casa eu com certeza vou bater uma, ou duas, não sei, ele me deixava nervoso e seu sorriso aflorava minha imaginação púbere.

Aquele garoto era um furacão e eu uma casa, eu não tinha estruturas para lidar com sua existência, ele arrancava todas as minhas paredes e jogava todos os meus móveis no ar. Socorro. Eu preciso tomar uma água.

Meus olhos se grudaram ao céu novamente, mais pássaros passando naquela mesma formação incrível. Eu realmente não sei qual metáfora usar onde aplico esse fato biológico em comparação com minha vida, mas tenho certeza de que em algum lugar do mundo alguém está pensando a mesma coisa e me poupando do trabalho. Obrigado, estranho e desconhecido que lida bem com poesia e metáforas de biologia.

Levantei do gramado num pulo, assustando Niall, Nick estava ocupado demais, tinha colocado seus óculos de sol e tinha a cabeça virada ao sol. "Vamos sair daqui. Logo. " Saí andando sem olhar se eles me acompanhavam ou não, eu precisava de água e iria comprar algumas garrafas. Logo os dois apareceram correndo ao meu lado, ofegantes pelo exercício. Eu os chamaria de sedentários, mas não posso falar muita coisa, minha vida não é o maior exemplo de "fitness" então apenas ri pelo nariz.

Caminhamos por todo o parque até que achamos uma barraquinha com rodas que vendia sorvete, seus tons azulados misturados com listras brancas tornavam aquela barraquinha algo que se mixava com a paisagem, com o clima e a alegria que o dia trazia consigo. Só de ver aquele guarda-sol azul e branco eu dei um sorriso.

"Olá, boa tarde. " O atendente disse, ele deveria ter nossa idade ou alguns poucos anos a mais. Ele era bonito e sorriu para mim.

"Oi. " Disse envergonhado com sua simpatia, ou será que estava tentando flertar comigo? Seus olhos azuis esverdeados e cabelos pretos davam contraste ao seu rosto bem desenhado. "A gente vai querer cinco garrafinhas d'água. Por favor. " Sorri enquanto puxava a moedeira de meu bolso da calça.

Ele colocou as garrafas em uma cestinha, juntamente com três pirulitos de cereja, ele riu quando viu minha cara de confusão. "Esses são por conta da casa. " Sorriu para mim mais uma vez. "As águas ficam por uma libra e vinte e cinco. " O estendi as moedas e ele piscou em minha direção. Ouvi Niall bufar atrás de mim. "Vocês podem sentar ali. " Apontou para algumas mesinhas e cadeiras dobráveis que tinham sido montadas e tinham pequenos jarrinhos sobre elas.

"Obrigado. " Sorri mais uma vez, pegando a cestinha e me virando para ir.

Nick nem mesmo esperou uma segunda oferta, quando vi ele já estava completamente largado em uma das cadeiras esperando a água. Niall ficou lá para pedir um sorvete e se juntou à nós minutos depois.

"Você acredita que ele me perguntou o seu nome? " Ria enquanto dava uma colherada em seu sorvete roxo.

"E você falou? " Abri minha primeira garrafa e deu um longo gole, esperando a resposta.

"Disse que seu nome era Edward. " Falou rindo. "Se ele for te procurar no facebook nunca vai encontrar. "

"Você é malvado. " Gargalhei dando outro gole. "Eu poderia fazer alguma coisa com ele, sei lá, uns beijos em troca de um pouco de sorvete de graça? " Tampei minha garrafa e a coloquei sobre a mesa.

"Como se você realmente fosse desse tipo. "

"Que tipo? " Fiquei confuso.

"O tipo que dá uns beijos sem se apegar. " Nick falou no meio e Niall concordou. "Você simplesmente não é do tipo 'pega e não se apega' Harry. "

Eu estava indignado com aquela afirmação. "E como vocês podem falar isso com tanta certeza? "

Niall bufou debochado e Nick rolou os olhos. "Você trocou olhares com Louis uma vez e é apaixonado por ele há quase quatro anos. " Jogou a garrafa vazia no cesto que tinha sob a mesa. "Encerro meu caso aqui, meritíssimo. "

"Você precisa assistir menos How To Get Away With Murder, Nick." Revirei os olhos. "E isso não é verdade! Eu consigo, sim, não me apegar à alguém. "

"Okay Sr. Todos São Meus E Eu Não Sou de Ninguém. " Hoje eles estavam inspirados na arte de me fazer passar raiva.

O resto daquela tarde foi assim, até que o sol se foi e a lua tomou conta eles ficaram me irritando com piadinhas sobre como eu não sei ser volúvel em meus sentimentos e eu sinceramente não achava isso algo ruim, mas sim algo bom se parasse para pensar sobre.

Isso significava que eu seria um parceiro leal, que saberia amar e que gostaria de ser amado de volta, que eu não enjoaria do relacionamento tão fácil.

Eu realmente só conseguia ver o lado positivo naquilo.


	2. Do You Wanna Come Over?

As pessoas cruzavam a grande sacada da cafeteria onde eu trabalhava pelos últimos dez meses, vivendo suas vidas, mexendo em seus celulares, conversando com seus amigos, paqueras ou pais desesperados para saber onde seus filhos tinham passado a noite e gritando pelo aparelho perguntas sobre com quem estavam ou onde estavam e o que faziam enquanto eu parecia estar preso em um fucking pesadelo.

Era sexta-feira e parecia que o relógio se recusava em bater seu ponteiro sobre o número quatro, que é o horário em que eu finalmente estaria livre de quaisquer obrigações até que a maldita segunda-feira chegasse mais uma vez para destruir qualquer vestígio de alegria e relaxamento que surgiu durante o fim de semana.

Niall estava afundado em uns cadernos e livros em uma mesa ao lado da porta, estudando para um teste que teria de fazer semana que vem e eu apenas passava um pano sobre o balcão de atendimento, que era onde os clientes vinham pegar seus pedidos.

Não havia quase ninguém na cafeteria naquele horário, não mais que cinco pessoas em toda a loja, contando com Niall, que estava ali todo dia, enquanto eu trabalhava ele estudava, ou pelo menos fingia, pois eu sabia que por, pelo menos, metade do tempo ele estava desenhando rabiscos de roupas de super-heróis ou sei lá o quê que se passava naquela mente louca afetada por litros e mais litros de descolorante ao longo dos anos.

Eu joguei o pano molhado na pia e lavei as mãos, foi quando ouvi o sino pendurado à porta soar, anunciando a chegada de mais um cliente. Terminei de enxugar as mãos e virei de frente à entrada me deparando com Eleanor, linda como sempre. Oh, como eu invejava aquela beleza educada, ela era bonita de um jeito que não era agressivo, não era como se você a olhasse e se sentisse obrigado a acha-la bonita, era algo que você só sentia e descobria que tinha aquele pensamento sobre ela quando alguém lhe perguntasse, por ventura, algo como "O que você acha da Eleanor? " E você responderia simplesmente "Ah, eu acho ela linda. " E então você se daria conta de que acha ela bonita. Isso fez sentido? Bem, espero que sim.

Sua mochila pendurada em apenas um ombro enquanto ela alcançava sua carteira verde esmeralda no bolso frontal de sua mochila da escola. O uniforme suado de líder de torcida que vestia acentuava seu corpo bem definido pelos exercícios, ela tinha um belo corpo e eu parecia um hétero alfa a secando daquele jeito. Nunca esperei aquilo de mim, quem eu tinha me tornado?

Admito que já passei algumas (okay, muitas) horas da minha vida stalkeando ela em todas as suas contas de rede social, principalmente quando Niall me veio com aquela bomba, eu fiquei curioso ué, não me culpe, eu sou humano!

Seus posts no facebook não tratavam de nada além de militância, feminismo, luta pelos direitos dos animais e ela até mesmo era vegetariana! Como um louco carnívoro como eu teria qualquer chance de competir com ela em algo? Eu estou fodido por apenas existir, e olha que eu sou virgem! Se pelo menos nisso a vida me tivesse sido justa eu aposto que teria menos coisas do que reclamar.

Ela terminou de fazer seu pedido e Anna, a moça do caixa, me passou o papelzinho. Um frapuccino de chocolate, clássico. Nem sei por qual motivo ainda se preocupavam em perguntar o que ela iria querer, pois desde que me lembro ela só pede esse mesmo sabor de frapuccino e, quando resolve variar, pede uma quiche de espinafre, pois enjoou do de palmito.

– Oi Harry. – Ela disse sorridente, arrumando sua mochila nas costas, foi quando vi os pompons balançando pendurados na mesma. Eles eram azuis e amarelo, como as cores do brasão de nossa escola. – Tudo bem contigo? – Ela perguntou enquanto eu puxava um dos copos tamanho grande do reservatório.

– Está tudo certo. – Joguei parte dos ingredientes no copo. – E você? Muito treino?

– Uhm, na verdade sim. A gente está se preparando para um campeonato estadual no mês que vem. – Comentou enquanto brincava com seus dedos e eu batia sua bebida com uma mão e balançava o chantilly com a outra. – E a treinadora está uma fera com a gente, morrendo de raiva e quase ficando rouca toda vez que alguém dá um passo muito para o lado ou não pousa direito. É meu pequeno inferno. – Riu divertida.

– Mas vocês chegaram às finais nacionais ano passado, ficaram em quarto lugar. – Comentei, uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Ela não deveria estar tão estressada assim.

– Sim, mas eu não a culpo. É muito estresse para uma pessoa só e... – Ela continuou falando, mas eu não consegui ouvir mais nada quando olhei para atrás de seu ombro, onde vi Niall nos encarando, suas mãos tapando sua boca com força, se esforçando muito para não dar um grito escandaloso no meio do lugar, seu rosto começando a ficar vermelho por causa do ar preso. – Entende? – Eu não tinha ouvido uma palavra sequer do que ela disse, não fazia a menor ideia do que era e esperava que ela não notasse, então apenas assenti e sorri.

– É claro, você tem toda a razão. – Tampei seu copo e o empurrei para ela, que o pegou e deu um longo gole. – Mas e aí? Planos para o fim de semana?

Ela pareceu ficar um pouco chateada, mas deu um sorrisinho. – Na verdade não, vou ficar sozinha o fim de semana todo. O Louis e os meninos do time vão viajar com a escola. Acho que você ouviu falar. O campeonato está terminando e eles já estão nas quartas de final.

– Ah, eu ouvi sim. Mas vocês não deveriam ter ido junto com eles? Sabe, para torcer? – Fingi balançar pompons imaginários e ela riu.

Deu outro gole em sua bebida, engoliu e disse. – Bem, sim, mas dessa vez a treinadora fez um trato com a escola e nos conseguiu o fim de semana de folga, sabe? Ela vai escalpelar a gente, então está nos dando pelo menos essa colher de chá. – Riu com o que disse. – Antes de arrancar nosso couro lentamente.

Eu ria do que ela falava, pois era impossível ficar em silêncio ao seu lado, ela era contagiante como a porra de uma gripe da estação! Para onde você olhasse encontraria alguém apaixonado por Eleanor, seu sorriso, suas pernas... Eu era apenas mais uma mosquinha inocente presa na teia que era sua graciosidade e sorrisos.

A sensação de estar aos pés de Eleanor Calder não era incômoda de modo algum, ela tinha a magia de fazer você se sentir no mesmo patamar que ela. Desgraçada.

Eu deveria odiá-la, não? Bem, é o que diz os mandamentos dos adolescentes do ensino médio que estão apaixonados há três anos por alguém que namora. É a ordem natural das coisas. Eu desejo Louis. Ela o tem. Eu a odeio. Como que nem quando se trata disso eu consigo seguir as leis de deus? Vou me jogar da ponte.

Okay, bem, não vou, mas sempre vale uma dramatização, certo? Crianças, não pulem de pontes, faz mal.

– Mas e você? Nenhum plano específico? – Ergueu a sobrancelha insinuativa, eu ri constrangido. – Nenhum carinha?

Neguei com a cabeça, gargalhando baixinho. – Não Eleanor, nenhum carinha. – Seu namorado serve?

– Oh, isso é uma pena. Sabe, eu acho que você seria um ótimo namorado, fofinho assim. – Corei com sua afirmação, mas não falei nada. – Bem, acho que já estou indo, certo?

– Uhm, antes de ir posso te fazer um convite? – Ela se virou novamente a mim, interessada e assentiu com os olhos. – Quer passar o fim de semana lá em casa? Sabe, já que o Louis viajou e você aparentemente não fez nenhum plano.

Ela pareceu pensar um pouco, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos enquanto passava o peso do corpo para outra porta. Mordendo a tampa de plástico do copo descartável ela analisou meu rosto e quando olhou em meus olhos novamente, ela sorriu e disse – Ótimo, eu topo. O que você ia ficar fazendo esse fim de semana se eu não fosse?

– Escrever o blog da escola, majoritariamente. E rever alguns artigos, sabe? Super louco. – Passei o pano novamente no balcão. – As coisas sempre saem do controle, sabe? Tipo eu dormindo com a cara no teclado no notebook, babando alguns papeis, tome cuidado comigo. – Ela riu verdadeiramente.

– Uma festa do pijama então?

– Amei. Mas vai ser no estilo Britney? – Ela pareceu confusa. – Ignora. – Rimos um do outro.

– Agora eu tenho mesmo que ir, Haz. – Já chegamos aos apelidos? Uau. – Até. – Ela me deu um meio abraço e um beijo na bochecha por cima do balcão, acenou uma última vez e foi embora.

Sabe a velocidade da luz? Bem, acho que essa é a definição da velocidade alcançada por Niall, pois em um momento ele estava com as caras nos livros, fingindo interesse naqueles assuntos e em um piscar de olhos ele estava com sua cara quase que literalmente grudada na minha, o sorriso do gato de Cheshire tomando meu campo de visão com aqueles dentes brancos e tortinhos. Seu desespero o deixava fofo.

— Que é? —Perguntei agoniado com a proximidade.

— O que foi que você falou para que ela te beijasse? — Ele sussurrava entre seus dentes, sem conseguir desfazer o sorriso.

— Ela vai lá para casa esse fim de semana. — Dei de ombros enquanto me virava para organizar as coisas que tinha usado para preparar o pedido de Eleanor.

— E?

— E o que, garoto? Está achando que eu chamei ela para o abate? — O olhei brincalhão quando fez uma cara de nojo.

— Agora eu quero vomitar. — Fez um som com a garganta como se estivesse prestes a, de fato, vomitar. — Eu não tenho imaginação suficiente para sequer pensar em você agarrando tetas, Harry.

— E você acha mesmo que eu consigo pensar nisso? — O dei uma batida no rosto com o pano que usava para enxugar alguns utensílios.

Bem, pensando bem, se fosse a Eleanor eu até acho que poderia conseguir alguma coisa, hum? Tipo, não deve ser por nada que tantos caras (e até mesmo algumas meninas da escola, inclusive ouvi falar que uma outra menina das líderes de torcida da equipe de apoio falou que já tinha sentido tesão nela, foi um barraco na escola, mas Eleanor não falou nada. Na semana seguinte teve uma festa, acho que elas tiveram alguma conversa... Apenas especulações, minhas, é claro. Sou um jornalista colegial, a fofoca e sede de conhecimento de todas as baixarias daquela escola correm por todo meu corpo, não posso evitar, sou um viciado em desavenças.)

Voltando aos meus pensamentos héteros (me desculpem por isso, as vezes passo por algumas crises de identidade, me assumir hétero para mim mesmo seria um grande choque, quero fugir de casa só de pensar.) Ela é uma garota realmente encantadora, um corpo lindo, aqueles cabelos sedosos e aqueles lábios finos coradinhos que combinam com aquela pele hidratada.

Agora eu estou perdido, não sei mais se estou sentindo tesão ou inveja.

Uhg! Tem que ter algum motivo muito bom para ela e Louis estarem juntos, eu gosto dele e ele, aparentemente, gosta dela então deve ter algo nisso que faça com que essa peste não saia da porra da minha cabeça! Eu vou explodir, alguém me segura.

Joguei o pano com violência na pia, causando um estalo que assustou Niall, que ainda me encarava esperando respostas.

— A gente só vai assistir uns filmes, comer muito e assistir mais filmes, pelo menos esse é o plano. Vai que alguém invade a casa e todo mundo morre. — Comentei aquilo como quem fala "Oh, o seu café está pronto, senhora. "

— Você é muito mórbido, alguém já te avisou? — Dei de ombros e ele revirou os olhos.

O sino da porta tocou mais uma vez e por ela passou Gemma, vestida no mesmo uniforme que Eleanor usava quando veio, sim, elas eram companheiras de equipe e eu não poderia ligar menos.

Ela carregava sua mochila da escola, carregada de livros e cadernos de rabiscos de qualquer coisa, muita maquiagem e roupas, pelo menos uns três conjuntos. Os seus pompons amarrados ao seu punho como um mega bracelete. Charmin. Ela atira tudo que carregava na outra cadeira da mesa em que Niall estava ocupando com suas tralhas de atuação de estudante exemplar.

Foi até o caixa, cumprimentando a moça com um sorriso, em casa ela não era simpática daquele jeito. Parece que é só entrar pela porta da frente que aquela sereia vira o Kraken.

— Olá, seus fedelhos. — Manda um beijinho para mim e reviro os olhos. Minha irmã é uma flor. — O que aconteceu?

— Adivinha quem vai passar o fim de semana na sua casinha? — Niall perguntou com uma voz aguda, infantil como ele.

— Harry conseguiu fazer o Louis cair de joelhos? Ou foi ele mesmo quem ajoelhou? — Eu poderia ficar mais constrangido em algum momento da minha vida?

— Você consegue invadir os sonhos das pessoas agora, Gem? — Niall perguntou em falso fascínio. Eu revirei os olhos. Vergonha é sinônimo de nada perto do que eles me fazer passar.

Será que a London Bridge fica muito longe? Google. Pesquisar.

Espero que não.

Os dois riram da minha desgraça, eu queria atirar nos dois. Morram! Okay, não morram tipo, literalmente, só por hoje já está bom.

— Eleanor Calder herself! — Niall praticamente berrou, eu revirei os olhos (de novo. Acho que daqui para amanhã fico estrábico só de raiva que me fazem passar.)

— É o que? — Ela disse animada e começou a gargalhar. — Amolou o outro lado da faca, Harry? — Revirei os olhos mais uma vez e bufei. Qual é a pena legal para fratricídio?

— A gente só vai assistir filme, eu continuo viadíssimo da Silva.

— Okay. — Será que tem arsênio em algum lugar dessa cafeteria? Acho que umas gotinhas não fazem mal, hum? Mortos não podem ficar doentes, a final de contas.

Os dois ficaram conversando, discutindo minha vida pessoal como se eu não estivesse bem ao lado desses traidores! Agora só faltava o porra do Nicholas chegar para encher meu saco, mas pra minha sorte ele tinha trabalho em grupo pra fazer e eu teria um pela saco a menos para envenenar.

Niall ria de alguma piada que Gemma fez sobre alguma vergonha que já passei por causa dela e ela ria de alguma história vergonhosa que já passei por causa de meu nervosismo que teima em aparecer toda vez que o maldito daquele tal de Louis Tomlinson resolve aparecer, e ele sempre faz isso quando eu estou com alguém que vai anotar todas as minhas reações para jogar tudo de uma vez na minha cara e fazer piada sobre isso.

Mas não ache que eu guardo rancor. Não, nem um pouco. Eu guardo fatos, e esses fatos são muito melhores e embaraçosos do que ficar vermelho e gaguejar perto do boy crush. Ah, muito melhores.

— Vai continuar mesmo, Niall? — O olhei desafiador, o vendo ficar vermelho como uma cesta cheia de maçãs. — E você, Gem, muitas histórias para contar, hum? — Ela ficou petrificada e eu os encarava cínico, vermelho de raiva e com uma pistola de chantilly nas mãos.

— O que? — Ela por pouco não gaguejou.

— Nada não, só queria deixar claro que eu também tenho muitas histórias para contar. — Olhei nos olhos dos dois, que começavam a suar frio. — Vão mesmo continuar e me dar motivo para espalhar? — Fiz uma espiral de creme chantilly sobre o café, ainda os olhando fixamente. Coloquei um biscoito no creme e sorri fofo. — Seu café, maninha.

E eles foram sentar, completamente calados.

Lambi meus dedos e voltei a lavar as coisas, a moça do caixa prendendo o riso quando a dei uma piscadela brincalhona.

Depois de tudo limpo e no lugar, sem ter ouvido mais uma palavra daqueles dois, peguei meu celular e fui checar o ninho de cobras que era meu twitter pessoal, o que eu usava para seguir meus colegas de escola e me informar dos barracos. A timeline estava entupida de fotos da última festa que alguém deu na casa de não sei quem e vários e incontáveis tweets de especulações para a grande festa de despedida do ainda maior Jader Hunter. Faltavam três semanas e as pessoas já estavam insanas.

Eu estou sentindo na minha alma que essa festa vai ser mais uma bela, longa e vergonhosa história no arquivo de meus amigos.

Lord have mercy on my soul, também traduzidocomo: SOCORRO.


	3. Slumber Party

Eu odeio acordar, muito mesmo. Todas as coisas ruins acontecem quando se está acordado, a não ser que aconteça algo com você enquanto dorme, então nesse caso aí você quem vai ser a notícia ruim que vai acontecer na vida de alguém que esteja acordado. É algo do qual não se pode correr.  
Minha cama nunca esteve tão confortável, o travesseiro estava numa temperatura maravilhosa, o cobertor bem encaixado ao meu corpo, se eu tivesse forças eu até mesmo gozaria de tanto prazer que aquilo me dava. Socorro.  
Respirava fundo, inalando o cheiro maravilhoso de mais um sábado sem preocupações... Não, peraí, ouvi passos no corredor, Gemma abriu a porta como se estivesse vindo me buscar em meio a um holocausto para fugirmos em direção as montanhas. Eu já poderia dar tchau ao meu fim de semana de paz e conforto.  
– Sua amiguinha chegou. – Ela disse com um tom irônico, eu só gemi em resposta. – Levanta, traste.  
– Vai se foder. – Murmurei contra meu travesseiro, esperando que ela não entendesse... ela entendeu, sua mão na minha bunda também. Isso vai deixar marca. – Ai caralho! Que mão de pedreiro da porra! – Berrei e ela apenas riu. Desgraçada, amo minha irmã, mas aquela ideia do arsênio continua de pé. – Manda ela subir.  
Ela falou alguma coisa que eu não me dei o trabalho de tentar decifrar e continuei por mais alguns segundos mágicos com a cara enfiada no travesseiro. Eu tinha esquecido completamente que Eleanor vinha passar o fim de semana aqui, e ainda à mando meu, eu sou uma anta.  
Respirei fundo outra vez, mais um pouco e meu cérebro ficaria hiperventilado. Levantei com um gemido de dor, a cama estava tão gostosinha, por que eu tive que inventar de ser um garoto educado justamente quando aquela sereia me encantou com suas lamúrias de solidão? Quando digo que levantei não foi uma levantada, LEVANTADA, tipo de pé, foi mais uma erguida de tronco seguida de queda em que minha cabeça ficou pendurada para fora da cama e meu braço jogado no chão. Aquela cama era muito baixa.  
Encarei o chão frio por mais alguns minutos e quando joguei o cobertor para fora da cama o frio tomou meu corpo e fiquei arrepiado do topo da cabeça ao último pentelho do... Bem, você sabe onde, lá mesmo. Exatamente. Coloquei o pé naquele chão maldito e os calafrios continuaram, ou o aquecedor quebrou ou o inferno congelou, só pode.  
Meu pijama era um suéter comprado em uma loja de roupas para clientes obesos, literalmente. Eu queria um suéter grande o suficiente para poder me afogar dentro dele e só nessas lojas que consegui encontrar. As pessoas gordas realmente sofrem algum tipo de perseguição, não é possível que seja quase impossível achar roupas que se encaixem. Fico enjoadinho com essas seleções sociais. Que horas são? Não são nem nove horas e eu já estou militando sozinho na minha cabeça, como pode uma coisa dessas?  
Me espreguicei alongando meus braços para cima e para trás e ouvi uma risadinha atrás de mim e me virei dando de cara com a dona do meu homem to be. Ela me analisava enquanto eu parecia um gato, todo esticado e a boca aberta com os olhos fechados. Uma mochila branca com detalhes rosa pendendo em seu ombro enquanto com o outro ela se encostava na ombreira da porta, o sorrisinho pendurado em seus lábios enquanto ela prendia o riso.  
– Que coxinha lindinha hem, Styles. – Ela gargalhou, fingindo me olhar como um pedaço de carne, pelo menos eu espero que tenha sido a mais pura e verdadeira atuação.  
– Meus olhos ficam aqui em cima, querida. – Falei cínico, mas com um tom de brincadeira.  
– Eles são bonitinhos também. – Ela riu quando atirei uma almofada nela. – Bom dia by the way.  
– Bom dia o caralho, ninguém acorda oito e meia da manhã de um sábado, Eleanor. Ninguém.  
– Para começar que eu acordei sete e meia, não oito. Segundo que como que você ainda vem reclamar de mim quando está vestindo esse modelito?  
– Olha aqui garota. – Apontei minhas mãos coberta pela manga do suéter para ela, que continuava parada na porta. – A gente ainda num tá nessa parte da amizade não, tá?  
Eleanor riu da minha fala, gargalhou na verdade e, me encarando desafiadoramente, ela entrou de vez em meu quarto bagunçado e tira seus sapatos de corrida (não entendo essas pessoas fitness, algum teórico evolucionista pode me explicar?) e os deixou jogados no chão, isso sem ainda desligar seu olhar do meu, que a encarava perplexo. Puxou a cadeira de minha escrivaninha até perto de minha cama, sentou nela e apoiou os pés em meu colchão, eu estava abismado.  
– Que audácia. – Ela cruzou os braços no peito e ergueu uma sobrancelha. – A senhora é muito debochada, sabia? – Cruzei os braços e nós dois rimos. Fui ao banheiro que ligava meu quarto ao de Gemma.  
– A gente vai fazer o que nesse fim de semana todo? – Perguntou quando girou a cadeira para mim, jogada na mesma, suas pernas abertas, completamente relaxada enquanto brincava com uma mecha de cabelo entre os dedos finos. – To a fim de comer coisa gordurosa, mamãe não deixa nem óleo entrar lá em casa. – Ela revira os olhos e eu rio.  
– Não tenho nada planejado, a gente vai se resolvendo. – Comecei a escovar os dentes, a observando pelo espelho, que me observava de volta quando começou a rir. – O gue goi? – Perguntei com a boca cheia de pasta, olhando seu reflexo e me virei para ela com a pasta escorrendo por meu rosto.  
– É engraçado você escovando os dentes, ué. – Deu de ombros. Ri anasalado e voltei a escovar os dentes, lavando o rosto em seguida.  
Depois que terminei de fazer todas aquelas coisas de higiene, que custam muito tempo da nossa vida e é cansativo, mas faço para não ficar fedendo mesmo, nós fomos para a cozinha, onde Gemma estava debruçada sobre um prato de torradas com ovo e molho branco, pois é, não me pergunte, não sou eu quem faz as regras, Gemma é uma mulher livre e pode escolher as esquisitices que comerá, inclusive se for aquele cara estranho do segundo ano.  
Cinco minutos depois de nossa chegada ela terminou de comer e só disse um “lavem tudo que usarem, não trabalho para nenhum dos dois. ” E nos deixou lá, perplexos e prendendo o riso.  
– Bem, a gente não tem grandes opções pré-prontas de café da manhã, então você topa fazer umas panquecas? – Perguntei enquanto revirava os armários sobre a pia, a olhando por cima do ombro.  
– Topo. – Pulou da cadeira onde tinha se sentado e veio me ajudar a colocar os ingredientes na bancada ao lado do fogão. – Vai bater a massa na mão ou tem batedeira aqui?  
– Batedeira, – Apontei para a entrada que dava na despensa. – Acho que está tudo na primeira prateleira de baixo para cima. Pega uns copos de medida também. – Coloquei tudo que precisaríamos na bancada e só precisava do copo de medidas. – Que demora, garota.  
– A casa é sua, eu estou te fazendo uma cortesia em te ajudar, era para eu estar de bunda para cima esperando que você fizesse tudo, mas não, eu sou educada. – Ela apareceu novamente carregando tudo e colocou a batedeira na ilha da cozinha. – Mais alguma coisa, madame?  
– Quero sim, que você vá se foder. Bicha abusada. – Ela gargalhou e ficou ao meu lado. – Deixa que eu faço essa porra, já me estressei nesse caralho. – Puxei o saco de farinha ainda lacrado que ela segurava, a fazendo gargalhar e então nós dois começamos a rir loucamente na cozinha, atrapalhando todo o processo da panqueca, que demorou quase o triplo do tempo para ficar pronta.  
Em um momento no qual, por algum milagre, nós dois estávamos quietos ela não se contentou com a paz repentina e teve que iniciar algum assunto completamente aleatório.  
– O que você gosta de escutar? – Perguntou enquanto tinha uma fatia de panqueca escorrendo xarope prestes a entrar em sua boca. – Tipo, qual banda e essas coisas.  
– Hum, acho que na maior parte do tempo eu fico escutando uns CDs de uns musicais que assisti, tipo Grease e Chicago. – Ela riu. – O que foi?  
– O Louis, desde que fez aquela porra daquela peça do ano passado na escola não para de achar que é o Danny e fica dançando na mesa de casa como se tivesse na cena de Summer Nights. – Rimos juntos, isso é exatamente o que eu consigo imaginar ele fazendo num dia comum.  
– Sério? Eu nunca imaginaria isso dele.   
– Ah, ele é meio louco, quando só tem amigo por perto aí que ninguém segura aquela criatura que eu tenho certeza de que só veio à terra para me tentar ao pecado – Idem, colega. Idem. – da ira. – Meu pecado é outro.  
– Mas eu também escuto muito 1975, Backstreet Boys, ‘NSYNC, New Kids In The Block, Gaga, Beyoncé... – Fui atrapalhado por um gritinho fino dela.  
– Você escuta boy bands velhas, oh meu deus, alguém nesse mundo que me entende!   
– Achar quem escute esses clássicos da música pop é raro, está todo mundo louco nessas bandinhas mainstream, dá até ânsia. – Reviramos os olhos em sincronia e rimos quando nos demos conta disso.  
Acontece que nós dois tínhamos muito em comum, gostávamos dos mesmos filmes, das mesmas músicas e fizemos até um karaokê louco no meu quarto, berrando os maiores hinos da melhor fase do pop como por exemplo I Want It That Way e Bye Bye Bye. Foi mágico. Acho que estou apaixonado nessa garota, Louis pode ir se foder.  
Gemma bateu na minha porta, bem quando Eleanor estava me explicando sobre o campeonato de líderes de torcida que elas participariam, dizendo que ela iria para a casa de uma amiga para o resto do fim de semana e que voltaria domingo à noite, eu apenas dei de ombros e mandei ela não parecer em casa vomitando o fígado, ela, em resposta, mandou eu ir me foder e foi embora.  
Mamãe e Robin estavam trancados no quarto o dia todos, trabalhando em um projeto do trabalho deles, eu não sabia exatamente do que se tratava, mas era algo importante, ou eles só estavam transando mesmo, foda-se.  
Fui fazer pipoca enquanto Eleanor me explicava mais do campeonato e falava dos que tinha participado nos anos anteriores.  
– Você já pensou em fazer isso profissionalmente? – Servi um copo de Coca-Cola para os dois e com o copo perto da boca perguntei. – Tipo, isso de líder de torcida e tal. Na América do Norte isso é uma coisa bem séria, você sabe né? – Ela assentiu e deu um gole em sua bebida.  
– Sim, mas eu não sei ainda o que quero seguir na vida, ainda tenho mais dois anos para pensar nisso, sabe?  
– Tô ligado. Quer pipoca? – Perguntei completamente aleatório e ela apenas assentiu antes de beber outro gole.  
– E você?  
– O que tem eu?  
– O que quer fazer da vida.  
– Não faço a menor ideia, eu pensei em tentar o X Factor um tempo atrás, para ver se dava alguma coisa, mas nem saí de casa, agora eu estou só pensando em fazer jornalismo ou direito na faculdade, sabe? – Ela concordou.  
– Você daria um ótimo advogado, mandando todo mundo se foder e ir tomar no cu quando fizessem uma objeção. – Eu imaginei a cena e comecei a rir.  
– Você é louca? Tem que respeitar o juiz! – Falei sério. – Eu ia mandar tomar no cu, por gentileza. – E começamos a rir ainda mais.  
Aquela tarte foi um grande aprendizado para mim, eu conheci Eleanor melhor e descobri que ela não era aquela megera ladra de homens que eu pensei que fosse quando descobri que eles estavam namorando.  
Ela era uma garota muito doce e de humor ácido, perfeita para mim e minha gangue de malfeitores, sim, somos malvadões, os bad guys dos filmes de ação.  
Aquele dia foi maravilhoso e eu perdi a conta do quanto nos engasgamos por causa do outro fazendo alguma palhaçada, comida babada voando para todo lado. Que delícia. Até mesmo o cabelo dela caiu no prato de molho que a gente fez, ela praticamente deu um mergulho no prato de molho e ficou com o cabelo encharcado de tomate e manjericão, e eu ajudei? Claro que nãos, estava ocupado demais me engasgando em gargalhadas histéricas, com licença.  
À tarde ela começou a me encher o saco pedindo para a gente jogar alguma coisa, só que aqui em casa não tínhamos vídeo games, apenas jogos de tabuleiro que guardávamos desde que eu e Gemma éramos esperminhas nadando livres no escroto do nosso pai (não escroto meu pai, o saco dele mesmo, você entendeu).  
Aquela criatura me fez catar várias caixas de jogos de mesa e passamos o dia inteiro jogando Rummikub, damas, Clue, vários jogos de cartas que ela me ensinou (aquela garota ainda vai abrir um casino, não é possível que alguém saiba tantos jogos de cartas assim) e nos atualizamos das fofocas da escola, desculpa, mas eu sou fofoqueiro mesmo, não entrei no jornal da escola pra ficar falando das batatas fritas murchas da cantina nem ficar enaltecendo jogador de futebol.  
Ela me contava tudo que sabia e eu comentava cada virgula que saía de sua boca. Fiquei abismado ao descobrir que a Janet do primeiro ano que fazia aula de biologia avançada estava dando para o Matt do time de futebol. Onde que esse cara conseguiu uma chance com ela? Socorro, ela é tão bonitinha e tão inteligente, estou chocado que tenha caído no papo dele, ou ela só era piranhona do amor mesmo e estava pouco se fodendo, mas ainda assim: chocante. Adoro.  
Contei para ela que tinham roubado vários doces da cantina sem que ninguém visse e a diretora apareceu em todas as salas revoltada, querendo saber quem tinha roubado um pote inteiro de bombons, ela disse que já sabia dessa história, eu disse “É? Mas você não sabe quem foi, queridinha. ” E ela perguntou “E como que você sabe? ” Já disse que ela é desaforada? Pois é. “Eu não revelo minhas fontes, mas eu descobri quando a criança foi se entregar na coordenação. Foi um carinha aí do quarto ano, esses seniors achando que mandam na escola tá ligado? ”  
Ela também me contou que já conheceu umas duas meninas da escola que queriam me pegar e que ela quase não se aguentou de pé de tanto que riu quando elas vieram falar com ela para saber qual era a minha. Legal que o único arroba em quem me interesso está pegando minha nova amiga há anos e eu estou linda e plena aqui gargalhando com ela, mas vida que segue.  
A noite tinha caído enquanto compartilhávamos nossas informações sociais da escola (fofocando mesmo) e eu sugeri que fossemos fazer uma seção de filmes da Netflix, ela sugeriu logo o catálogo LGBT dizendo que os melhores filmes estão escondidos lá. Seria hétero demais dar um beijo naquela boquinha?  
Mas antes de qualquer coisa nós fomos tomar banho, eu fui primeiro enquanto ela ficava em meu quarto e na vez dela eu comecei a fazer mais comida para nós, uns chocolates, umas pipocas, doce e salgada, e então ela desceu com seus cabelos presos em um coque enorme no topo da cabeça, uma blusa de manga cumprida cinza cheia de deseinhos pretos e um shortinho de academia rosa e nos pés meias térmicas enquanto eu só usava uma calça de moletom azul escura. Que amiga blogueirinha Tumblr foi essa que eu arrumei?  
– Quando que a gente começa a tirar as fotos para postar os aesthetics no Tumblr? – Olhei para ela e voltei a preparar a comida.  
– Agora mesmo se você quiser, bebê. – Ela se sentou no balcão. – Eu já disse que você é até gostosinho? – Ela riu.  
– Eu já sabia, amor.  
– Amor próprio é sempre bom. – Deu uma piscadela, cruzando as pernas.  
– Está achando que é quem, querida? Levanta essa raba daí e vai pegar os potes de pipoca na dispensa.  
– Nossa senhora, mas você gosta de me mandar lá dentro né? Porra... – Entrou na despensa e voltou com dois baldes coloridos. – Aqui. – Colocou os dois ao meu lado. – Posso sentar agora?  
– Cala a boquinha também.  
Fomos para a sala e mandei ela fechar todas as cortinas enquanto eu colocava as comidas na mesa de centro. Liguei a televisão e então selecionei o aplicativo da Netflix, indo direto ao catálogo LGBT, que se não te fizesse morrer de amores, te desidratava de tanto chorar. Melhor catálogo.  
Sentados no sofá, com uma grande manta sobre nossos corpos e um pote de pipoca na cara, nós procurávamos algum filme que fosse de comédia, ou pelo menos que não tivesse ninguém morrendo do nada. Ten Years Plan foi a escolha e nós dois rimos o filme inteiro e choramos um pouquinho com aquele final fofo.  
Deixamos tudo na sala e fomos fazer o jantar. Percebeu que a gente só fez comer o dia inteiro, certo?  
– Vamos falar de coisa séria agora? – Perguntei, e ela assentiu enquanto terminava de comer chocolate com pipoca. – Eu não quero ser intrometido, só sou curioso mesmo. – Ela riu.  
– Eu sei, mas eu sou também, então tudo certo. – Deu de ombros.  
– Como você e o Louis se conheceram? – Fingi casualidade enquanto lavava alguns pratos.  
– A gente praticamente nasceu junto. Nossas mães se conhecem desde sempre e quando viram que a gente se dava bem elas criaram a gente para, basicamente, se casar, mas nem eu nem ele curte essa ideia.  
– Então como que tão namorando? – Aquilo não estava fazendo sentido.  
– A gente ficou uma vez e virou uma amizade colorida, não é um namoro, tipo namoro mesmo e tal, mas Gigi não sabe calar a boca. – Rimos, pois era verdade. A maioria das histórias que vazavam na escola eram por causa dela. – A gente age como namorados, mas é que a gente sempre agiu assim, então agora que tem esse “título” a gente também não faz questão, sabe?  
– Entendi. Posso falar uma coisa? – Ela assentiu e murmurou um “humhum. ” – Eu sempre achei que o Louis fosse gay. – Ri anasalado e ela gargalhou um pouco.  
– Ele é bi, se conta como alguma coisa. – Sorria. – Nunca ninguém comentou nada, nem ele é “assumido” para a família, mas ele já ficou com vários caras em algumas festas que a gente foi.   
– Ah, tá. – Murmurei. Eu agora só queria saber por que não tive a sorte de ser um desses caras.  
– Mas enfim, nossas mães descobriram do “namoro” e no domingo seguinte já teve almoço de família como se nós tivéssemos anunciado um noivado, foi constrangedor. – Rimos.  
Se eu já tinha esperanças antes, imagina agora.


	4. Shut Da Fuck Up

A vontade de bufar irritado era grande, mas a de jogar um lápis na cara do professor era maior, porém como qualquer uma das duas opções poderiam me fazer levar uma detenção (sim, ele era chato desse jeito, não só entediante, tinha que ser o anticristo também) eu focava nos meus rabiscos em meu caderno de história, em vinte minutos de aula eu já tinha metade de uma página recheada de carrinhos estranhos, luas, meias luas, nuvens, flores, sorrisos, emojis e tudo que eu consegui pensar para rabiscar enquanto o Império Bizantino era descrito bem na minha frente e muito possivelmente tudo aquilo cairia nas provas do semestre, mas notas são apenas uma construção social e acadêmica para agradar nossos pais, certo? Então foda-se.

Eu não deveria estar com tanto medo do professor, certo? Bem, analisando o estado em que Nicholas está ao meu lado, eu não deveria ligar muito. O cara tá dormindo ao meu lado, acho que “dormindo” é um eufemismo, ele deve ter entrado em coma com a cara enfiada no caderno, acho que deve ter até mesmo babado um pouco. Eca. Puxei meus cadernos para longe dele com nojo.

Olhei para o relógio. Vai, só mais um pouquinho, você consegue. O sino toca.

– Estão todos liberados. Menos o você, senhor Grimshaw. Detenção hoje depois da aula, meia hora. – Nick revirou os olhos e enxugou o rosto, bufando. – Okay, o senhor quer uma hora então? Ótimo, quem sabe ponha os deveres de casa em dia, certo?

– Porra. – Nick murmurou, indo em direção ao professor para pegar o papel de detenção.

Juntei minhas coisas, rindo anasalado e indo embora com a turma. Fui até meu armário, destranquei o cadeado e fiquei o encarando fechado por um momento. Alguém me tira logo daqui ou eu explodo.

Abri o armário e joguei os livros da minha mochila dentro dele, procurando pelos livros da próxima aula. Cadê essas merdas? Eu vou me atrasar pra aula.

– Oi! – Ouvi a voz aguda ao meu lado, mas ela não estava sozinha.

– Olá! – Abracei Eleanor, que estava acompanhada de sua melhor amiga.

– Essa é a Gigi, você já sabe, mas nunca foram apresentados, então cá estou eu. – Ela sorriu animada. – Gi, esse é o Harry do jornal, que eu passei o fim de semana na casa dele. – Apontou para mim.

– Hey, Harry. – Ela falou lentamente, mas animada. Me puxou em um abraço meio estranho, mas acolhedor em seus braços largos. – Ainda bem que te conheci, não aguentava mais ouvir a Els falando de você quando eu não tinha um rosto para ligar as histórias que ela contava. – Nós três rimos juntos.

– Então, olha. – Eleanor começou. – Hoje depois da aula a gente vai sair, vamos numa lanchonete que tem aqui perto da escola. Assim que o ultimo sino tocar a gente se encontra lá na entrada.

Enquanto eu a ouvia explicando como seria Nick e Niall chegaram ao nosso lado, os cumprimentei com um toque de mãos, mas ainda dando minha total atenção às garotas.

– E aí, ladies. – Nick se apoiou no meu ombro, puxou os óculos até a ponta do nariz e deu uma piscadela para Eleanor. Quem via até pensava que ele gostava. Eleanor riu divertida.

– Oi, Grimmy. – Gigi cumprimentou.

– Parece que sou mais popular do que achei, hum? – Ele brincou.

– E tem como não saber quem você é? – Eleanor perguntou irônica e Nick deu de ombros. – Enfim Hazz, você pode levar eles se quiser. – Niall, que estava mexendo distraidamente em seu celular ergueu o olhar.

– Ir pra onde? – Perguntou completamente perdido.

– Pra lanchonete aqui perto. – Eleanor respondeu.

– Ah, fechou. – E voltou a mexer em seu celular. – Hum, calma. Quem mais vai? – Agora aquele sorrisinho surgia em seu rosto e todo o sangue do meu corpo deu o ar da graça em minhas bochechas. Maldito.

– Hum, a gente. – Apontou para si mesma e para Gigi. – O Harry, vocês dois se quiserem ir também, o Louis e o Zayn mais uma galera do time de futebol e as meninas da equipe de líderes. Só. – Deu de ombros divertida.

– Ah, bom saber. – Ele me encarava, falando com Eleanor sem olhá-la. O sorriso diabólico marcava seu rosto e Nick ria baixinho encarando o chão. – Louis vai né? Ele é um cara legal, gosto dele.

– Sim, vamos todos. – Respondeu doce. – Ah Harry, Gemma vai também. – Isso era um complô contra mim? Um golpe de estado talvez.

– Certo. – O sino para a próxima aula tocou. – A gente se vê nos portões. – Salvo, literalmente, pelo sino. – Tchau, ridícula. – Dei um beijo em sua bochecha, enfiei meus cadernos na bolsa e corri para a próxima aula.

Ai meu deus, agora eu tinha que aturar a zombaria de Niall e Nick, socorro. Mais uma vez me pergunto, será que a London Bridge é muito longe daqui?

A aula passou como um sopro, não sei se foi por eu ter passado a aula todo escrevendo e montando artigos em meu caderno de anotações do jornal ou se foi por um milagre mesmo, eu não sei, mas agradeço ao que quer que seja por aquela aula infernal ter acabado logo.

Corri novamente para fora da sala e como se tivesse sido tudo planejado pelo destino, eu esbarrei com aquelas duas antas de olhos azuis que chamo de melhores amigos. Os dois me olhavam com a piada estampada em seus rostos. Eles me zoavam, eu zoava eles. Era uma amizade equilibrada, mas eles pareciam ter mais criatividade para criar aquelas piadas ridículas.

– Ora ora, se não é o mais novo infiltrado do colégio. – Nick colocou um braço ao redor de meus ombros e Niall ao redor de minha cintura.

– É o que? Do que você tá falando, criatura? – Perguntei agoniado.

– De você, ué. – Niall disse. – Se infiltrando na rodinha do Tomlinson. I got my eyes on you, Styles. Não ache que vai me escapar. – Ele riu e eu revirei os olhos.

– Vocês são ridículos. – Ri nervoso, minhas bochechas ficando vermelha. – Eu não virei amigo da Eleanor pra ficar perto do Louis. – Se acalma garoto! Nem pra mentir você serve! Bem, não era exatamente uma mentira, eu gostava mesmo de ser amigo da Eleanor, ela era maravilhosa.

– Então pra quê tá vermelho? – Merda.

– Eu não tô vermelho. Sai daqui, Horan. – O empurrei para longe e ele riu. – Você também, Grimshaw. Me deixa quieto, caralho. – Eu estava irritado, mas não com raiva. Eu ria enquanto os afastava.

– Olha que lindo que ele ficar todo vermelhinho. – Nick gargalhava e Niall me olhava sorrindo divertido.

– Eu odeio vocês, muitão. Tipo, pra caralho. – Eu sorria enquanto falava.

– Sei.

– Some daqui, Horan! – Gritei enquanto ria. – Ai como eu te odeio. – Bufei, rindo e revirando os olhos.

Era hora do almoço e eu não comia a comida da cantina, eu trazia o meu em um potinho para a escola e comia no salão do jornal da escola, que era pra onde eu me encaminhava agora.

Eu era parte do jornal da escola desde que cheguei no ensino médio, foi o trabalho extracurricular obrigatório que escolhi de má vontade, mas agora aquele jornal tinha se tornado minha vida e eu vivia para atualizar aquele blog.

Abri meu notebook, inseri minha senha e esperei ele inicializar. Eu fazia aquilo todo dia e passava naquela sala a maior parte do tempo que eu pudesse. Escrever artigos e desenvolver textos era meu passa tempo favorito. Eu ficava tanto tempo naquele lugar que quando eu sumia aqui era o primeiro lugar em que vinham me procurar e em noventa e nove por cento das vezes era aqui que eu estava, menos no dia que eu fugi da escola pra ir tomar sorvete no parque por não aguentar o calor infernal que tava fazendo na primavera do ano passado.

Já disse que não suporto a primavera, certo? Certo. Não suporto a primavera, vale sempre relembrar.

Eu, como responsável pelo blog, cuidava do e-mail do jornal, que era onde recebíamos textos de outros alunos para serem publicados, a maioria era anônimo, alguns textos eram ótimos e engraçados, outros eram muito dark e alguns eram só aqueles alunos desocupados que ficavam mandando fotos constrangedoras de seus colegas na esperança de humilhá-los, mas mal sabem eles que eu não publicaria nada daquilo, eu tenho amor à vida e nada a ver com a rixa alheia, além de que cyberbullying é crime e eu não quero fazer parte disso, nem ser preso. Admito que minhas motivações para fazer o bem são completamente egoístas, pois estou presando por minha própria bunda, não pela integridade alheia.

Ué, não me julgue. Eu sei que você faz igual, se não fizer pior.

Enfim, eu estava corrigindo um texto que tinha vindo através do e-mail que carregava uma bela e construtiva crítica ao uso do óleo de cozinha utilizado na cantina da escola, perguntando se ele era bem reaproveitado e quais as medidas tomadas pela administração da escola para aquilo, ainda tinham várias sugestões ecologicamente corretas para o uso o óleo usado. Eu estava perplexo, nunca na minha vida que eu imaginaria que tanta coisa dava pra ser feita com óleo de batata frita.

Me foquei tanto naquele texto e em mais alguns outros que sequer me dei conta do tempo passando enquanto eu comia e corrigia, só me dei conta do mundo ao meu redor quando uma cutucada em meu ombro me arrastou para fora daquele mundinho no qual me enfiei.

– Que foi? – Perguntei quando me virei e vi quem era.

– Nossa, boa tarde pro senhor também. – Cara puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao meu lado. – O que você tá fazendo?

– Colhendo cenoura. – Ri e ela revirou os olhos, sorrindo para mim.

– Você é grosso assim mesmo ou fez curso?

– Curso intensivo de convivência com Niall Horan e Gemma Styles. Tá bom pra você? – A olhei e ela riu.

– Não não, pode ficar pra você. – Ela se apoiou na mesa ao lado do notebook. – Mas sério, o que você ta fazendo ai?

– Só revisando uns textos. Você sabia que dá pra fazer sabão com óleo de fritar batata frita?

– Você não sabia? – Me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Não? – falei como se fosse óbvio.

– Pois é, eu também não. – Deu de ombros e nós dois rimos.

– Você é idiota assim mesmo ou fez curso?

– Curso intensivo de convivência com Harry Styles. – Sorriu cínica e eu abri minha boca em choque.

– Que ridícula! – Gargalhamos e eu empurrei seu rosto para o lado. – Se retira, por favor.

– Eu ouvi que você tava amiguinho da Calder. É verdade? – Ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. As notícias estão se espalhando como vírus por essa escola ou só eu que estou lento demais?

– Você ouviu por aí ou a anta do Niall andou abrindo aquele bocão dele? – Ela deu de ombros. – Eu vou matar aquele loiro. Acho que a água oxigenada que ele usou semana passada fez ele perder a noção do perigo.

– A perigosa você, né?

– Eu mesma. As sim, a gente tá amigo, ela ficou esse fim de semana lá em casa, foi legal.

– Tá, mas ela sabe que você quer dar pro namorado dela?

– Sei lá, acho que não. – Respondi fingindo normalidade, mas minha cara vermelha me entregava.

– Hum. – Me olhou de lado. – Tá, agora me explica esse texto aí que eu te ajudo.

E assim a gente mudou de assunto e começamos a trabalhar nos artigos juntos, ela também fazia parte do jornal, então foi de grande serventia.

Mas em certo ponto tudo o que rondava minha mente era em como aquela tarde, junto com todo mundo, ia terminar.


	5. Mint Milk Shake

Se eu já fiquei animado quando aquela aula diabólica de história terminou, então imagina quantos fogos de artifício que eu vou soltar agora que todas as aulas do dia terminaram? Bem, literalmente nenhum, mas figurativamente essa será uma cerimônia de ano novo fora de época.  
Fui deixar meus livros no armário para poder usar a desculpa de que eu não poderia fazer minhas tarefas de casa naquela noite por ter esquecido todos os meus livros e cadernos da escola no armário dentro da própria escola, que estaria trancada, mas estranhamente eu lembrei de levar para casa apenas meus cadernos de anotações para novos artigos e matérias do jornal. Louco, não é? Realmente uma ironia do destino, quem diria.  
Depois de deixar tudo trançadinho e bem seguro em meu armário, assim como dizia em meu plano maligno que não prejudicaria a ninguém além de mim mesmo e minhas notas (who cares?). Joguei minha mochila sobre o ombro e segui para a entrada da escola, na meta de me encontrar com os meninos, que já estavam lá discutindo algo que fazia Nick gargalhar.  
– Hi ya – cumprimentei numa falsa animação. Niall se apoiou no ombro de Nick e me encarou. – Por favor, não me façam passar mais vergonha do que o normal, é sério.  
– Eu? – Niall levou a mão ao peito fingindo estar insultado, sua boca aberta em um “o”. Revirei os olhos. – Nós dois? – Apontava para si e para Nick (que também fingia muito mal uma cara de insultado) – Te fazer passar vergonha?  
– Exatamente. – Revirei os olhos novamente.  
– A gente não faz nada, Harry. – Posou com sua melhor sassy face, me encarando. – A gente nunca fez nada, você passa as vergonhas sozinhos, a gente só ri.  
– Cuidado que tem muito ônibus passando aqui perto, Horan. Preze por sua vida. – Ele riu e eu virei de costas para ele. – Traidores. – Murmurei, meus braços cruzados sobre o peito.  
Eu não conseguia nem mesmo imaginar direito o que eu esperava que acontecesse naquela tarde, eu só sei que Louis estaria há menos de três metros de distância de mim e eu teria de me controlar, bem, não exatamente a mim, mas meus malditos hormônios que não conseguiam se conter com aqueles olhos azuis e aquelas ruguinhas, oh meu deus, aquelas ruguinhas. Alguém me segura, eu vou desmaiar.  
Gemma chegou ao nosso lado e parou apoiando seu cotovelo em meu ombro, ela mascava goma e fazia questão de fazer com que todas as criaturas vivas num raio de planeta terra ouvissem aquele barulho grotesco. Ela não mascava assim, ela não comia de boca aberta, ela era perfeitamente educada, mas também tinha essa urgência de me irritar a cada segundo que isso fosse de seu alcance.  
– Meu amor, me responde uma coisa. – Olhei para ela por cima de seu cotovelo apoiado em mim, ela virou seu rosto para mim, abrindo e fechando aquela boca do mesmo jeito que um ruminante mastiga. – Você está comendo bosta, por acaso? – Ela riu. – Fecha essa porra dessa boca, por obséquio. – Era riu mais uma vez, anasalado, e continuou com aquilo, só que agora mais rápido. – Puta que pariu, parece que está comendo merda. – Murmurei sozinho, esfregando meus olhos e respirando fundo, ela me ouviu e apenas riu de minha irritação. – Você vai para o inferno, garota. Só queria deixar isso claro. Está lá na bíblia “Não encherás o saco de quem não fez-te nada. ” Pode ir ler.  
Os três ficaram rindo de meu surto de raiva e continuaram assim quando Gigi e Els chegaram de braços atados, com suas mochilas penduradas nas costas e pompons pendurados nas mesmas, balançando com a movimentação. Que cena linda de High School Musical. Elas nem nos deram tempo para pensar, apenas puxaram eu e os meninos pelos braços e nos arrastaram pelo jardim da entrada da escola até chegarmos onde o resto das líderes estavam com os caras do time de futebol.  
Em qual ponto da minha vida eu me imaginaria sendo amigo das pessoas mais populares da escola e ainda mais sendo tratado como um bichinho de estimação mimado de uma das principais líderes de torcida da equipe. É, realmente eu tinha caído em um filme colegial norte americano da Disney e agora só faltava alguém trocar suas falas por uma canção e todos nós começaríamos a performar uma coreografia de trenzinho em onda, comemorando o final das aulas pelo resto do dia.  
Quando chegamos perto do grupo delas a primeira coisa que vi foi Zayn e Louis brincando de algo que aprecia ser bastante violento, pois Zayn tentava desviar dos tapas do amigo e os dois riam com aquilo. Eu esperava mais de você, Louis Tomlinson. Eles estavam focados demais naquilo, mas assim que Louis bateu seus olhos em mim e em meus amigos ele simplesmente parou de tentar atingir Zayn e se arrumou, coçando a garganta e endireitando seu casaco do time da escola, que tinha um enorme cervo nas costas.  
Okay, agora alguém me explica como que se faz aquela coisa lá... como é o nome? Calma, eu vou lembrar. Acho que é “respirar” o nome, mas não tenho muita certeza, as sinapses foram interrompidas pela falta de oxigenação, mas não tenho certeza disso também.  
Louis cumprimentou meus amigos com um toque de mãos e um soquinho, tudo normal até aí, mas na minha vez eu não sabia o que fazer, então quando ele veio bater sua mão aberta na minha eu agarrei a sua como em um aperto de mãos formal. O que eu estava fazendo? Nem um cumprimento eu sei fazer? Alguém me dá um tiro.  
– Herm... – Louis olho dos meus olhos para nossas mãos ainda juntas.  
– Oh, desculpa. – Soltei sua mão e ele deu uma risadinha anasalada. Ótimo, agora ele me achava louco, o dia poderia melhorar?  
– De boa, cara. – “Cara”? Eu preferia ser o louco mesmo. Rebobina.  
Ouvi um chiado atrás de mim, eu nem precisaria olhar para saber que era Nick prendendo o riso, mas não como ele (que pelo menos tentou, ele merece alguns pontos como amigo) Gemma e Niall estavam ajoelhados no chão, apoiados um na perna do outro para que não fossem de vez ao chão, rindo da minha desgraça.   
Eles riam tão alto e sem pausa que era como se alguém estivesse fazendo cócegas em seus pontos mais sensíveis sem parar, Niall estava vermelho da testa ao início do peitoral, completamente sem ar, Gemma já estava ficando roxa de gargalhar. Eleanor ria deles e Gigi ria de todos eles. Louis e Zayn tinham virado de costas para disfarçar suas gargalhadas e agora Nick já chorava de tanto rir. Algumas pessoas ao redor nos encaravam, completamente perdidas enquanto eu estava no meio deles, sem saber o que fazer daquela situação.  
Foram quase cinco minutos naquela palhaçada e quando terminou Gemma levantou do gramado onde tinha caído e declarou: “Eu vou ficar com minhas amigas, onde as chances de eu morrer sufocada são menores. ” E foi embora.  
Todos ainda se recuperavam da crise de risos e eu tentava não querer me jogar na primeira vala que me aparecesse, enterrar a cabeça era para amadores.  
Começamos a caminhar juntos até a lanchonete, Eleanor estava apoiada em meu ombro, ainda rindo um pouquinho. Aquela piranha traíra. Nick e Niall vinham logo atrás de mim, conversando sobre jogos ou sei lá o que.  
– Desculpa por ter rido. – Eleanor murmurou fofinha no meu ombro.  
– De boa, eu não achei ofensivo, só queria que vocês morressem. – Murmurei e rimos baixinho.  
O grupo no qual estávamos era gigante, pessoas de todas as séries da escola nos acompanhavam. Aquilo tinha se tornado um grande evento social e eu não tinha percebido até aquele momento. Tinha uns caras do time de basquete, outros do time de lacrosse e todos os caras do time de futebol (que era o maior esporte da escola), a maioria das meninas da equipe de líderes de torcida, o clube de leitura, computação e até mesmo os caras quietos da equipe de xadrez. O que é que estava acontecendo aqui? O apocalipse reinaria, eu já estava prevendo. Nada daquilo era comum, ou só eu que era completamente desinformado e, de certo modo, meio preconceituoso ao achar que aquelas “tribos” não andavam juntas.   
Não é de se surpreender que todas as mesas da lanchonete foram ocupadas, as de dentro e as de fora. O fluxo de pessoas da minha escola naquele pequeno espaço parecia ser ainda maior que dentro daqueles corredores terríveis do prédio escolar.  
Louis, Zayn e Niall foram juntos para conseguir uma mesa boa o suficiente para enfiar nosso grupo de sete pessoas e conseguiram uma mesa redonda média, uma das maiores do estabelecimento. Bem, aquilo teria que dar, ou isso ou alguém teria que pedir para a viagem. Provavelmente eu, pois eu tinha medo do que causaria a próxima onda de risadas (que muito possivelmente seria eu) e eu não queria ser o alvo novamente (o que também provavelmente seria eu.)  
Caso você se interesse em saber, Eleanor e Louis estavam sentados de frente para mim, que estava entre Nick e Niall e ao nosso lado Zayn e Gigi trocavam saliva fervorosamente. Alguém dá um lencinho para eles. Garçom?  
Meu casal preferido (eu gostaria de deixar uma nota para que notasse meu leve tom sarcástico nessa linha de pensamento) estava sentado lado a lado, dois pombinhos, mas era com Nick que Eleanor conversava enquanto Louis estava à deriva encarando a mesa e rindo sozinho de algo em sua mente, Nick e Els discutiam alguma coisa da qual que eu não tinha a menor curiosidade de saber o que era. Niall estava simplesmente jogado como um cadáver naquela cadeira de metal e ele honrava seu papel de morto vivo, pois apenas seus órgãos internos faziam o trabalho naquele corpo, pois além disso ele não movimentava um músculo, o lugar inteiro estava afogado em uma gritaria tremenda e o garoto conseguia ficar naquele estado semimorto.  
No que pareceram ser horas depois eu fui notado e arrastado de meu mundinho pela voz de Eleanor me chamando pelo apelido carinhoso de “ei” e eu olhei para ela.  
– Você assiste séries, Hazz? – Ela perguntou me olhando nos olhos. Dei de ombros.  
– Eu vivo de séries, inclusive eu até comecei Sherlock essa semana e...  
– Para para para para para! – Louis gritou e eu dei um pulo sentado em minha cadeira, ficando completamente vermelho e levei a mão ao peito, meus olhos arregalados assim como o de todos naquela mesa, até mesmo Niall pareceu voltar à vida e sair do elenco de iZombie. – Eu amo Sherlock! Tipo, muito. – Louis estava à beira de um ataque e Eleanor ria dele e revirava os olhos. – Amo para caralho.   
– Eu não aguento mais essa criatura falando de Sherlock no meu ouvido o tempo todo. – Ela ria e Louis levou a mão ao peito, fingindo estar ofendido. – Ele já deve ter assistido todos os episódios duas vezes.  
– Com licença que foram quatro vezes, cada um. – Se gabou e eu ri. – Eu sei aquela séria de trás para a frente, meu amor.  
Eu estava com a maior face de plenitude e divertimento, mas mal sabiam os presentes ali que por dentro o inferno reinava em meu corpo, uma camada de suor tinha se formado no meu pescoço e peito, meu coração batia como o de um cavalo de corrida e eu tremia por dentro. Eu tinha algo em comum com Louis e eu não poderia sair gritando pelos cantos que eu tinha algo em comum com Louis fuckin’ Tomlinson!  
– Cara, me avisa quando terminar de assistir tudo, avisa mesmo, e aí a gente comenta a série toda. Eu finalmente tenho com quem conversar sobre Sherlock. – Ele parecia tão feliz por fora quanto eu estava por dentro.  
– Agora ele vai te perseguir até você terminar de assistir essa porra, Hazz. – Eleanor comentou rindo da alegria de Louis. Isso não seria algo ruim, seria? Quer dizer, ter o cara por quem sou apaixonado há três anos me perseguindo para saber sobre um gosto em comum que temos, porém de forma saudável? Uhm, eu realmente não via o ponto negativo nisso. Dei de ombros.  
– Eu posso lidar com isso. – Eu estava completamente vermelho, mas espero que eles achassem que era apenas o calor da estação.  
Eu preciso dizer que Niall estava observando cada movimento minunciosamente, anotando cada palavra trocada detalhadamente e gravando todas aquelas cenas em sua mente? Uhm, acho que não. O maldito que eu chamava de “melhor amigo” estava anotando tudo aquilo para mais tarde ir lá para casa, se juntar com Gemma e fazerem da minha noite um inferno. E a desgraçada da minha irmã onde estava? Bem, estava com suas amigas, mas não tirava os olhos da minha mesa, mais especialmente ela não desfocava de mim, Niall, Louis e Eleanor. Ela tinha um sorrisinho maligno decorando seu rosto de demônia e me deu uma piscadela como se dissesse “Eu não posso ouvir o que vocês falam, mas meu agente está infiltrado em vocês e mais tarde eu saberei de tudo. Me aguarde. ” E voltou a falar com suas amigas, rindo do que conversavam.  
– Quais séries mais você assiste? – Louis se inclinou sobre a mesa redonda, genuinamente interessado naquela conversa que começamos.  
– Ah, é muita série.  
– Quais?  
– Ah, série demais.  
– Mas você não sabe os nomes?  
– São muitas séries para nomear agora.  
– A gente tem muito tempo.  
Não é que eu não queria conversar com Louis, pois era o que eu mais queria, mas era difícil quando eu tinha uma câmera de vigilância humana ao meu lado, um louco que ficava guinchando tentando prender o riso de outro e aqueles olhos azuis observando a aura da minha alma. Ficou quente aqui dentro ou foi só eu?  
Niall já estava vermelho como uma pimenta de tanto prender o riso. Maldito.  
– Você já assistiu Sense8? – Eleanor perguntou do nada e foi quando meu coração se encheu de fúria.  
– Eles não deveriam ter cancelado aquela porra! – Eu praticamente berrei e Louis começou a gargalhar. – Eu ainda estou indignado com essa palhaçada. Quem eles acham que são para brincar com meu coração desse jeito? – Esbravejei. Sense8 era meu soft spot. – Eu não gosto de militar, vocês sabem que não. – Apontei nervoso para Niall e Nick que me olharam nervosos. – Mas eu não acho que seja certo tratar as pessoas assim, sabe? Cancelando séries a torto e a direito como se nós, que assistimos, não tivéssemos sentimentos. Eu vou protestar contra essa decisão. Militei. – Respirei fundo e Eleanor começou a bater palmas enquanto ria, até mesmo Zayn e Gigi se ligaram de volta ao mundo com meu discurso.  
– É assim que se fala, Hazza! – Eleanor bateu animada na mesa. – Uhul! – Gritou. – That’s ma boy. Yeah! – Louis, Niall e Nick gargalhavam ao nosso lado e eu ria deles.  
Chamei o garçom que estava prestes a enlouquecer com tantos pedidos e ele veio anotar nossos pedidos.  
– Um sanduiche completo.  
– Um sanduiche vegetariano com suco de uva, por favor.  
– Dois vegetarianos, então.  
– Uma porção de batatinha, dude.  
– Um milk shake de menta.  
– O que? – Todos olhamos estranho para Eleanor.  
– O que? – Ela nos olhou de volta alarmada.  
– Esquece.  
Depois que todos tínhamos feito nossos pedidos eu, Lou (sim, já estou íntimo) e Els voltamos a conversar sobre nossas séries preferidas, Niall se focou demais em sua comida, mesmo que quase dormisse sobre ela entre cada mordida. Nick ficou quietinho com suas batatas. Zayn e Gigi aproveitavam seus sanduiches vegetarianos.  
Muito tempo depois, pelo menos eu achei, Gemma brotou ao lado de nossa mesa nos chamando para ir embora. Nenhum de nós poderia chegar sozinho em casa sem que nossos pais dessem um surto de nervosismo e ameaçasse chamar a polícia. Isso aconteceu uma vez e nunca mais aconteceria de novo. Foi horrível.  
Nós quatro levantamos e fomos caminhando, Nick geralmente não vinha com a gente, mas dessa vez ele ia passar a noite na casa de Niall, então o caminho foi ainda mais conturbado do que já era com apenas eu, Gem e Niall atormentando um ao outro.  
E, wow, eu estava chocado. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu tive uma conversa de verdade com Louis, não uma conversa qualquer como aquelas perdidas que tínhamos quando ele vinha saber se algum de nós íamos para tal festa na casa de quem ou perguntar sobre os eventos da escola. Não! Foi uma conversa completa, com um assunto de verdade e tudo mais! Eu já posso cortar isso da minha bucket list. Porém eu mal poderia esperar para a seção de brincadeiras e piadas sobre aquilo. Eu aposto que Gemma e Niall tinham um caderninho compartilhado onde atotavam piadinhas para me zoar, mas eu estava anestesiado por causa do próprio motivo das piadinhas.  
Obrigado, Louis Tomlinson, por existir em minha vida.


	6. Chantilly Gun

É engraçado como um simples evento social movimenta tantas coisas, por exemplo minha time line do twitter: ela não fala de outra coisa que não seja a festa de Jader Hunter, tudo bem que estávamos todos animados, mas há outras coisas no mundo para se comentar, como por exemplo o fato de que pessoas morrem por causa de chupões no pescoço. Eu sinceramente acho que isso deveria ser algo a se debater.  
A festa será em duas semanas e há pelo menos cinco eu não ouço falar de outra coisa que não seja sobre o quão foda essa festa vai ser. As esperanças estão afogando meus colegas de escola, alguém socorre esses coitados, por favor.  
Cinquenta porcento são as chances de que ela será boa e foda para caralho, mas também há essa mesma porcentagem de chances de a festa ser só mais uma perda de tempo e que seja só mais um evento cheio de pessoas bêbadas achando que estão se divertindo, quando na verdade só estão bêbadas mesmo e sem senso crítico.  
Reviro os olhos ao passar por uma mood board que exibe quatro fotos que exibem justamente o que acabei de falar. Alguém sensato.  
Eu estava apoiado no balcão de atendimento da cafeteria onde trabalhava por meio período três vezes por semana, era um lugar adorável. As paredes pintadas em branco e um verde clarinho com detalhes em azul de mesma intensidade. Mesas brancas quadradas encostadas as paredes, alguns sofás no centro que formava uma pequena salinha, geralmente as pessoas sentavam ali para conversar ou ler. Eu gostava de observar as pessoas que passavam por lá. Já tinha um ano que eu trabalhava aqui e era como se eu estivesse em casa, tirando que em casa eu não trabalho nem fico servindo cafés para viagem à mamãe, Robin e Gemma.  
O sino pendurado a porta soa e arranca minha atenção da time line, finalmente alguma ação para o dia, e quem passa pela porta são Eleanor e sua fiel escudeira Gigi (eu realmente acho que de vez em quando elas transam, não tenho provas, mas tenho convicção.)  
As duas me dão um aceninho e um beijo no ar, Eleanor me manda uma piscadinha divertida e eu rio para elas, já me preparando para fazer seus pedidos, passando um pano sobre o balcão onde estava apoiado e indo pegar as coisas.   
– Oi bebê. – Eleanor se apoia ao balcão para me dar um beijo na bochecha. – Quase não te vi na escola hoje. Estava fugindo?   
– De você? Corro como o diabo foge da cruz. – Respondi cínico.  
– Cuidado que eu te bato. – Falou rindo.  
– Oi Hazz. – Gigi disse amigável, me dando um sorrisinho.  
– Olá, meu amor. – Retribuí seu sorriso e a mandei uma piscadinha. Rimos.   
– Não faz assim que você me deixa nervosa, com esses olhinhos. – Ela fingiu constrangimento.  
– E assim? – Olhei para ela com meus olhos completamente abertos.  
– Assim que quero enfiar uma estaca no teu peito. – Rimos.  
Preparei os dois copos para começar a de fato preparar as bebidas, mas eu estava distraído demais conversando com as meninas, então ia demorar um pouco.  
– Cara, eu não aguento mais tanto treino. Essa porra. – Eleanor falou irritada, bufando.  
– Miga, calma que tá ficando vermelha. – Alertei.  
– Vontade de jogar aqueles pompons no chão e fugir sem rumo para a casa do caralho. – Reclamou e eu ri.  
– Tô sabendo que você adora.  
– O que? – Me olhou confusa, eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ela e Gigi começou a rir. – Nossa como você é ridículo. – Riu revirando os olhos.  
Acho que revirar os olhos é o nosso Always.  
– Mas é verdade, aquela criatura tá acabando com a gente. – Gigi concorda com a amiga. – Mais dois dias de treino daquele jeito que ela fez hoje e metade do time não levanta da cama.  
Ficamos alguns minutos conversando, a maior parte da conversa foi eu rindo sobre as reclamações delas sobre os treinamentos. Eu nunca procrastinei tanto para fazer cafés assim, mas já que não tinha mais ninguém esperando na fila eu não liguei. E Anna (a garota do caixa) estava focada demais em seu namorado lhe enviando mensagens para reclamar de mim.   
– E a Cassy parece que não se liga no que tem que fazer! – Gigi reclamou. – Por causa dela que a gente teve que repetir tudo aquilo. Deu vontade de pegar ela pelos braços e falar “amor, se não vai fazer direito então nem tenta e para de foder nossas vidas. Beijo. ” – Eu ri muito alto. Eu já tinha ouvido falar dessa Cassy antes, e não era a primeira vez que escutava reclamarem de sua lerdeza nas coreografias. Coitada, mas pelo menos ela tentava.  
– Mas a Cassy ainda é de boa, o problema mermo é a Marjorie. Aquela nem se dá ao trabalho de mostrar a cara. – Eleanor comentou, mexendo nas próprias unhas. – Dá até raiva.  
– Olha, eu não sei vocês, mas eu estou com muito mais Regina George feels desde que viramos amigos, Els. – Rimos. – Nossos venenos juntos no mesmo lugar vão matar alguém qualquer dia desses. – Me afastei do balcão, esticando as costas e bocejando quando o sino da porta soa novamente e dessa vez quem entra é Nick.  
Merda.  
Ele olha em meus olhos de desespero, dá um sorrisinho olhando para as meninas que estão de costas para ele e vai sentar, se engasgando um pouco por ter prendido os risos subitamente. Revirei os olhos (sim, de novo. Me respeita.) e sorri para aquilo.   
Nick foi sentar em uma das mesas que ficam na parte maior do salão, mas que dava uma vista perfeita do balcão e ele poderia me ver daqui, mas as meninas não o enxergariam por estarem de costas.  
– Vocês viram eu saiu um filme novo no cinema? – Eleanor comentou do nada depois de alguns segundos calada. Ela mexia nas pontas de seu longo cabelo, era um costume que ela tinha, mas parece que nunca se deu conta disso, pois numa hora estávamos todos conversando e do nada ela começava a olhar para as pontas dos fios de cabelo dela e arrancar as pontas duplas. Pelo menos ela era gente como a gente e tinha pontas duplas. Ponto para a Grifinória dos reles mortais e tocáveis (só que no meu caso eu sou a Drew Barrymore e nunca fui tocada. Referencias...)  
– Eu topo. – Gigi respondeu. – Estou louca para ir ao cinema, tem era que eu não vou lá.  
– Pois é, eu nem sei mais como que é uma sala de cinema, colega. – Resmunguei.  
– A gente poderia ir qualquer dia desses, sabe? – Els disse, me olhando nos olhos. – Ah, deixa, você não vai querer ir com a gente. – Disse num tom de brincadeira.  
– Ué, como assim? – Eu estava claramente confuso. – Está fazendo um joguinho comigo, garota? Claro que eu vou gostar de ir com vocês.  
– Ah, melhor não. Sabe, você gosta mais das coisas que o Louis assiste. Vocês dois deveriam ir junto, assim eu não fico perdida no meio da conversa chata de Sherlock de vocês – Ela revirou os olhos, mas tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Eu estava vermelho de um jeito que nem o semáforo conseguia competir. – Quem sabe se vocês dois forem sozinhos eu não fico boiando no meio de vocês, seus ridículos.   
E como se já não bastasse a minha cara de bosta encarando Eleanor e Gigi rindo baixinho da gente, a anta do Nick resolveu se fazer presente com seus berros e risadas, todos da cafeteria (que não eram mais que outras dez pessoas) o encaravam sem entender nada do que acontecia, mas eu sabia muito bem o que estava se passando por aqui enquanto o olhava com minha cara vermelha de raiva e vergonha (raigonha? Não sei, penso nisso depois) e tudo que se passava na minha cabeça eram modos de sumir com o corpo daqueles dois de um jeito que ninguém se daria conta de que eles sumiram.   
Mesmo com meu olhar assassino sobre si Nick não se inibiu de pegar o celular da mesa e começar a digitar algo como um maníaco, dividindo seu olhar entre mim e a tela. O desgraçado digitava sem olhar para a tela. Deveria estar mandando uma mensagem para Niall, é claro que estava, Nick era os olhos e boca de Niall quando ele não podia se fazer presente.  
Fiquei ainda mais vermelho e agora as meninas riam de mim.  
– Aí que lindo, ele ficou constrangido. Deveria mesmo quando fica tomando a atenção do meu próprio namorado para você, seu ridículo. – Eleanor apertou minha bochecha.  
– Hahaha, palhaça. – Afastei sua mão de meu rosto com um tapa e ela riu mais. – Como se eu não tivesse coisa melhor da minha vida para fazer além de ficar tentando roubar o pouco de atenção que vocês têm. – Ela revirou os olhos sorrindo e me mostrou a língua. – Bem adulta você, hum.  
– Mexe esse chantilly, Styles. Mexe com vontade. – Gigi comentou num tom sexual.  
– Socorro, parece uma pornô. – Comentei quando peguei o spray de chantilly e o coloquei sobre o balcão.  
O sino toca novamente. Eu tinha me virado de costas para a entrada, colocado os grãos de café para moer enquanto buscava as tampinhas dos copos e procurava por mais paletas de misturar no armário para colocar no suporte do balcão. Completamente perdido em meu trabalho.  
Agora era só o que me faltava, até mesmo Eleanor fuckin’ Calder me zoando e usando Louis para isso. Eu só quero saber onde que esse mundo vai parar. Eu ainda acho que o mundo acabou em dois mil e doze e agora todos nós estamos fadados a viver no purgatório, pois nada além disse pode explicar as desventuras em série que virou minha vida desde que completei treze anos.  
– Olá meninas! – Puta que pariu, o que eu fiz para merecer essa punição? Meu corpo enrijeceu ao som daquela voz, eu estava de costas para eles, então eles não poderiam me ver ficando mais vermelho. Ponto para mim! Meus olhos arregalados e a risada histérica de Nick me diziam que aquele dia não ia acabar nada bem.  
Louis chegou cumprimentando as meninas, apoiando seus braços nos ombros das duas e eu me virei para pegar o spray de chantilly, começando a chacoalha-lo.  
*click* Que porra foi essa? Por favor que Nick não tenha tirado uma foto disso.  
Olho para ele pelo canto dos olhos e apenas vejo seu celular preto no ar, apontado para mim e atrás do aparelho está ele mordendo a mão para prender os risos. Eu vou cometer um crime. É crime jogar chantilly na cara de alguém? Mas e se ocasionalmente essa pessoa morrer afogada no chantilly? Eu assisti Chicago muitas vezes e Cell Block Tango é a minha música.  
“Ele teve o que merecia, foi um assassinato, mas não um crime. ” Foi o que Catherine Zeta Jones me disse enquanto dançava e cantava entre inúmeras outras detentas.  
Louis deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Eleanor, oh maldita sorte, e um abraço ladino em Gigi, perguntando o que as duas estavam fazendo e foi respondido com um “nada, só aqui zoando o Harry mesmo. ” Malditas. Ele me deu uma piscadela acompanhada de um sorrisinho de lado. Por acaso ele queria me matar? Só pode. O que eu te fiz, Louis Tomlinson? Eu nunca quis te matar, nada do que eu pensei em fazer a você e ao seu corpo foram com conotação negativa, então para que me matar assim?  
Eu ficava mais nervoso a cada segundo que se passava e não parava de sacodir o spray de chantilly, eu apenas o sacodia como se minha vida dependesse daquilo, eu não sabia mais o que fazer além de sacodir aquilo. O ar já não circulava meus pulmões, minha cara ficava cada vez mais vermelha e eu não tinha para onde correr atrás daquele balcão. Nick estava filmando tudo que acontecia ali, eu sabia que ele estava filmando, pois ninguém fica com um celular mirado para ninguém por tanto tempo sem estar filmando algo. Ele iria mandar aquilo para meu amigo (do cão) e minha irmã (do capeta) para que mais tarde eles pudessem se reunir e rir da minha cara juntinhos, numa seção com pipoca e refrigerante.  
Acho que meu rosto vai explodir se eu ficar um pouco mais vermelho. Já sentia meu nariz esquentar, eu estava febril.  
Como se já não bastasse toda a vergonha que eu estava passando ali, com Louis me olhando estranho enquanto eu balançava aquela maldita arma de chantilly, Nicholas me filmando, Gigi e Eleanor perguntando se eu estava bem, claramente preocupadas, Gemma e Niall chegam juntos na loja, quase derrubando a porta, ela tendo que segurar Niall pelo casaco para que ele não caísse de cara no chão por causa do empurrão que deu na porta.  
Meu velório será amanhã, às vinte para as três da tarde. Não se atrase.  
Finalmente parei de sacodir aquela lata de chantilly quando a cafeteira fez um barulhinho, coloquei o copo de Eleanor debaixo dele, coloquei o café dentro, enfiei mais um monte de coisas que eu nem sabia mais o que eram, apertei o chantilly de qualquer jeito no copo, quase não consegui fechar a tampa, e o joguei no balcão.  
– Seu café. – Falei sem fôlego.  
– Hazz, é sério. Você está bem? – Ela parecia genuinamente preocupada.  
– Eu? Eu estou ótimo? – Disse ofegante, enxugando as gotas de suor que escorriam por minha testa. – Está quente aqui né? Verão está chegando. Ufa. – Me abanei e segui para fazer o café de Gigi, ou pelo menos tentar.  
Socorro.


	7. Adidas Shorts

Azul. Verde. Rosa. Amarelo. Vermelho. Mais azul. Muito mais verde. Bastante rosa. Um pouco de amarelo. Pontos vermelhos.  
Essa é a primavera de Londres, eram as cores que se sobressaiam em todos os cantos em que eu batia meus olhos. O azul dos céus, os gramados esverdeados, assim como a água dos lagos, as inúmeras flores rosas, amarelas e vermelhas espalhadas pelos jardins daquele enorme parque onde eu me encontrava, mais uma vez, deitado.  
Sempre achei engraçado o fato de que tudo na vida segue algum padrão, até mesmos nós, humanos, e revolucionários de uma geração seguem padrões que foram instalados sem que ninguém se desse conta. As estações do ano seguiam um padrão de temperatura, de cores e tonalidades. Os céus seguiam os padrões das estações.   
Você deve estar se perguntando “mas como que revolucionários seguem padrões se eles são, a final de contas, revolucionários?”. E eu respondo aqui, bem, o instinto de revolução segue um padrão desde sempre e que começa com o pensamento de “isso não está dando certo, precisamos de um novo modelo para que tudo se relacione melhor.” E foi assim que grandes coisas acontecerem, simplesmente com uma única pessoa pensando diferente do que lhe era imposto, passando a ideia para um grupo maior de pessoas e então uma nova onda revolucionária começa.   
Entendeu? Espero que sim, pois esse foi o melhor jeito que consegui achar para te explicar isso aí.  
O sol brilhava mais uma vez, o que era um claro sinal do padrão “primavera”, aquelas crianças demoníacas ligadas à pilha corriam para todos os lados, algumas gritavam algo para seus pais que apenas reviravam os olhos, alguns casais de idosos passeiam de braços atados, juntinhos. Como o amor é lindo. Tantos anos de casados e eu só imagino quais segredos abaladores aqueles dois devem ter guardado por todos esses anos, um do outro e até mesmo de suas próprias famílias. Oh, eu amaria ouvir uma dessas histórias arrasadoras.  
Meus olhos estavam fechados, meus fones de ouvidos enfiados até onde dava para entrarem. Eu estava completamente afogado naquela minha linha de pensamento quando uma sombra cobriu meu rosto. Ah, Niall, até no fundo do inferno esse cara vai me achar? Não sei se isso é amizade verdadeira ou ele tem algum prazer sexual em me irritar.   
– Ah, vai se foder cara. – Reclamei ainda de olhos fechados, Niall sabia lidar com minha grosseria. A sombra não se moveu, ele só pode tá brincando com a minha cara.  
Tentei ignorar a presença daquela pessoa até que ela desistisse e fosse embora, mas parece que isso não ia acontecer tão cedo então abro meus olhos, e oh, eu não poderia ter feito escolha melhor em minha vida.  
Louis Tomlinson estava parado ao meu lado, completamente suado, pingando suor, sua camisa azul marinho estava mais escura no meio, uma enorme marca de suor ali, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente enquanto ele bebia água da sua garrafinha laranja, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em mim. Como ele conseguia fazer isso? Digo, ser tão sexy fazendo algo tão simples. Seus fones de ouvido estavam jogado sobre seus ombros estreitos.  
Eu mandei Louis Tomlinson se foder. Como que isso foi acontecer justamente comigo? Eu comi merda no café da manhã por acaso? Fiquei vermelho instantaneamente, tremi um pouco até. Como eu era burro. Por que eu não abri os olhos antes de abrir a boca? Que merda, essas coisas só acontecem comigo.  
– Desculpa, cara. Eu achei que fosse o Niall. – Me apoiei sobre meus cotovelos, continuando deitado.  
– Ah, de boa. Depois daquele seu surto por causa de Sense8 eu não me surpreendo com muito mais vindo de você. – Ele riu enquanto se agachava para sentar ao meu lado, com as pernas cruzadas. Jogou sua garrafinha ao seu lado enquanto seguravas seus joelhos em seus cotovelos, suas mãos atadas.  
Eu o olhava descaradamente e ele não faria nada para me impedir. O suor escorria por seu rosto arredondado e caia no gramado entre suas pernas, seu peito continuava ofegante, mas ele parecia estar acostumado com a queimação do exercício. Era isso que lhe custava por ser parte do time de futebol da escola. Suas maçãs da bochecha completamente vermelhas, mas por um motivo muito menos humilhante que o meu. Como deveria ser bom ser Louis Tomlinson. Só que que fiquei com calor aqui ou...  
– O que você tá fazendo aqui sozinho? – Perguntou, sua voz vinda do nada e me arrastando de meus pensamentos que começavam a tomar outro rumo.  
– Pensando. – Respondi entre um suspiro. Aquelas clavículas seriam o motivo da minha morte, eu já conseguia sentir o ataque cardíaco surgindo. – Eu gosto de ficar aqui às vezes, é bom pra abrir a mente. – Me deitei de costas novamente, apoiando a cabeça sobre minhas mãos. – Quando não tenho muito o que fazer eu venho aqui, deito no meio do gramado e só fico pensando.  
– Posso saber no que?  
– Você iria ficar tão confuso quanto eu. – Rimos. – São as coisas mais aleatórias possíveis.  
– Eu gosto de coisas aleatórias. Elas são divertidas.  
– Verdade. – Me virei para ele. – Mas e você, o que tava fazendo aqui? Você parece que caiu numa poça.  
– Correndo um pouco, mantendo o corpo ativo. – Ativo, hum? Bom saber.  
Aquela era a primeira vez em que eu conversava com Louis sem que a vontade de me jogar da ponte me atingisse, eu não estava gaguejando, meu corpo não ficava dando aqueles chiliques de ficar corando a cada palavra, meu coração estava calmo, mas acho que era uma forma que meu corpo achou de não morrer aos dezesseis anos na frente do cara por quem sou apaixonado e faz meu pipi ficar durinho. Já era humilhante o suficiente ficar como um pimentão na frente dele e travar, imagina se eu travasse por ter morrido. Um enorme boner killer.  
Tudo que passava na minha mente agora eram as piadinhas de Gemma e Niall, mas tudo que corria por meus olhos era o peitoral de Louis subindo e descendo como se ele tivesse parado de correr exatamente agora. Que imagem maravilhosa para uma sexta à tarde, não é mesmo?  
Ficamos calados por alguns minutos, não era um silencio ruim ou constrangedor, mas é que eu só queria conversar mais com ele, prolongar aquele momento o quanto mais eu pudesse.  
– Então, você tem assistido mais alguma serie esses dias? – Ele puxou assunto. Obrigado meu senhor! Mais um pouco e eu começava uma reza para agradecer ao ser todo poderoso (qualquer um) por ter nos tirado daquela quietude maldita.  
– Você já ouviu falar de Penny Dreadful? – Perguntei simples e o vi negar com a cabeça. – Ah, eu comecei a assistir ela já tem um tempo, tô na metade da segunda temporada, e é simplesmente maravilhosa. – Comentei e ele parecia interessado.   
– Mas o que tem de tão bom assim nela?  
– Se você gosta de umas coisas que envolvem umas coisas meio macabras e tal, você vai adorar. É uma releitura de vários contos de terror clássicos, tipo Dr. Frankestein e Dorian Grey. É insano, cara. – Falei animado, eu adorava aquela série e fazer dela mais algo do que eu teria em comum com Louis ia ser maravilhoso.  
– Eu adoro esse tipo de série. Mas tipo, eu não curto muito assistir sozinho, sabe? – Assenti. – Eu fiz Eleanor assistir comigo Freak Show inteira, por causa dos fantasmas, e bem, do palhaço. – Rimos. – A gente poderia assistir junto? – Eu ouvi direito? Alguém me bate, acho que não tô bem. Acho que eu morri mesmo. Fodeu. Como será que mamãe deve ter ficado com a noticia?  
– É-é claro, cara. Só combinar que a gente assiste junto, de boa. – Eu tentei soar o mais normal possível. Consegui? Espero que sim, pois eu não ouvi nada do que falei, nos últimos segundos.  
– Ótimo, então eu vou colocar na minha lista de séries pra assistir e a gente vai se falando, certo? – Eu apenas assenti, estava catatônico demais para qualquer outra função. – Ah, só um minutinho. – Seu celular começou a tocar e ele o atendeu depois de ver quem chamava na tela. – Oi mãe... Certo, já chego aí... Não, eu tava correndo, já chego... Beijo, te amo também. – Ele revirou os olhos rindo com algo que ouviu ao telefone. – Tá certo, dona Johanna, eu já to indo. Tchau. – E desligou.  
– Você já tem que ir?  
– É... – Ele parecia decepcionado. – Eu queria mesmo ficar aqui e conversar mais sobre séries e tudo mais, mas tão precisando de mim em casa, coisa de família. Sabe como é. – Sim, até demais. – Então eu vou lá. – Levantou e pegou sua garrafa, se preparando para voltar a correr. – A gente se vê qualquer dia desses, ou na escola. Falou. – Me mandou uma daquelas malditas piscadelas que eu já conhecia tão bem, mas que me afetavam como se fosse a primeira vez. Eu tenho certeza de que ele sabe que eu o quero e fica fazendo essas coisas só para me tentar ao pecado.  
Me joguei novamente no gramado, completamente aberto. Minhas pernas jogadas para os lados, assim como meus braços, eu parecia uma estrela do mar gigante jogada no meio de um parque.   
Louis Tomlinson vai ser o motivo de minha morte, assim como suas clavículas maravilhosas e sorriso meigo. Eu acho que não poderia morrer de modo melhor que não por seus encantos. Oh, eu tô tão fodido nessa vida que não conseguia conter minhas emoções presas, então simplesmente comecei a rir sozinho como se tivesse acabado de ouvir a piada mais engraçada do mundo, mas de certo modo havia um piada, e ela era eu e minha vida fodidamente cômica, para não dizer trágica.  
Eu tô fodido.


	8. Never Been Kissed

Se eu tivesse o poder de prever o futuro, nunca na minha vida que eu teria feito a escolha de vir ao shopping com duas garotas detentoras de cartões de créditos munidos de um limite muito longe de ser alcançado enquanto suas donas carregavam dentro de si a angústia materialista, as fazendo comprar tudo que achassem de bonitinho, fofo, aconchegante e encaixasse em seus corpos ou que fossem ser belas decorações para seus quartos.  
Incrível a capacidade de comprar que aquelas duas tinham e incrível a força que eu desenvolvi para carregar todas aquelas sacolas, era como se eu fosse uma mãe que acabou de ver sua cria entrando em uma situação de perigo e desenvolvesse super poderes para salvá-los, mas no caso eu só tinha medo de quebra uma daquelas coisas caras que elas tinham comprado (naquela noite eu voltaria para casa cheio de presentinhos, eu sou trouxa, não burro).  
Não era como se elas tivessem comprado metade do estoque de cada uma das lojas em que passamos (mesmo que elas tenham feito isso quase que literalmente) e eu tenha ficado de servente, carregando suas sacolas, não foi bem assim. Eram tantas sacolas que cada um de nós carregava pelo menos sete, sendo que dessas sacolas grandes, havia mais sacolas pequeninas.  
Ah, o capitalismo.  
Okay, de um momento para o outro eu virei Karl Marx, mas eu não aguento mais carregar sacolas para cima e para baixo, me desculpe.  
Gigi, incrivelmente, conseguia segurar seu grande copo de milk shake enquanto equilibrava aquelas sacolas em seu braço malhado. Eleanor tomava seu grande latte na mais plena calma, enquanto eu quase não me aguentava de pé. Elas tinham super poderes ou algo assim?  
Eu vestia minhas melhores roupas para a ocasião, que no caso eram uma calça surrada jeans skinny que mamãe comprou pra mim no início do século (sério, aquelas calças eram mais velhas e desgastadas que aquela calça maltrapilha que Niall costurou ao próprio corpo), uma camisa grande, larga e óculos de sol prendendo meus cabelos. Eu me sentia a porra de um modele hippie, se contasse que eu tinha várias pulseiras de couro e missangas nos dos punhos, sim, eu era um bom hippie (exceto que eu tô em um shopping, comprando e usando coisas de grandes marcas [marcas de lojas de departamento, mas isso a gente ignora]).  
Gigi usava um mini shorts jeans azul escuro, uma camisa folgada vermelha, e tênis. Eleanor usava uma salta de cintura alta com uma blusa frouxa ensacada, tudo em tons pastéis. Oh, minhas duas Tumblr Girls, digital influencers... que orgulho das minhas filhas.  
Ambas tinham seus óculos de sol cobrindo seus olhos, pois o sol que passava pela claraboia era realmente de cegar os olhos, só que no caso não eram mesmo.   
– Eu só quero saber pra que esses óculos de sol. – Questionei.  
– Pra proteger da chuva, meu amor. – Eleanor respondeu com um sorriso cínico agressivo dela e eu revirei os olhos, rindo.  
– Só pra deixar claro que: se vocês pensam que estão abalando na noite de Paris com esses óculos de sol dentro de um shopping, iluminado por uma claraboia maior que todas as nossas casas juntas, eu só queria dizer que vocês estão enganadas.  
– Mas isso é tão barro, Hazz. – Gigi brincou.  
– Cala a boca, Gigi, você nunca vai fazer o barro acontecer. – Eleanor falou com um tom enjoado e então todos nós estávamos obstruindo a passagem daquele enorme corredor, praticamente jogados ao chão, rindo de nossas piadas sem sentido.  
– Eu vou afogar vocês no barro qualquer dia desses, me aguardem. – Foi o que consegui falar com minha voz fraca e sem folego. Várias pessoas que passavam por nós tinham exatos dois tipos de reação: ou riam de nós ou nos olhavam como se estivéssemos prontos para sacar facas e matar todos ali.   
Quando nos recuperamos seguimos nosso caminho para onde estávamos indo: a praça de alimentação. Faltava mais ou menos uma hora para assistirmos o filme que tínhamos comprados os ingressos e ficamos rodando o shopping (aka fazendo mais compras) e agora iríamos nos aquietar, relaxar um pouco e esperar dar a hora do filme começar.  
Estávamos andando, quase alcançando nosso objetivo quando do nada Eleanor parou no meio do corredor, segurando meu braço de abrupto e trocando olhares sérios com Gigi, que estava do meu outro lado enquanto eu estava entre elas, completamente perdido no que estava acontecendo.  
– Vocês podem parar de ser estranhas? Mas assim, só parem caso a única solução seja na base do suicídio, nessa caso podem continuar. – Eleanor me deu um tapa no ombro e revirou os olhos. – O que?   
– Vamos sentar, depois eu te falo.  
– Certo... – Falei devagar, voltando a andar até uma mesa vazia no centro de toda a praça, colocando aquelas sacolas que estavam prestes a matar todas as células de meus braços e as olhando. – Agora desentala, antes que eu arranque de vocês duas.  
– Tá, então... – Elas trocaram mais olhares e começaram a rir entre si. Tem algo na minha cara ou... – Você é um cara bem atraente, fofinho e tal com essas bochechas maravilhosas, bem rosadinhas, sabe?  
– Desembucha. – A olhei irritado, ela sorriu ainda mais.  
– Okay, então... A festa do Jader tá chegando, já é semana que vem e eu queria saber se você topa ficar com um amigo nosso... – Ela mordia seu lábio inferior, brincando com seus dedos enquanto encarava minha boca cair aberta em um pequeno “o”.  
– Como é que é? – Eu estava tão perplexo naquele momento quanto da vez em que peguei Gemma em um de seus surtos “bicuriosos” com uma amiga no quarto. Constrangedor... – Quem?  
– Stan...? – Ela vira a cabeça, como se me perguntasse o nome do próprio amigo. – Olha, ele é gay e desde que viu que a gente era amigo ele ficou meio que interessado em você, entende? – Acho que eu nem piscava. Gigi só nos assistia animada, olhando de um lado para o outro, anotando todas as nossas reações.  
– É... Ehrm... Eu... – Comecei a ficar nervoso, sem saber como me colocar fora daquela situação. – Eu não sei se... – Okay, eu vou ter um ataque cardíaco aqui, um ataque de pânico, não sei. Socorro.  
– Ele é um cara muito legal, eu o conheço há eras, a gente praticamente cresceu junto, ele é praticamente meu irmão. – Ela fazia a melhor propaganda do mundo para o amigo, mas o problema aqui era outro.  
– Eu nunca beijei ninguém na minha vida.  
– Como assim? – Gigi perguntou, sua cabeça inclinada. – Nunca? – Neguei com a cabeça, minhas bochechas prestes a ficarem assadas no ponto de tão quente que ficaram.  
– Nunca tive a chance e o único cara por que eu senti atração pra isso nem... – Travei, o que eu ia falar?  
Aos dezesseis anos todos que eu conheciam já tinham dado seus primeiros beijos, já deveriam ter dado até mesmo seu 76472893° beijo enquanto o máximo que eu consegui de proximidade à boca de uma outra pessoa do mesmo sexo foi quando eu e Niall estávamos bêbados, e em um de nossos momentos de “eu te amo, você é o meu mehor amigo no mundo, meu irmão” eu fui dar um beijo na sua bochecha que caiu um pouco quase muito perto pra caralho do canto de sua boca. Pronto. Essa foi minha maior experiencia com lábios alheios. E nem contava, era o Niall. Se eu transasse com o Niall eu ainda me consideraria virgem. É o Niall! O mesmo vale para o Nick. Eca.  
– Meu amor, você é lindo, um amor de pessoa, fofo e lindo pra caralho. Olha esses olhos. Sinto em dizer, mas você só ainda não beijou ninguém por ser trouxa, pois se você estralar os dedos uma fila surge na sua frente, querendo beijar seus pés. Outras coisas também, mas isso não vem ao caso. – Eleanor falava como Michele Obama falava em seus discursos. Bati em seu ombro e ela riu. – Eu tô falando sério!  
– É verdade, Hazz. – Gigi concordou.  
Eu estava vermelho. Eu tinha aprendido a amar aquelas duas muito rápido. Alguém me segura.  
– Vocês são ridículas. – Falei rindo envergonhado, escondendo meu rosto entre as mãos.  
– Aaaawn, que coisa mais linda, o meu bebê. – Eleanor me puxou em seus braços e Gigi veio do outro lado, me abraçando também e nós três ríamos. – Mas é serio, se você quiser é capaz de nessa festa você dar mais que só uns beijos. – Ela ergueu a sobrancelha sugestivamente e eu gargalhei.  
– Você é louca, como que eu ainda falo com você?  
– É que eu sou linda, popular e caridosa. – Me olhou sorrindo.  
– E humilde.   
– Sempre. – Beijou minha bochecha.  
– Te odeio.  
– Você me ama.  
– Amo mesmo.  
– Ridícula.  
– Palhaço.  
– Gigi – Gigi falou no meio da conversa e todos nós rimos ainda mais.  
Me arrumei na cadeira, voltando a sentar novamente e saindo do colo de Eleanor, arrumando minha camisa que tinha subido até metade da minha barriga.  
– Eu vou pensar nisso, certo? Talvez não seja tão ruim assim, sabe? Beijar alguém pela primeira vez.  
– Não vai ser, muito menos com o Stan, ele é um cara maravilhoso. Eu te garanto.  
Olhei no relógio do meu celular.  
– Okay, depois a gente vê isso, agora vamos que o filme começou.


	9. Okay, There Is A Naked Guy Staring At Me

O dia tão esperado por todos que tinham uma vida social e o mais temido por mim tinha, finalmente(infelizmente) chegado. O novo casamento real? Não, a festa de Jader Hunter. Agora não apenas o meu twitter estava lotado com todas aquelas loucuras sobre essa festa, mas meu Instagram e Facebook também estavam lotados de fotos de adolescentes bêbados em outras festas ou fotos das roupas que queriam usar naquela noite.  
A festa, ou melhor, o grande evento começaria às nove da noite, mesmo que fosse com um tema havaiano que envolve sol, praia e essas coisas, séria à noite e em um lugar fechado, mas são apenas detalhes, certo? Quem liga? Certamente eu não.  
Eu estava desde as quatro da tarde na casa de Eleanor e já eram quase sete da noite, nós três estávamos sentados ao redor da ilha da cozinha, cada um de um lado, com colheres nas mãos, cheias de um doce de panela sem noção que Gigi inventou, ou achou na internet, eu não sei, mas o que valia era a intenção e o fato de que tava muito bom.  
Elas me contavam histórias hilárias que tinham acontecido durante a semana enquanto elas treinavam e eu morria de rir com a boca cheia de doce, tentando não me engasgar. Teve até uma hora que Gigi quase caiu de seu banco em meio a um surto de risadas que todos nós estávamos tendo por causa de descrição e dramatização de um tombo que uma das líderes levou no meio de um treino na quinta-feira.  
– Vocês acham que essa festa vai ser boa mesmo? Tipo, eu sei que ela vai ser maravilhosa no quesito de organização, bebida e essas coisas, até por ser uma festa do Jader e ele nunca brinca em serviço. – Eleanor comentou, levando uma colher cheia daquele doce estranho até a boca e a lambendo até tirar tudo. – Mas boa tipo, vai ser boa pra gente? Acham que vão se divertir?  
– Eu espero muito que todo esse último mês de drama e que eu tenha tido que aguentar o Nick tagarelando sobre essa porra todo dia valham de alguma coisa, ou isso ou eu mato alguém. – Rimos e voltamos a comer. – Mas agora eu quero falar uma coisa séria. – Elas, que brincavam com suas colheres limpas de saliva, me olharam preocupadas.  
– Aconteceu alguma coisa, Haz? – Gigi perguntou quase que assustada e eu quis rir de seu desespero.  
– É, Hazza, o que aconteceu? – Eleanor pegou minha mão protetoramente. Sorri para elas.  
– Eu decidi uma coisa. – Comecei, claro que sem perder a chance de fazer um drama maravilhoso com uma loooooonga pausa. – Eu-eu...  
– Fala logo, caralho. – Eleanor falou alto e nós rimos.  
– Ai, tá. Grossa. – Revirei os olhos rindo. – Eu decidi que vou ficar com o Stan, ele parece ser bem lega-  
– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah – As duas começaram a gritar juntas e a bater palminhas animadas, seus rostos me mostrando sorrisos que seriam o suficiente para qualquer dentista analisar qualquer boca.  
– Ai caralho! – Tapei meus ouvidos como uma ultima tentativa de salvar meus tímpanos de seus gritos agudos e afiados como a espada de um samurai. – Cala a boca.  
– Não dá! – Eleanor começou a me balançar por meu braço. – Você vai dar o seu primeiro beijo, Haz! Não dá pra ficar quieta!  
– E eu vou comer para comemorar! – Gigi enfiou sua colher no doce e puxou uma quantidade enorme, a enfiando na boca em seguida – Okay, isso não foi uma boa ideia. – Ela falava sem fôlego, com a boca completamente cheia de doce, fazendo eu e Eleanor rimos dela. – Harry tá rindo do doce na minha boca, mas quero ver se ele vai rir quando tiver uma língua enfiada na garganta dele. – Eu petrifiquei com aquela frase, meu rosto ficando próximo da cor roxa – Ri agora, desgraçado. – E Eleanor riu.  
– Mas agora a parte importante: o que você vai vestir pra festa hoje? – Eleanor me perguntou, mas eu ainda estava chocado demais com as palavras de Gigi para responder.  
Naquela mesmo noite eu teria um língua cavando minha garganta.  
Oh. Meu. Deus.  
Socorro.  
– Harry? – A voz delas juntas me tirou de meu transe.  
– O que você vai usar pra festa hoje?  
– Eu trouxe umas roupas na minha mochila, mas não sei ainda. – E isso foi o suficiente para que as duas trocassem olhares, jogassem suas colheres usadas sobre o granito da ilha da cozinha, levantassem de seus bancos em uma estranha e improvisada sincronia e viessem me puxar pelos braços, cada uma de um lado me arrastando pelas escadas até o quarto rosa e branco de Eleanor.  
Fui atirado na sua poltrona como um boneco qualquer enquanto elas reviravam minha mochila de roupas como dois ratos escavando suas tocas no chão. Em segundos as minhas roupas, que estavam guardadas e dobradas em minha mochila, começaram a voar por todos os lados enquanto elas analisavam cada uma das minhas peças de roupas.  
Eu já estava começando a me arrepender de ter feito aquela escolha, será que beijar Stan seria tudo isso mesmo? Digo, ele era um cara legal pelo que eu tinha visto dele e ouvido nas histórias que as meninas foram me contando ao longo da semana. Stan parecia ser um cara muito legal e divertido. Ele era dois anos mais velho que eu, estava no mesmo ano que Gemma, era melhor amigo de infância de Louis e Eleanor, gay assumido desde os quinze. Aquilo tudo era demais para mim.  
– Harry, meu amor, nunca, na minha existência, que eu, digo – Apontou para si e para a amiga ao seu lado, que também me dava aquele mesmo olhar decidido. – nós, te deixaríamos sair de casa para uma festa usando qualquer uma dessas roupas. – Ouche, essa machucou.  
– Qual o problema com as minhas roupas? – Perguntei as encarando.  
– Você não vai dar o seu primeiro beijo usando uma coisa dessas. – Eleanor pegou uma de minhas camisas extremamente coloridas e floridas na ponta do dedo indicador, como se tivesse nojo dela, o que era exatamente o que a expressão em seu rosto demonstrava.  
– Mas eu gosto dessas roupas. – Tentei protestar, mas elas apenas bufaram.  
– Até mesmo dessas sandálias de dedo ridículas? – Gigi me mostrou um pé do meu par de chinelos de borracha.  
– Eles são muito confortáveis, na verdade. – Comentei baixinho.  
Foi como a queda de um raio, na velocidade da luz elas chegaram até mim, me puxando por meus braços mais uma vez e me arrastando até o quarto do outro lado do corredor, me jogando na cama bagunçada e abrindo o armário preto no mesmo instante.  
Aquele era o quarto do irmão mais velho de Eleanor, Tyler, que era dois anos mais velho que ela e estava aqui no recesso de sua faculdade (lá tinha começado um pouco mais cedo enquanto nossas aulas só acabariam semana que vem, quando seria uma data muito melhor para que essa festa ocorresse) e estava passando um tempo com a família, mesmo que seus pais passassem a maior parte de seu tempo trancados em seus escritórios, trabalhando e ganhando dinheiro.  
Os dois se davam incrivelmente bem, quase tanto quanto eu e Gemma, mas não tanto assim. Eu e Gemma somos muito mais legais, licença.  
O quarto estava uma bagunça, roupas espalhadas por todos os lados, pratos e potes sujos de comida empilhados na mesa de escrivaninha. Aquele quarto era habitado por um cara ou um gorila? Bem, eu não diria que eu também sou a pessoa mais organizada do mundo, mas aquele cara era um furacão.  
– Vocês poderiam ser mais delicadas comigo, por favor? Ou um pouco de delicadeza é exigir demais de vocês duas, suas monstras?  
– Pedir demais. – Responderam juntas, sem sequer me olhar afogado naquele mar de lençóis amassados e roupas sujas.  
Comecei as ignorar, assim como estavam fazendo comigo, e comecei a mexer em minhas unhas despreocupadamente, pois não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar o meu atual estado, então apenas aceitei minha situação enquanto elas jogavam as roupas do pobre e desavisado Tyler por todos os cantos (não que ele fosse se dar conta, já que o que não faltava naquele chão eram roupas amassadas).  
Enquanto eu limpava e polia minhas unhas em minhas roupas, completamente desligado, vi uma silhueta grande parada em frente à porta aberta e parei o que estava fazendo para ver o que ou quem era que estava parado bem na minha frente. E eu juro que, seu eu pudesse, teria voltado no tempo e refeito minhas escolhas de vida mais sabiamente.   
Tyler estava apenas de toalha parado em frente a porta, de frente para sua cama, onde acontecia de eu estar deitado dela, encostado a cabeceira, roendo minhas unhas. Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, meu dedo babado pendurado entre meus dedos, minha boca semiaberta e meus olhos arregalados. Ele analisava tudo com uma clara confusão em seu rosto enquanto eu me afogava na mais profunda vergonha alheia de mim mesmo já experienciada no planeta terra.  
Okay, tem um cara nu me encarando e eu não sei como prosseguir com a vida. Será que eu grito?  
Ele olhou para o que acontecia ao meu lado, sua irmã e a melhor amiga revirando suas roupas, olhou novamente para mim, que permanecia estático e, sem cortar nosso constrangedor contato visual, ele entrou com apenas um pé no quarto, se apoiando enquanto se curvava até sua poltrona, pegando uma bermuda simples que estava jogada ali (até que aquela desorganização toda valeu de algo no final de tudo, hum?) e foi se afastando lentamente, sem cortar nossos olhares em. momento. algum. e antes de sair colocou o dedo indicador em frente aos lábios simulando um “Shhh” enquanto se afastava, saindo do quarto e sumindo novamente no corredor.  
Eleanor e Gigi estavam focadas demais nas peças de roupa para notarem que eu quase morri de um ataque cardíaco, ou será que foi um derrame? Não sei. Elas nunca notaram o que tinha acabado de acontecer e quando viraram para mim, com roupas jogadas em seus ombros, me chamaram junto consigo até o quarto de Eleanor, mais uma vez, onde me fizeram experimentar todas as combinações de roupas possíveis até que gostassem de alguma e quando deu vinte para as oito começamos a ir tomar banho e nos arrumar (elas me arrumaram na maior parte do tempo, mas tudo bem que eu não tivesse tido a chance de opinar em meu próprio vestuário).  
Fiquei imaginando como seria aquela noite. Será que eu me divertiria ou será que eu sairia correndo pela cozinha assim que tivesse a chance? Não faço a menor ideia, mas espero que ninguém morra até o fim dessa festa.


	10. I Must Be Out Of My Fuckin' Mind

As luzes iluminavam os céus com seus potentes fachos, refletores girando por todos os lados, criando pontos claros nas nuvens, a música fazia o chão sob nossos pés tremer e isso poderia ser sentido desde o início da rua em que aquela enorme casa de festas era localizada. As decorações de tema havaiano cobriam as enormes paredes brancas do lugar, folhas de coqueiro entrelaçadas faziam painéis nas paredes, um portal, também de folhas de coqueiro enroladas, enfeitava a entrada da grande construção. Vários refletores amarelos, azuis e verdes iluminavam o jardim.  
Nós três chegamos com uma carona que recebemos de Tyler, que não trocou uma palavra sequer comigo durante todo o caminho, e eu não sabia se ficava agradecido ou ainda mais envergonhado, mas também não fiz questão de trocar algo maior que com educado “boa noite” enquanto entrava no quarto, sentando no banco do carona, bem ao seu lado. Seu eu não soubesse que as meninas não sabiam do que aconteceu no quarto, eu diria que tinham feito aquilo de pura implicância. No fim de tudo Tyler só foi se juntar com os seus amigos mais velhos e ignorou completamente nossa existência. Obrigado seres místicos do universo.  
Ficamos do lado de fora, olhando todos que chegavam, animados ou já bêbados, na festa, cumprimentando algumas pessoas com acenos de cabeça ou tchauzinhos, enquanto esperávamos que nossos outros amigos chegassem. Eu esperava por Nick, Niall e minha irmã enquanto elas esperavam por Louis, Zayn e... Stan.  
Estávamos enfileirados um ao lado do outro, eu com Gigi agarrada ao meu braço e Eleanor ao dela até que o celular de Els tocou e ela foi para longe de nós para poder ouvir o que tinham lhe mandado.  
– Eu sabia que Jader era riquinho, mas não desse jeito... – Gigi cochichou ao meu ouvido e eu ri.  
– No dia que eu fizer uma festa desse tamanho ou ganhei na loteria ou fiquei louco e resolvi levar minha família à falência. – Rimos. – Essa decoração tá de fazer cair o cu da bunda!  
– Então segura o teu aí no lugar pra caso precise dele mais tarde. – Ela falou entre gargalhadas e eu a olhei perplexo, mas rindo também.  
– Você não presta. – A empurrei com o ombro, ela apenas riu mais.  
Minutos mais tarde Eleanor volta seguida de Zayn e atrás dele está Louis, puxando Stan pela mão. Stan está completamente vermelho e eu tenho vontade de rir de suas bochechas tão vermelhas quanto as minhas (que não davam para ser vistas graças a maquiagem maravilhosa que Gigi fez em mim) que deveriam estar prestes a incendiar meu corpo de tão quentes.  
– Então rapazes... – Louis falou animado, puxando Stan de uma vez e o jogando ao meu lado. – Boa noite a todos. – Ele falou animado, Eleanor ri e então Louis sai andando por cada uma das pessoas em nosso pequeno círculo, cumprimentando todos nós.   
Ele deu um selinho nos lábios de Eleanor, abraçou Gigi rapidamente e quando chegou minha vez eu fui lhe estender minha mão, já que não éramos tão próximos assim, mas fui completamente pego de surpresa quando seus braços me contornaram e puxaram meu corpo de encontro ao seu, me prendendo num abraço (claramente mais apertado e intenso que o que deu em Gigi), esfregando minhas costas enquanto eu contornava sua cintura, completamente perdido e sem saber o que fazer ou como prosseguir, então apenas coloquei minhas mãos em suas costas, sem nenhum tipo de movimentação enquanto o seu perfume invadia meu nariz. Já é agora aquela parte em que eu acordo de um coma no hospital?  
O abraço deve ter demorado não máximo dez segundos, mas minha mente entrou em slow motion e tornou aquilo em algo que aconteceu por longos e longos minutos. Obrigado cérebro.  
Depois que ele me largou, olhou para Stan de um jeito que eu não pude ver sua expressão, deu algumas tapinhas em seu ombro, Stan riu de algo que ele fez e então Louis pegou Zayn pela mão e os dois sumiram entre o mar de adolescentes animados que se formava no jardim.  
Assim que eles sumiram em meio às pessoas, avistei Gemma e Niall chegando perto de nós com seus braços atados, calmos e serenos como bebês dormindo, porém com enormes sorrisos em seus rostos. Stan estava ao meu lado, com sua mão me segurando levemente pelo cotovelo, aquilo era na verdade muito fofo, era como se ele quisesse me tocar, mas sem parecer muito invasivo ou íntimo demais, e eu apreciei seu toque, sorrindo para sua mão e olhando para ele, que me sorriu de volta.  
Quando eles notaram o contato entre mim e o cara ao meu lado suas expressões estavam impagáveis. O sorriso de Gemma se contorceu para transformar-se em um maravilhoso “o”, assim como seus olhos pigmentados de verde. Niall estava perplexo, seu rosto de choque claramente visível e seus olhos grudados e arregalados mirando a mão de Stan.  
Eu apenas ri de suas faces, peguei Stan pela mão e o puxei até a entrada da festa, tirando meu ingresso do bolço da bermuda e entregando para a moça que ficava com uma prancheta na entrada. Ela sorriu para nós dois, pegou nossos ingressos, os scaneou e nos encaminhou para um homem alto de terno que colocou pulseiras azuis em nossos punhos e com um sorriso nos deixou entrar no lugar onde a festa de verdade acontecia.  
Atrás de nós todos os outros de nossos grupos de amigos vinham juntos, eu conseguia sentir a queimação do olhar de Niall e Gemma na minha mão atada à de Stan, mas dei o melhor de mim para ignorá-los ao máximo.  
Lá dentro o número de adolescentes bêbados por metro quadrado triplicou, o cheiro de coco e suor no ar era nauseante, as cabeças pulando para cima e para baixo ao som da musica formavam um rio de cabelos balançando por todos os lados sob os holofotes coloridos. A bancada do DJ estava sobre uma plataforma de quase dois metros, que era circulada de corpos em movimento e suados.  
Muitos grupinhos de amigos gritavam em algum canto, fazendo apostas de quem virava mais shots ou copos de cerveja em menos tempo. Um bar enorme estava no canto, cercado de mais adolescentes. Aquela festa tinha aberto as portas para convidados e pessoas que compraram os ingressos, o que era o meu caso (na verdade foi o Nick quem comprou, mas tudo certo.) Pelo menos até agora não tinha tanta gente bêbada ao ponto de passar mal ou vergonha, porém todos naquele ambiente estavam alterados por alguma substancia, seja ela química ou natural.  
Vários garçons circulavam pela festa, usando apenas bermudas e regatas, mas dava para diferenciá-los dos outros adolescentes por eles estarem carregando bandejas para cima e para baixo e com óbvias caras de tédio, já que estavam trabalhando numa festa daquele tamanho, e não enchendo a cara junto com os outros. No bar os bartenders faziam malabarismos com as garrafas e coqueteleiras, girando-as no ar e as pegando de volta a mão atrás das costas e virando os drinks em seus devidos copos, e então os enfeitando com frutas e pequenos guarda-chuvas de papel e canudos loucos que davam inúmeras curvas, formando desenhos.  
– Vai querer beber alguma coisa? – Stan falou em meu ouvido, sua voz me fazendo arrepiar. OI, tudo bom?  
– A bebida mais doce e alcoólica que tiver no menu. – O olhei, dei um sorrisinho e ele foi buscar nossas bebidas.  
Comecei a dançar ao som da música eletrônica que começava a tocar, estando em seus momentos de introdução e se preparando para uma grande explosão de batidas. Meu corpo se preparava para o estopim da música, dando pulinhos de um lado para o outro, minha cabeça jogada para trás enquanto eu sibilava as palavras da letra quando alguém cutucou meu ombro. Pensei que fosse Stan, então me virei sorrindo. Era Eleanor.  
– Ah, é você. – Fiz cara de nojo.  
– Você é ridículo. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Mas e aí? Cadê ele? Já rolou alguma coisa? – Ela brincava com sua sobrancelha, insinuando coisas.  
– E você ainda ousa falar que eu sou ridículo. – Enrolei para responder, ela me empurrou pelo ombro e riu.  
– Responde logo! – Me bateu no braço.  
– Ai! Não! Não aconteceu nada ainda, ele foi pegar bebida pra gente, sua monstra!  
– Tá, cuidado hum? Trouxe camisinha? – Sussurrou no meu ouvido e meus olhos se abriram ao máximo (exatamente como os de Gemma e Niall, vale acrescentar)  
– Claro que não! Tá achando que eu sou o quê?  
– Idiota. – Ela riu e foi embora justo quando Stan voltou com nossos copos, me entregando um meio roxo, meio rosa. Era bonito.  
– O que ela queria? – Perguntou enquanto dava um gole em seu uísque.  
– Encher meu saco. – Ri. – Vem, vamos dançar.  
O puxei pelo braço até uma parte não muito movimentada da pista de dança, onde poderíamos beber e dançar sem que ninguém esbarrasse com força na gente. Nós pulávamos e gritávamos com as músicas que conhecíamos. Stan era um cara muito animado e eu gostei dele.  
Umas três horas mais tarde eu estava acabado, tinha dançado até que minhas pernas não tivessem mais força e tinha bebido o suficiente para que minhas bochechas ficassem quentes e formigando. Stan estava jogado no mesmo sofá que eu, ao meu lado. Nós respirávamos pesadamente, exaustos por não termos parado de dançar ou andar por todos os lados da festa a noite inteira. Já eram quase duas e meia da manhã, eu estava naquela festa há mais ou menos quatro horas e parecia que tinha se passado apenas quarenta minutos. Stan era uma ótima companhia. Realmente divertido e conversante e no mesmo estado alcoólico que eu.  
De onde nós estávamos a pista estava muito próxima, dava para ter uma boa visão do que se passava nela. Virei minha cabeça um pouco para o lado e dei de cara com Eleanor e Louis dançando aos beijos, envolvidos na música animada. Ela tinha seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, enquanto ele a segurava com força pela cintura. Os dois se engoliam e pareciam estar amando aquilo.  
Eu acho que estou mais bêbado do que achava estar.  
Passei a focar minha visão naqueles dois pares de lábios se tocando, se mordendo, sorrindo envolvidos. Os lábios pequenos dela se encaixando nos finos dele enquanto suas cabeças giravam em sincronia de um lado para o outro, brincando com as pontas de seus narizes se chocando. Ela acariciava os cabelos dele, o afastando para que se olhassem. Como será que deveria ser ver aqueles olhos azuis de tão perto? Será que algum dia eu sentiria esse prazer? Será que algum dia eu sentiria os lábios de Louis contra os meus ou suas mãos em minha cintura do mesmo jeito que ele fazia com ela?  
Stan falava algo ao meu lado, mas eu não ouvia uma palavra dita. Como deveria ser o gosto do beijo de Louis? Será que seria muito molhado? Ou seria perfeito, no ponto. Muita língua? Sem língua? Afogado em sentimentos ou seco de emoções? Será que sua língua é áspera? Ou será que ela é macia como veludo ou pelúcia?  
Olhei para seus lábios colados os de Eleanor.   
Eleanor.  
A garota mais sortuda do mundo, como eu queria ser ela, pelo menos naquele momento. Sentir em prática tudo aquilo que eu teorizava em minha mente.  
Olhei-a e tomei uma decisão ao me levantar, focado em meu alvo, em meu destino. Stan ficou falando sozinho, mas parou ao meu ver andando reto até o casal.  
Toquei o ombro dela, que virou confusa para mim.  
– Hazz, o que foi? – Estava confusa. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Louis me olhava perdido, sem saber o que estava se passando. Bem vindo ao clube, pois nem eu acredito no que está para acontecer aqui.  
– Eu preciso te pedir uma coisa.


	11. I Liked The Taste Of Her Mint Chap Stick

– Eu preciso te pedir uma coisa. – Eleanor me encarou confusa, sua sobrancelha feita arqueada, claramente perdida, mas não sei se pelo desconhecimento do que estava acontecendo ou pela certa quantidade de álcool que corria em seu sistema. – Me beija! – Seus olhos se abriram ao máximo, olhando para Stan por cima do meu ombro.  
Louis não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo ali, ele me olhava confuso, mas não disse nada, talvez não tenha me ouvido sob a música, mas me olhava esperando alguma atitude.  
– Harry... É... Eu-eu...  
– Só me beija, por favor. – É definitivo, eu estou completamente louco.  
Em um segundo eu estou pensando em todos os modos como eu acabei de estragar minha amizade com Eleanor e no seguinte eu estou com meus lábios colados aos seus lábios besuntados do que sobrou do seu lip gloss de menta. Ela tinha algo com menta que eu não entendia. Nossas línguas se moviam de um jeito estranho para mim, mas eu tentava dar o meu melhor naquele ato. Eu nunca tinha feito algo como aquilo e esperava não babar todo o seu rosto ou abrir demais a boca, ou enfiar muito minha língua como se tentasse lamber o final de sua língua no meio de sua garganta.  
Eleanor tinha um de seus braços jogado sobre meu ombro e sua mão livre segurava meu rosto enquanto ela guiava nossa troca de saliva. Aquilo nem era tão ruim no final de contas, na verdade era muito bom.  
Não sei se os arrepios que eu estava sentindo eram pelo fato de que aquele era meu primeiro beijo e meu corpo não estava acostumado com aquele tipo de toques e atitudes ou se era por eu ter, inconscientemente, algum tipo estranho de atração além de amizade por aquela garota, mas no final de tudo eu apenas posso dizer que aquilo foi muito bom ao mesmo tempo em que foi inusitado.  
Quantas vezes na minha vida eu imaginaria que eu primeiro beijo seria com uma garota?  
Ela terminou o beijo com alguns selinhos fofos (eu achei fofo, tá?) e se separou de mim, sorrindo. Eu nem isso conseguia, a única coisa que consegui fazer foi abrir meus olhos, talvez abrir um pouco demais, e vê-la rindo de mim.  
Será que ela, tipo, gostou? Será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Socorro, ela acabou de me dar o primeiro beijo de verdade da minha vida e eu nem sabia se tinha feito certo.  
– Pronto? – Ela arrumou a minha camisa amassada, ainda sorrindo para mim.  
– Huhum. – Olhei por cima de seu ombro e Louis nos encarava, seus lábios meio contorcidos e trêmulos como se ele prendesse um sorriso ou uma gargalhada.  
– Tudo certo por aqui, então. – Ela limpou um pouc de saliva no canto de seu lábio inferior com o dedo polegar e se virou para Louis, que voltou a segurá-la pela cintura.  
– Hum... Certo... – Me virei em direção ao caminho por onde vi.  
Nessa minha vida de arrependimentos aquela noite não seria mais uma exceção e quando eu digo isso não me refiro ao fato de que acabei de beijar Eleanor (sim, uma garota com vagina, útero e tudo mais que acompanha uma garota cisgenero).  
Quando dei meia volta todas as pessoas que eu conhecia estavam me encarando boquiabertos, ótimo.   
De um lado eu tinha Gemma e Niall parados, seus olhos e bocas abertos de um jeito que qualquer coisa faria alguma coisa ali cair (ou seus olhos das órbitas ou seus maxilares de seus rostos). Atrás de mim Louis dançava com Eleanor, mas eu sabia que ele tinha ficado em choque por um tempo, assim como a própria. Do meu outro lado, rodeado de pessoas estranhas aleatórias e segurando um copo vermelho de bebida, Nick ria nervoso, eu poderia ouvir sua risada de dentro de uma sala à prova de som. Gigi e Zayn estavam sentados juntos no mesmo sofá de onde eu saí há alguns minutos e também me encarava.  
Alguém tem um buraco? De preferência um cheio de lama, para que eu poça me afogar nele.  
Mas o maior problema era Stan e disso sim eu tinha medo.   
Caminhei lentamente até ele, a cabeça abaixada e o rabo entre as pernas.  
– Stan, eu... – Seu rosto estava severo, seu maxilar travado.  
– Por que você fez isso? – Ele falou simplesmente, seu tom dolorido me fazendo sentir culpado. Eu não poderia cagar mais a minha situação?  
– Eu... – Não era como se eu soubesse como responder àquela pergunta, então fiquei parado, o olhando com minha boca aberta, esperando que as palavras me surgissem na ponta da língua enquanto eu o assistia se afastar de mim, machucado.  
Não era como se eu ou ele estivéssemos em lgo sério, ou como se ele fosse a fim de mim de um jeito romântico, mas eu me senti culpado e ele se sentiu traído do mesmo jeito, pois naquela noite era pra eu ter beijado ele, e não Eleanor.  
Caralho, eu sou um bosta.  
– O que foi isso? – Gemma berrou no meu ouvido, claramente bêbada.  
– Um trampolim, Gemma. – Respondi irritado.  
– Grosso. – Ela empurrou meu ombro. – Por que você beijou a Eleanor? – Seu tom carregava o mais puro choque e surpresa.  
– É cara, como assim? – Niall perguntou exasperado. – Eu tô perdido nessa situação, alguém me explica o que tá acontecendo, por favor.  
EU não tinha saco para aquilo, para responder nenhum dos dois, então apenas ignorei suas vozes, arranquei o copo vermelho da mão de Gemma e virei todo aquele conteúdo quente em minha garganta, tomei o copo da mão de Niall e fiz o mesmo enquanto saía andando para longe deles e respirando o mais fundo que meus pulmões bêbados me permitissem.  
Uma ou duas horas depois de tudo aquilo e eu estava jogado no gramado do enorme jardim primaveril da casa de recepções. A maioria das pessoas que estavam por lá eram grupos de adolescentes conversavam animados, alguns casais trocando fluídos de um jeito completamente obsceno e eu, jogado ali como o pedaço de bosta que meu consciente me obrigava a ser quando Louis chegou ao meu lado, sentando no gramado comigo assim como fez há um tempo no parque.  
– O que você tá fazendo aqui? – O olhei meio de lado, sem apoio para minha cabeça.  
– Eu vim te perguntar por que você beijou a minha “namorada” e decidir se te bato ou não, dependendo da resposta que você me der. – Ele respondeu sério, fazendo aspas no ar quando falou aquela palavra, mas eu soube que ele estava brincando assim que me abriu um grande sorriso e deu uma risadinha. – Els me disse que te contou a história do nosso “namoro”, então... – Ele fez aspas novamente. Oh, eu estou amando isso.  
Louis estava vestido com uma bermuda caqui e uma camisa vermelha com flores amarelas enormes, fazendo um contraste ofuscante com sua pele, nos pés ele tinha apenas chinelos simples e brancos. Ele me olhava sorrindo divertido.  
– Eu não tenho a menor ideia, okay? – Deitei minha cabeça de novo no chão e cobri meus olhos com meu antebraço, me escondendo dos iluminadores gigantes daquele ambiente. – Já me perguntaram tanto isso que eu não aguento mais dar a mesma resposta e além de que ninguém me compreenderia se eu explicasse o real motivo. Eu só fui. – Ele riu baixinho, pelo nariz.  
– Olha, Hazza. – Começou, eu tive um pequeno derrame, mas ninguém percebeu. Tudo certo. Seguindo. – Posso te chamar assim? – Murmurei um “huhum” como se aquilo não fosse nada demais ou como se eu não fosse dar uma festa em minha mente nomeada “Hazza, posso e chamar assim?” – Você é um amigo muito próximo da Els, ela é minha melhor amiga no mundo, a gente cresceu junto e então se ela é sua amiga e confia em você, não vejo motivos para não fazer o mesmo, certo?  
– Valeu, Lou. – Respondi, sorrindo. – Posso te chamar assim também né? – Ri, mas no fundo foi apenas o meu nervoso fluindo por meu corpo.  
– Claro. – Ele riu de minha pergunta.  
– E, pra ser sincero, eu até acho rude a gente ser amigo e você nunca ter me chamado pra sua casa pra assistir filmes também. – Dessa vez eu tive que tirar meu braço do rosto para encará-lo confuso. – A gente deveria resolver isso qualquer dia... Digo... Sherlock tem dez capítulos maravilhosos que merecem ser maratonados... – Ele falava insinuativo.  
– Você deve tá muito bêbado – Comentei enquanto ria, pois era o único motivo que eu achava plausível para que ele quisesse maratonar uma série inteira comigo, mesmo ele já tendo oferecido aquilo antes.  
– Olha, na verdade eu tô quase... quaaaaase sóbrio. – Riu. – Só um pouco chapado, mas de boa... – Eu ri de sua voz arrastada e aguda enquanto descrevia seu estado químico.  
– Certo...  
– Eu tô falando sério! – Ele falou alto rindo e me empurrou brincalhão.  
Ficamos alguns minutos calados, apenas respirando. Eu de olhos fechados e ele brincando de arrancas folhinhas da grama, distraídos.  
– Você precisa de carona pra ir pra casa?  
– Ha ha ha se você acha que eu vou entrar num carro com você “meio chapado”, senhor Tomlinson. – Respondi irônico e ele apenas riu, ainda olhando e arrancando as pobres plantinhas do chão.  
Ele me olhou, se apoiou no chão e levantou com uma mão, limpando o gramado de sua bunda e arrumando sua bermuda no lugar. Eu o observava com um olho aberto e o outro coberto por causa da grande luminosidade dos refletores, assistindo atento a cada movimento. Me estendeu uma mão, à qual eu fiquei encarando por alguns segundos.  
– A gente vai andando.  
Tomei sua mão e ele me ajudou a levantar. Me limpei e arrumei minha roupa, assim como ele fez e agora ria me vendo fazer o mesmo.  
Atravessamos o grande salão de festa, onde muitos ainda dançavam, outros socorriam seus amigos passando mal e saímos da casa de festas, sem comunicar a ninguém que estávamos indo.  
Chegamos até a rua e fomos andando lado a lado, mas nenhuma palavra foi trocada durante todo o caminho até minha casa.  
Eu, com toda a mais absoluta certeza, deveria estar muito afetado pelos efeitos colaterais do álcool ou muito chocado com os fatos para processar Louis fuckin’ Tomlinson caminhando ao meu lado, indo me deixar na frente da minha residência e não surtar com isso.  
Sim, definitivamente muito alterado de minhas faculdades mentais usuais.  
Chegamos à frente do meu jardim, o caminho tinha sido longo, mas não foi ruim ao lado de Louis.  
– É aqui que eu vou ficando... – Me virei para ele. – Valeu mesmo por ter vindo comigo.  
– De boa, qualquer coisa eu tô aqui.  
– Certo... – Girei em meus calcanhares, caminhando até minha porta e quando estava prestes a atravessar o portal de entrada, ouço sua voz mais uma vez.  
–Herm... Hazza, te vejo amanhã então...? – Ele soava meio inseguro em sua pergunta, apertando suas mãos uma na outra em o que deduzi ser ansiedade, mas creio que fosse apenas minha imaginação.  
– Claro. – Sorri para ele.  
– Eu venho passar um dia aqui com você, algum dia, quem sabe. Talvez. – Parou um pouco, nervoso. Sorri com os pulinhos que dava em seus calcanhares. – É isso que amigos fazem hum?  
– Sim, Lou. – Testei aquela palavra em meus lábios mais uma vez, a sentindo em minha voz, correndo pelas curvas de minha língua. – Isso que amigos fazem. Boa noite. – Sorri mais uma vez e fechei a porta lentamente, na esperança de que ele falasse mais alguma coisa, mas sua voz não foi ouvida, então apenas tranquei a porta e corri para meu quarto.  
Joguei meus sapatos para qualquer lado e o observei por minha janela, atrás da cortina, o assistindo ir embora com a cabeça baixa e andando lentamente. Esperei até que ele se afastasse um pouco mais para que eu pudesse enfiar minha cara em meu travesseiro mais fofo e grosso e gritasse o mais fino e escandalosamente que pudesse.


	12. Wath Da Hell Happened Last Night

Em dezesseis anos de vida poucas experiencias e sentimentos foram tão dolorosos e incômodos quanto as ressacas pelas quais eu sobrevivi. Era sempre a mesma coisa: eu iria para uma festa com meus amigos, beberia até não aguentar mais nem ver uma lata de qualquer bebida (isso significava um máximo de cinco ou seis cervejas, ou até mesmo cinco drinks, dependendo da ocasião) e então eu voltaria para casa, dormiria e no outro dia eu rezava para que algo de meu corpo ainda estivesse no lugar.  
Não que eu fosse sair da festa completamente inconsciente e precisando ser carregado (mesmo que em alguns casos aquela fosse minha vontade) e vomitar a casa toda no dia seguinte, não. Minha cabeça latejava por todos os lados, minha testa estava pesada e meu estômago embrulhado.  
Acordei como se tivesse uma faca enfiada bem no exato meio do meu peito, e cordas presas à enormes pedras me amarrando à cama sob mim, não me deixando levantar e então eu apenas fiquei lá, deitado de bruços, encarando as dobras dos lençóis próximas aos meus olhos, vendo apenas a parede onde minha cama se encostava. Aquele tom de azul era bonito, especialmente hoje que parei para observá-lo mais a fundo.  
Desci as escadas de minha casa como se caminhasse em meio a uma multidão da França medieval, encarando a guilhotina que me aguardava afiada e reluzente. Oh, a morte me soava tão promissora naquele momento, mas se a morte é o descanso eterno prefiro viver eternamente cansado.  
Cheguei até a cozinha e toda a gritaria e animação que acontecia lá se sessou e três pares de olhos me encaravam acompanhados de suas bocas caladas. Ótimo. Eles tinham um hobby de ficar me encarando repreensivamente toda vez que eu aparecia no recinto? Já tava começando a parecer marcação.   
Nick e Niall estavam sentados nos bancos ao redor da ilha da cozinha, fatiando frutas em uma tábua de cortar carne e colocando os pedaços em potes separados. Gemma estava ao lado da pia batendo massa de panqueca numa enorme vasilha de vidro. Pelo menos o café seria bom.  
Todos eles, sem exceção, me encaravam com aquele ar de “huuuuuuuuuuuuum você vai me contar tudo, seu danadinho.” E eu não poderia estar mais constrangido e com mais vontade de correr de lá na primeira chance que tivesse. Voltar para meu quarto até me passou pela cabeça, mas minha boca estava tão seca que eu preferi aturar aqueles olhares secantes.  
Revirei meus olhos e segui até o filtro de água, coçando minha bunda, completamente cagando para eles me olhando, peguei um copo e comecei aquele processo chato de esperar que ele enchesse.   
Eles não desistiam, continuaram medindo cada um dos meus movimentos com seus olhos de harpia, esperando que eu desse um passo em falso para que começassem o interrogatório criminal.  
Virei meu copo e o bebi até o último gole, mantendo minha paciência, mas aquilo não durou muito e assim como a água no copo, minha paciência acabou.  
– O que é que vocês querem, seus abutres? – Eu gritei no meio da cozinha e todos eles se assustaram, Niall que tinha parado de cortar os mírtilos voltou a fatiá-los, Nick voltou a colocar as frutinhas nos seus devidos potes e Gemma voltou a mexer a massa.  
Todos ficaram calados pelo que me pareceram lindos e maravilhosos e longos dois minutos, eu fiquei o tempo todo apenas aproveitando minhas mágoas de ter bebido na noite anterior enquanto aguardava que a comida ficasse pronta, mas é claro que aquele silêncio e calmaria estavam bons demais para durarem muito.  
– Hazza, assim não é por nada não... – Niall começou, testando seu território. Virei minha cabeça para que apenas um olho saísse do esconderijo em meu cotovelo dobrado e o encarei. Ele engoliu em seco e continuou. – Mas é que assim... A gente não tá conseguindo acompanhar muito bem, entende?  
– Não. – Falei seco. Ele engoliu sua saliva novamente e coçou a garganta, largando a faca e respirando fundo.  
– A gente não tá conseguindo acompanhar os acontecimentos, e como seus melhores amigos e irmã, eu creio que seria bom que pelo menos nós fossemos capazes de compreender o que porras quer que esteja acontecendo, certo?  
– Hum.  
– Pra começar que num dia você tá louco no Louis, ele não pode tropeçar que você quer brigar com a pedra que fez ele quase cair, até aí tudo certo. No outro dia, a gente espirra você ta de mãos dadas com o Stan, dançando e bebendo como a porra do maior casal goals da internet mundial e então você aparece beijando a porra da boca da Eleanor! Ah, e por acaso, se você não tenha notado, é uma garota! Com boceta! – Okay, ele tinha, definitivamente, perdido a compostura, berrando mais alto cada vez que chegava mais perto de concluir seu pensamento. – Eu vou ter um piripaque com essa porra toda! E ainda por cima no fim da festa você e o Louis saem de fininho, como se NINGUÈM NA PORRA DE UMA FESTA PARA DUZENTAS FUCKIN’ PESSOAS FOSSEM NOTAR! – Niall Horan has completely lost his shit.  
Eu não o culpava por seu surto, mas eu o culpava por fazer minha cabeça quase explodir com sua voz aguda de desespero.  
Gemma e Nick não moveram um musculo durante todo aquele monólogo, apenas observando enquanto eu tentava sobreviver ao escândalo de Niall e ao próprio tentando sobreviver ao próprio surto. Ele estava completamente vermelho, e sem ar. A veia de seu pescoço tinha saltado durante todo aquele percurso e agora ele se recuperava, respirando fundo e com seus olhos fechados, contando silenciosamente até dez. E então a coisa mais esquisita do mundo acontece.   
Ele se recupera, fica me encarando por alguns segundos e então volta a cortar suas frutas como se nada daquilo tivesse acabado de acontecer. Cocei minha garganta. Agora era minha vez de falar.  
– Pra começar que nem eu saberia explicar o que aconteceu ontem, vale ressaltar. Eu tenho dezesseis anos, então creio que experimentar é algo bem plausível nessa faixa etária. – Eles prestavam atenção em cada palavra. – E além de que eu posso jurar que foi culpa do álcool. EU não era completamente eu enquanto aquela festa acontecia. – Gemma gargalhou, ainda mexendo aquela massa.  
– Huhum, deve ser isso aí mesmo. – Ele nem me olhou, apenas focado em cortar aquelas frutas estranhas. Revirei os olhos. – Você tava bêbado e eu transo com o Nick três vezes por semana.   
– Ei! – Nick protestou. – São quatro, amor.  
– Certo, desculpa.  
– Eca. – Eu e Gemma falamos ao mesmo tempo.  
Depois disso todos nos calamos, cada um fazendo o que tinha de fazer (eu no caso não fazia nada mesmo) até que, mais uma vez, o silêncio maravilhoso foi interrompido por uma das mulas que eu chamava de amigo.  
– Hum... Harry? – Nick começou, incerto, mas então seu rosto formou um daqueles emojis insinuativos versão live action. – O que você e o Louis foram fazer quando saíram cof cof juntos cof cof da festa? – E então eu voltei a ser o centro das atenções. Eu nem gostava tanto dos holofotes assim, qual é!  
Minha cabeça começou a gritar como um caminhão dando ré, um alerta de PARE surgiu em minha mente, sirenes de incêndio começaram a soar em minha cabeça e eu não aguentava tudo aquilo ao mesmo tempo. Minhas bochechas inchando de tão vermelhas, meu pescoço tão quente que coçava, meus olhos até mesmo começaram a arder de nervoso, pois eu sabia que não tinha acontecido nada entre mim e Louis além de uma longa caminhada e um silêncio muito confortável. Mas a questão é: eles não sabiam e nada que eu falasse os convenceria de que esse era o fato e que eu não estava escondendo nada deles.  
– Nada. – Declarei, simplesmente.  
– Qual é! Nem uma mão dada? Nada? – Gemma parecia tão frustrada quanto eu.  
– Bem, ele disse que queria marcar pra gente fazer uma maratona de séries qualquer dia desses. – Comentei, pleno como apenas meu exterior poderia aparentar enquanto o inferno corria em minha mente. Niall e Nick riram, achando terem sido discretos.  
– Só me avisa antes pra eu sair de casa no dia, ira pra casa da Cassy e não ter que ficar escutando barulhos estranhos.   
– Hum, mas dessa vez você vai sentar na cara dela em vez de só no colo? – Perguntei venenoso. Cassy era a amiga com quem eu peguei Gemma tendo suas descobertas e tentativas “bicuriosas” há uns meses e não é de se estranhar que ela tivesse ficado paralisada ao som de minhas palavras, congelando em minha frente. Eu apenas ri de seu nervosismo e os dois ao meu lado pareciam mais perdidos que cego em tiroteio.  
– Cala a boca! – ela gritou, tentando disfarçar sua vergonha ao virar de costas para mim. Ela estava só de blusão e calcinha, então quando ela virou eu vi o desenho de um arco-íris muito fofinho desenhado na parte de trás de sua calcinha.  
– Que desenho lindo, Gemm! – Ela puxou o blusão para baixo.  
– Vai se foder. – Falou manhosa.  
– Queria. – Murmurei. – Eu e Louis não marcamos nada, ainda, mas ainda tem essa semana de aula, então pode ser que a gente combine alguma coisa. Eu não sei. Se ele tiver falado sério, então acho que vai rolar.  
Depois disso todos os ingredientes estavam prontos, então começamos a separar a massa em vários potes, jogando diferentes combinações de frutas em cada um deles para que já fossem assadas com seus recheios, nos deixando para colocar a calda depois, quando fossemos comer.  
Gemm e Nick assaram as massas enquanto eu e Niall colocávamos os pratos e talheres na mesa e eu colocava a cafeteira para rodar e água do chá para ferver.  
Nos sentamos à mesa e começamos a comer, conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios, rindo na maior parte do tempo, nos engasgando algumas vezes, mas faz parte do processo, então tudo bem.  
– Hazz, você acha que o Louis só tá tentando se aproximar por você ser amigo próximo da Eleanor e ele não quer ser, tipo, mal educado e tal? – Niall perguntou do nada. – Ou se, tipo, ele tem algum motivo em especial pra querer se aproximar?  
– Eu não faço a menor ideia... – Cortei um pedaço de minha panqueca e levei à boca. – Não parei pra realmente pensar nisso, mas não descarto a opção, já que eu sou próximo a Gigi e Eles, então nunca se sabe.  
Dei de ombros e eles também.  
Enquanto Louis estivesse interessado em ser meu amigo (infelizmente apenas amigo) eu aceitaria e ficaria contente com o passo dado.


	13. His Milk Shake Brings All The Boys To The Park

O verão tinha começado oficialmente e assim, com isso, as aulas estavam acabando e eu não poderia ter melhores notícias que essa. Qual é, serão três meses inteiros para aproveitar a minha vida, não que eu já não aproveitasse ou no caso já não fizesse nada de grandioso, mas pelo menos assim eu não teria que acordar sete horas da manhã todos os dias para assistir aulas de professores mal-humorados nos enfiando deveres de casa goela à baixo.  
Durante toda essa última semana só faríamos algumas provas para ajudar nas notas e o resto do tempo nós estávamos livres para ir para casa ou participar das atividades de verão que a escola estava proporcionando com vários jogos e brincadeiras por todo o campus escolar. Tinha futebol, dodgeball, basquete e até mesmo instrutores de dança de salão no estúdio. Aquela era a melhor semana do ano para se estar na escola e a maioria dos alunos escolhia ficar por lá, alguns fazendo piqueniques no gramado, outros apenas encostados nos cantos, conversando com os amigos.  
Eu estava com todos reunidos na arquibancada do campo, Niall, Nick e Gigi ao meu lado esquerdo, Eleanor ao direito e nós estávamos assistindo um jogo de queimada muito intenso que estava acontecendo naquele mesmo campo. Estavam divididos em dois times nas duas extremidades do campo, o jogo tinha duas bolas que agora estavam sob posse do time azul, que calculava suas jogadas milimetricamente.  
O time azul era o em que Louis e Gemma estavam participando ativamente, basicamente dividindo a liderança da equipe, do outro lado do campo estava a equipe vermelha a qual Stan e Zayn participavam.  
Aquele campo de futebol parecia um campo de batalha, o jogo estava animalesco e as boladas eram intensas, mas mesmo assim ninguém reclamava de dor, pois a adrenalina correndo no sangue daqueles protótipos de gladiadores estava forte. Eu, os meninos e Els berrávamos como loucos pelo time azul, pois minha irmã e meu amigo (ainda dói um pouco falar isso, mas superamos...) estavam jogando, enquanto Gigi berrava sozinha para seu namorado e dava algumas palavras para Stan, mas nenhum deles nos escutava, estavam centrados demais na sede de sangue que sentiam.  
Minha garganta já coçava de tanta gritaria, então tomei a sábia decisão de me calar e sentar, mas não fui o único, pois todos se acalmaram praticamente na mesma hora, sentando lado a lado e mergulhando em conversas paralelas. Niall, Nick e Gigi começaram a discutir algo que eu não entenderia nem que o tópico fosse de meu completo interesse e Eleanor de virou para mim, sentada lateralmente com o cotovelo servindo de apoio sobre a bancada na qual estávamos encostados.   
– E aí, a Gemm conseguiu entrar pra alguma faculdade? – Me perguntou, interessada.   
Aquela não era apenas a última semana de aula do ano letivo, era também a última semana de escola para Louis, Gigi, Gem, Zayn e Stan... Sim... eles estariam se formando esse ano, a cerimônia seria em duas semanas e eu não estava preparado para deixar minha irmã ir embora sem mim. Viver sem ela seria meu pequeno inferno na terra, a casa ficaria vazia e com menos um par de peitos pulando pelos lados perguntando se tal roupa estava boa para tal ocasião...   
– Gemm entrou pra Oxford, recebemos a carta há umas duas semanas, eu acho. – Falei baixinho, brincando com algumas pedrinhas que ficavam na arquibancada de cimento. – Ela vai cursar direito.  
– Parabéns pra ela, fico muito feliz por isso. – Ela sorria genuinamente, parecendo tão orgulhosa por minha irmã quanto eu. – Você vai sentir falta dela, né? – Eu assenti e ela apertou minha mão, a acariciando com seu polegar. – Mas logo isso acaba, já já tem o recesso de natal e ano novo, ela volta pra casa, tudo certo, hum?   
– Eu só acho quer vai ser estranho quando ela for embora, tipo, meu quarto e o dela são ligados um ao outro pelo banheiro, sabe? – Ela concordou, olhando em meus olhos. – Ela sempre surge do nada no meu quarto pela porta do banheiro, às vezes pra fugir pela janela sem mamãe descobrir, ou sei lá... – Rimos. – Vai ser estranho, só acho isso.  
– Louis recebeu uma carta resposta de Cambridge também, acho que na mesma época que a Gemm recebeu a dela. Não sei. – Ela jogou uma grande mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha. – Só que ele não abriu ainda, eu só tenho medo de que ele tenha entrado e perca a data de responder e perca a vaga por isso. Ele é meio teimoso e bateu o pé dizendo que só iria abrir em certa ocasião e tal.  
A pior parte disso tudo é que eu não apenas perderia Gemma para “vida adulta”, eu também perderia Louis e qualquer chance que nós tivéssemos de aprofundar nossa relação, seja qualquer que ela fosse, eu só queria ser algo dele. Mas agora... com ele indo embora, para uma cidade do outro lado do país. Certo que Cambridge não era assim tão looonge, mas para quem mal consegue ficar há dez metros dele, sessenta e quatro milhas são um oceano.  
Fique um bom minuto encarando um ponto no gramado, sentindo a dor que meu cérebro me causava. Aquele aperto no peito não era nada divertido. Não era engraçado sentir aquilo. Eu nem mesmo sei como fazer piada com isso.  
– Mas e você, já se decidiu? – Ela fazia cafuné na própria cabeça, usando a mão em que estava apoiada. Ela era tão maravilhosa, ah, como eu amo essa garota.  
– Sobre o que?   
– Sobre o que fazer da vida.  
– Não até que eu complete trinta anos. – Nós rimos. – Eu vou ser um mama’s boy pra sempre. That’s the dream.   
– Com certeza. – Ela riu, nós olhávamos um nos olhos do outro. – Mas sério, você ainda não se decidiu sobre nada? Eu sei que você ainda tem uns dois anos, mas às vezes só um pouco de antecedência é bom, sabe?  
– Eu tô ligado, mas são dois anos, muita coisa acontece em dois anos. Eu nem sei se vou tá vivo amanhã.  
– Nossa, como você é mórbido, garoto. – Ela empurrou meu ombro e eu ri dela.  
Ouvimos o apito agudo do professor de educação física soar por todo o campo e todos nós olhamos em direção aos times que se uniam, pulando uns sobre os outros, ignorando a raiva e sede de assassinato que sentiam um do outro há, literalmente, menos de trinta segundos.  
Nossos amigos vieram correndo até nós, completamente suados. Gemma estava vermelha como um pimentão, Louis também, mas além disso estava completamente descabelado. Zayn parecia que tinha sofrido um assalto à mão armada e Stan parecia ter acabado de vencer a maratona de Boston.  
Louis pegou uma garrafa d’água que estava em sua bolsa, guardada atrás dos pés de Els e quando eu o olhei ele me olhava de volta, me cumprimentando com uma outra maldita piscadela e um sorriso de lado. Eu não tinha a desculpa de que estava correndo como um louco pelo campo para justificar meu rosto corado, então apenas desviei meu olhar para baixo, envergonhado.  
Stan estava no ponto extremo oposto ao em que eu estava, ainda era constrangedor dividir o mesmo espaço com ele depois do que fiz na festa de Jader. Eu me sentia realmente culpado por tê-lo tratado de tal modo, mas não me arrependo... não exatamente.  
Ele bebia sua água, conversando com Gigi, mas em certo momento nossos olhares se cruzaram. Eu estava o encarando, então não é de se surpreender que isso fosse acontecer, o que eu não esperava era que ele prendesse seus olhos nos meus por tempo o suficiente para me fazer desviar o olhar, tão constrangido com aquilo quanto fiquei com a troca de olhares com Louis.  
A culpa te faz sentir coisas nunca experimentadas.  
Eleanor não demorou para notar o que se passava naquela linha reta criada pelo meu constrangimento direcionado a Stan, então logo interveio dando uma sugestão completamente aleatória, mas que animou todos.  
– Vocês não topam ir tomar um sorvete no parque não? – Ela falou alto, animada, e todos comemoraram, apoiando sua ideia.  
Todos os quatro que estavam jogando pegaram suas mochilas e correram apressados para os vestiários, tomar banho, trocar a farda suada por roupas limpas e então todos seguimos (limpos e cheirosos) em um grande grupo até o parque que já me era tão bem conhecido.  
Durante todo o caminho a gritaria não teve pausa, os meninos berravam sobre algo relacionado ao que fariam juntos nas férias (sim, as tribos se juntaram, se fundiram na verdade, e agora Zayn mais Stan e meus amigos eram os três mosqueteiros e Dartañán), as três meninas e Louis discutiam qualquer coisa sobre a qual eu me negava a ouvir, não tinha estômago para isso. Mas daquela vez Stan não estava no meio da gritaria, ele basicamente caminhava ao meu lado, no meio de todo aquele grupo, calado e chutando pedrinhas pelo caminho.  
– E aê, meus meninos. – Tomei o maior susto da minha quando Louis se pendurou em meus ombros e nos de Stan ao mesmo tempo, puxando nós dois para seu lado. Okay, isso ficou muito estranho em muito pouco tempo. – Como que vai essa vida, hum? – Louis estava tão animado que eu nem sabia o que fazer senão continuar andando. – Vocês vão sair com a gente nessas férias, né? Tipo, a gente tá combinando de fazer várias coisas nesses meses de férias, tipo, antes que a Els viaje e tudo mais. – Eleanor viajaria para Ibiza com os pais e seu irmão Tyler (aquele mesmo que não me olhava na cara.)  
Eu sabia que aquela situação não era apenas constrangedora para mim assim que notei o rosto branco de Stan virar o quadro por Jude na cena em que ele canta Strawberry Fields Forever em Across The Universe de tão vermelho que o coitado ficou. Certo, eu assisto muitos musicais, desculpa, mas eu amo muito.  
Chegamos ao parque em uma questão de dez minutos, e em cada um desses minutos Louis passou tentando fazer com que nós conversássemos e em momento nenhum desgrudou de mim ou de Stan ou calou a boca. Por. Nenhum. Minuto. Sequer.  
Okay, Louis, eu sei que eu sou a fim de você há anos, o chão em que você pisa pra mim vira ouro e tudo mais e tal, mas cala a porra da boca!  
Seguimos pelo enorme gramado até chegarmos naquela mesma barraquinha azul e branda, aquela mesma daquele dia em que toda essa narrativa começou. Você deve lembrar dela, certo? Bem, se não lembra, você deveria reanalisar toda essa minha exposição de pensamentos e quebra da quarta parede.  
E tudo bem, já não bastava que eu estivesse vivendo um dos momentos mais estranhos da minha vida, eu ainda teria que observar aquele cara lindo flertar comigo enquanto eu tinha ao meu ombro (literalmente) o cara por quem eu cairia de joelhos à qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar e do lado desse mesmo cara, o cara com quem eu despedacei quaisquer chances de ter até mesmo uma conversa civilizada.  
Todos os meus amigos estavam amontoados ao redor do pequeno carrinho, fazendo seus pedidos e claramente enlouquecendo o rapaz, mas ele atendia a todos com um sorriso no rosto. Por que eu não sou assim? Mamãe perguntaria isso. Mas ele sempre que conseguisse, tiraria um segundo ou outro de seu tempo atendendo os outros para me olhar e sorrir para mim.   
E Louis continuava prendendo a gente sob suas asas.  
Quando todos já tinha sido atendidos e feito a maior confusão do mundo para juntar as mesinhas que eram dispostas perto do carrinho, foi a minha vez (a de Louis e Stan também. EU vou matar alguém e é hoje.)  
O rapaz, que nem broche com o próprio nome tinha, olhou para mim ainda mais sorridente e quando fui abrir minha boca para fazer meu pedido, Louis interveio. Oi?  
– Eu vou querer um sorvete de casquinha com duas bolas, bastante calda e uma água. – Ele olhou para mim, sério. – Vai querer o que, Hazz? – Certo, ainda mais estranho.   
– É... eu vou... – Eu estava perdido, ainda mais quando Louis tirou o braço dos ombros de Stan para pegar o cardápio plastificado da cestinha do carrinho. Olhei constrangido para o rapaz, que ainda sorria para mim, mas dessa vez com os lábios fechados e eu apenas pude retribuir. Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que está acontecendo aqui e não sei como me sinto sobre isso. – Vou querer um de casquinha também, mas só uma bola.  
– Quais sabores? – O rapaz pegou a concha de sorvete, e aquele sorriso parecia nunca murchar.  
– Uma de chocolate e outra de café para mim, uma de morando pra ele. – Eu o olhei surpreso. Como ele sabia o sabor que eu gostava? – O que você, quer, Stan? – Louis olhou para o amigo, que esperava sua vez de pedir, sua presença completamente ignorada até aquele momento. Certo, agora eu me sentia ainda mais bosta do que antes.  
– Só vou querer um desse brownies aqui mesmo. – pontou para a cesta marrom trançada de plástico com vários dos bolinhos dentro.  
– Certo. – O rapaz fez o meu pedido primeiro, o de Louis em seguida (que não pareceu gostar muito disso, já que quando o olhei ele tinha a mesma sede de sangue nos olhos que tinha quando jogava queimada na escola) e então pegou o brownie de Stan com um pegador e o colocou num saquinho marrom. – Seis libras e vinte e cinco cents. – Coloquei a mão no bolso para pegar meu dinheiro, mas Louis já estava dando o dinheiro para o moço. Certo...  
Depois dessa seção nada usual de ciúmes...? Nós fomos nos sentar com os outros e depois disso eu só parei para pensar naquilo à noite, em minha casa, gritando naquele mesmo travesseiro.


	14. What Time Is It? It's Summer Time

Eu conseguia aguentar muitas coisas na minha vida, pois tantos anos de convivência com Niall e Gemma fizeram meu couro engrossar e minha paciência aumentar em certos aspectos, como por exemplo eu conseguia aguentar longas aulas de matérias chatas e professores irritantes, eu conseguia aguentar a indecisão de um cliente sobre qual sabor de muffin ou de cappuccino ele iria querer, eu até mesmo conseguia aguentar longos e longos sermões de mamãe sobre sexo seguro e como eu e Gemma não deveríamos sair por aí fazendo sexo desprotegido e beijando estranhos. Eu conseguia aguentar tudo aquilo com um sorriso no rosto.  
Porém até um monge tem seus demônios e o meu eram as palestras pre-férias que toda a coordenação e corpo docente se juntavam para fazer todos os anos, falando coisas sobre qualquer assunto, dizendo para que nos divertíssemos ao máximo pois aquela seria uma época que nunca mais voltaria, falavam longos textos de incentivo para os formandos do ano e essas coisas chatas que ninguém queria escutar, mas parece que os professores usavam aquelas chances para descontar em nós todos os momentos de frustrações que passaram naquela mesma situação.  
Aquela sexta-feira tinha sido a última do ano letivo, que agora só voltaria em setembro. O último dia em que teríamos que, obrigatoriamente, vir para a escola (muitos tinham atividades de verão por aqui, eu pessoalmente acho isso uma nova forma de tortura, mas ninguém quer saber minha opinião, então me calo sobre isso.)  
No grande auditório todos os alunos ocupavam o espaço, todas as cadeiras ocupadas. Eu e meus amigos estávamos em duas fileiras, uma parte na frente e a outra na fileira de trás, bem atrás da gente.  
Eu estava dando o meu melhor para prestar atenção no que era dito, mas toda vez que eu tentava minha visão focava demais em algo e começava a embaçar e tudo em minha mente parecia apagar.  
– Ei, psiu, Harry! – Ouvi um sussurro ao lado do meu ouvido, um pouco atrás de mim. Olhei de leve por cima de meu ombro, vendo Louis em minha visão periférica. Ele cutucou meu ombro só para ter certeza de que tinha atraído minha atenção e eu me virei um pouco mais na cadeira para vê-lo melhor. Ele se curvou mais em sua cadeira, chegando mais perto de mim. – O que você vai fazer nas férias? – Ele sussurrava como se me contasse um segredo.  
– Hm, na verdade nada de grandioso. Vou mudar meu turno na cafeteria, ficar lá só pela manhã, o resto do tempo completamente livre, tipo, mofando em casa mesmo. Só isso... – Respondo de acordo com o que vou lembrando, já que não era muita coisa na realidade.  
– Hmmm...  
– Por quê?  
– Nada... – Ele da de ombros. – É só que a gente poderia marcar aquela maratona, né... – Ele soava com medo de rejeição, falando lentamente, testando o terreno. – De Penny Dreadful?  
– Sim, eu acho que é uma boa. A gente vai vendo.  
– Uh, certo. A gente vê. – Ele se afasta lentamente, voltando a sentar corretamente.  
Niall, que estava sentado do meu outro lado, me cutucou com seu cotovelo e perguntou através de um gesto de cabeça o que tinha acontecido, eu apenas fiz que não com a minha e ele deu de ombros, voltando a “focar” no que diziam no que os professores falavam.  
Naquele mesmo dia, depois que todo aquele inferno acabou e nós fomos liberados, pela tarde eu estava trabalhando na cafeteria, pela última vez naquele horário da tarde (até as aulas voltarem).  
O salão estava, estranhamente, cheio naquele horário. Nossas bebidas frias faziam tanto sucesso quanto as quentes e aquele dia implorava por um bom chá gelado para todos.  
A campainha tocou enquanto eu atendia o último cliente que estava há eras esperando sua vez, já que eu era o único atendente dividindo o caixa e o balcão de pedidos, Anna tinha pedido demissão por causa das férias de verão ou sei lá o que, só sei que eu fiquei para me foder sozinho, como se minha vida pessoal já não bastasse.  
Um rapaz alto entrou carregando consigo a plaquinha que ficava encostada à grande janela de nossa sacada onde se lia “PROSISAMOS DE FUNCIONÁRIOS” e embaixo disso a logo da cafeteria.  
Entreguei o copo do cliente e ele foi sentar em uma das mesas do fundo.  
Peguei o pano seco que estava no balcão e tirei o excesso de leite que caiu em minhas mãos quando o rapaz se apoiou ao balcão.  
– Oi. Cara, com quem que eu faço pra ver isso aqui dessa vaga? – Ele me mostrou a placa, que eu recolhi e coloquei debaixo do balcão. – Hum, eu... – Ele coçou a garganta. – Eu sou Liam Payne, prazer. – Ele me ofereceu sua mão, joguei o pano de volta no balcão e aceitei seu cumprimento.  
– Harry Styles. – Sorri educado. – Não foi a sua família que se mudou pra rua da mercearia? – Ele assentiu sorridente. – Eu moro perto da esquina de lá, ouvi praticamente toda a mudança. – Rimos.  
– A gente tem muita decoração. – Ele sorriu e se ajeitou, voltando a ficar um pouco mais sério. – Mas e aí, como que eu faço pra ver isso a vaga?  
– Oh, hm, claro. Eu vou chamar a Ally, ela é a gerente. Com ela que você vê essas coisas.  
– Certo.  
Entrei na cozinha que ficava bem atrás de mim, cinco pessoas trabalhavam naquela parte. Cumprimentei todos com um aceno de cabeça e segui até virar à esquerda no final, dando de frente com a porta simples do escritório de Ally e bati na porta.  
– Ally? – Coloquei apenas minha cabeça para dentro da sala, ela estava de óculos, seus cabelos cobrindo parte do rosto enquanto lia algo e fazia anotações. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.  
– Oi, querido. O que aconteceu? – Escovou o cabelo com os dedos para trás de sua orelha.  
– Hum, nada. É só que tem um cara aí na frente querendo ver a vaga da Anna.  
– Certo, vou só guardar uma coisa aqui e vou ver isso.  
– Certo. – Sorri, fechei a porta e voltei para o balcão.  
Quando abri a grande porta dupla da cozinha e voltei para trás do balcão bem na hora em que Louis passou pela porta, fazendo o sino balançar. Sorri quando o vi e ele sorriu quando me viu.  
Seus olhos azuis se fechando, mostrando aquelas ruguinhas finas ao lado de seus olhos.  
Liam ainda estava parado ali, observando tudo sem entender nada. Ele sabia que se conseguisse o emprego seriamos colegas de trabalho, então acho que ele já esperava se entrosar de primeira, até mesmo se ele não viesse trabalhar aqui, ele ainda moraria na mesma cidade e bairro, então nós nos veríamos com frequência.   
Ally aparece na porta que daria acesso à parte de dentro e o chama para acompanha-la. Liam acena de leve para mim, que retribuo com um balanço leve de cabeça e um sorrisinho enquanto ele vai com ela ao mesmo tempo em que Louis se aproxima do balcão.  
Louis se apoiou ao balcão de madeira sobre seu braço direito, suas mãos atadas, brincando uma com a outra enquanto ele me encarava sorrindo. Eu o olhava de volta nos olhos, querendo ler o que ele tentava me passa com aqueles olhos de cor fria, mas que carregavam consigo a mais quente chama do inferno.  
– O que foi? – Minha vergonha explodiu em palavras, eu ri e ele também, olhando para baixo e respirando fundo antes de me olhar novamente.  
– Nada, ué. – Ele riu, olhou para suas mãos mais uma vez e me olhou. – É que eu só queria te chamar pra ir lá em casa hoje de noite. – Ergui uma sobrancelha. Certo, ele estava me chamando para me zoar ou....  
– Hum? – Minha cabeça caiu para o lado ao mesmo tempo que minha sobrancelha quase pulou de minha testa.   
– Oh, calma. Não vai ser nada demais. – Ele se apressou em dizer, balançando suas mãos como se estivesse com medo de que eu interpretasse suas palavras de modo errado. Tarde demais. – É que assim, eu chamei meus amigos lá pra casa, sabe? Uma reuniãozinha pra comemorar o fim das aulas.  
– Ah, certo. – Eu poderia dizer que estava desapontado, mas quem é que se decepciona por aqui? Eu mesmo não. Jamais. Puff. Decepção? Meu anjo, por favor, se poupe do ridículo de achar que eu, Harry Edward Styles, me decepciono com o fato de que ele, Louis William fuckin’ Tomlinson não me chamou para um happy hour para apenas dois em sua casa. Eu mesmo não. – Eu vou ver se passo por lá.  
– E você pode levar seus amigos também se quiser, Niall e Nick. Eles parecem ser legais.  
– Os melhores. – Respondi rápido.   
– Okay então.  
– Okay. – Ele ia se afastando lentamente, andando de costas até a porta.  
– Até mais tarde?  
– Até. – Ele andava devagar até que bateu de costas na porta de vidro  
– Tchau. – Ele abriu a porta nervoso, acenando para mim, e saiu de lá correndo e eu ri de toda a situação.


	15. Drunk, In Love, All Night

Não surta. Não surta. Não surta. Não surta. Não surta.  
– Você vai apertar essa porra ou não? – Nick perguntou sussurrando ao meu ouvido, irritado.  
Certo, deixa eu te localizar na narração.  
Eu, Niall e Nick estávamos encarando àquela porta há bons cinco minutos. Uma porta nunca me pareceu tão aterrorizante até aquele momento. Os desenhos simples entalhados na madeira envernizada me encaravam ao mesmo tempo que eu os encarava de volta. “Mas é só uma porta” é o que você diria. Não, não é apenas uma porta. Não é.  
Aquela porta é o que me separa do meu futuro. É aquela porta que se pões entre eu meu eu de agora e o eu que serei depois de cruzá-la. Nunca sabemos o que está para acontecer, “o futuro a deus pertence” é o que dizem os tementes. Eu só acho que o futuro é mais uma piada de mau gosto para foder com a minha vida e me deixar envergonhado em frente ao cara por quem tenho um abismo.  
A porta de entrada da casa dos Tomlinson-Deakin ria na minha cara e eu chorava por dentro em frente à ela. Ótimo.  
– Se você não vai apertar, eu aperto. – Niall esticou o braço para tocar a campainha, mas eu o impedi no mesmo instante em que a porta abriu, a luz do corredor de entrada nos iluminando.  
Louis estava parado, com um enorme sorriso animado no rosto, nos olhando. Ele vestia um casaco simples vermelho aberto, o capuz dele pendurado atrás de sua cabeça, uma camisa azul marinho e ainda de calças jeans, porém apenas de meias nos pés.  
– Olá, rapazes. – Seu sorriso aumentou ao grau que minha vergonha se preparava para torrar meus miolos. – O que estão esperando?  
– É só que o Ha... – Nick começou, mas eu o parei antes que terminasse, o dando uma cotovelada enquanto eu olhava sorridente para Louis.  
– A gente acabou de chegar. – Forcei uma risada quando já entrava na casa, sendo seguido pelos dois.  
– Vocês chegaram na melhor hora. – Louis nos guiava por sua casa até a sala de estar. – Fiquem à vontade.  
Chegamos até a sala onde todos estavam reunidos, Eleanor jogada no sofá com suas pernas abertas, completamente relaxada com uma garrafa de vidro de cerveja em sua mão enquanto Gigi estava deitada entre suas pernas, apoiada com as costas em sua barriga, tão relaxada quanto a amiga na qual estava deitada. Ela também tinha uma garrafa em sua mão, à levando até a boca e tomando pequenos goles. Acenei para ela, que sorriram largo para mim. O álcool já tinha tomado conta. Ótimo.  
Zayn e Stan estavam sentados ao redor de uma mesa de centro de madeira, também acompanhados de cervejas, nos encarando. Zayn com um sorriso amigo e Stan com cara de tédio. A noite não poderia melhorar, certo? Bem, veremos...  
– Então, vocês vão querer beber alguma coisa? – Louis perguntou, batendo as palmas juntas e as esfregando uma à outra. Nos entreolhamos.  
– Bem, você tem vodca por aí? – Niall perguntou, falsamente acanhado. Louis assentiu, anotando seu pedido mentalmente e então apontando para mim e Nick.  
– E vocês?  
– Só água mesmo, sou um menino comportado. – Nick diz e nos faz rir. – O que? Eu sou sim.  
– Deve ser isso aí mesmo. – O olhei irônico e ele revirou os olhos rindo. – Eu aceito uma cerveja também.  
– Então okay, só um minutinho. – Ele saiu andando, vira no corredor e sumindo dentro da casa.  
Me encostei ao braço do sofá onde as meninas estavam deitadas, cutucando o pé de Gigi e fazendo ela rir com cocegas e me mandando parar entre risadas. Os meninos já tinham entrado no mundinho paralelo deles e eu apenas conversava com as meninas sobre algo aleatório. Coisa de bêbado.  
Logo Louis volta, carregando garrafas cheias de tudo que pedimos e entregando para cada um de nós o que pedimos. Me entregou uma long neck de cerveja, uma garrafa d´água lacrada para Nick e uma garrafa enorme de vodca para Niall, que praticamente salivou apenas em ver a luz atravessando a garrafa de líquido transparente. Ele abre minha garrafa com sua camisa e me entrega, servindo-me também de um belo e claro sorriso animado.   
Levantei as pernas de Gigi e sentei no sofá para então ela apoiar as pernas sobre meu colo. Louis foi sentar com os meninos e então todos estavam encaixados em seus grupinhos e conversas paralelas.  
– E aí, meninas. – Eu cutucava os pelinhos que nasciam na perna branca e malhada de Gigi. – Qual o grande evento da noite? – Dei um grande gole em minha bebida e Eleanor fez o mesmo antes de me responder.  
– Louis decidiu abrir a carta de Cambridge hoje, com a gente aqui. – Bebeu outro gole, me encarando. – Aquela que eu te falei, de admissão.  
– Oh, certo. – Encarei o chão, pensativo. Agora seria oficial. Tomei outro gole, esperando que ele fosse o decisivo entre minha sobriedade e minha embriaguez.  
Louis iria estudar do outro lado do país e eu ficaria preso aqui, sonhando com o que poderíamos ter feito juntos. É agora a parte em que eu corro e me jogo da ponte em um último ato de redenção?  
– Eu tenho certeza de que ele vá passar. – Gigi comenta em meio à sua embriaguez lúcida.  
– É, eu também. – Murmurei, a boca da garrafa encostada me meu lábio inferior que formava um bico deplorável. Oh, eu só queria me afogar em uma poça de lama agora, acho que seria menos vergonhoso ou dolorido.  
Na pequena mesa de centro, carcada pelos meninos, a garrafa de vodca estava entre as pernas cruzadas de Louis. Dois montes de cartas estavam sobre a mesa enquanto eles puxavam uma carta do monte que mostrava apenas o verso da carta e contavam de um até vinte um, tornando aquele simples jogo em algo louco e animado, apostando um shot da vodca. Toda vez que eu deles dizia o número que correspondia a carta que surgia aleatoriamente e era o último a colocar a mão sobre o monte, perdia a rodada e tinha que toma rum gole direto do gargalo. Ótimo, eu teria que carregar bêbados para casa. E eu achando que a noite não poderia melhorar, hum?  
Niall e Stan eram os que já começaram o jogo sob o efeito mais forte, então consequentemente eram os mais lentos para processar a lógica do jogo na pratica, então assim, também consequentemente eu só tendia a me foder mais a cada novo gole que meu amigo tomava, mas mesmo assim eu e as meninas ríamos dos gritos que eles davam empolgados com o jogo, rindo de si mesmos e da ressaca que sabiam que enfrentariam na manhã seguinte.   
Eles jogaram até que a garrafa, que começou o jogo praticamente cheia, estivesse em sua metade, quando Zayn rolava de rir no chão, Niall tentava não fazer xixi nas calças, Nick se engasgasse de rir apoiado contra o hack da sala, Stan não parasse de ficar apertando o botão de next no Spotify da televisão conectada ao celular, mudando de música a cada cinco segundos, e Louis estivesse tentando controlar toda a situação, mesmo rindo do próprio desespero. Eu na verdade até me identifico com a sensação.  
Aquilo apenas parou quando Louis conseguiu tomar o aparelho das mãos do amigo, mas os outros três continuavam rolando de rir no chão, vermelhos como morangos frescos. Gigi e Eleanor gargalhando, rolando no sofá e eu rindo de Louis suspirando, com o celular na mão e escolhendo uma música mais lenta para acalmar os nervos de todos. (acalmar ou excitar, pois eu não acho que ninguém fique apenas calmo ao som de drunk in love da rainha lider Iiluminati.)  
Quando tudo e todos estavam contidos, fazendo o que quer que lhes desse na telha, Louis pôde relaxar e se jogou no sofá ao meu lado. Eleanor e Gigi tinham levantado para irem ao banheiro (ou transar, ninguém nunca vai saber.) e tinham me deixado naquele mar de loucos.  
Louis estava tão largado quanto eu, bêbado e cansado de controlar aqueles maníacos.  
– E aí. – Ele falou, olhando para Zayn estirado no chão.  
– E aí. – Eu ri, brincando com a boca minha garrafa vazia. – Seus pais não se importam de você fazer essas coisas?  
– Meus pais nem tão em casa, minhas irmãs foram hoje pra um tal de acampamento de verão ou sei lá o quê. – Ele riu, brincando com a barra de sua camisa.  
Eu tinha tomado duas ou três cervejas e já estava alterado o suficiente para ter uma boa e longa conversa com Louis sem ser acompanhado de um surto nervoso e gagueira. Perfeito.  
– Você não tem planos mesmo pras férias? – Ele me olhou de lado, virei minha cabeça para olhar em seus olhos, negando. – Hum, eu quero mesmo alguma coisa, sabe? Aquele acampamento, eu acho que já te falei. – Assenti. Enquanto ele falava, ia escorregando para o lado no encosto do sofá, até que em um momento sua cabeça estava apoiada em meu ombro.  
– Eu acho que pode ser uma boa, se não chover.  
– Sim, eu posso pegar o carro de Dan, que é bem grande, e a gente vai pra algum campo aberto do interior, de alguma cidade do fim do mundo, em Cheshire talvez... – Ele murmurava.  
– Huhum. – Ele escorregou por meu peito até que caiu em meu colo, se acomodando lá como se estivesse deitado em sua cama, jogando as pernas para cima do sofá, penduradas no braço do móvel.  
Naquele momento eu não sei o que tomou conta de mim, mas apenas sei que em um momento minhas mãos brincavam com a minha garrafa vazia e no seguinte elas abandonaram o objeto para poderem acariciar os cabelos de Louis como se fossem fios de seda.  
– O que você vai fazer se for aceito? – Perguntei baixinho. – Digo, em Cambridge.  
– Vou construir minha vida por lá, conhecer pessoas novas, arrumar um trabalho. Viver, se tudo der certo.  
– Isso geralmente é bom. – Rimos. Eu brincava com sua franja, olhando para baixo e vendo perifericamente enquanto ele analisava meu rosto, seus lábios relaxados me um sorrisinho enquanto seus olhos varriam minhas feições.   
Eu não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas estava gostando.  
– Espero que tudo valha a pena no final. – Ele murmurou e eu olhei em seus olhos.  
Ficamos nos olhando, eu analisava seu rosto meticulosamente enquanto ele analisava meus olhos com a mesma precisão de detalhes, eu não tinha a certeza, mas eu sentia o peso de seu olhar em mim e estava amando cada segundo.  
Louis analisando meu rosto era melhor que qualquer outra sensação que já tive o prazer de sentir. Era melhor que a melhor fatia de torta que já comi, melhor que a melhor viagem que já fiz, melhor que ter a melhor nota da sala, melhor do que tudo.  
– Eu sei que vai. – Sorri e ele sorriu de volta quando voltamos a fixar nosso olhar no olhar do outro.   
Ficamos nos olhando por incontáveis segundo, ou será que foram minutos? Horas, talvez? Bem, eu só sei que estava mergulhado em meu paraíso pessoal quando, vinda do nada, a voz de Zayn nos chama a atenção. O olhamos ao mesmo tempo.  
– O que foi? – Louis pergunta, sua voz grogue.  
– Você não vai abrir a carta, cara? – Zayn pergunta, ainda deitado no carpete.  
– Merda, verdade. – Ele resmunga algo, levantando de meu colo e indo para a parte de sua casa que eu ainda não tinha conhecimento sobre.  
Logo ele volta, seguido das duas meninas, com a carta na mão. Els e Gigi vieram sentar ao meu lado, perdidas no que estava acontecendo até que Louis coçou a garganta, chamando a atenção de todos. Niall e Stan, que estavam jogados um sobre o outro perto da televisão, Nick, que estava jogado na poltrona e Zayn, que o encarava de cabeça para baixo, sem mexer um músculo para levantar e sentar propriamente.  
Louis tirou a carta do envelope, a erguendo em frente ao rosto ainda fechada, encarando o pedaço de papel dobrado.  
E então... Ele abre a carta.  
– Eu passei... – Ele fala baixinho. – Eu passei! Caralho, eu passei. – Ele começa a pular e correr pela casa, gritando aquelas mesmas palavras e vários outros xingamentos que eu sequer conhecia, talvez ele tivesse acabado de inventar um novo idioma.  
Todos começaram a gritar animados com ele, comemorando, enquanto eu continuava sentado naquele mesmo lugar daquele mesmo sofá, imaginando como eu tinha acabado de perder, oficialmente, minhas chances de ter Louis completamente para mim.


	16. You, Me, Her

Quando eu disse que estava feliz que não teria mais que acordar às sete horas da manhã para ir à escola eu tinha esquecido do detalhe de que eu teria que acordar às sete e meia para ir trabalhar. Oh, vida cruel.  
Eu estava destruído, o turno da manhã na cafeteria era muito mais agitado que o da tarde, pois muitas pessoas passavam para tomar seus cafés da manhã lá, não para almoçarem. Será que ainda dá tempo de desistir? Digo, da vida, não do trabalho (essa vai ser só uma feliz consequência.)  
Destranquei a porta de casa, em uma mão eu tinha as chaves de casa e na outra os meus sapatos, que eu já não aguentava mais de tanto que eles apertavam meus dedos eu os tirei assim que sai da loja. Como a liberdade era tão simples, hum? Apenas tire um par de sapatos e seja livre como um pássaro selvagem.  
Entrei em casa e fui lentamente rastejando até às escadas, passando pela entrada da cozinha. Minha cama estava tão perto. Eu já imaginava os tipos de sonho que eu teria assim que batesse minha cabeça naquele travesseiro maravilho... Hm?  
Houve uma falha na matrix ou aqueles são mesmo Eleanor Calder e Louis Tomlinson na minha cozinha?  
Parrei de abrupto em frente à escada, encarando aos degraus de cerâmica.  
Ou eu estou sonhando ou estou em coma, numa cama de hospital e esse foi o universo que meu cérebro afetado e inchado criou para me deixar feliz.  
Dei passos lentos e cautelosos para trás, ainda encarando a escada fixamente, até parar em frente à cozinha e girando sobre meus calcanhares.  
– Oi, Hazz. – Eleanor acenou, sorridente.  
– Oi? – Respondi, completamente perdido sob os olhares.  
– Oi filho, vem sentar com a gente. – Mamãe falou enquanto servia água quente do bule nas canecas de cada um deles. De repente minha mãe tinha virado o Chapeleiro Maluco na cena do chá e, aparentemente, tinha suas lebres de março de companhia.  
– O que vocês tão fazendo aqui? – Andei lentamente até perto deles, que estavam sentados nas cadeiras ao redor da ilha da cozinha.  
– Seus amigos vieram aqui pra te chamar pra passear, eu disse que você tava no trabalho, e eles resolveram esperar. – Mamãe respondeu enquanto colocava as coisas em seu chá.  
Eleanor tomava seu chá forte, com duas gotas de adoçante. Tem gente que tem coragem. Louis tomava o seu com uma colherada de leite, sem adoçar. Mamãe era como eu, muito açúcar, muito leite e um pouco de creme. Não sei pra que eu estava notando essas coisas, mas era bom anotar algumas coisas mentalmente para eventos futuros, sabe?  
– Hum... – Minha cabeça caiu para o lado, ainda em dúvida. Eu ainda não tinha sacado muito bem o que estava acontecendo ali, mas tudo bem. – Tá... Eu vou, hum... Tomar banho então.  
Saí de lá tão lentamente quanto cheguei, olhando para cada um, nos olhos deles. Meu rosto demonstrando a maior expressão de suspeita do mundo, como se eu esperasse que assim que eu piscasse eles fizessem algo contra mim. Fui andando de costas até estar fora da cozinha e então ir andando de lado até chegar na escada. Certo, isso foi estranho.  
Entrei no banheiro, tirei minhas roupas suadas e entrei debaixo do chuveiro e nada disso eu fiz conscientemente, pois meu corpo agia no automático enquanto minha cabeça criava inúmeras teorias e razões pelas quais os dois vieram juntos me chamar para sair, apenas os dois, não eles mais Gigi e Zayn ou Stan, apenas Louis e Eleanor. Será que iriam me matar e jogar meu corpo em qualquer vala da cidade?  
Mas o que nós iriamos fazer o dia todo? Só andar? Será que eles iriam comprar comida para mim? Pensando por esse lado eles até mereciam os banhos que eu tomo para sair com eles.  
Terminei o banho e fui me vestir, ainda no automático enquanto pensava no que iria acontecer naquela tarde. Tinham de fazer valer a pena já que me provaram de meu cochilo e iriam me fazer andar pela cidade como se eu já não fizesse isso todo santo dia.  
Escolhi minhas roupas, as vesti e fiquei me encarando no espelho, perdido em meu reflexo. Bem, o que de tão ruim poderia acontecer hoje, certo? Eu estaria com dois amigos, me divertindo, conversando, nada poderia dar errado. Eu espero que não.  
Quando cheguei na cozinha era como se os três fossem melhores amigos há anos, mamãe contava histórias de sua semana agitada no trabalho e os outros dois riam animados de tudo que ela dizia. Ou eles eram ótimos atores e mereciam um Tony por aquela encenação, ou estava realmente achando aquilo engraçado.   
– Tô pronto.. – Parei na porta da cozinha, atraindo a atenção deles. Louis ria com a caneca em frente ao rosto, escondendo o sorriso das gargalhadas e Eleanor estava debruçada sobre a ilha da cozinha, se recuperando.  
– Ótimo então, filho. Eu já não aguentava mais ter que distrair seus colegas melequentos. – Ela brincou, pegando o bule e o levando até a pia, eles riram e eu dei uma risadinha nervosa pelo nariz.  
– Certo... Vamos? – Apontei para trás de mim com eu polegar, esperando que aquele momento do meu dia acabasse.  
– Yup, certo, sim. – Louis se esticou, alongando as pernas e colocando a caneca na mesa. – Abrigado, Sr. Styles.  
– Agora é Cox, querido. – Ela riu.   
– Uh, certo. Perdão. – Ele riu nervoso.   
– Tchau, tia Anne. – Eleanor foi até ela, a abraçando. – A gente vai tentar trazer ele inteiro. – As duas riram quando partiram o abraço.  
Robin apareceu nas escadas, caminhando até nós, sorridente como sempre.  
– Vão sair? – Ele perguntou animado enquanto caminhava até mamãe, a cumprimentando com um beijo rápido. Era lindo como eles se amavam do mesmo jeito e na mesma intensidade que quando se conheceram e eu só queria algo assim para mim.  
– Sim, Robb. Até mais tarde.  
Nós três caminhamos até a porta e assim que colocamos o pé na rua Eleanor me pegou pelo braço, se perdendo a mim e deitando sua cabeça em meu ombro enquanto andávamos. Ao meu outro lado estava Louis, caminhando calado, mas sorridente. Nós três estávamos leves durante aquela caminhada.   
Estávamos em silencio até que chegamos mais perto do centro do bairro, onde todas as coisas aconteciam e ficavam. A cafeteria onde eu trabalhava ficava dali a duas ruas, o parque onde eu cochilava estava mais um pouco para a frente e nossa escola mais três quadras à esquerda. Eu morava ali há muito tempo... É...  
– Qual vergonha vocês vão em obrigar a passar hoje? – Perguntei, quebrando o silencio. Eleanor ainda estava pendurada ao meu braço e Louis ainda estava com as mãos em seus bolsos.  
– Hum... – Eleanor olhou para cima, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Acho que só andar mesmo, não sei, e acho que fazer uma parada pra comer. A gente descobre. – Dei de ombros e continuamos andando.  
Continuamos andando e conversando sobre várias coisas. Louis e Eleanor tinham várias piadas internas que eles me explicavam, mais ou menos, o que tinha acontecido para aquela piada surgir, outras histórias eles só trocavam olhares estranhos e riam juntos, me ignorando quando eu pedia uma explicação, simplesmente mudando de assunto ou apontando para um pássaro que tinha acabado de pousar em alguma sacada ou o que quer que fosse para tirar meu foco do que tinha acontecido. E o pior é que funcionava, mas não eram os pássaros que atraíam minha atenção, mas sim os olhos de Louis que se destacavam ainda mais sob a bela luz do sol, que iluminava todos os detalhes de seu rosto.  
Ao fim daquela tarde eu não sabia exatamente como descrever o que aconteceu, nós andamos bastante, conversamos muito e paramos para comer, logo em seguida voltando a andar novamente, mas em momento nenhum algum de nós três estava cansado. O dia foi muito bom, melhor do que eu esperava e agora nós estávamos dentados no gramado do parque, com uma toalha de piquenique que Eleanor tinha enfiado em sua bolsa que na verdade não parecia ser tão espaçosa assim.  
Nós estávamos terminando de comer um enorme pacot4e de salgadinho que compramos em um pequeno mercado familiar de uma das ruas escondidas, por onde passamos em nosso passeio.  
Ela estava apoiada sobre os braços, curvada para trás. Seus cabelos longos voando e contornando seu rosto graciosamente, a dando um toque de leveza na expressão. Louis estava deitado no chão, as pernas cruzadas nos tornozelos e a cabeça apoiada sobre ambas as mãos. Eu estava deitado de lado, minha cabeça apoiada sobre uma das mãos enquanto eu mastigava e brincava com o tecido no qual estava deitado. Todos nós estávamos tão quietos e cansados àquele ponto do dia que sequer tínhamos forças para mastigar decentemente.  
O parque ficava cada vez mais silencioso, as barraquinhas já acendiam suas luzes, as crianças iam para casa com seus pais e nós continuávamos deitados lá, comendo farelo de salgadinho e nos encarando, calados.  
Minutos depois, quando a comida tinha acabado e a noite era algo quase oficial, Eleanor levanta em um pulo, desamassando a parte de trás de sua roupa e estralando a espinha, se alongando.   
– Então, losers, o que vocês vão querer beber? Eu tô morrendo de sede. – Ela alongava os braços e ombros. – Eu mesmo vou pegar um milk shake pra mim.  
– Eu vou querer um também, de chocolate. – Louis murmurou, a olhando. Eu fiquei olhando de um para o outro, tentando me decidir.  
– Eu, hum... Acho que vou querer um de morango.  
– Certo. – Ela disse sorridente, terminando de se alongar e saiu andando, nos dando as costas.  
E, mais uma vez, o silencio se instaurou. Louis voltou a deitar como estava, balançando seus pés de um lado ao outro num ritmo sem compasso. Eu agora estava sentado, minhas pernas cruzadas e eu encarava a ponta de meus All Stars, cutucando o plástico distraído. Eu tinha que lavar aqueles sapato...  
– Harry? – Ouvi a voz de Louis, baixinha, quase que com medo, testando o território. Virei minha cabeça para ele no momento em que ouvi meu nome ao som de sua voz, surpreso. E acho que minha emoção ficou estampada, descaradamente, em minha expressão.  
– Eu?  
– Yeah, você. – Ele riu, levantando para ficar apoiando para trás, sobre os cotovelos. – Sabe...  
– Hum...?  
– Eu sempre quis conversar contigo, tá ligado? – Não... Eu apenas assenti, mostrando que estava ouvindo atentamente. – Tipo, eu sempre achei que você deveria ser um cara muito legal, sabe? De ter por perto e tudo mais. – Okay, agora alguém joga um copo d’água em mim, pois isso só pode ser fruto de uma mente borderline. – E eu quero muito ser teu amigo, de verdade. Eu acho que a gente deveria ter sido amigo desde sempre, porquê eu gosto muito de você.   
– É recíproco, Lou. – Eu ri, nervoso, deixando claro que eu queria aquilo, mas me controlando para não surtar. Ele ri também, olhando para a própria barriga, fixamente, por alguns segundos, pensativo.   
– Amigos então? – Ele me estendeu uma mão, para que eu apertasse.  
– Amigos. – Sorri, atendendo ao seu cumprimento. Nossos olhos presos uns aos outros, assim como fizemos no sofá de sua casa, algumas noites atrás.  
Ficamos um tempo em silencio, novamente, apenas nos encarando e sorrindo como crianças, nossas mãos ainda apertadas uma à outra, entrelaçadas.  
– E eu não quero que a gente seja amigo só por você ser amigo da Els, não mesmo. Eu já falei isso e repito agora, pra deixar bem claro. Sua amizade com ela foi só uma porta de entrada. – Ele gargalha levemente, e eu o imito. – Eu não faço as coisas só por educação, não sou desses. – Eu ri, pois eu sabia disso, era um traço de personalidade muito brusco nele, e impossível de passar despercebido.  
Nossas mãos continuavam unidas, mas ele não tinha percebido ainda, ou pelo menos creio eu. Eu não seria o primeiro a quebrar aquele contato, que era mais intenso do que uma pessoa de fora poderia imaginar ser. Aquilo era um trato tácito de amizade, uma amizade que eu esperava que durasse para sempre.  
– Bitch, I’m back! – Eleanor anunciou, animada. Um milk shake em sua mão e os outros dois em um suporte de copos de papelão. Ela estava animada demais, mesmo depois de um dia inteiro de atividade. Uau. Alguém dá um tiro na perna dela, nada que mate, só um susto mesmo, pra ela sentar logo.  
Ela sentou na toalha, nos entregando nossas bebidas. Peguei a minha, logo levando o canudo à boca enquanto Louis fazia o mesmo. Nós dois trocamos olhares divertidos, experimentando a bebida.  
– O que vocês, crianças, fizeram enquanto eu estava longe? – Ela perguntou divertida, tomando um novo gole.  
– Eu e Harry agora somos os melhores amigos do mundo todo! – Ele falou animado, levantando os dois braços e quase derrubando o copo que segurava, se assustando. – Eita caralho. – Nós três rimos.  
Agora, eu e Louis Tomlinson, éramos, oficialmente, amigos.


	17. Movie Marathon, That's A Hella Good Of A Excuse

O dia tinha sido como qualquer outro, cheio de derrotas e alguns cafés derramados pelos cantos, na minha roupa inclusive. Aquele banho que eu tinha acabado de tomar seria, com toda certeza, o ponto alto do meu dia, da semana talvez. Eu me enxugava em frente ao espelho, analisando meu corpo enquanto passava a toalha por ele. Olha que fofa aquela gordurinha de bebê na minha cintura. Que lindinha.   
Enrolei a toalha na cintura, destravei a porta que dava ao quarto de Gemma e abri a do meu próprio quarto, mas fiquei petrificado com o que eu estava vendo na minha frente.  
Louis estava lá, de costas para mim, mexendo em tudo que seus olhos alcançassem em minhas prateleiras, curioso. Eu não fiz qualquer movimento ou falei qualquer coisa, eu apenas fiquei o observando cuidadosamente, esperando que ele continuasse sem me ver por mais algum tempo. Eu não deixaria de aproveitar qualquer segundo daquela imagem única.  
Eu tinha vários bonecos POP de várias séries que eu vinha acompanhando ao longo dos últimos quatro anos, também de alguns filmes. Eu tinha uma bela coleção e ela agora era explorada pelos dedos curiosos de Louis Tomlinson, que olhava para cada um com tanto foco que eu me perguntava o que ele poderia estar esperando encontrar.  
Louis, então, largou meus bonequinhos e pegou uma de minhas muitas revistas de curiosidades aleatórias, e antes mesmo que ele pudesse abri-la eu resolvi intervir naquilo. Cocei a garganta, o olhando quando deu um pequeno pulo, assustado e me olhando de volta, pego no flagra.   
Me olhou de cima a baixo, engolindo em seco, nervoso. Eu estava apenas de toalha, mas era, claramente, o menos desconfortável da situação, pois ele estava ficando muito vermelho, constrangido e ao constatar que, de fato, eu estava apenas de toalha, ele virou de costas.  
– Desculpa. Eu não achava que... qu-que... – Ele estava virado para minhas prateleiras de novo, coçando sua nuca em nervosismo, tentando encontrar as palavras.   
– Erh, hm, calma. – Eu peguei uma cueca e qualquer camisa e bermuda das gavetas e me tranquei novamente no banheiro, me vestindo apressado.   
Certo, vamos apenas corrigir: aquele banho tinha sido o ponto alto do meu dia, Louis Tomlinson no meu quarto e mexendo nas minhas coisas tinha sido o ponto alto da minha vida.  
Terminei de me vestir, quase tropeçando na cueca várias vezes e errando o buraco certo da regata pelo menos duas vezes. Eu estava nervoso, você não pode me culpar. Culpe a ele, não a mim.   
Quando sai novamente do banheiro Louis estava sentado na minha cama, a cabeça abaixada e as mãos entre os joelhos, brincando com seus dedos.  
– Voltei. – Bati as mãos nas pernas, respirando fundo.  
– Cara, desculpa mesmo, eu não achava que isso fosse rolar e...  
– Relaxa, Lou. – Sorri reconfortante para ele, para mim não tinha sido grande coisa, mas parece que ele tinha levado aquilo para um outro nível. – Eu não tô irritado, só fiquei meio... surpreso? – Minha cabeça caiu para o lado, esperando que aquela fosse a palavra menos escandalosa para descrever o show de fogos de artificio e borboletas que aconteceu dentro de mim quando eu vi Louis tão distraído. – Mas o que você veio fazer aqui?  
– Eu... – Ele pareceu assustado, com medo da minha pergunta, e foi quando eu percebi que usei o tom errado.  
– Oh, calma, desculpa. A pergunta saiu errado. – Cocei minha nuca, em puro nervosismo. – Eu não perguntei como se quisesse te mandar embora, desculpa. Deixa eu reformular. – Ele assentiu, rindo de lado. – O que o traz aqui, senhor Tomlinson? – Falei formalmente, fazendo nós dois rirmos em seguida.  
– Eu trouxe isso pra gente. – Ele apontou para uma caixa de sapatos sobre a minha escrivaninha. – Pode abrir. – Eu caminhei até a caixa, a abrindo para encontrar várias caixas de DVD empilhadas. – Eu não tinha como falar com você, não tenho seu número nem uso muito redes sociais, então eu resolvi só aparecer aqui e esperar não ser chutado pra fora. – Ele riu, eu fiz o mesmo. A última coisa que eu faria era chutar ele da minha casa, na verdade eu era capaz de algemar ele e nunca mais deixar sair. – Esses são os melhores filmes que a gente tem na nossa coleção lá de cassa, tem uns muito antigos aí, mas são bons. – Peguei a caixa do DVD de Rock Horror Picture Show, a mostrando para ele. – Eu disse que são velhos.  
Joguei todas as capas na minha capa, vendo todos os títulos do acervo de DVDs dos Tomlinson. Ele trouxe muitos musicais, algumas comédias, um romance brega e um de terror.  
– Certo, eu tô te amando muito por ter trazido tantos musicais. – ele riu, envergonhado. – O que foi?  
– É que Els me falou da sua fixação por musicais, e mamãe ama muito esse tipo de filme, netão lá em casa tem de Grease um e dois até Mamma Mia. – Ele pensava, tentando lembrar de todos os filmes musicais que tinha em casa.  
– Você trouxe Hair, eu já to feliz o suficiente com isso. – Peguei a capa e o mostrei. – Certo, você prefere assistir aqui no quarto que tem ar condicionado ou lá na sala? – Apontei para o aparelho próximo ao teto, sobre minha cama, e ele acompanhou meu dedo.   
– Tem problema se a gente ficar aqui? O calor tá terrível, ar condicionado sempre.  
– Certo então. Eu vou lá embaixo pegar o aparelho e comida, você arruma a cama aí. Eu acho que tenho mais travesseiros e umas almofadas em algum lugar naquela porta ali. – Eu me afastava, indo em direção a porta, apontando para a porta do guarda roupa onde minhas roupas de cama ficavam.   
– Okay. – Ele levantou, indo até onde indiquei e eu fechei a porta atrás de mim, descendo as escadas como um raio.  
É errado de mais eu estar criando muitas expectativas com aquela visita? Espero que não.  
Na cozinha eu comecei a preparar o maior lanche que eu já fiz na minha vida, eu não tinha almoçado e todas aquelas besteiras seriam o que me sustentariam pelo resto do dia, além de que eu tinha que causar uma boa impressão em Louis. Era a primeira vez que ele vinha passar o dia aqui em casa e eu já tinha que garantir a segunda vinda e as seguintes à essa.  
Peguei pacotes de salgadinho, algumas latinhas de refrigerante, uma garrafa cheia de suco para mim, outra garrafa cheia d’água e uma barra de chocolate. O resto eu poderia pegar depois.  
Fui até a sala, desconectando o aparelho de DVD da televisão, o levando até a cozinha, para tentar um jeito de levar tudo sem derrubar nada, mas do nada Gemma surge desesperada na cozinha, as roupas todas amassadas e ela estava ofegante. Ou estava transando ou fugindo.  
– O que Louis Tomlinson tá fazendo no seu quarto arrumando almofadas na sua cama? – Ela berrava em sussurros, como se estivesse fugindo do vilão de algum filme de terror dos anos oitenta. Eu apenas virava os pacotes de salgadinho em uma tigela grande.  
– Ele veio aqui pra gente assistir filme, aquela maratona que eu falei.  
– Só assistir filme? – Ela se apoiou no balcão ao meu lado, já mudando seu tom para um insinuativo. – Eu devo admitir, esse cara sabe inventar ótimas desculpas pra conseguir as coisas, hum? – Ela fez uma brincadeira com as sobrancelhas, insinuando ainda mais coisas.  
– Olha, para tá? Por favor. – Ela gargalhou ao meu lado.  
– Vai me dizer que Louis Tomlinson apareceu aqui e tá arrumando as almofadas no seu quarto só pra assistir filme?  
– Espero que não. – Falei baixinho, mas ela ouviu e gargalhou ainda mais alto, cínica.  
– Ele quase viu meus peitos sem querer. – Ela comentou como se explicasse uma citação.  
– É o que? – A olhei espantado. – Como assim?  
– Eu tava me arrumando pra sair, como pode ver. – Apontou para si mesmo, me mostrando melhor a roupa que vestia. – E eu fui no seu quarto, e eu tava só de shorts, sem sutiã nem nada. – Eu comecei a imaginar a cena, já rindo – E quando eu ia abrindo a porta toda eu vi Louis de costas, arrumando a sua cama e quase dei um grito, mas eu só voltei de ré, na maior paz que eu já fingi estar na vida. – A esse ponto eu já gargalhava escandalosamente e ela me empurrava pelo ombro, me mandando parar. – Eu só queria ajuda pra escolher uma blusa e quase tenho peitos exibidos pra um dos caras do time de futebol da escola onde eu passei a vida estudando. – Agora ela também ria.  
Terminei de arrumar todos os potes, com todas as comidas e as coloquei em uma bandeja.  
– Agora se faça útil e me ajuda a levar essas coisas lá pra cima. – Eu peguei a bandeja e ela o aparelho do DVD.  
Subimos as escadas, e por todo o caminho eu tive que ouvir Gemma sussurrando coisas indecentes sobre o que ela achava que eu e Louis faríamos naquele dia e eu não sabia se ria, se mandava ela calar a boca ou ficava excitado com a possibilidade.  
Abri a porta e minha cama estava cheia de almofadas, Louis deitado no meio delas, jogando algo no celular. Ele ergueu o olhar para nós e veio me ajudar, Gemma colocou o aparelho sobre a escrivaninha e ficou nos encarando séria.   
Gemma olhava para nós dois, alternando os olhares, nos analisando enquanto ia até a porta do banheiro.  
– Certo, rapazes. Juízo. Usem camisinha.   
– Sai daqui! – Eu atirei uma almofada em sua direção, mas ela fechou a porta antes de ser atingida e eu conseguia ouvir sua gargalhada do outro lado. Eu não poderia estar mais constrangido enquanto Louis ria ao meu lado. Eu vou matar essa garota.  
Depois dessa vergonha, pois parece que nessa família vergonha muita é pouco, eu e Louis montamos o aparelho do DVD, o conectando na televisão. Escolhemos um dos filmes para começar com a maratona e então nos enfiamos debaixo das cobertas, com o ar condicionado no mínimo, nós seguimos a tarde.


	18. Playing Board Games

O som do disco sendo ejetado do aparelho foi o que tirou minha atenção das costas cobertas pela camisa branca de Louis enquanto ele trocava o filme. Aquele tinha sido o segundo filme que acabara de terminar e agora já seguíamos para um terceiro longa.  
Tínhamos assistido Moulin Rouge e Jogo de Amor em Las Vegas, dois dos meus filmes preferidos, que Louis tinha trazido na caixa de filmes. Agora ele estava colocando outro filme que ele não tinha me deixado ver qual era, já que aquela era a vez dele de escolher o filme da rodada.  
Ele apertou o botão no aparelho e o disco entrou, logo ele veio se arrumar em seu lugar ao meu lado, se cobrindo enquanto eu me espreguiçava.  
– Eu acho que você vai gostar desse. – Ele jogou a coberta sobre o corpo, afofando os travesseiros atrás de si. – É o meu preferido.  
Quando o menu de seleção do filme começou a passar na tela eu logo reconheci aquela música, aquelas imagens, aquele carro vermelho. Ele tinha colocado Grease para passar. Sorri, olhando para ele, que retribuía na mesma intensidade. Louis apertou o botão de iniciar e logo a intro animada e colorida do filme começou a passar na televisão.  
Um tempo depois, com o filme na metade e eu e ele sabendo cantar todas as músicas de cabo a rabo, nos controlando para não darmos um show ao som de Greased Lightnin, mamãe entra como um raio em meio quarto, nos olhando da porta, vasculhando todo o quarto por algo fora do lugar enquanto nós dois tínhamos passado a ignorar o filme por completo, a olhando e esperando por alguma reação.   
Mamãe estava simplesmente parada na entrada do quarto, a mão pendurada na maçaneta. Ela estava se arrumando para sair, dava para ver por seu cabelo meio penteado e maquiagem no meio do caminho.  
– O que foi, mãe? Precisa de alguma coisa? – Eu estava curioso para saber o que ela tanto procurava em meu quarto.  
– Erh, hum, eu vim saber se vocês vão cozinhar o jantar ou pedir alguma coisa? – Até ela mesmo parecia perdida no que tinha vindo fazer aqui. – Oi, querido. – Cumprimentou Louis com um sorriso e aceno de cabeça.  
– Olá, Sra. Cox.   
– Aprende rápido, sabia que eu tinha um bom motivo pra gostar de você. – Ele riu da brincadeira. – Então, vocês vão cozinhar? – Olhei para Louis, me espelhava minha feição de dúvida, nos questionando sem o uso de palavras. Ele ergueu os ombros, me dando o voto minerva.  
– A gente vai... hm... – Olhei de um para o outro, meus cabelos sendo jogados em meu rosto com os movimentos bruscos. Eu odeio tomar decisões, é tipo aquele dilema do bonde, eu sempre vou matar alguém conhecido, independentemente de qual trilho eu escolha passar. – A gente vai pedir. – Soltei como se cuspisse as palavras, decisões me deixam nervoso. Aaah! Mamãe assentiu.  
– Eu e Robb estamos indo à um jantar de trabalho, a gente sai em meia hora e só voltamos depois da meia-noite.   
– Certo.  
– Tentem não destruir a casa enquanto estiverem sós, por favor, nada de festas clandestinas.  
– Você me conhece há dezesseis anos, dona Anne, acha mesmo que eu sou desse tipo/ – Perguntei brincando.  
– A gente fala logo pra evitar o desgosto né, filho. – Ela contorceu a boca e eu a olhei chocado colocando uma mão no peito. – Enfim, eu vou deixar o dinheiro da comida no pote da chave. Cuidado com o que vão pedir e não abram a porta pra nenhum estranho.  
– Mas e o entregador?  
– Cala a boca, Harry. – Ela revirou os olhos, rindo enquanto Louis chiava ao meu lado, prendendo o riso. Mereço.  
– Nossa senhora, que grosseria.  
– Eu vou agora, se comportem. Tchau. – Ela veio até nós e deu um beijo na testa de cada um e bagunçou nossos cabelos.  
Ela foi embora e foi apenas isso que levou para Louis explodir em risos ao meu lado, me arrastando consigo. Nós já tínhamos perdido pelo menos quinze minutos do filme, mas não importava muito agora, pois pelo jeito que estávamos rindo nós iriamos perder mais dez até nos recuperarmos.   
O dia com Louis, por mais parado que tivesse sido de um ponto de vista geral, estava sendo ótimo. Nós tínhamos gostos para filmes muito parecidos e isso era um ótimo fator para nos unir. Em alguns momentos um de nós simplesmente iria pegar o controle, pausar o filme e puxar um assunto completamente fora de contexto que tinha surgido na mente de um de nós e ficaríamos conversando sobre aquilo por minutos a fio, por isso que depois de quase seis horas trancados no quarto, nós mal tínhamos começado o terceiro filme.  
Quando nosso ataque de risos parou, finalmente, eu peguei o controle e rebobinei até a última cena que tínhamos assistido e continuamos daquele ponto.  
Mais tarde, depois que o filme acabou e nós estávamos enfadados demais para assistir outro filme por mais duas horas deitados no frio daquele quarto, nós descemos para a sala, eu peguei um jogo de baralho. Louis me ensinava um jogo novo enquanto nós esperávamos que a comida que pedimos chegasse. Nós pedimos comida indiana.  
– Você come carne? – Ele perguntou aleatoriamente enquanto arrumava o leque de cartas em suas mãos.  
– Que tipo de pergunta é essa, cara? Como, por quê? – Perguntei rindo, o olhando.  
– Sei lá, deu na telha e eu perguntei, ué.  
– Certo. – Gargalhei. – De quem é a vez?  
– Sua.  
– Certo... – Analisei minhas cartas, puxei uma do bolo e descartei outra. – Agora é você.  
– Obrigadooo. – Ele cantarolou ao puxar a carta que eu tinha acabado de descartar do meu jogo. – E com isso... – Ele mostrou o jogo, o colocando sobre a mesa. – Eu completo três vitórias.  
– De boa... – Joguei minhas cartas na mesa de centro. – Eu já tô acostumado com a derrota que é minha vida, o que é mais um jogo de baralho, certo? – Levantei, puxando a calça de dentro da minha bunda enquanto ele ria. – Bom saber que você curte rir da desgraça alheia.  
No mesmo momento em que ele pegou as cartas para embaralhar novamente a campainha tocou. A comida chegou. Fui atender ao rapaz, o entreguei o dinheiro e com um boa noite ele foi embora.  
– A comida chegou! – Gritei. Fui até a cozinha com Louis andando atrás de mim, fungando o vapor que saia dos potes de comida em minhas mãos.  
Sem combinarmos nada, nós dois criamos uma dinâmica coreografada para arrumar a mesa. Enquanto eu pegava os talheres e copos, Louis agia como se estivesse na própria casa ao abrir todos os armários para procurar os pratos e potes. A mesa foi montada logo nós dois estávamos nos afogando naqueles vegetais cozidos e molho picante.  
Ele trouxe os jogo conosco para a cozinha, separou nossos jogos e nós dividimos nosso tempo entre comer e jogar, o que não foi muito bom, pois vinte minutos depois nossos pratos estavam na metade e a comida cada vez mais fria, mas nós estávamos entretidos demais nas partidas para parar e comer por mais de cinco minutos consecutivos.  
Ao terminarmos de comer ele me ajudou a lavar as louças, os talheres e a guardar as sobras na geladeira, era como se ele morasse naquela casa há mais tempo que eu, pois logo ele tinha aprendido onde tudo ficava e eu por pouco não o deixei fazendo tudo e só o observava perambulando pela minha cozinha.  
Minha barriga estava lotada de comida, nós comemos devagar, mas comemos muito e eu estava estufado. Louis não aprecia estar diferente de mim.  
Me atirei no sofá da sala, minha barriga mais pesada que meu corpo em si, o sono quase me atacando de vez. Eu estava jogado no chão e Louis no sofá, nenhum dos dois conseguia respirar corretamente, era como se tivéssemos acabado de fugir de algum lugar, mas na verdade era só a comida tapando nosso corpo, pesando somo uma bigorna.  
– Hazza?  
– Hm?  
– Você gostou do nosso dia juntos? – Não sei, eu preciso de oxigênio para viver?  
– Claro, mate. Eu amei, se for ser sincero. – Cocei a garganta. – Bem, amei tudo menos a parte que você me obrigou a assistir uma comédia romântica.  
– Eu amo aquele filme.  
– Eu também, mas já basta. – Nós dois rimos, mas logo paramos, caçados demais.  
E então o silêncio reinou.  
Nossas respirações estavam cada vez mais pesadas e difíceis, quase pegando no sono, mas antes que isso pudesse acontecer foi como se um raio de energia e animação atingisse a Louis, o fazendo levantar de onde estava quase cochilando e me fazendo levantar para ir buscar meus jogos de tabuleiro, aos quais ficamos jogando pelo resto da noite.  
– Eu tenho quase certeza de que a gente precisa de pelo menos uma terceira pessoa pra jogar Scotland Yard, dude. – Louis disse, me olhando torto quando eu coloquei a caixa na mesa.  
– Uh, é verdade... Calma, eu acho que tenho o novo Monopoly em algum lugar por aqui, deixa eu ir ver. – Fui correndo até minha estante de jogos e puxei a versão mais recente do jogo que eu consegui achar. – Essa não é a mais nova, mas vai ter que dar.  
– Eu sei que vai. – Ele pegou a caixa de minhas mãos e a colocou na mesa de centro.  
Nós jogamos duas partidas inteiras de Monopoly e quando terminamos já era tarde demais para que Louis fosse embora ou para que qualquer um de nós dois tivesse forças para subir as escadas. Terminou que dormimos largados no tapete felpudo da sala, completamente desacomodados, mas caçados demais para reclamar.

{to be continued...}


	19. Black Tea

A vida geralmente não tem um fundo sonoro, muito menos quando você está tendo um jantar super estranho com sua família e de repente todas as pessoas que você odeia na sua vida começam a aparecer e sentar-se a mesa ao seu lado.  
A batida agressiva do refrão de twenty one guns do Green Day me fez pular assustado, eu estava jogado no chão e completamente deslocado, me perguntando como tinha ida parar ali, mas quando olho para o meu lado e vejo Louis dormindo serenamente, com a respiração suave escapando por entre seus belos lábios rosados é que eu me dou conta de tudo que aconteceu na noite anterior.  
Catei meu celular cegamente pelo tapete, esperando que, com sorte, eu o encontraria e faria aquela batida demoníaca para aquela hora parasse de soar pelos quatro cantos da casa.  
Me impressionava que Louis ainda não tivesse acordado com aquele barulho, ele deveria ter o sono muito pesado.  
Lentamente, me virando de lado e tomando forças para levantar, senti minhas costas estralando do topo à base, em uma sequencia dolorosa. Meu corpo reclamava comigo pelo jeito torto com dormi e eu sabia que ele estava certo, eu nunca mais deveria fazer aquilo, mas eu sei que por Louis, para dormir ao lado dele, eu dormiria como um morcego se necessário.  
Havia uma mesa de centro entre nós dois, certo, mas mesmo assim nós estávamos no mesmo lugar e dividindo o mesmo tapete, então eu já contava isso como algo, se bem que uma cama de casal seria muito melhor para dividir minhas noites ao seu lado, mas eu teria de me virar com o que tinha por enquanto. É aquela velha historia dos limões, eu os recebi e agora cabe a mim fazer uma limonada ou apertar seu suco sobre a ferida de alguém.  
Estiquei meu pé sob a mesa e o cutuquei com a ponta do mesmo, mas o desgraçado nem sequer se movia. O cutuquei mais uma vez, sussurrando seu nome enquanto o atingia repetidas vezes com meu dedão. Ele acordou rindo, eu estava fazendo cócegas nele.  
– Para com... com isso. – Ele ainda estava com os olhos fechados, mas a boca estava aberta, enquanto ele gargalhava e tentava empurrar meu pé. A situação me fez rir. – Socorro, Hazz! – Ele empurrou meu pé e eu me afastei, ele respirava fundo, agora encarando o teto, tentando recobrar o folego.  
Olhei a tela de meu telefone e o horário exibido nela fez meus olhos quase pularem das órbitas, eu estava prestes a me atrasar para o trabalho e precisava correr contra o tempo.  
– Eu tenho que ir pro trabalho, vamo se trocar? – Levantei apressado, meu corpo ainda reclamando enquanto eu me alongava e espreguiçava, aliviando um pouco da tensão e era seguido por Louis enquanto subia às escadas correndo. Dois degraus de cada vez, esse papo de devagar em sempre, ganha-se a corrida não cabe nessa situação.  
Entramos em meu quarto completamente bagunçado da tarde de ontem e eu fui logo catando minha toalha e a jogando sobre o ombro.  
– Olha, se você quiser ir pra casa é de boa. – Sugeri, brincando com os fiapos soltos de minha toalha. – Mas também se quiser comigo eu não me oponho. – Sorri de lado, sem saber o que esperar, mas já imaginando que ele escolheria ir para ca...  
– Eu vou com você. – Ele me olhou e eu sorri, ele sorriu também. Nossos dentes à mostra. Acho que estou feliz, bem, meu coração acelerou um pouco, isso deve ser felicidade, certo? Ou isso ou um ataque cardíaco. – Só preciso tomar banho. Pode me dar uma toalha? – Ele ficou meio envergonhado de pedir.  
– Oh, claro. Tem no banheiro, na segunda gaveta do balcão do banheiro. – Apontei para a porta que dava ao banheiro. – Você pode ir primeiro.   
– Okay. – Ele se encaminhou até lá.  
– Espera! – Corri até ele. – Olha, você tem que trancar as duas portas, aquela vai no quarto da Gemma e eu não sei se ela tá em casa, então melhor precaver. – Apontei para a tranca da outra porta e ele assentiu. – Certo. Tchau. – Sai de perto da porta do banheiro, nervoso e vermelho.  
– Tchau. – Ele riu e acenou, como se se despedisse quando fechou a porta.  
Fiquei jogado em minha cama, encarando o teto, todo o tempo em que Louis passou tomando banho. Eu conseguia ouvir a agua caindo do chuveiro e sob ela o suave timbre doce de sua voz moldado na melodia de alguma música lenta.  
Ele não demorou no banho e quando saiu, apenas de toalhas, eu o apontei as roupas que eu tinha separado para ele usar. Me agradecendo com um leve aceno de cabeça e sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra, ele deixou que eu entrasse no banheiro que tinha seu cheiro por cada centímetro cúbico do cômodo.   
E então, mais uma vez, eu me encontrava sob meu chuveiro refletindo sobre todas as coisas e sensações que Louis causava em mim, como sua voz aquecia meu peito ou como seu olhar me fazia corar e o coração acelerar, mas eu não tinha tempo para poesia agora, eu tinha que me apressar.  
Quando estávamos prontos, ele com minhas roupas que ficaram um pouco largas em si, porém perfeitas em seu corpo, eu terminei de me arrumar, peguei minha mochila e fomos caminhando lado a lado até meu local de trabalho.  
– Hazz?  
– Eu.  
– Será que eu consigo um chazinho zero oitocentos hoje? – Ele me deu uma cotovelada, me empurrando de brincadeira e eu ri anasalado.  
– Eu sempre soube que você só queria se aproveitar de mim.  
– Busted!  
– Você não presta. – Eu ri enquanto brincava com uma pedra no asfalto. – Vou pensar no seu caso. – Ele revia os olhos e ri.  
– Já é um avanço.  
Na frente da loja, que já tinha sido aberta, ele entrou e eu dei a volta para entrada de funcionários, onde fui tirar a roupa com a qual fui e trocar pelo uniforme do local.  
Abri a porta grande e branca, andei pelo pequeno corredor e quando cheguei aos armários, lá estava Liam, terminando de colocar suas coisas em seu armário pessoal, guardando sua mochila.  
Ele tinha sido contratado no mesmo dia em que tentou a vaga e nós dois já tínhamos criado uma pequena amizade, ele era um cara muito animado e engraçado, adorado pelos clientes.  
– E aí. – Ele me cumprimenta quando jogo minha bolsa no banco.  
– Tudo certo? – O cumprimento, tirando os sapatos.  
– Na paz. – Ele bate a porta do armário e se encosta na mesma. – Você tá com uma cara terrível.  
– Jura? – Eu praticamente conseguia sentir meus olhos caídos e sem vida como os de um peixe.  
– Eu tô ficando cansado só de te olhar, dude. – Eu ri de seu comentário que exaltava nada além da verdade.  
Ficamos calados enquanto eu terminava de me trocar, amarrando o pequeno avental na cintura e lavava as mãos e jogava agua fria no rosto.  
Assim que terminei de me arrumar, nós fomos juntos ao balcão, conversando no caminho do corredor, passando pela pequena cozinha, onde a equipe já estava pronta, conversando. Os cumprimentamos e seguimos.  
Louis estava em uma das primeiras mesas da loja, uma das mais próximas ao balcão, apoiado na mesa e brincando com os próprios dedos, focado neles como uma criança com qualquer coisa que pisca.  
Ele agora me olhava e eu retribuía o ato, nossos olhares conectados por um magnetismo intenso. Eu não sabia o que fazer, como reagir, como agir, então cocei a garganta e o chamei.  
– Lou, vem cá? – Ele levantou e veio caminhando até se encostar no balcão. – Qual seu chá preferido? – Nossos olhares continuavam colados e eu conseguia sentir a estranhesa no olhar de Liam sobre nós, mas ele não se atreveria a dar um pio. Louis sorriu abertamente, ainda focado em meus olhos, seus dentes brilhando.  
– De manhã eu costumo tomar chá preto. – Ele praticamente murmurou. Eu não parava de sorrir. Louis não parava de sorrir.  
Liam nos olhava com o rosto corado e os olhos focados, evidentemente contendo um sorriso, eu conseguia ver os cantos de seus lábios e suas bochechas tremendo. Cocei a garganta e desviei meu olhar para baixo, envergonhado pela atmosfera no qual estávamos todos envolvidos. Louis também pareceu levar um murro de vergonha, suas bochechas e pescoço ficando avermelhados. Tão lindo.   
– Liam, anota na minha conta, certo?  
– Anotado, capitão. – Ele bateu continência e eu ri, revirando os olhos enquanto ele anotava em um bloquinho ao lado do caixa.  
Louis coçou a garganta e foi sentar novamente na mesma cadeira em que estava, eu fui cuidar de seu café da manhã quando Liam surgiu ao meu lado, tentando ser discreto.  
– Você gosta dele. – Ele berrou em um murmuro.  
– Cala a boca.  
– E ele gosta de você. – Ele continuou, me fazendo virar pra ele de abrupto.  
– Liam, agora eu estou temendo por sua sanidade mental, quando foi a ultima vez que foi ao psiquiatra? – Voltei a preparar o copo térmico para colocar o chá.  
– Mas eu não tô louco, pois o que eu vi não pode ser desvisto.  
– E o que você viu?  
– Uma gotinha de baba descendo pelo canto da boca dos dois no meio daquela troca intensa de olhares.  
– Vai se foder, faz favor. – Ele gargalhou baixinho.  
– Tá, você que sabe, mas na real quem deveria tá fodendo eram vocês dois.  
– Eu te conheço a duas semanas!  
– E?  
– Socorro, intimidade chegou rápido né?  
– É uma benção e um maldição. – Ele deu de ombros.  
Mais clientes começaram a chegar depois daquilo, eu terminei o pedido de Louis e ele veio buscar, trocando mais olhares comigo. Isso quer dizer algo?


	20. I Will Survive

Os sons de tiros vindos dos autofalantes da televisão eram o que ocupavam o espaço daquele quarto trancado enquanto Niall e Nick jogavam aquele vídeo game maldito. Já fazem três horas desde que eles começaram a jogar e eu mal consigo ouvir meus próprios pensamentos com o som de todos aqueles disparos soando.  
Nick estava empolgado demais com aquilo tudo, mas mesmo assim estava perdendo e por isso ele gritava com Niall, como se gritar com Niall fosse fazer com que ele ganhasse a partida. Eu os assistia e ria todas as vezes em que se empurravam, um tentando atrapalhar o outro, era engraçado assisti-los se digladiando.  
Cinco minutos mais foram o necessário para que os últimos pontos fossem contados na tela e Nick fosse derrotado definitivamente.  
Como descrever sua reação? Ele ficou puto? Irritado? Explosivo? Bem, acho que todas essas emoções foras as que tomaram meu amigo. Ele levantou do sofá e jogou o controle no mesmo, fazendo com que eu e Niall gargalhássemos enquanto ele resmungava todos os tipos e qualidades de palavrões e saia do próprio quarto, batendo a porta.  
Foi questão de segundos até que eu me levantasse em um pulo de onde estava e fosse até o aparelho, conectar ao Kinect. Eu puxava todos os fios que ficaram aninhados atrás da televisão e ia os arrumando para poder ficar tudo certinho enquanto Niall estava jogado no sofá, de barriga para cima, brincando com a barra da camisa e respirando pesado.   
– Como que tá as coisas entre você e o Louis? – Eu o olhei por cima do ombro, ele não tinha me olhado, continuava brincando com sua roupa.  
– Hum, eu acho que okay. – Voltei a focar nos fios, dando de ombros. – A gente tá bastante amigo, nada demais.  
– E aquilo de “melhores amigos do mundo todo”?  
– Na mesma, somos amigos, não sei se melhores amigos, mas amigos, definitivamente. Amigos.   
– Hum.  
– Hum.  
– E com a Eleanor?  
– Tá na mesma, a gente tem se visto pouco ultimamente.  
A porta abre e Nick reaparece atrás dela e logo se joga deitado com a cabeça no colo de Niall, que começa a fazer carinho em seus cabelos escuros. Nick pega uma almofada, a abraça e fica de olhos fechados, apenas aproveitando os carinhos enquanto eu luto com os fios atrás daquele móvel. Conectar um Kinect não deveria ser tão complicado, mas eu odiava aquela confusão de fios e eu não ficaria contente até que todos estivessem desaninhados.  
– O que vocês ‘tavam conversando?  
– A vida amorosa do Harry.  
– Nem sei pra que eu ainda pergunto. – Nick riu pelo nariz, ainda de olhos fechados e ainda mais aconchegado na posição em que estava. Eu revirei os olhos e ri.  
– A gente realmente discute minha vida amorosa mais do que o considerado normal. Tomos que rever nossos assuntos.  
– O que eu posso fazer se sua vida é melhor que novela mexicana?  
– Cala a boca, Niall. – Terminei que plugar todos os fios e liguei o Kinect. – Agora sim. – Bati as mãos, tirando o excesso de poeira. – Eu tenho falado com a Els mais por mensagens, no geral. Às vezes a gente se liga, mas ela tá muito ocupada com a família, resolvendo a viagem e tal.  
Peguei a capa do disco do jogo sobre a cabeceira e a abri. Just Dance.  
– Certo, quem tá pronto pra perder? – Olhamos para Nick, que estava com os olhos fechados e abriu um deles, nos olhando o encarando.  
– Isso é vacilo. – Ele jogou a almofada no chão e nós rimos.  
Nós passamos o resto daquela tarde apenas jogando Just Dance, fazendo pequenas pausas para comer, respirar, ir ao banheiro ou rir de um passo errado. Acho que nós tínhamos dançado quase metade do catálogo de músicas disponíveis naquele jogo. O quarto estava uma completa bagunça, tínhamos afastado alguns móveis, várias roupas e potes de comidas jogados por todos os lados do quarto, mas nem mesmo as camisas jogadas no chão e os tropeços tinham no impedido de arrasar e bater cabelo ao som dos melhores hinos pop do ano.  
No início da noite a campainha tocou e Gemma chegou, nós tínhamos acabado de jantar e agora o jogo era baralho. Nós quatro jogados no chão, em diferentes posições, enquanto jogávamos partidas de pôquer valendo chocolate.  
Gemma, aquela desgraçada, tinha vencido as ultimas quatro partidas, straight flushs (ele só poderia estar escondendo cartas naqueles shorts ridículos que estava usando), e agora ostentava, mais ou menos, nove barras médias de milka...  
– Eu não ganhei porra nenhuma hoje. Esse caralho. – Nick reclamava frustrado.  
– Cara, você conseguiu ficar em segundo lugar em Bad Romance, relaxa. – Niall o confortava com carinhos nas costas, o que fez com que todos nós ríssemos.  
– Talvez eu não seja tão bosta assim.  
– Não mesmo.   
– Yup! – Ele fez uma comemoração estranha, nos fazendo gargalhar mais.  
Seguimos o jogo por mais duas rodadas, Niall era quem tinha levado uma delas e estava radiante por isso. Bem, ele tinha conseguido quatro barras, então sua animação tinha um motivo maravilhoso.  
Deixamos as cartas jogadas no tapete, cada um encostado em um móvel diferente, trocando olhares, sem assunto, apenas respirando e existindo.  
– Oh, Hazz. – Niall murmurou. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Todos me olharam e eu assenti. – Você é gay ou bi? – Oi? – Tipo, eu ó tô meio perdido desde a festa, sabe? – Ele riu meio nervoso. – Eu só quero matar essa dúvida, não que isso realmente importe ou vá mudar como te vejo. – Eu respirei fundo, ele estava vermelho, mas eu o entendia. Ele era meu amigo e se importava comigo, por mais banal que aquilo fosse. Minha sexualidade não ia mudar nada entre nós.  
– Eu não faço a menor ideia. – Respondi sinceramente. Eu não fazia e menor ideia do que eu era ou do que eu era.  
Meus olhos ficaram fixos em um ponto que eu não sabia identificar, minha respiração desacelerando. Quem sou eu? Eu acho que essa é uma pergunta muito recorrente entre adolescentes, principalmente os que não sabem o que querem ou quem querem. Eu cresci me sentindo atraído por caras, em maior parte. Sempre me identifiquei como um rapaz gay, mas então eu comecei a dividir meus pensamentos entre Louis e Eleanor. Eu sentia algo pelos dois, mais por ele que por ela, mas mesmo assim havia algo lá, algo nela que me atraía e eu não sei como decifrar ou explicar, nem mesmo para mim.  
A bissexualidade nunca tinha sido uma possibilidade para mim até que todas aquelas coisas acontecerem e eu não tinha parado para pensar sobre até esse momento.  
– Hum. Certo. – Ele murmurou, olhando o chão, perdido.  
Mais um tempo passou em silencio, todos focados em nada.  
– Niall. – Agora foi Nick quem começou. – O que você é?  
Foi tudo que levou para que toda a cor sumisse do rosto do meu amigo. Acho que ele nem respirava. Seus olhos abertos ao máximo, catatônicos, assustados. Um minuto se passou naquele suspense, eu conseguia ver a camada de suor surgindo em sua testa e peitoral.  
Eita.  
Todos nós ficamos sem saber onde enfiar a cara, eu troquei olhares apavorados com Gemma, Nick percebeu que seu método não tinha sido o mais sutil e começava a entrar em pânico enquanto Niall começava a respirar pesado.  
A sexualidade de Niall nunca tinha sido um tópico de debate, ele sempre era o cara que suportava o romance dos outros, nunca o que vivia o romance. As vezes a gente se perguntava, mas nunca foi algo que nos criou tanta curiosidade, nós tínhamos crescido com ele daquele jeito e era algo que nunca precisou ser debatido.  
Quando eu me assumi para meus amigos e família foi algo natural, eu na verdade acho que eu teria que ter que me assumir hetero (caso eu fosse), e não gay, pois desde sempre meus pais já sabiam que eu não “era como os outros”.  
Niall sempre foi Niall.   
Não consigo pensar em termo certo para definir Niall além de “Niall”. Ele era único e sua sexualidade seria apenas um reflexo disso.  
Ele engole em seco.  
– Ni, você não precisa falar se não quiser, é de boa.  
– Pois é, cara. Se não quiser falar do assunto eu entendo. – Nick falou nervoso.  
– Não, tudo bem. – Coçou a garganta. – Só foi meio do nada. – Passo a mão na testa suada, a limpando. – Hum, bem. Há um tempo eu também fiquei me perguntando isso, tipo “Será que eu sou assexual? Ou eu só não encontrei ninguém ainda?” Sabe? – Nós assentimos. – Aí eu fui consultar o bom e velho Google, numa noite em que eu estava sem nada para fazer e com muitos questionamentos na cabeça. – Ele olhou a tela do celular. – E, hum, eu achei alguns fóruns que têm pessoas nessa mesma situação que eu, de não saberem o que são ou qual nome dar ao que sentem e, bem, eu li umas definições básicas de outros tipos de “sexualidade?” bem, acho que pode chamar assim, e eu meio que me identifiquei com a definição da demissexualidade?  
– O que é isso? – Gemma perguntou. Eu já tinha ouvido falar, mas não sabia direito o que era.  
– Hum, eu não sei explicar, então deixa eu achar aqui na internet e eu leio. – Nós assentimos e ele desbloqueou o celular, digitando rapidamente. – Hum, aqui diz “é só sentir atração sexual quando há uma conexão emocional e/ou intelectual e/ou psicológica com a outra pessoa.”  
– Oh. – Nós três falamos ao mesmo tempo.  
– Então, basicamente, a única pessoa por quem eu posso sentir atração sexual agora é o Nick. – Nós rimos.  
– Se você quiser eu quero, amor. – Nick piscou para ele e nós rimos ainda mais.  
– Opa, agora. – Niall fingiu que ia levantar, Nick também, mas aí os dois sentaram de novo e ficaram rindo.  
– Ni, a gente, na real, não liga pra sua sexualidade, identidade de gênero ou o caralho que for. – Gemma começou. – A gente te ama de qualquer jeito, eu só quero que você saiba disso. Você também, Hazz. Nick, sem comentários, a gente já te socorreu demais da casa de muito cara aleatório, então nem preciso mais falar que a gente te apoia. – Nós gargalhamos lembrando dos ocorridos.  
– A gente se ama, independentemente de quem a gente vai amar romanticamente ou de como vai se vestir. – Eu falei. – E espero que vocês saibam disso.  
– Harry, a gente não liga pro quê você vai vestir contanto que não seja aquela roupa ridícula que você comprou no Halloween do ano passado. – Nick falou.  
– Eu achei isso bastante ofensivo, pra ser sincero.  
– Caguei. – Joguei uma almofada nele e todos nós ficamos rindo.  
Demos um grande abraço em grupo, brincando ainda mais no meio de tudo aquilo. Eu nunca ia esperar que uma tarde de Just Dance fosse dar numa noite como aquela.


	21. Open Sesame

– Esse. Filme. Foi. Maravilhoso. – Eleanor falava pausadamente enquanto segurava os braços da poltrona da sala de cinema como se fossem seu colete salva vidas, encarando os créditos do filme subindo e eu a olhava pelo canto dos olhos.  
Meus óculos 3D desarrumados em meu rosto enquanto eu observava as letrinhas brancas subindo, sugando o que restava de meu refrigerante. Ela quicava em sua cadeira, completamente empolgada com o filme que tinha acabado há três minutos e eu ria dela.  
Levantamos e fomos seguindo o que restava das outras pessoas que estavam naquela seção, Eleanor comentando todas as suas cenas preferidas do filme.  
– Aquela parte do carro vermelho foi genial! – Ela exclamava, gesticulando com os braços abertamente e por pouco não atingindo as pessoas que passavam ao nosso lado.  
– Eu gostei quando aquele cara chato do caralho morreu com um cano no peito. Foi engraçado.  
– Você é psicopata. – Ela comentou rindo. – Vamos comer. – Me pegou pela mão e me arrastou até a fila do Pizza Hut. – Qual você vai querer?  
– Aquela com abacaxi. – Apontei na vitrine enquanto ela puxava a carteira da bolsa.  
– Você é estranho. – Ela me olhou com uma careta de nojo e eu ri.  
A moça do caixa nos atendeu, oferecendo várias promoções que estavam acontecendo naquela semana e acho que que ela tivesse comentado mais uma vez Eleanor teria comprado a loja toda, mas eu estava lá para segurar seus pés no chão e a impedir de comprar metade do shopping. Ela me olhava irritada toda vez que eu recusava uma oferta, mas ficava calada e só passou o cartão da mão quando tinha que pagar e ponto.   
Pegamos nossas bandejas e fomos procurar alguma mesa vazia em qualquer canto daquela praça de alimentação abarrotada de pessoas e encontramos uma no outro extremo do lugar, onde colocamos nossas coisas e sentamos para, enfim, comer.  
O silencio era o que reinava entre nós, apenas as gritarias e risadas das mesas ao nosso redor enquanto mastigávamos quietamente, nos encarando.  
Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, eu achei estranho e ergui uma também, a olhando em confusão. Ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça e eu a imitei. Ergui a sobrancelha novamente, ela franziu as dela.  
– O que? – Quebrei o silencio, aquilo já estava me deixando tonto e nervoso.  
– Nada, só que eu terminei com o Lou. – Oi? A pizza desceu pelo lugar errado. Socorro.  
Comecei a tossir como se tivessem me jogado numa câmara de vácuo, completamente sufocado. Meu rosto começava a ficar vermelho e Eleanor tentava me ajudar, me oferecendo o copo de refrigerante e batendo em minhas costas, dizendo para eu levantar os braços.  
– Oi?  
– É, ué. Não entendi a surpresa.  
– Era isso que você tinha dito que queria me contar ontem? – Ela assente e dá uma outra mordida em sua fatia de pizza, eu ainda tentava me recuperar da quase morte.  
– Como assim?  
– Como assim o que?  
– Por que você terminou com ele. – Peguei um guardanapo para limpar minhas mãos e rosto.  
– Uh, tipo, a gente nunca namorou de verdade, era só pra agradar nossas mães e também pra ter quem beijar quando desse vontade, sabe? – Não. – Coisa de adolescente. E aí ele também tá indo pra Cambridge, você sabe. – Não vamos entrar nesse assunto, por favor, amiga. – E, eventualmente, nossa amizade colorida ia ter que chegar ao fim em algum momento e além de que o titulo “namorados” prendia a gente de ficar com outras pessoas, sabe?  
– Okay... – Dei um longo gole em meu refrigerante.  
Certo, Elounor tinha acabado e eu só consigo imaginar onde tudo isso iria nos levar. Eu sei que entre eles não vai rolar nenhum bad blood, mas isso me deixa a imaginar como que fica a minha situação como amigo dos dois e como me deixa em relação a minha enorme vontade de entrar nas calças de Louis.  
Não é como se agora que eles tinham terminado eu iria simplesmente pular no colo de Louis e beijá-lo até sugar a vida de seu corpo, mesmo que essa seja minha vontade, não nego.  
– Sabe, agora ele tá disponível pra quem quiser tentar a sorte naquele terreno. – Ela piscou.  
Calma, ela piscou para mim? O que ela quis dizer com isso? Gente, alguém me explica o que tá acontecendo aqui, por favor. Acho que não entendi um pouco direito. Houve uma falha no erro e eu estou usando muitos memes em um parágrafo só, deve ser o nervoso.  
Meu rosto inteiro esquentou de uma só vez, minhas bochechas devem estar da mesma cor da logo da Pizza Hut.  
Ela apenas deu uma risadinha, deu de ombros e voltou a focar na sua segunda fatia de pizza.  
Desgraçada.  
– Não entendi... – A encarei.  
– Nada não, Hazz, nada não. Só come. – Ela bateu meu copo em minha frente, me incentivando a beber, o que eu fiz enquanto ainda a encarava.  
Essas pessoas estão cheias de indiretas para cima de mim.  
Depois de um tempo comendo nós chegamos em algum assunto qualquer, rindo dos comentários que o outro fazia. Essa era a melhor parte de ter um amigo com quem você tem uma ligação verdadeira, vocês sempre vão encontrar algum assunto qualquer, fazer piadas escrotas sobre isso e rirem como hienas brigando.  
O celular dela acendeu, exibindo uma notificação de SMS. Ela leu o texto pela notificação, apagou a tela do celular e o guardou na bolça.  
– Eu tenho que ir pra casa agora, terminar de arrumar as coisas.   
– Uh, certo.  
– Você quer ir junto? – Ela jogou a mochila sobre o ombro e juntou os papeis sujos sobre a bandeja.  
– Yup.  
Levamos nossas bandejas, jogamos as coisas no lixo e seguimos para a entrada do shopping, onde ela solicitou um Uber e em vinte minutos descemos na entrada de sua casa.  
– Mãe, cheguei – Ela gritou assim que tirou os sapatos na entrada de casa.  
Eleanor e a família iriam viajar para a Riviera Francesa, onde passariam o resto das férias de verão, só voltando no fim de agosto. Estávamos na metade de junho. Seriam dois meses horríveis sem ela, mas eu não estaria sozinho, pois meus outros amigos continuariam aqui, além de que todos nós vamos viajar juntos, por uns quatro dias, em algum lugar onde não decidimos ainda.  
Subimos as escadas correndo até o corredor do primeiro andar, onde Tyler vinha carregando uns objetos que eu não parei para ver, pois olhei para outro lado assim que vi sua sombra vindo em nossa direção e creio que ele tenha feito o mesmo.  
Nós temos bons motivos para tal constrangimento, okay? Não me julga.  
– Eu ainda não entendi por que você e o Tyler se evitam assim. – Ela jogou a bolsa na poltrona. – Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não saiba? – Sim.  
– Não.  
– Hum, okay. – Ela prendeu os cabelos com uma liga grossa e fez um coque gigante. – Bem, a gente tem que separar minhas roupas da França, coisas de higiene, essas coisas, então se prepara pra passar o resto do dia dobrando roupa.  
– Estou pronto, capitã. – Fiquei ereto e bati continência, olhando para algum ponto qualquer perto do teto do quarto e ela riu.  
– Você é ridículo. – Ela riu e jogou uma blusa na minha cara. Ri e peguei a peça de roupa para dobrar.  
Começamos a dobrar todas as roupas do guarda-roupa dela de um jeito que não ocupasse muito espaço na mala e fosse mais fácil de fazer com que mais coisas coubessem naquele espaço pequeno. Bem, a mala era gigante, mas era roupa demais para tão pouco espaço e ainda tinham os cuidados especais com coisas como: “isso é de seda, então tem que ter cuidado pra não marcar quando for dobrar, então tem que enrolar.” “Isso é algodão, muito quente, tem que deixar nas roupas de frio ali naquele monte.” Ou até mesmo “Hazza, cuidado para não misturar meus pinceis de maquiagem, eu separei todos por tipos de cerdas. Você mistura um deles, é uma bola sua que voa.”  
Oficialmente. Era oficial. Eu tenho medo de Eleanor Calder.  
– Como tão os meninos? – Ela perguntou ao terminar de dobrar uma blusa de mangas compridas.  
– Devem tá disputando alguma coisa no FIFA agora mesmo. – Ela riu. – Nick deve tá perdendo, possivelmente.  
– E a Gemm?  
– Deve tá sentando na cara de alguém, não sei.  
– É o que? – Ela se assustou e começou a rir, me encarando com os olhos abertos.  
– Não vamos comentar, por favor. – Eu ri e coloquei o short dobrado sobre os outros.  
– Certo. – Ela pegou mais um bolo de roupas e jogou na nossa frente. – E você com o Louis?  
– O que tem? – Meu coração acelerou ao ouvir aquele nome mais uma vez.  
– Sei lá, vocês ficaram bastante amigos, o que é legal, mas tipo, será que eu e ele “terminando” vai mudar em alguma coisa?  
– Acho que não, minha amizade com vocês dois são diferentes. – Tipo, para ele eu quero dar e beijar com amorzinho e para você eu quero contar piadas.  
– Hum, ainda bem. Entre eu e ele não rolou nada, a gente tá na mesma, mas sem se beijar. – Rimos.   
Mais meia hora se passou depois daquilo e quando passamos o zíper na mala a mãe de Eleanor surgiu na porta batendo na ombreira e chamando nossa atenção.   
– Vamos tomar chá agora, você quer se juntar a nós, Harry? – Olhei nervoso para Eleanor, que sorriu e piscou para mim. Voltei a olhar para a mulher na porta e assenti. – Ótimo, sua xícara já foi posta. – Ela sorriu e foi embora.  
– Eu amo sua mãe.  
– Eu também.


	22. Okay, Great Idea, But Who R U?

O barulho era quase ensurdecedor naquele ambiente, todos os meus amigos estavam reunidos na mesa mais próxima ao balcão da cafeteria e vários outros clientes estavam na mesma onda de animação, conversando alto e debatendo politica intensamente numa mesa perto da janela. Tudo certo por aqui. Liam estava no caixa, onde deveria ficar, atendendo aos pedidos enquanto eu os preparava e entregava às pessoas da fila.  
Eram dez e meia da manhã e todos eles tinham resolvido que se reunir e fazer uma reunião no meu local de trabalho seria uma boa ideia, então juntaram duas mesas para formar uma maior e tinham feito com que eu fizesse oito pedidos em tempo recorde só para que eles me deixassem atender os clientes de verdade. Agora, depois de eu ter atendido um ultimo pedido, o movimento de novos clientes chegando tinha diminuído e agora eu podia respirar sem me desesperar achando que tinha feito a bebida certa para o cliente errado.   
– Calma! – Gemma bateu com o copo vazio na mesa e todos a olharam. – A gente tem que decidir logo pra onde a gente vai. – E então todos voltaram a jogar nomes de lugares onde queriam que nós fossemos em nossa pequena road trip. Gemma bufou irritada com a gritaria e se esparramou na cadeira, revirando os olhos e mordendo a tampa de seu copo de papel.  
Nós iriamos viajar amanhã e não tínhamos a menor ideia de para onde iriamos, sim, somos muito organizados e bem prevenidos.  
Liam me olhou de lado, perdido, eu apenas revirei os olhos e dei de ombros. Ele apenas aceitou e voltou a brincar com uns clipes de papel em sua bancada.  
– Glasgow.  
– New Castle.  
– Carlisle.  
– Eu acho que vocês deveriam ir acampar no Dartmoor National Park. – Foi tudo que precisou ser dito para que todos se calassem. Liam continuava brincando com seus clipes, mas sua fala chamou a atenção de todos.  
– É uma boa. – Louis responde enquanto todos estão olhando fixamente para Liam, que continua distraído.  
Cocei a garganta e Liam me olha confuso e assim que vê todos aqueles pares de olhos fixos em si ele se assusta e pula no banco, olhando para todos assustado.  
– Quem é esse cara? – Zayn pergunta, olhando para todos, esperando uma resposta.  
– Eu sou a Liam. – Ele responde baixinho, agora brincando com o fiapo solto em seu avental. Zayn apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eu trabalho com ele. – Apontou para mim.  
– Ele trabalha comigo. – Confirmei, apontando para onde estávamos. Liam assentiu.  
– Okay, então vai ser o Dartmoor mesmo? – Gigi perguntou e deu um gole em seu fraputino.  
– Prazer, Liam. – Eleanor cumprimenta. – Eleanor, mas me chama de El, ou amor da sua vida, se quiser. – Louis gargalha escandalosamente e recebe uma cotovelada.   
– Ai. Vaca.  
– Corno.  
– Uau.  
– Certo, por mais que eu esteja amando essa discussão, a gente ainda tem coisa pra resolver. As reservas no campo do parque, por exemplo? – Niall fala.  
– Acabei de fazer. – Nick abaixa o celular e o coloca na mesa. – Oh, e eu usei o seu cartão, só avisando. – Joga o cartão de Eleanor na mesa e ela o olha assustada.  
– Como você... – Nick joga a carteira dela na mesa, ao lado do celular. – EU vou levar uma escolta policial com a gente. É isso. – Nick dá de ombros.  
– Quem vai dirigindo? – Stan pergunta.  
– Eu dirijo. – Louis se posiciona. – Zayn e Stan também.  
– Eu também. – Diz Gemma.  
– Certo, quatro motoristas, vocês se dividem na ida e na volta.  
– Okay. – Os quatro responderam juntos.  
Mais vários minutos de conversa e planejamento se passaram, a gritaria continuava a mesma. Quem vai legar as barracas? Quantas barracas? Quanto de bebida? Quantos litros de bebida alcóolica dá pra gente levar sem ser preso por aliciamento de menores? Comida? Quem dorme com quem? E banheiro?  
Eu já estava ficando perdido em tudo aquilo e penas deixava que tudo fosse resolvido entre eles, eu apenas acataria o que dissessem.  
Quando todas as negociações foram feitas, orçamento foi levantado e repartido entre os nove, cada um foi para sua casa, arrumar suas malas e pegar dinheiro. Foi apenas o tempo que levou para que meu turno acabasse e eu pudesse ir com Gemma e Niall para casa.  
Todos nós tínhamos conversado com nossos pais, pedido autorização para irmos juntos nessa viagem e todos tinham, felizmente, concordado.  
Tinha acabado de sair do banho, vestido uma bermuda e agora estava catando minhas roupas por todas as portas e gavetas de meu quarto, procurando as melhores para levar comigo. Gemma estava em seu quarto, as portas do banheiro estavam abertas e eu à via andando apelas de blusa e calcinha de um lado para o outro, jogando coisas na cama, vendo conjuntos de roupa em frente ao espelho e, vez ou outra, vinha me pedir opiniões. Era como se nós estivéssemos indo para um hotel em uma cidade grande, quando na verdade estávamos todos indo para o meio de um campo aberto acampar ao lado de um rio. Só.  
Eu estava empacotando meus itens de higiene quando lembrei de Liam se assustando com todos o olhando na cafeteria. Aquilo foi engraçado, mas eu não pude rir, o coitado ficaria ainda mais constrangido. Creio que ele se encaixaria bem no nosso grupo, além de que ele só tem eu como pessoa mais próxima e de idade mais aproximada. Ele não fez muitos amigos ainda e parece ser um cara legal, só precisa se soltar.  
– Gemma! – Ela aparece na porta.  
– Oi?  
– Será que eu chamo o Liam?  
– O cara do trabalho?  
– Sim.  
– Não sei, acho que sim?  
– Okay, calma. Vou ver. – Ela dá de ombros e volta a arrumar a própria mala.  
Jogo a bolsa cheia de frascos de shampoo e sabonete e corro até meu celular, discando o número em primeiro lugar na lista de mais discados.  
– Alô?  
– El?  
– A própria.  
– Sabe o Liam?  
– O cara fofo que trabalha contigo? Quero.  
– Socorro, garota. – Ela gargalhou. – Então, eu pensei que a gente poderia chamar ele pra ir com a gente?  
– Quero também.  
– Ele chegou no bairro tem pouco tempo.  
– Sim, chama ele então, acho que ele vai se encaixar bem no grupo.  
– Exatamente isso que eu pensei. Vou ligar pra ele. Tchau. – Desliguei o telefone.   
– Alô?  
– Liam?  
– Ruth.  
– Oi, você pode passar pro Liam?  
– Liam! Tem um cara no teu telefone querendo falar contigo. – Ela gritou e eu ouvi a voz de Liam ao fundo.  
– Por que você atendeu meu telefone, louca? Alô?  
– Liam?  
– Eu.  
– Quer viajar com a gente?  
– O que?  
– Quer ou não? – A linha ficou quieta.  
– Sim.  
– Vai arrumar suas malas então, você quem deu a sugestão, então já deve saber que tipo de coisas levar. Vale sempre lembrar de repelente.  
– Certo.  
– Tchau.  
– Tchau.  
Okay, isso foi fácil.  
– Gemma! – Ela apareceu na porta do banheiro do lado do quarto dela.  
– Eu.  
– Liam vai com a gente.  
– Ótimo. – Ela sorri e vai fazer as coisas dela e eu volto a fazer as minhas.  
Eu não consigo evitar imaginar como vão ser esses quatro dias. Muita bebida, fogueiras, conversas, verdade ou desafio. Todos os clichês têm que acontecer ou eu nem saio de casa.  
Quando todas as nossas malas estavam prontas nós as descemos para perto da porta, onde ficaria mais fácil de tirar para colocar no carro na manhã seguinte.  
As horas foram passando, eu e Gemma ficamos conversando na cozinha a tarde toda, ela fez umas tortinhas de blackberries e nós ficamos comendo a tarde toda, mamãe e Robin vieram pegar algumas também e saíram umas horas depois, deixando apenas o dinheiro que nós dois íamos precisar mais tarde.  
À noite, faltavam exatamente dezesseis minutos para as sete horas da noite e todos nós estávamos nos aglomerando na entrada do marcado. Todos já estavam lá, bem nem todos. Faltava um. Eu e Gemma nos aproximamos do grupo que aguardava exatamente ao lado da porta automática e quando Stan foi entrar, acompanhado de todos os outros eu os chamei e disse.  
– Tá faltando alguém chegar, calma gente. – Todos me olharam estranho, Louis começou a contar para ver se tinham nove pessoas nos dedos, Gigi também estava contando com o olhar e os outros estavam ainda me encarando.  
Virei para o estacionamento meio cheio e vi, ao fundo, surgindo na luz, Liam. Com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça de moletom. Eu sorri animado ao vê-lo chegando e quando ele parou ao meu lado eu o abracei. Todos fizeram um som de “oh.” Quando entenderam a sobre quem eu estava me referindo.  
Alguns se entreolhavam desentendidos, outros cumprimentaram Liam com acenos e sorrisos.  
– Esse aqui é meu amigo do trabalho que vocês conheceram hoje, o Liam e ele vai com a gente. – O apresentei, deixando claro que a presença dele naquela viagem era algo que não mudaria, só para caso alguém fosse fazer cara feia. – Vamos. – Entrelacei meu braço com o de Liam e todos nós entramos no mercado.  
– Certo, aqui estão as listas separadas do que cada um vai pegar. – Gigi entregava vários papeis com itens diferentes em cada uma delas para cada um de nós. – Obrigatoriamente é isso que nós temos que comprar.  
– Gostei que na minha lista só tem coisa com, pelo menos, dez por cento de volume alcóolico. – Zayn ri, olhando para a namorada que só dá de ombros.  
– E a minha só tem comida tipo salgadinho. Você tá querendo me dizer alguma coisa com isso, garota? – Niall a olhou. Gigi o olhou de cima à baixo e respondeu.  
– Claro que não, você acha que eu faria isso?  
– Você é uma cobra, sabia disso? – Ele disse.  
– Cuidado que eu mordo. – Ela o mostrou os dentes e nós rimos.  
Depois que todos estavam com suas listas em mãos, cada um foi para um corredor e ala diferente. Liam não tinha lista, então ele ficou me ajudando a encontrar os itens da minha.  
– Seus amigos parecem ser legais.  
– Eles não são, mas você vai gostar deles.


	23. Dirigindo Meu Carro Bibibi

Eram sete e meia da manhã e eu nunca estive tão ansioso e saltitante antes do meio dia quanto eu estava hoje.   
O sol brilhava, os pássaros cantavam e eu sentia como se tivesse vencido na vida. Bem, vamos pôr em tópicos: Eu iria em uma viagem de quatro dias com todos os meus melhores amigos e estava mais próximo que nunca do cara por quem sou apaixonado desde minha pré-adolescência. Além de que eu tinha, de certo modo sozinho, unido dois grupos que nunca sequer cogitaram estarem juntos em uma viagem de carro de três horas e meia até os confins de nosso território nacional para passarem quatro dias acampando no meio de uma reserva natural. Tudo isso sem quebrar uma unha. Quer mais? Bem, eu te dou mais: eu beijei a namorada do meu ultimate crush no meio tempo e sou melhor amigo dela.  
Todos nós estávamos reunidos na frente da casa de Zayn, nossos pais tinham nos trazido aqui, outros vieram andando e arrastando suas malas pela rua mesmo. Todas as compras do mercado estavam embaladas no carro de Stan, que era o menos abarrotado de malas. Os pais de todos, inclusive os de Liam, estavam lá nos ajudando a montar tudo e dando instruções de como não morrermos afogados em uma poça d’água ou como evitarmos um coma alcóolico. Essa segunda parte vai ser mais complicada, pois já consigo sentir o álcool queimando dentro de mim. Amei.  
Nós estávamos reunidos lá desde as vinte para as sete e ninguém tinha reclamado de sono, ninguém estava menos ansioso para os quatro dias que se seguiriam. A empolgação era contagiante.   
– Tudo pronto aqui. – Liam bateu a mala de um dos carros e checou se tinha fechado direito.  
– Aqui também. – Zayn bateu a mala do outro carro, fazendo o mesmo que Liam. – Quem dirige na ida? – Ele respirou fundo, um pouco de suor marcando sua regata vermelha. Colocou os óculos escuros na cabeça e Gigi chegou ao seu lado, o abraçando pela cintura.  
– Eu pego um. – Louis ergueu a mão, olhando para os lados, esperando que alguém fizesse o mesmo.  
– Eu vou no outro então. – Zayn fala, dando de ombros e girando as chaves do carro do pai nas mãos.  
– Eu vou com o Louis! – Nick grita e se joga no carro que estava bem ao seu lado. Niall, que estava ao seu lado, não sabe o que fazer e olha para todos os lados.  
– Acho que eu sou obrigada a ir junto, tenho que controlar essas pestes. Alguém tem que fazer o trabalho pesado por aqui. – Gemma suspira, rindo e vai até a porta aberta do carro e empurra Niall como um policial faz quando vai colocar algum bandido na viatura. – Entra, desgraça. – Ela, logo em seguida, entra e bate a porta.  
Certo, eu não sei mais o que fazer. Olho para Louis que me olha esperançoso e sorrio, negando com a cabeça e começando a rir, apenas imaginando como as próximas três horas serão. Oh meu deus. Coloco meus óculos de sol e vou caminhando até o carro rindo.  
Entro no carro com os três me olhando, claramente sem entenderem o motivo de eu estar gargalhando daquele jeito. Nem eu entendi muito bem, mas algo me fazia querer gargalhar.   
– Eu não sei o que eu tô fazendo da minha vida. – Niall gargalhou escandalosamente assim que Louis entrou no carro e bateu a porta.  
– Tudo certo aqui? – Ele puxou o cinto e virou para olhar o bando de trás, onde Niall estava no meio e apenas assentiu. EU estava observando tudo pelo espelho do para sol. Gemma apenas revirou os olhos e enfiou seus fones nos ouvidos e Nick batucava seus joelhos com as pontas dos dedos, mal conseguindo conter a animação que ficava cada vez mais clara em seus dentes reluzentes. – Prontos pra ir? – Ele gira a chave na ignição e inicia o motor. Todos nós resmungamos positivamente e ele coloca o carro para rodar.  
Na calçada todos os nossos pais estão nos olhando reunidos, minha mãe, Robin e Maura estão rindo sobre algo enquanto acenam para nós. Os pais de Zayn, Stan e Gigi estão entrando na casa dos Malik, os de Liam se juntaram aos meus e as mães de Louis e Eleanor estão de braços atados, conversando algo quando começaram a andar em direção aos meus pais e bem quando se aproximam o carro vira na esquina e todos eles somem de minhas vistas.  
Certo, agora é pra valer. Está acontecendo. Está realmente acontecendo.  
Será que agora eu posso me considerar, de fato, um adolescente de verdade? Uma pessoa considerada responsável pelos pais? As coisas mais adolescentes que eu já fiz foram questionar minha sexualidade e beber escondido dos meus pais. Mas agora a história é outra, o buraco agora é mais embaixo.   
Eu vou passar quatro dias no meio do mais belo, puro e pleno nada com meus amigos.  
Uau, o passarinho realmente cresce e quer voar.  
O carro estava no silencio mais completo que se pode acontecer quando se tem Nick e Niall com menos de dois metros de distancia do outro. Olhei por cima de meu ombro e vi Nick encostado na porta do carro, quase babando o próprio ombro. Gemma ouvindo músicas em seu celular era como se tivesse sido puxada para outro mundo. Niall estava quase dormindo com a cabeça jogada para trás. Louis focado na estrada, ainda estávamos saindo da zona urbana e Londres e demoraria um pouco mais para conseguirmos chegar até a rodovia. Eu estava entediado e ansioso e descontava tudo em meus dedos, os roendo fervorosamente até que a camada de pele ficasse sensível e eu tivesse de começar a roer outro.  
Eu estava completamente distraído e focado em meus dedos quando levei uma joelhada brusca no meio das minhas costas e virei assustado para o lado e vejo Niall com os olhos completamente arregalados, como se tivesse tomado um susto maior do que o que eu acabei de tomar.  
– Tá louco? – Perguntei, me recuperando.  
– Eu não acredito que eu dormi! – Ele parecia genuinamente irritado.  
– Você praticamente passou a noite acordado, você ter dormido não é surpresa pra ninguém.   
– O que tá acontecendo? – Gemma tirou os fines dos ouvidos e nos olhou com uma grande interrogação no rosto.  
– O que foi isso? – Nick perguntou rouco, a voz completamente falha. Queria ter essa capacidade.  
– Niall teve um momento de epifania, mas sem a parte da epifania, só o surto mesmo. – Respondi e ouvi Louis rindo baixinho e ri dele.  
– Ah! – Niall gritou e todos nós pulamos em nossos lugares.  
– Mas que caralho foi isso? – Louis berrou.  
– A gente tem que fazer brincadeiras de viagem! – Nós nos entreolhamos, mas Niall parecia ter ido a maior ideia de sua vida, como se tivesse descoberto a cura do câncer.  
– Oi? – Perguntei, uma sobrancelha erguida.   
– É! Isso aqui tá muito quieto. Vai, alguém tem alguma ideia? – Ele se arrumou em sue lugar. Gemma enrolou os fones em seu celular e o colocou sobre o próprio colo. Não? Ninguém? Certo, então a gente vai jogar CS.  
– O que é isso? – Nick perguntou, agora um pouco menor sonolento.  
– Tipo, alguém fala uma palavra e a gente tem que falar alguma outra coisa que se associe ao que a outra pessoa falou, mas não pode começar nem com C nem com S. Um exemplo, eu falo Árvore e você fala “folha”, aí o jogo continua ate que alguém fale algo com C ou S.  
– Mas e se tiver C ou S no meio da palavra?  
– Tanto faz, só não pode começar com nenhuma dessas duas.  
– Certo, não aprece ser tão difícil. Eu começo. – Louis disse. – Banco.  
– Dinheiro. – Gemma continuou.  
– Moeda.  
– Cédula. – Nick falou.  
– Cara, você fez curso pra ser burro assim ou é de nascença? – Niall comentou e Nick revirou os olhos. – Você perdeu. Vai, Gem, agora você começa.  
– Certo. – Agora Gemma estava mais animada e Nick já estava completamente acordado, com sede de ganhar ou, pelo menos, ver Niall perder uma vez que fosse.  
Durante todo o percurso alguém surgia com uma brincadeira nova e todos os cinco se envolviam nela de um jeito que fez com que três horas parecessem com quinze minutos.  
Quando a entrada do parque apareceu foi uma grande surpresa para nós, pois o tempo tinha voado e todos aqueles quilômetros viraram dez metros.   
Os dois carros pararam na recepção do parque para conferir o agendamento e fazer o chek-in, conferir as regras de estadia e pegar os mapas para que ninguém se perdesse. Os guardas florestais de lá eram muito simpáticos e nos receberam muito bem, o rapaz da recepção foi tão receptivo quanto e vinte minutos depois nós estávamos voltando ao carro e seguindo até a parte campada onde montaríamos nossas tendas.  
Não nos tomou muito tempo até que encontrássemos um bom espaço para montar o acampamento. Todos desceram dos carros e começaram a desempacotar as coisas que trouxemos. As caixas das barracas foram amontoadas no gramado curto e nós começamos a montar, bem, pelo menos tentamos.  
Eu e Niall não tínhamos a menor pista do que tínhamos que fazer com aquelas varetas e a maioria dos que estavam lá seguiam no mesmo passo enquanto, sozinhos, Liam e Eleanor montaram duas barracas. Certo, isso pode ficar pra eles resolverem. Me entreolhei com Niall e, em uma estranha sincronia, nós colocamos todos os objetos da barraca de volta na caixa, a fechamos e saímos de perto assobiando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aquelas merdas tinham manuais?  
De um lado Stan e Zayn estavam arrumando e checando todas as comidas em alguns coolers, conferindo se tínhamos trazido tudo que compramos na noite de ontem com uma lista unificada daquelas que Gigi nos entregou. Eu não tinha encontrado modo nenhum de me fazer útil e Gemma e Niall se encontravam no mesmo estado e nós tínhamos apenas deitado no chão, com nossos óculos de sol e cabeças apoiadas em nossas mãos enquanto todos trabalhavam ao nosso redor. Em vinte minutos todas as tendas estavam armadas em um semicírculo de frente aos carros que meio que fechavam um espaço entre nós e, bem ao centro de tudo, perto de onde eu estava deitado, foi onde Louis colocou a redoma da fogueira que era, basicamente, uma bacia enorme que parecia uma bola de ferro fundido cortada no meio e que servia para colocarmos lenha para a fogueira. Assim não teríamos de queimar o gramado para acender a fogueira de noite.  
Nick estava ajudando Louis na parte de procurar pro gravetos secos pra usarmos de noite enquanto Gigi estava sendo tão útil quanto nós deitados no chão e procurando incessantemente por área de telefone, focada apenas na tela de seu celular e nas bolinhas de sinal de seu iPhone e resmungando irritada toda vez que uma delas voltava a ficar vazia.  
Já eram quinze para o meio-dia quando tudo estava pronto e montado. Foi quando nós esticamos uma enorme toalha de piquenique semelhante a de filmes americanos de romances clichês e nos deitamos sobre ela, em um círculo, cabeça com cabeça.  
– Vamos começar a parte interessante agora. – Gigi falou.  
– Aí sim.  
Não demorou até que a garrafa de vodca barata rodasse por todos até chegar em mim. Levantei, me apoiando em um de meus cotovelos e virando a garrafa diretamente em minha boca e a enchendo de vez e engolindo na mesma velocidade.  
Também não demorou até que a hora do almoço chegasse e também não demorou para que aquela garrafa, a primeira de muitas, estivesse vazia e recolhida no lixeiro improvisado na mala do carro de Zayn.  
Quando pisquei uma vez já eram três da tarde e quando pisquei novamente já eram sete e meia da noite. Certo, algo deve ter acontecido nesse meio tempo, não é possível.  
O álcool corria minhas veias de modo intenso, mas não era como se eu não conseguisse mais sentir meus membros ou tivesse perdido minha consciência, mas imagino que se eu me aproximar muito daquela fogueira (que eu não tenho muita certeza sobre como foi acesa) eu explodiria como uma bela e vermelha dinamite.  
Zayn e Gigi tinham sumido há muito tempo e duvido que alguém ali tenha visto ou se dado conta disse além de mim, nem bêbado eu paro de reparar nas coisas. Uau. Lá longe, mais ou menos na casa do caralho cirando à esquerda, estavam Niall e Nick, deitados no chão e observando o céu estrelado que aparecia claramente sem a interrupção das luzes incandescentes da cidade grande.  
Eu estava sentado em uma pequena roda acompanhado de minha irmã, meu novo amigo Liam, o homem da minha vida, o melhor amigo do homem da minha vida ao qual eu parti o coração em certo ponto e minha melhor amiga que estava alegre e bêbada como um formando em dia de formatura.  
O efeito da vodca tinha diminuído mais em uns que em outros, então alguns estavam com pequenas latinhas verdes de cervejas em suas mãos, bebendo e rindo como se não houvesse um amanhã ou a consequência da ressaca.  
Gemma deu um gole em sua latinha, respirou fundo e me olhou no fundo da alma.  
– E aí? – ela apontou para mim e Louis com a mão que segurava a lata. – Quando que vocês vão parar com essa palhaçada de “melhores amigos do mundo todo” e se pegarem logo?  
O rio é muito longe daqui? Acho que vou me amarrar numa pedra de quatro quilos e ir conhecer o fundo dele.  
– Gemma. – A olhei com meus olhos abertos ao máximo, totalmente nervoso, quando Louis começou a rir ao meu lado.  
– Quando seu irmão quiser. – Louis respondeu e tomou um gole do refrigerante que pegou há pouco tempo e eu o olhei perplexo enquanto Gemma ria tão alto que caiu de costas, sem forças para levantar.  
– Eu apoio muito essa união. – Eleanor declarou, rindo também e tendo cuidado para também não derramar a latinha que segurava. – Ai caralho. – Sim, isso foi ela quase derrubando a latinha que segurava.  
– Yeah, okay... Vou ali comprar cigarro e já volto. – Stan levantou da rodinha, claramente desconfortável com o rumo que aquilo tudo tinha tomado e foi para perto de Niall e Nick.  
– Ele é... – Liam perguntava, acompanhando Stan indo embora com a cabeça e sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo. Ele me olhou. – Longa história? – Assenti.  
– Longa história. – Dei tapinhas em seu joelho.  
– Hum, okay. – Gemma e Eleanor riram ainda mais por um motivo que nem elas devem ter. – Mas vocês deveriam se pegar, só acho.  
– É isso aí, Liam – Gemma gritou e estendeu uma mão para bater na de Liam, que bateu e ainda teve a audácia de me olhar, dar de ombros e simplesmente falar:  
– Ué? Contra fatos não há argumentos.  
Eu nem mesmo tinha cara para olhar no rosto de Louis e ver como ele estava reagindo com aquilo tudo.  
Certo, talvez eu tenha de repensar minhas escolhas de amigos, talvez até mesmo minha escolha de irmã. Será que eu consigo arranjar outra?


	24. The Greatest moment Of All

Certo, Gemma tinha cruzado uma linha. Claramente uma linha muito tênue. Liam então, nem comentarei, não me darei ao trabalho.  
Louis tinha feito uma piada, mas não significa que ele estivesse confortável com aquilo, certamente eu não estava, mesmo que tivesse sido um comentário de bêbada, Gemma não deveria ter feito aquilo. O mais constrangedor era o fato de que Eleanor e Liam entraram na brincadeira e agora eu temia que minha situação com Louis estivesse comprometida.  
Eu tinha esperado anos para que algo como uma simples amizade entre nós surgisse e agora, cá estamos, tentando fingir que nada de estranho ou embaraçoso aconteceu, brincando com a borda de uma lata vazia, esperando alguém tomar alguma atitude.  
O constrangimento não me deixava olhar para cima. Não me deixava olhar nos olhos de ninguém. Nem mesmo nos de minha própria irmã, principalmente nos dela. Acho que eu pularia nos ombros dela e arrancaria seus olhos fora, mas assassinato ainda é crime nesse país. Saudades idade média.  
Olho para o céu completamente estrelado, tomo coragem de olhar para todos ao meu redor. Gemma ainda está tentando recuperar o fôlego, gargalhando baixinho de vez em quando, Eleanor já está completamente séria e Liam está perdido, olhando fixamente para algo enquanto sua boca esta aberta, relaxada.  
Bom saber que eles me fazem passar a vergonha da minha vida e depois agem como se nada estivesse se passando do lado de cá.   
– Eu, hum... – Louis bate as mãos nos joelhos e levanta. – Vou, erh... – Ele olha para todos os lados, qualquer um que não fosse eu. – Ali. – E sai andando, puxando as mangas de seu casaco e brincando com elas.  
– Certo... – Murmuro enquanto brinco com as pontas de meus dedos com uma lata que algum daqueles três tinha bebido.  
– Hazz, eu... – Eleanor tentou falar.  
– Tudo bem. – Sorri fraco para ela e me virei, caminhando para qualquer lugar onde eu pudesse deitar e observas as estrelas que tão raramente apareciam no céu de Londres.  
Me coloquei a caminhar até que o fogo que iluminava nosso acampamento fosse tudo que eu conseguia ver com clareza, quase à beira do largo rio que cruzava o parque. Deitei naquele gramado, apoiando minha cabeça em minhas mãos e mirando meus olhos aos céus.  
Eu respirava com força, meu peito pesado. Eu tinha medo do que pudesse acontecer, do que Louis pudesse pensar de mim. Eu sempre tentava levar as coisas com humor, mas dessa vez eu não era capaz de fazer piadas.  
Fecho meus olhos e inspiro profundamente. O que será que ele deve estar pensando de mim? Será que ele está, sequer, pensando em mim? Ou será que ele encarou tudo como um comentário aleatório de bêbado? Um ou outro, eu não sabia o que esperar.  
O tempo passa voando enquanto observo as estrelas e fico lá pelo que devem ter sido horas, mas para mim foram apenas vinte minutos. Quando me dou conta do mundo ao meu redor novamente e olho para o acampamento vejo todos ao redor da fogueira e decido que aquela era a hora da decisão.  
Levanto, batendo as folhas de grama para fora de minhas roupas enquanto caminho preguiçosamente até onde todos estavam reunidos.  
Eleanor e Gemma estavam dormindo de pé, apoiadas uma na outra, o que parecia ser o único motivo para não terem desabado ainda. Caminharam juntas até sua barraca e desabaram no colchão inflável lado a lado, acho que sequer sentiram o impacto. Niall e Nick puxavam suas malas do carro e as arrastavam para a barraca que tinha escolhido para dividir. Zayn e Gigi já trocavam de roupas dentro de sua barraca. Liam e Stanley afofavam seus travesseiros e puxavam o zíper para vedar o pequeno espaço.  
Certo. Agora restam apenas dois. Eu e Louis.  
Ele me olha, claramente nervoso. Oh, eu deveria ter bebido mais para ter levado aquilo como uma piada, assim como minha irmã.  
Vou caminhando até o carro, onde as malas estão, e tento puxar minha mala do carro, mas é um esforço em vão que apenas me deixa frustrado até que uma mão delicada surge ao meu lado, agarrando a alça de minha mala e a puxando rapidamente, a colocando no chão ao meu lado.  
– Valeu. – Eu não o olho, apenas foco em minha mala.  
– Sem problemas. – Ele murmura, puxando a sua. – A gente vai dividir a barraca, tudo bem pra você?  
– Uh, sim, eu acho... Tudo bem pra você?  
– Eu posso trocar com o Liam se você preferir, ou com a Gemm.   
– Não, tudo bem.   
– Okay.  
Nós dois nos calamos e caminhamos lentamente até a barraca do meio. De cinco barracas logo eu, acompanhado de Louis, tinha que ficar justamente com a do meio. Que tá instalar um holofote também? Alguns caixas de som, talvez. Hum? Placas de letreiros neon.   
Encaixo minha mala do pequeno espaço que sobra ao pé do colchão, no canto da barraca e me sento no colchão inflável, quicando no plástico tensionado pelo ar de dentro até recuperar meu equilíbrio, bem, até que Louis senta do outro lado e eu quase caio de lado. Recupero, permanentemente, meu equilíbrio, e respiro fundo, até onde o meu pulmão alcoolizado me permite.  
Tiro meu casaco, o dobrando e colocando ao meu lado, fazendo em seguida o mesmo com minha camisa. Puxo o suéter que uso como pijama da mala, arrastando várias outras peças de roupas junto, e o visto.  
Louis está exatamente atrás de mim, sem camisa. Não consigo evitar olhar pelo canto dos olhos, inclinando minha cabeça o mais levemente possível para que ele não me pegue o observando. Suas costas nuas iluminadas pela lanterna de seu celular, suas escápulas mexendo juntamente com seus braços, a pele bronzeada agora ainda mais alaranjada sob a luz da fogueira que também clareava o interior da barraca.  
Ele olhou sobre o ombro e me virei para frente rapidamente, constrangido por ter sido pego.   
Volto a focar no que estava fazendo enquanto observo sua sombra se movimentando do meu lado da barraca.  
– Lou? – Murmuro enquanto brinco com meus dedos, minhas mãos entre meus joelhos.  
– Hum? – Ele vira levemente na cama, me olhando, mas logo volta a virar para o outro lado.  
– Desculpa.  
– Por? – Ele murmura tão baixo quanto eu.  
– Gemma. Pelo que ela falou. – Começo a puxar minha cutícula em uma tentativa de focar em algo que não fosse ele.  
– Tudo bem.  
– Sério? – Meu tom aumenta, quase surpreso.  
– Sim, tudo bem. – Ele ri baixinho.  
– Okay.   
Tiro as calças moletom que estava usando, dobro e coloco no monte com as outras roupas usadas, as colocando em uma bolsinha que trouxe exatamente para isso. Guardei tudo e deitei de lado, puxando o lençol fino para me cobrir e sinto Louis fazendo o mesmo ao meu lado, apagando a lanterna do celular e deitando.  
Não consigo dormir. Longos e infernais minutos se arrastam. Era como olhar para a areia caindo em uma ampulheta. O tempo não parecia passar de modo algum.   
Eu encarava as sombras de fora se movimentando sobre o tecido da tenda, a fogueira estalando lá fora e os animais noturnos fazendo sons desconhecidos por mim dentro da floresta.  
Meus olhos nem mesmo piscavam. Estavam abertos como se eu estivesse sob constante alerta.  
– Hazz? – Tomo um susto ao ouvir meu nome, meu corpo tremendo e balançando o colchão com o espasmo. – Desculpa.  
– Tudo bem. O que foi? – Murmuro, ainda olhando para as sombras. O sinto se movimentando atrás de mim, me balançando.  
– É só que... eu não consigo dormir. – Ele fala baixinho, envergonhado. – Eu acho que tô pensando demais.  
– Em quê?  
– No que a Gemm falou. – Meu corpo congelou, meus olhos abrindo mais do que antes.  
– Me desculpa por ela, quando bebe não sabe o que fala.  
– Tudo bem, é que tem uma coisa relacionada a isso que fica martelando aqui, sabe?  
– O que? – Meu corpo treme em antecipação.  
– Se o que ela falou é verdade.  
– Como assim.  
– Se ela, tipo, acha mesmo que a gente deveria se beijar. – Engulo seco, mas minha garganta está tão seca quanto minha boca.  
– Oh... – Ficamos em silencio por um tempo, apenas consigo ouvir o som de meu coração palpitando em minhas têmporas.  
– Hazz?  
– Oi.  
– Vira pra cá? Por favor? – Ele fala e tudo que ouço são miados.  
Viro de frente para ele, mas não tenho coragem de olhar diretamente em seus olhos, por isso mantenho os meus fechados e meu corpo treme ao sentir o toque suave em minha bochecha.  
– Abre os olhos? – Nego com a cabeça. – Não vai abrir? – Nego mais uma vez. – Por favor? – Ele faz carinho em meu rosto com seu polegar e eu obedeço, encarando seus olhos, observando seu rosto, guardando cada detalhe em minha mente, analisando seus lábios. – Você quer?  
– Hum? – O olho diretamente nos olhos, perdido.  
– Me beijar.  
– Talvez.  
– Talvez?  
– É.  
Mais uma vez sinto seu polegar afagando meu rosto, meus olhos fecham com a caricia delicada, sutil. Meu corpo relaxa sob sua mão, por um momento nada mais parecia existir.  
– Harry?  
– Oi.  
– Eu vou te beijar.  
A surpresa é o que me consome naquele momento. Tão poucas palavras foram o suficiente para que meu mundo virasse de cabeça para baixo. Um ato fez com que ele girasse completamente, como um brinquedo de criança.  
Seus lábios tocaram os meus com delicadeza, nada como o ultimo beijo que eu tinha dado. Esse era calmo, sereno. Tão envolvente quanto.  
A mão que acariciava meu rosto agora tinha escorregado por meu corpo, fazendo meu tronco de escorrego até que chegassem em minha cintura, onde parou, fincando seus dedos no tecido grosso do suéter que eu vestia. Me puxou para mais perto, demonstrando que queria me tocar. Eu deixaria ele me transformar em um violino, pois era como eu me sentia sendo tocado aquele jeito, tão delicado, quase divino.  
Sua língua acariciava meu lábio inferior, algumas mordidas leves. Ele chupava meu lábio inferior e sugava um pedaço de mim para si, deixando uma parte minha com ele. Ele poderia me tomar por completo, eu não ligaria de me tornar parte daquele corpo.  
Desceu sua mão ainda mais até que chegou ao início de minha coxa, onde começou a acariciar com a ponta de seus dedos, suas unhas curtas me causando arrepios.  
Coloquei meu braço sobre seu corpo, minha mão em sua cabeça, acariciando seus cabelos lisos.  
Ele se afastou com um ultimo beijo rápido. Eu não abrirei os olhos, não quero cair de cara na realidade e me dar conta de que tudo foi um sonho, uma ilusão, alucinação.  
– Isso acabou de acontecer? – Perguntei, mantando os olhos fechados. Ouvi sua risada anasalada e seus ledos escovando meus cabelos para atrás de minha orelha.  
– Sim, e eu quero que aconteça muito mais vezes.  
– Eu morri. Só pode ser. Esse aqui é o paraíso.  
– Não, mas quem dera. – Ele ri e acaricia minha bochecha uma outra vez. – Abre os olhos.  
– Se eu abrir tudo isso vai desaparecer, eu vou voltar pro mundo real.  
– Não vai.  
– Como você sabe.  
– Eu juro que não vai. Você confia em mim?  
– Não.  
– Não?  
– Sim.  
– Então abre. – Abro meus olhos lentamente, piscando com a claridade. – Viu? Nada sumiu. – Ele me dá um beijo rápido.


	25. Into The Woods

A luz do dia tinha um novo significado para mim, era como se eu tivesse virado outra pessoa depois de ter novas partes do meu corpo tocando novas partes do raio de sol que era o cara me abraçando.   
Há certas coisas na vida que mudam o destino de um homem, a boca de Louis Tomlinson é, com certeza absoluta, uma delas e não está longe do top dez.  
Eu não queria abrir meus olhos e encarar a vida, não queria sair daquela barraca e encarara a realidade, eu queria ficar aqui, com Louis me abraçando, sua perna jogada entre as minhas, meu polegar acariciando seu antebraço enquanto ele me matinha protegido de qualquer mal que o mundo lá fora estivesse a oferecer.  
Os barulhos de panelas batendo e os passos pesados de nossos amigos foram o que contribuíram para que meu sono fosse acabando, que a consciência me atingisse, mas eu me recusava a abrir os olhos. Me nego.   
Minha cabeça latejava um pouco, a enxaqueca da ressaca me atingindo como um soco no estômago.  
Minutos se passam, a consciência me pega pelos tornozelos e abro os olhos por impulso, logo olhando para baixo e constatando que toda aquela situação era um fato. A noite de ontem não foi criação de minha mente entorpecida, a manhã de hoje pode ou não ser um universo paralelo.  
Ouço uma inspiração intensa quando o corpo atrás do meu começa a se espreguiçar, me apertando mais contra o próprio tronco, ele espira e boceja e encaixa o rosto em minha nuca, cheirando aquele pedaço de pele.  
Ele ri levemente.   
– Bom dia. – Ele murmura entre meus cabelos e meu corpo arrepia, em estado de alerta.  
– Bom dia. – Ele move a mão, a colocando sob meu suéter e faz leves caricias em meu estômago. Viro-me mais uma vez para encará-lo, mas desse vez estamos ainda mais perto um do outro.  
Tão próximos um ao outro que com apenas um movimento de pescoço eu me aproximo, unindo nossos lábios mais uma vez, o beijando suavemente, mordiscando seu lábio inferior. Não tenho a menor ideia de onde tirei essas coisas, talvez muitas séries, mas eu sabia que estava fazendo algo certo para que ele quisesse continuar me beijando na manhã seguinte.  
Me afasto novamente, ele abre os olhos novamente, os fixando nos meu enquanto analiso todos os movimentos de sue rosto, por menores que sejam e sorrio, ele reflete o movimento e o meu sorriso aumenta ainda mais.  
– Bom dia. – Rio feliz.  
– Bom dia. – As pequenas marcas de expressão ao lado de seus olhos ficam marcadas, a pele encarregada de demonstrar o que apenas seus lábios não conseguiram. Eu amo esses pequenos detalhes, tão meticulosamente esculpidos para me fazer amar ainda mais cada parte dele. – Eu amo seus olhos. – Ele acaricia minha bochecha, logo abaixo de meu olho esquerdo e meu sorriso apenas aumenta.  
– E eu amo os seus. – Acaricio as marcas ao lado de seus olhos e ele ri, sorrindo ainda mais abertamente. Ele me beija mais uma vez e quando se afasta eu me assusto com a seriedade repentina em seu rosto.  
– Você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem? – Ele parece constrangido. – Se quiser culpar o álcool eu vou enten..  
– Não! – Me apresso em calar sua boca com meu dedo. – Não. Digo, quero conversar sobre o que aconteceu, mas a culpa não foi do álcool, a não ser que nossos nomes tenham mudado. – Ele ri com a piada e eu sorrio ao som. – Mas deixa pra gente ver isso depois, okay? Agora a gente vai comer e evitar que o Niall mate alguém com uma panela, certo? – Ele assente, meu dedo ainda pressionando seus lábios, o mantendo calado, e quando me dou conta disso o tiro de lá, constrangido.  
Ele me dá mais um leve beijo aos lábios e levanta rapidamente, eu fico para trás para trocar de roupa.  
Tiro meu suéter que já me fazia suar, puxo uma bermuda qualquer e a visto, saindo da barraca sem nada para cobrir o tronco. Me alongo, estralando as costas e esticando os braços ao máximo, aliviando as tenções.  
Louis estava fazendo basicamente o mesmo ao meu lado, em frente a nossa barraca.   
Todos faziam coisa diferentes, mas pararam tudo e olhavam para nós dois, nos observando como animais em exposições. Niall passou por nossa frente, segurando um prato e olhando fixamente para mim enquanto caminhava para uma direção completamente diferente de para onde estava olhando. Respondi seu olhar com um semblante de desentendimento e ele apenas deu de ombros, seguindo até onde Nick e Stan estavam juntos, já comendo.  
Olho para Louis, que me olha ao mesmo tempo. Ele coça a garganta, percebendo a chuva de olhares, e vai para um lado e eu para o outro.  
Certo. Estranho.  
Aquela manhã foi parada, todos morrendo de ressaca e tomando remédios para melhorar logo para a segunda rodada.   
Depois do almoço todos tinham resolvido fazer algo diferente, uns quiseram ir explorar os pedaços de floresta que tinham pelo parque, outros foram ao rio tomar banho e alguns ficaram dormindo em suas barracas, com os ventiladores portáteis ligados ao máximo para diminuir o calor e o mormaço formado dentro das barracas. Eu estava encostado em uma pedra enorme, observando algumas folhas secas voarem quando Louis se aproximou, sentando ao meu lado e se encostando na pedra, ficando com o ombro colado ao meu.  
– Olá. – Murmurei.  
– Olá. – Ele respondeu, eu conseguia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. – Quer ir caminhar?  
– Pode ser. Por onde? – Arranquei algumas folhas do gramado, brincando de despedaça-las.  
– Eu queria ir pro meio das árvores. – Ele aponta com a cabeça para a floresta a metros de nós. – Ver uns esquilos, sei lá.  
– E aqui tem?  
– Não sei, por isso quero ir descobrir. – Ele dá de ombros e ri.  
– Certo, deixa só eu pegar umas coisas na barraca e a gente vai.  
– Okay, não esquece de pegar comida.   
– Okay.  
– E água.  
– Tá bom.  
Vou caminhando até chegar na barraca em que nossas coisas estavam, pegando uma mochila e jogando várias coisas que poderíamos precisar. Coisas tipo protetor solar, repelente, algumas toalhas e bonés. Vesti uma camiseta, óculos de sol e joguei a mochila sobre os ombros. Fui caminhando até ele, que me esperava encostado na mesma pedra, mas já estava de pé.  
– Tudo certo?  
– Tudo certo.  
– Então vamos.  
– Vamos lá.  
Ele liderou o caminho, caminhando na minha frente e afastando os galhos das passagens. As árvores tinham seus troncos finos, várias folhas caídas no chão, formando um belo tapete ocre. Os raios de sol atingiam o chão através das folhas finas, formando várias sombras, mas sem deixar escuro. Os pássaros tinham voltado com a primavera e agora, no verão, eles formavam seus ninhos, prontos para dar continuidade à espécie.   
Vários insetos passavam voando por nós, libélulas passando apressadas por cimas das poças do chão. Pedras verdes por conta dos enormes e densos tapetes de musgo que as forrava.  
Caminhávamos calados, apenas observando a natureza que nos cercava, apreciando o fato de que os carros estavam longe demais para serem ouvidos, as confusões estavam distantes o suficiente para nos afetar e a energia estava perto o suficiente para nos envolver.  
Os minutos iam passando que que nós nos déssemos conta. Várias vezes nós nos pegamos parados em meio às árvores, olhando para o céu quando os bandos de pássaros passavam naquele formato maravilhoso e sincronia perfeita.  
Mais um tempo se passou enquanto caminhávamos quando fui puxado de repente e pressionado contra uma arvore qualquer, o corpo de Louis me mantendo lá, seu rosto próximo ao meu, nossos narizes se tocando suavemente quando ele encostou nossos lábios mais uma vez. Suas mãos apertando as laterais de minha cintura. Seus dedos apertando minha carne e me fazendo ter ainda mais certeza de que aquilo não era uma alucinação, deixando claro que através daquele beijo eu era, mesmo que momentaneamente, dele.  
Coloquei minhas mãos em seu peitoral e o afastei o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos.  
– Eu quero muito mais, você não tem ideia, mas antes a gente tem que resolver maduramente sobre o que a gente quer disso e onde queremos chegar.  
– Uh, certo... – Ele se afastou, uma mão na nuca, coçando aquele lugar, enquanto a outra estava em sua cintura. – O que você quer? – Ele me olha, um pouco de preocupação em seu rosto.  
– O que você quer? – Devolvo a pergunta, prefiro saber antes de criar expectativas.  
– Curtir?  
– Isso foi outra pergunta?  
– Eu acho...?  
– Louis.  
– Harry!  
– É sério.  
– Eu tô falando sério.  
– O que você quer que saia disso?  
– Eu quero aproveitar. Com você. Juntos. O momento. Entende? – Ele parecia não entender.  
– Então a gente vai ficar, mas sem compromisso?  
– Sim?  
– Louis.  
– O quê?  
– Eu tenho meus termos se vamos mesmo continuar com isso.  
– Nada mais justo, suponho.  
– Eu quero “exclusividade”. Sou filho mais novo, sou acostumado a ter tudo para mim e o que não for meu eu tomo, entende?  
– Exclusividade? Tipo, eu só fico com você e você só fica comigo? Essa exclusividade?  
– Sim.  
– Certo, não me oponho.  
– Você também tem algum?  
– Sentimentos são permitidos?   
– Como assim?  
– Digo, a amizade colorida é uma coisa meio “desapega”, sem compromissos tipo um namoro, mas se um dos dois começar a se envolver, vai dar problema?  
– Eu acho que não?  
– Agora você quem tá sendo vago.  
– Desculpe.  
– Relaxa. Então, de boa? Pois, sabe, eu sei que você não vai resistir à se apaixonar por tudo isso aqui. – Ele pisca para mim e eu reviro os olhos, mas não contendo o sorriso divertido quando empurro pelo ombro. – Eu não tenho problemas com isso, sabe? De você se apaixonar por mim, digo, se apaixonar ainda mais.  
– Você é impossível. – Cruzo os braços. Ele se aproxima lentamente, colocando as mãos em meus cotovelos dobrados e descruzando meus braços, os colocando ao redor de sua cintura e dá um beijo me minha bochecha.  
– Você. – Outro beijo. – Que é impossível de resistir. – Mais um beijo, dessa vez no canto dos lábios. – Com esses olhos. Essas bochechas furadas. E esse lábio vermelho, tão vermelho quanto suas bochechas estão agora. – Ele olha em meus olhos, sorrindo ao ver o efeito de suas palavras claramente em meu rosto. – Já falei que amo suas bochechas?  
– Não.  
– Eu amo suas bochechas.   
– Idiota. – Rio envergonhado e o empurro pelo ombro, ele ri e volta a se aproximar, me roubando outro beijo contra aquela arvore.  
– Então estamos acertados?  
– Sobre nossos termos?  
– Sim.  
– Acho que sim, qualquer coisa eu anoto e mando meu secretário te entregar.  
– Niall?  
– Ou Nick, não faz muita diferença.  
– Fechado. – Ele sorri e pega minha mão, me puxando da árvore. – Agora a gente vai caminhar mais e marcar cada uma dessas árvores com memórias.  
– Memórias?  
– Memórias. – Ele pisca para mim e me puxa mata à dentro.


	26. i Cry When I Laugh

Quatro dias passam como um sopro quando se está com amigos e beijando o crush por todos os cantos de um campo aberto.  
Aquele era o último dia que tínhamos no parque até que tivéssemos que fazer o check-out e voltarmos para nossas vidas, eu teria de voltar ao trabalho, Liam também, Eleanor viajaria com a família pelo resto das férias e cada um viveria sua vida separadamente, bem, eu espero que a maior distância que eu tenha de Louis seja o caminho entre a casa dele e a minha.  
O dia tinha acabado de começar, todos tinham tomado banho, escovado os dentes e agora o café da manhã era servido.  
Desde a primeira noite, quando tudo aquilo tinha acontecido entre nós dois, eu e Louis tínhamos virado uma mesma pessoa. Tudo que um fazia o outro ia junto, acompanhando. Todos os outros tinham notado, era impossível não perceber, mas se seguravam ao máximo para não fazerem comentários inoportunos, bem, pelo menos não piores dos que já faziam antes. As piadinhas nunca iriam embora.  
A gente também tem feito muitas... caminhadas? Erh, acho que dá pra chamar assim. Bem, nós vamos caminhar, fazemos muitas paradas e trocamos muitas gotas de saliva, mas não deixa de ser caminhada.  
O relógio acabou de bater oito horas, Eleanor e Gigi já se ajudavam para passar protetor solar, usando biquínis e óculos de sol. Gemma estava lendo um livro encostada na barriga com Niall deitado em seu colo, ela fazia cafuné nos fios tingidos dele.  
Louis estava mais longe de onde estávamos, tentando ensinar Nick a fazer embaixadinhas com uma bola de vôlei e Stan está rindo das tentativas erradas dele. Se esses porras arrancarem o couro da minha bola nova eu arranco uma faixa de couro das costas dos dois. Zayn conseguiu dormir debaixo do sol, usando uma regata branca e uma bermuda com óculos de sol na cara, a boca aberta. Eu só fico imaginando como a marca de sol vai ficar linda depois que ele acordar, acho até que vou anotar para lembrar de comprar um hidratante de presente para ele.  
Liam estava sentado comigo, atrás de mim na verdade, com suas costas apoiadas nas minhas, nós apenas brincávamos com o gramado, derrubados de sono.   
– Cara... – Liam murmura atrás de mim, se virando rapidamente e eu caio de costas no chão. Ele começa a rir. – Desculpa.  
– Vai se foder. – Eu falo descontraído quando me levanto. O que foi?  
– Eu ontem tava andando com o Zayn e o Stan pela mata e a gente achou uma coisa muito foda.  
– Hm?  
– Um lago. – Ele falou empolgado. – A gente poderia ir lá tomar banho, né?  
– Yeah, acho que sim. – Tirei os cabelos do meu rosto.  
– Será que você pode falar com eles?  
– Eu?  
– É, você é mais amigo, sabe? – Ele falou meio constrangido.  
– Eu achei que você tivesse se dado com todo mundo.  
– Sim, mas eu ainda tenho um pouco de vergonha. – Eu ri dele e coloquei uma mão em seu ombro.  
– Cara, todo mundo já te ama. Você já é parte da gangue.  
– Não fala assim que parece que a gente vai assaltar um carro forte.  
– Que imaginação fértil.  
– Yeh... Mas você fala?  
– Não, você fala. – Ele arregalou os olhos. – Para de palhaçada.  
Levante, tirando o gramado de minhas calças e o ajudei a levantar também. Nos aproximamos do centro de tudo e comecei a gritar.  
– Reunião! Reunião! Todos juntos na fogueira, por favor! – Liam gargalhava ao meu lado enquanto todos viraram suas cabeças em nossa direção como suricates. – Vem todo mundo logo, esse caralho. – Berrei.  
Todos vieram caminhando, claramente curiosos. Gigi ainda terminava de passar protetor nas pernas.  
– Pra que esse escândalo? – Gemma parou na minha frente, do outro lado da fogueira, o dedo indicador entre as folhas do livro, marcando a pagina enquanto Niall apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro.  
– Eh, o que aconteceu? – Louis chegou ao meu lado, meu abraçando pela cintura e apoiando a cabeça em meu ombro, comecei a acariciar seu antebraço.  
– O Liam quer fala ruma coisa.   
– Uh? – Ele olhou para cima, saindo do transe no qual tinha se enfiado. – Oh, é, certo, sim... Eu... Ontem eu com o Zayn e o... o Stan, a gente achou um lago no meio da floresta.  
– Verdade, a gente poderia ir tomar banho lá, né? – Stan falou animado, Liam sorriu, balançando a cabeça positivamente, já animado.  
– Certo! Eu topo muito. – Eleanor falou animada e veio pulando, apenas de biquíni, até o lado de liam, o abraçando lateralmente pelos ombros e o puxando para dar um beijo em sua bochecha, o deixando vermelho. – Ótima ideia, Li. Eu sabia que ia gostar de você. – Ela sorria abertamente enquanto ele tinha os olhos arregalados, sem saber o que estava acontecendo e Zayn ria deles, eu sorria para a cena.  
– Eu vou arrumar as bebidas. – Niall se prontificou, o sono instantaneamente vazando de seu corpo quando ele correu para os coolers.  
– Tá, cada um vai pegar uma bolsa pra levar o que vai precisar. Eleanor, larga o menino.  
– Mas ele é fofo, olha esses cachinhos.  
– Eleanor.  
– Tá. Parei. – Ela o soltou, bufando, e foi para a própria barraca.  
Ri, revirando os olhos e caminhando até minha barraca com Louis me seguindo. Ele se sentou no colchão inflável enquanto recolhia as coisas que ia querer levar ao lago.  
– Eu sinto que hoje vai ser um ótimo dia. – Ele me olhou por cima do ombro, sorrindo abertamente. – Eu tenho um ótimo pressentimento sobre hoje.  
– Então eu não duvido que vá ser maravilhoso. – O olhei, sorrindo do mesmo jeito, e lhe dei uma piscadela.  
– Oh, agora você quem usa isso contra mim, uh? – Ele virou de lado.  
– Sim. – Pisquei de novo.  
– Oh, você é bom nisso.  
– Eu sei, amor. – Sorri mais uma vez e peguei minha mochila já montada, a jogando sobre o ombro e saindo da barraca.  
Caminhei até onde Liam estava, com a mochila nas costas, esperando Stan terminar de arrumar a própria bolsa.  
– Cara, como que tu consegue demorar tanto assim pra fazer uma coisa tão simples? É pra montar uma mochila, não resolver uma equação de segundo grau.  
– Eu vou cursar engenharia em Stanford, eu acho que consigo resolver uma equação de segundo grau. – Stan responde de dentro da barraca.  
– Uh, o senhor de exatas consegue passar em Stanford, mas não sabe montar uma mochila pra três horas em um lago.  
– Eu acho legal que o Liam tem vergonha de chamar todo mundo pra um passeio, mas não tem vergonha de descarregar toda essa ironia. – Comento rindo e me apoio no ombro de meu colega de trabalho. – Onde você esteve escondendo essas garrinhas, Payno?  
– Num lugar secreto.  
– No cu. – Stan comenta secamente, nos fazendo rir, enquanto sai da barraca. – Pronto, tá feliz?  
– Não muito, eu sei que quando a gente chegar lá você vai lembrar de alguma coisa que não pegou, então já tô me preparando pra evitar a frustração.  
– Você tá falando como o Zayn. Tem certeza que vocês não se conhecem há mais tempo? – Stan ergue uma sobrancelha. Liam bufa e revira os olhos.  
– Desisto de vocês, vocês se merecem. – Rio e vou embora, indo para perto de minha irmã. – tudo certo aqui? – Gemma olha para Eleanor, quer dá de ombros.  
– Yup, tudo certo aqui. – Ela afirma com a cabeça e Eleanor sorri, exibindo todos os dentes de sua arcada.  
– Okay, Gato de Cheshire... – A olho demonstrando, claramente, um pouco de medo de sua expressão.

Demora, mas logo todos nós estamos escalando algumas rochas entre as arvores do parque, seguindo o trio maravilha, também conhecidos por Liam, Zayn e Stan, que nos guiava até o lugar que tinham achado, mas parecia que o lugar nunca chegava e eu já desconfiava que tudo fosse apenas um plano para nos matarem e comerem nossos corpos na esperança de virarem aquele bicho do segundo episódio da primeira temporada de supernatural. Bem, pelo menos eu já estava ciente de como combater e pronto para acender uma tocha a qualquer momento.  
Depois de quase quarenta minutos mata à dentro nós chegamos ao local que tanto tínhamos curiosidade de vez depois de tanta propaganda feita pelos três, e bem, fazia muito juízo a toda a promoção.  
Algumas arvores mais grossas circulavam o lugar e o lago ficava sob um enorme espaço aberto, sendo completamente tocado pelo sol. Ao centro da água um libélula sobrevoava o lago, criando círculos na mesma que se espalhavam. A água era escura, mas não ao ponto de não nos deixar ver o fundo, não era raso, mas todos sabiam nada. Bem, todos sabiam nada e aí tinha o Zayn, mas ele vai sobreviver.  
O som dos pássaros era a única coisa que tomava o lugar, além dos comentários fascinados de meus amigos. Aquele lugar era de tirar o folego.  
Joguei minha mochila no chão e tirei minha camisa e a bermuda, ficando apenas com uma sunga preta. Eleanor e Gigi tiraram os shorts, ficando apenas em seus biquínis, Niall e Nick ficaram de bermuda, todos os outros caras ficaram de sunga também e Gemma com um maiô azul piscina.  
Louis chegou ao meu lado, segurando minha mão.  
– Vamos? – O olhei nos olhos, encantado. Sua pele reluzindo sob a luz do sol, refletida em meus olhos. Eu amo aquela pele.  
Ele virou de costas, me puxando pelo braço e eu não tive como evitar, era impossível. Aquelas duas bolas de basquete que era sua bunda chamavam tanta atenção quanto um letreiro neon anunciando qualquer coisa com noventa por cento de desconto. As coxas que as seguiam não eram diferentes, a pele lisa, com pelos finos, contrastando com a cor amarela chamativa de sua sunga. Definitivamente, em algum momento dessa viagem, eu tinha ultrapassado os portões para o paraíso, só que alguém esqueceu de me avisar.  
Eleanor e Zayn estavam esticando algumas toalhas no chão e colocando o cooler com as bebidas e as comidas nelas. Gemma deitou assim que terminaram de arrumar as coisas e voltou a ler o livro dela. Niall e Nick foram escalar as arvores, eu só espero não ter que carregar ninguém por um caminho de quarenta minutos e dirigir por mais uma hora até um hospital.   
Louis parou bem na borda da água, que já tocava a ponta de seus dedos dos pés, me deixando poucos passos atrás. Ele virou, me olhando sobre o ombro antes de seguir em frente, entrando no lago, a água logo chegando em suas coxas.  
– Cuidado, você não conhece esse lago. – Falei preocupado.  
Ele seguiu até que a agua chegasse em seu peitoral, esticando os braços para mim, me chamando silenciosamente. Sorri, pois aquela era uma imagem que eu nunca imaginei que fosse ver em toda minha existência nesse plano de existência. Ele me chamou mais uma vez, com as mãos.   
Dei mais alguns passos até que meus pés fossem cobertos, eu tinha um pouco de medo do que pudesse estar debaixo daquela agua, me aguardando, mas tendo Louis na minha frente, me chamando era tão tentador que o medo passava a ter o mesmo efeito que apanhar com uma pena.  
Assim que a água chegou em minha barriga me coloquei a nadar cachorrinho até ele, até seu braços, onde ele me abraçou e me apoiei em seus ombros.  
– Eu não quero colocar os pés não chão.  
– Por...?  
– É nojento, deve tá cheio de lodo.  
– Justo. – Ele riu.  
Um “splash” foi ouvido e água foi jogada em nós quando Liam deu um flecheiro na água, Stan o seguindo enquanto Zayn entrava lentamente na água, o medo claro em seu rosto, mas ele estava dando o seu melhor. Liam nadou até ele, o estendendo o braço, lhe passando confiança pelo olhar quando Zayn o olhou, demonstrando gratidão em um pequeno sorriso. Liam o apoiou em seus ombros até chegarem onde Stan estava brincando de girar na água.  
Nick e Nick continuavam brincando nas árvores enquanto Gemma tinha começado a conversar com Els e Gigi, as três tinham ficado bastante amigas, o que não tinha acontecido quando as três faziam parte das líderes de torcida, mas antes tarde do que nunca. As três tinham latas de cervejas em suas mãos enquanto riam de algo que Gigi tinha acabado de comentar.  
Louis apertou minha cintura em seu abraço, me prendendo mais contra seu corpo, o que fez com que todo meu corpo molhado ficasse ainda mais arrepiado.  
Todos tinham encontrado algo para fazer, eu e Louis ficamos apostando corridas de natação de um lado ao outro no lago e aquilo fez com que todo o tempo se passasse mais rápido.   
Ao fim da tarde todos estavam exaustos do dia cansativo, alguns tinham bebido e ficaram ainda mais cansados por conta do álcool, mas nada que fosse nos atrapalhar.  
Durante os minutos de caminhada, que pareceram ser menores na volta, os meninos contavam as coisas que tinham acontecido e que os outros não tinham visto e fazia todos rirem e gargalharem por todo o caminho.  
Quando chegamos de volta ao acampamento o sol terminava de se por, o que quer dizer que já eram quase dez horas da noite.  
Seguimos além do acampamento, caminhando até os banheiros públicos do parque para tomar banho e fazer todas as coisas de higiene que precisávamos para nos limpar.  
Cada um reorganizava as coisas de suas mochilas dentro de suas barracas depois que voltaram dos banheiros.  
Niall e Eleanor eram os responsáveis por prepararem o jantar naquele dia, então eles estavam acendendo a fogueira, Eleanor arrumava a lenha e as pastilhas de álcool e Niall abria os potes de comida congelada para depois os colocar na prancha de ferro sobre o fogo, para cozinharem.  
Eu tinha uma toalha enrolada em minha cabeça e tinha acabado de sentar em uma das cadeiras dobráveis ao redor da fogueira, com Zayn de um lado e Louis ao outro. A noite tinha caído, oficialmente, a lua brilhava e agora todos tinham seus pratos de comida em mãos e comiam quietamente.  
O som dos grilos era a única coisa que tomava o espaço, todos estavam focados demais em suas comidas, o cansaço nos tomava da cabeça aos pés. Alguns tinham os rostos vermelhos, marcados pelo sol, alguns estava completamente vermelhos e tinham seus corpos tão quentes que não usavam roupas quentes para encarar o frio da noite.  
– Gente? – Louis chamou a atenção de todo mundo, e quando a obteve engoliu seco. – Hum, eu sei que pode soar muito brega, ou sei lá o quê, mas eu queria agradecer por tudo. Literalmente tudo. Tudo o que vocês já fizeram por mim, mesmo alguns não estando comigo há tanto tempo. – Ele me olhou e apertou minha mão. – Muita coisa negativa tem acontecido em minha vida ultimamente e saber que tenho vocês como uma ancora para me manter firme e de pé é tudo o que me mantém seguindo me frente. – Ele encarava a fogueira, um ponto cego em algum lugar, quando uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.  
– Lou... – Ele me olhou e sorriu fraco, movendo seus lábios em forma de “obrigado” e eu sorrio, o confortando e apertando sua mão com mais força.  
– Minha mãe... Hum, tá doente e a gente não sabe por quanto tempo mais a gente vai ter ela por aqui... E tendo vocês comigo é tudo o que eu preciso. Eu não queria tornar nossa ultima noite uma coisa melancólica, principalmente depois de um dia tão bom, mas eu senti que deveria compartilhar com vocês tanto as partes boas quanto as ruins e depressivas da minha vida e deixar claro o quanto eu amo e confio em vocês.  
O silencio se instalou mais uma vez. Uma lágrima solitária correu por meu rosto. Olhei para o rosto de todos, que encaram pontos cegos no gramado a sua frente. Pensativos. Aquele era um momento muito intenso entre nós, uma coisa íntima.  
– Minha vida em casa é um verdadeiro inferno. – Eleanor é a primeira a falar, atraindo a atenção de todos. Ela encara o fogo atentamente, seus olhos sequer piscam. Ela enxuga uma lágrima e então olha para Louis, que está bem na sua frente, no outro estremo do círculo. – Pode parecer que é tudo de boa, tudo certo com a viagem que a gente vai fazer, mas na verdade é um verdadeiro inferno e tem sido assim desde que Ty foi para a faculdade. – As lágrimas choviam de seus olhos e ela tentava as impedir de cair. – Sempre tentei ser uma boa filha, mas Ty, de algum modo, sempre foi o foco das atenções dos meus pais. O atleta, o bom aluno, o futuro advogado. Eu sempre fui a que dava problema na escola e tirava notas apenas boas o suficiente para não fazer as provas finais, nunca o suficiente aos olhos de meus pais. – Ele respirou fundo entre as lagrimas e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, respirando trêmula.  
– E eu não sei mais quem eu sou. Bem, sou o Harry, tenho certeza disso, mas não sei onde me encaixar. Minh sexualidade é um novo mistério para mim, obrigada Els. – Ela me olha e rir entre as lágrimas e eu sorrio para ela. – Eu sempre tive certeza do que eu era, de quem eu era, mas nos últimos meses foi como ficar preso de cabeça para baixo em um loop de montanha russa, sem saber quando o resgate chegaria. Pode não parecer um grande problema comparado com outros, mas saber quem se é é tão necessário quanto necessidades humanas básicas. A única coisa da qual eu tinha certeza na minha vida virou a maior interrogação na minha existência e por conta disso já passei inúmeras noites sem conseguir dormir, apenas pensando o que fazer da minha vida. – Respiro fundo e sinto Louis apertando minha mão novamente, me reconfortando com um leve sorriso.  
– E eu tenho medo de falhar na vida. – Gemma solta. – Tenho medo de não conseguir seguir no curso da faculdade, ou de me formar e ser uma péssima profissional, de me tornar um erro e desperdício de dinheiro e tempo para minha mãe. De gastar o dinheiro que ela poderia ter usado para algo importante.  
– Eu também me sinto assim. – Zayn fala, a olhando e dando um sorriso conformado. – É como se eu sentisse que minha vida fosse, em algum ponto, se tornar algo banal controlado por outros, que nenhum dos meus esforços vá valer de algo, que eu vá me tornar inútil para o funcionamento do mundo.  
– Mamãe foi diagnosticada com depressão crônica, que é quando o cérebro para de produzir as quantidades certas de “hormônios da felicidade”, sabe? – Stan disse, fazendo aspas com os dedos. – E também um nível não tão alarmante de bipolaridade, ela não aceitou muito bem e tem se negado a tomar os remédios. – Ele passa a encarar o chão, respirando fundo. – As coisas estão complicadas lá em casa, de inicio eu nem queria vir nessa viagem, mas ela insistiu que eu viesse. – Dá um gole em sua garrafa d’água.  
– Já que tá todo mundo desabafando, me sinto no dever de compartilhar minha história também. – Nick fala, tentando soar descontraído. – Há uns três anos meus pais viviam discutindo, eles brigavam muito, era feio. Nunca chegou ao ponto de violência física, ainda bem, mas chegou ao ponto em que, há um ano, meu pai simplesmente empacotou todas as coisas dele e deu no pé. – Ele ri, olhando para o chão. – E desde então mamãe não consegue largar a melhor amiga dela, a garrafa de rum. Chega até a ser irônico, pois há algum tempo ela era a maior inimiga de qualquer substancia que entorpecesse os sentidos e agora ela é, basicamente, uma bêbada que só consegue emprego no armazém da amiga que só não demite ela por educação. – Ele respira fundo. – Eu tentei colocar ela no AA, mas nunca dá certo, ela sempre deixa de ir depois de duas seções, mesmo sabendo que não pode mais continuar nesse estado.  
O silencio, mais uma vez, tomou conta do lugar, todos choravam, as lágrimas poderiam encher uma garrafa de meio litro. Eu prendia meus soluços enquanto segurava a mão de Louis, que chorava silenciosamente de olhos fechados.  
– Eu sofri bullying quando era menor. – Liam se pronunciou. – Crianças são naturalmente cruéis sem se darem conta, não têm um filtro entre a boca e o cérebro. Eu era gordo, meu rosto era redondo e meus colegas de turma usavam isso para fazerem piadas comigo. De inicio eu não tomava como ofensa, mas depois que eles associaram que aquilo era algo normal foi quando as brincadeiras ficaram piores. Todas as piadas de gordo e apelidos, eu conheço todos. Em uma época eu cheguei a ser fisicamente agredido, mas isso não durou muito tempo, pois eu comecei a retornar as agressões até que fui expulso da escola por ter trincado a costela de um cara. A coisa foi feia e eu não me orgulho disso, mas foi o necessário para que parassem de me encher.  
– Eu voltei a comer. – Gigi começou. – Há dois anos entrei em depressão por conta do meu corpo, eu sempre fui magra, mas nunca tive o corpo que eu via em revistas e propagandas. Fui diagnosticada com anorexia. Cheguei ao ponto em que eu comia uma vez por semana e quando comia tudo era colocado para fora. Meu físico foi afetado, meu psicológico principalmente. Eu nunca estava magra o suficiente e até mesmo quando meus ossos apareciam sob a pele eu sentia como se ainda pudesse perder mais um ou dois quilos. – Eleanor saiu de sua cadeira, sentando aos pés da amiga e a abraçando pelas pernas, chorando lá enquanto tinha a cabeça acariciada pela amiga. – Foi então quando eu vi uma foto minha, todos os ossos do meu tronco aparecendo, que eu vi que não dava mais para continuar com aquilo. Voltei a comer há um ano e agora sinto como se tivesse perdido muito tempo de aproveitar um dos maiores prazeres da vida que é o paladar e agora não tem santo que me afaste de um milk shake ou de um hambúrguer. Demorou para me ré-acostumar a comer, mas cada mordida valeu a pena. Foi como recomeçar do zero.  
– O maior problema da minha vida é como o da Els. – Niall a olha, sentada no chão. – Eu cresci na sombra de Greg, meu irmão mais velho. Ele sempre foi a estrela da família, nada que eu fizesse poderia se comparar com os feitos históricos de Gregory Horan até que chegou um ponto em que eu simplesmente parei de tentar, eu não queria mais me equiparar com ele, não queira mais ser algo que eu não era, alguém que eu não estava destinado a ser. Foi quando me abri mais para o mundo, quando minha mente se abriu para coisas novas além de “tenho que ser melhor que meu irmão e receber toda a atenção dos meus pais”, mas aí agora aquele bastardo vai casar e eu voltei a ser o mais belo e puro nada comparado com a porra da festa de casamento. Eu amo meu irmão, eu apenas odeio o que fizeram com que ele se tornasse aos meus olhos.  
Quando Niall terminou de falar todos já estavam sobrecarregados, ninguém mais conseguia manter o rosto seco, as lágrimas eram fortes demais para lidar. Eu chorava ao ponto de soluçar e me engasgar em minha própria saliva, Louis estava deitado em meu ombro, acariciando meu joelho. A luz da fogueira me deixava ver perfeitamente resto destruído de todos. Os rastros de lágrimas se destacavam nas bochechas de todos, marcando linhas até seus queixos e lábios.  
É uma coisa inevitável, a vida de ninguém é perfeito, há muito mais por trás das cortinas do que se é mostrado no espetáculo. As vezes a gente consegue engolir um elefante, mas nos engasgamos com uma formiga. As coisas mudam, pessoas lidam com problemas diferentes todos os dias. A gente nunca saberá quando os fatos ocorrerão ao nosso favor.  
– Eu não quero mais chorar nessa porra. – Stan fala, jogando a garrafa no chão. – Vamos logo tratar de levantar esse clima antes que alguém vá se afogar no lago. – Ele falou e nós rimos, enxugando nossas lágrimas.  
Ele levantou de sua cadeira, deixando sua comida já fria no lugar em que estava sentado e foi até o cooler, o pegando pela alça e arrastando até nós. Passando de um a um até que todos tivesse uma cerveja em mãos.  
– Agora a gente vai beber e compartilhar histórias engraçadas e legais e só vale chorar se for de tanto rir. – Ele declarou, sentando novamente com o cooler ao seu lado. – Niall, você começa. – Niall gargalhou.  
Então tudo melhorou, a energia subiu, todos estavam rindo. Todos compartilhando histórias cada vez mais engraçadas e inusitadas a cada lata de cerveja que bebiam. Os maiores focos de Gemma e Niall era eu. Nós crescemos juntos, então não era estranho que as maiores histórias de nossas vidas tivessem sido compartilhadas.  
Horas depois, quase amanhecendo, foi quando todos estavam cansados o suficiente (e bêbados o suficiente) para se arrastarem até suas barracas e dormirem até depois do meio dia.  
Quando acordamos, mortos de ressaca, foi como se a noite anterior tivesse colado um imã em cada um de nós, pois a união era clara. A amizade entre nós tinha dado um grande passo. O que não interagiam tanto até ontem, hoje estavam pendurados no pescoço do outro. Era algo bonito de se ver.  
Gemma estava fazendo o café quando sinto algo cutucar meu ombro. Olho para o lado e lá está Louis, que faz um sinal para que eu fique calado e toma minha mão. Todos estão distraídos demais em suas conversas para notar nós dois.  
Ele me guia até um lugar entre as árvores, difícil de sermos vistos. Me encosta em uma delas e se aproxima, me beijando mais uma vez. Eu aceito seu beijo com um sorriso no rosto.  
– O que você fez ontem foi tão lindo. – Murmuro contra seus lábios e ele sorri, me dando um rápido beijo.  
– Eu precisava fazer aquilo.  
Ele volta a me beijar e ficamos lá por mais alguns minutos, até que resolvemos voltar para nossos amigos. Meu rosto estava quente, Louis estava com os lábios completamente vermelhos e inchados, mas nós agimos como se nada tivesse acontecido quando chegamos perto de nossos amigos. Fui para um lado, com um pequeno grupo, e ele para outro, mas sempre nos pegávamos trocando olhares por cima de nossos ombros.  
Acho que estou (ainda mais) apaixonado.


	27. Were You Gonna Tell Me?

Ditados são pequenas frases de efeito moral que surgiram há vários anos, porém que continuam se aplicando as situações vividas nos tempos atuais e, bem, quando alguém disse “o mundo gira, o mundo, ele é uma bola” com certeza não poderia estar mais certo. Não estou me referindo aos fatos científicos, não agora, calma. Me refiro a todas as viradas de mesa, todas as vezes em que a vida nos apresentou reviravoltas.  
Bem, agora era um desses momentos.  
Veja bem, há três anos nada do que me aconteceu nas últimas duas semanas sequer teria passado por minha cabeça como a possibilidade de um fato. Quando que teria passado em minha mente que eu beijaria Louis Tomlinson em uma barraca no meio de um parque nacional enquanto meus amigos e irmã dormiam bêbados em barracas ao lado? Bem, algo parecido deve ter passado por minha mente em algum momento, mas esse não é o ponto. Foca aqui.  
Quanta vezes eu me imaginei sentado no colo de Louis Tomlinson enquanto ele apertaria minha bunda e deixaria fortes marcas roxas em meu pescoço enquanto eu pressiono meu corpo contra o seu da forma mais fogosa e forte possível? Talvez eu tenha pensado nisso uma ou duas vezes, tá certo. Várias vezes. Mas o fato de que é exatamente isso que está acontecendo agora? Não tem comparação.  
Suas mãos apertavam as laterais do meu corpo enquanto eu me posicionava sobre seu colo, apoiado em meus joelhos, um em cada lado de seu corpo. Eu puxava seus cabelos lisos enquanto ele mordia o primeiro pedaço de carne que visse em sua frente.  
Imaginar e sonhar com a boca de Louis Tomlinson era uma coisa, mas tê-la fazendo tudo aquilo era ainda melhor e me deixava ainda mais duro, bem, ele estava do mesmo jeito e eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de mim.  
Agora vamos parar para um momento de reflexão, sim, vamos refletir agora enquanto Louis continua com sua boca em mim: em qual ponto de minha vida deixei de ser aquele garotinho assumidamente gay aos catorze anos, tímido que teve que ficar bêbado para pedir para sua melhor amiga o beijar no meio de uma festa e que depois ficou se questionando sobre sua própria sexualidade chegou num ponto onde está fazendo sexo de roupa com o seu ultimate crush na própria cama? Bem, tudo que me levou foram as palavras “eu vou te beijar” e BUM, cá estou eu.  
– Você é tão lindo. – Louis olha em meus olhos, eu olho para baixo e vejo seus lábios inchados e quase roxos.  
– E você não tem espelho em casa. – Me aproximei e mordi seu lábio inferior, o puxando. Louis riu e apertou minha bunda mais uma vez.  
Voltei a beijá-lo. Certo, voltando ao raciocínio: Tudo que precisei para sair daquele poço de timidez foi um pouco de Louis aplicado diretamente na veia. Não era como se eu fosse sair beijando e agarrando qualquer pessoa que der mole para mim só por eu ter coragem de fazer essas coisas com Louis. Não. É só que eu não consigo tirar minhas mãos dele. Passei tempo de mais às contendo para mim, agora que eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com elas, não sou eu quem vai as segurar.  
Não, nós não transamos ainda. Sim, continuo virgem. Estranhamente Louis também é, certo... Não tão estranho assim, eu também não transaria com meu amigo de infância, mesmo que a gente trocasse amassos para agradar nossas mães.  
– Harry, você... – A porta do banheiro foi brutalmente aberta e nos assustou, fazendo com que eu pulasse do colo de Louis para fora da cama, batendo minhas costas na parede e ficando enfiado no espaço entre a cama e meu criado-mudo.  
Gemma não se mexia, seus olhos voavam de meu rosto para o de Louis, que estava assustado. Assisti os olhos de minha irmã desceram pelo tronco dele e rapidamente voltarem para seus olhos. Olhei para Louis. Ele olhou para baixo. Mais um pulo de susto. Ele agarra a primeira coisa que está ao seu lado. Meu travesseiro. Cobre seu colo. Eu prendo a risada. Gemma continua calada, nos encarando como uma leoa.  
– Gemm, eu...  
– A gente fala disso mais tarde.  
– Tá certo. – Fiz um estalo com a boca, ela nos olhou mais uma vez e saiu de costas, fechando a porta em sua frente.  
Louis não sabia o que fazer e eu sabia que ele estava prestes a ter um troço. Os nós de sua mão estavam brancos de tanta força que fazia ao apertar aquele travesseiro, todo o seu rosto estava tenso enquanto ele continuava encarando a porta do banheiro. Eu não sabia o que fazer, então apenas comecei a gargalhar o mais alto que meus pulmões me permitiram.  
Aquela era a coisa mais tensa e engraçada que eu já tinha presenciado na minha vida e Louis estava prestes a ter um ataque de nervos.  
– Por que você tá rindo? – Ele murmurou, me olhando desesperado. – Não vai dá merda pra você? – Eu apenas me contorcia naquele pequeno espaço onde tinha me enfiado.  
– Não, relaxa. – Me arrastei para fora daquele buraco e me apoiei nos lençóis de minha cama, ficando de joelhos entre as pernas dele, colocando uma mão em seu joelho. Seu peito subia e descia numa velocidade enorme, como se tivessem apontado uma arma em seu rosto, eu só conseguia rir enquanto ele suava. – Você não é muito bom com isso de susto né?  
– Como você percebeu? – Olhei para o suor em sua testa.  
– Palpite.  
Esperei mais alguns segundos até parar de rir e olho para ele mais uma vez, que agora me encara com uma feição brava. Olho em seus olhos e ele revira os seus, empurrando meu braço de brincadeira, me fazendo rir mais um pouco.  
– Para!  
– Com o que? – Me apoio em sua perna e levanta, sentando na cama, bem ao seu lado.  
– Para de rir de mim.  
– Mas você fica fofo quando tá nervoso.  
– Você é ridículo. – Ele me empurra pelo peito e aproveito o impulso para deitar em minha cama, ficando de braços abertos.  
Ele revira os olhos mais uma vez e então me olha, ele não consegue ser discreto, ele não sabe como, por isso vejo seus olhos me analisando o mais rápido possível, na esperança de que eu não note. Eu notei, mas não comentaria. Eu gosto do jeito como me olha.  
Louis deitou em meu peito, sua cabeça apoiada em meu ombro e o fecho em um abraço. Era tão bom poder fazer isso, tê-lo nos meus braços como se estivéssemos juntos desde sempre. Começo a acariciar a pele de seu braço, com uma delicadeza que eu sequer tinha para falar com minha mãe. Louis desperta o melhor de mim e tenho como provar. Nós estávamos deitados, quietos, calados. Ele fazia carinho em meu peitoral e a cena deveria ser a coisa mais erótica para quem visse de fora, mas o fato era o completo oposto (infelizmente, ainda, por enquanto).  
– Você quer assistir alguma coisa? – Ele mexe a cabeça contra meu peito, dizendo que sim. – O que?  
– Não sei. – Ele murmura.  
– Que tal aquela maratona de Sherlock que a gente tá se prometendo há quase um semestre? – Ele ri.  
– Pode ser.  
– Okay. – Pego o controle da televisão e a ligo, esperando o tempo de ativação para poder abrir a Netflix.  
Coloco a série para rodar e naquela posição em que estamos, ficamos até o fim da tarde, depois de quatro episódios, alguns amassos, várias cenas perdidas no processo e muito debate sobre voz maravilhosa do ator que interpreta Moriarty.  
Uma notificação chega em meu celular e o horário no relógio aparece na tela. Já estava tarde e Louis estava quase dormindo em meu peito, porém com a luz da tela ele se assustou, também vendo o relógio.  
– É melhor eu ir.  
– Não quer dormir aqui? Tem espaço, a gente te arruma um colchão, sei lá. – Eu só queria que ele ficasse mais um pouco.  
– Não dá, tenho que ajudar mamãe com os gêmeos. Já fiquei tempo demais fora de casa hoje, a gente se vê amanhã. – Deu um beijo em meu peito. – Amanhã a gente faz alguma coisa mais dinâmica que comer e assistir Sherlock.  
– Não vejo problema nenhum em assistir Sherlock o dia todo com você.  
– Eu também não, mas precisamos de vitamina D, Harry.  
– Vitamina D é para perdedores, eu curto o escuro. Sou emo gótica vampira, luz é para os fracos.  
– Pouca vitamida D causa falência múltipla dos órgãos.  
– Então amanhã a gente sai que horas mesmo? – Ele ri e se apoia em meu peito para levantar.  
– Ridículo.  
– Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes vocês me chamou assim.  
– Eu chamaria menos se você fosse menos ridículo.  
– E mais uma vez! Acho que batemos um recorde aqui.  
Louis ria enquanto vestia sua regata, a que eu tinha tirado quando estávamos naquela seção louca de agarros que foi interrompida brutalmente por minha bela irmã. Calçou suas meias e tênis, refez o laço de suas calças moletom e vestiu seu casaco.  
– Vem me deixar na porta. – Me puxou pela mão, tentando me arrastar para fora da cama.  
– Mas você sabe o caminho! – Fiz drama.  
– Mas hoje sua irmã quer arrancar meu saco!  
– É, realmente é algo que ela faria... bem pensado. – Levantei da cama e calcei meus chinelos.  
Descemos as escadas normalmente, sem mãos dadas, sem risadinhas, apenas descemos e atravessamos a sala até a cozinha, onde mamãe estava conversando com Gemma (que nos olhou assassina e então prendeu seu olhar no meu.)  
– Tchau, Anne. Brigado pelo almoço, tava maravilhoso. – Ele a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, ela lhe beijou a testa.  
– Claro, eu quem fiz. Se não tivesse bom ia ter que comer do mesmo jeito. – Ele riu e eu bati com a mão na testa.  
– Mãe! – Reclamei.  
– Ué, ele ia jogar fora? Não mesmo. – Louis apenas ria enquanto eu balançava a cabeça. – Bem, volte sempre, amor.  
– Eu venho de novo amanhã.  
– Foi exatamente isso que eu quis dizer. – Eles riram.  
– Mãe... por favor... vem Louis. – O puxei pela mão enquanto ele acenava para Gemma, que mantinha o olhar sério.  
– Sua irmã quer me matar mesmo. – Abri a porta e ele saiu. – Nem um beijinho? – Fez um biquinho e fechou os olhos com força, fiquei encarando aquela imagem com corações nos olhos. – Vai mesmo me ignorar? – Falou enquanto tentava manter o bico. O beijei rapidamente e lhe dei um empurrão de leve no ombro. Ele abre os olhos, leva a mão até minha nuca e me dá um beijo de verdade. – Agora sim. – Pisca para mim, enfia as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e vai embora.  
– Eu te odeio. – Grito para ele.  
– Você me ama.  
– Vai sonhando. – Fecho a porta e viro.  
Merda.  
Quando bato a porta atrás de mim e viro para andar, esbarro diretamente em minha irmã, que me olhava séria, as mãos puxadas para trás de suas costas.  
– Meu quarto. Agora. – Ela vira e segue para as escadas.  
Cada paço que eu dava um pensamento novo surgia em minha mente de quantas formas ela poderia me torturar sem que nossos pais ouvissem meus gritos.   
A segui até a porta de seu quarto, a qual ela abriu para mim e me esperou passar. Nós morávamos naquela casa desde que consigo me lembrar, eu já tinha entrado naquele quarto tantas vezes quantas conseguisse lembrar, mas em nenhuma delas eu tinha visto os portões do inferno se abrirem diante de mim quanto naquele exato momento.  
Ela bate a porta depois que passa e me aponta a cadeira de sua escrivaninha enquanto ela vai sentar em sua cama. Aqueles segundos de silencio seriam os responsáveis por minha morte. Gemma respira fundo e olha em meus olhos.  
– Gemm, desculpa...  
– Quando que você ia me contar?  
– Eu... eu...  
– Você, você...?  
– Eu ia contar assim que eu tivesse certeza de que o que tá acontecendo entre eu e ele não é só uma coisa passageira.  
– E quando você acha que isso ia se firmar?  
– No fim do verão...? – Eu perguntava mais a mim que a ela.  
– Harry, eu não ligo que isso seja só uns amassos de férias ou sei lá o que, mas eu ligo que você me conte o que acontece na sua vida. Eu me importo que você esteja bem, feliz e bem comido.  
– Wow, calma. Não é pra tanto. Wow. – Minha respiração falhou de nervosismo.  
– Certo, talvez ainda não, mas quando sim, você vai me avisar.  
– Aviso.  
– Jura?  
– Juro.  
– Ótimo. Agora me conta quando essa coisa ai começou, foi no acampamento... – Meu rosto inteiro ficou vermelho e ela começou a quicar na cama. – Oh meu deus! Foi no acampamento, como assim, conta tudo. Socorro. Ah. – Ela balançava as mãos e sorria de um jeito quase cômico.  
Contei toda a história, tudo que aconteceu entre a primeira noite de acampamento até os últimos trinta minutos. Contei da nossa conversa na floresta, contei da cabana, contei tudo enquanto ela sorria e ria com as coisas que eu ia falando.  
– Então é por isso que vocês faziam tantas caminhadas. Não acredito que perdi.  
– Perdeu...?  
– A aposta que fiz com o Nick e o Niall.   
– Você apostou...  
– Sim, e o Nick ganhou. Uma vez na vida, pelo menos.  
– Não, Gemm, você não vai contar nada pra eles.  
– Ué?  
– Não conta nada, não agora. Vamos com calma.   
– Mas o meu dinheiro...?  
– Quanto você apostou?  
– Vinte.  
– Certo, depois você conta, deixa só as coisas entre eu e o Louis se arrumarem e aí você conta, pega o dinheiro e a gente compra sorvete.  
– Tá. Agora vem cá, tô tão orgulhosa que meu bebê agora sarra.  
– Gemma!  
– Ué! Aquilo que eu vi hoje foi o que? Roda de oração? – Ela me puxou para seus braços e minha cabeça ficou debaixo deles.  
– Me solta que tu fede! – Ela riu, mas não me soltou, apenas apertou com mais força. – Aaaaargh!


	28. You Look So Cute When You Blush

Tudo na vida se dá início em certo ponto, mas até hoje não sei quando ou como começou essa palhaçada de ficarem me acordando todo dia de manhã com um susto diferente.  
Hoje meu “seja bem-vindo ao novo dia de sua vida” foi com Niall e Nick pulando em minhas costas como se eu fosse um maldito trampolim em festa de criança. Eu juro que se encontrarem os corpos deles jogados em uma vala o culpado foi a minha pessoa.  
A melhor parte é a audácia que eles têm de me acordar aos berros e reclamar por eu estar de mau humor. Quem você tá pensando que é, meu amor? Vou ficar de mau humor sim e se reclamar mais eu bato na sua cara, minha linda.  
– Lava essa cara de mal-amado. – Nick fala quando conseguem me expulsar de minha própria cama aos chutes.  
Olho-os irritado enquanto ando lentamente até o banheiro, batendo a porta atrás de mim.  
– E é melhor você dar um jeito nessas olheiras antes de voltar pra cá! – Niall grita para que eu o ouça através da porta.  
– Vai se foder. – Reviro os olhos enquanto procuro minha máscara de gel nas prateleiras.   
Analiso meu rosto de perto no espelho, ligando as luzes led que Gemma obrigou mamãe a instalar e vejo que há bolsas sob meus olhos. Oh, o que eu fiz? Desgraça de vida.  
Escovo os dentes, faço tudo que tenho que fazer e ninguém tem saco pra ficar narrando e saio do banheiro com a máscara em mãos.  
– Por que a mascara tá na sua mão? Não é assim que se usa, meu amor.  
– Vai se foder, Nicholas. – Ele apenas começa a rir e Niall nos ignora, mexendo em seu celular até que finalmente resolve nos olhar.  
– A gente vai passear no parque hoje, que nem a bela, linda e unida família que somos, hum? – Ele me mostra um enorme sorriso.  
– O que te mordeu? – Pergunto com nojo em minha voz.  
– O que te mordeu? – Ele pergunta de volta. – Nem parece que e você quem tá dando por aí. – Meus olhos se abrem ao máximo e engulo seco.  
– Oi? Do que você tá falando, criatura? – Tento ao máximo esconder meu nervosismo.  
– Nada, Harry. Agora troca logo de roupa, a gente vai lá pra baixo. – Levanta de minha cama e puxa Nick pela manga da camisa.  
Okay, não entendi nada do que acabou de acontecer, mas a gente segue em frente e espera que não aconteça de novo, e se acontecer que seja menos ruim.

 

– Certo, o que a gente vai fazer? Vocês não podem ter me tirado da minha cama só pra andar.  
– Hazz, relaxa, pra quê toda essa tensão?  
– Eu não tô tenso, você que tá. – Respondo rápido e eles riem, Niall caminha até estar atrás de mim e começa a massagear minhas costas.  
– Relaxa, cara. Sério.  
– Nunca mais pulem na minha cama. – Sussurro e aproveito o que consigo sentir daquela massagem troncha.  
Já fazem trinta minutos desde que chegamos ao parque, estávamos na metade do verão e todo e qualquer raio de sol era motivo para pais e mães saírem de casa com seus filhos para recuperarem a vitamina D que não conseguiam adquirir nos outros nove meses do ano. É, viver em Londres é bom para muitas coisas, mas ter um bom bronzeado não está nessa lista, definitivamente.  
Niall tinha largado o celular e Nick estava calado, eu caminhava entre os dois e não pude deixar de perceber que eles trocavam olharem estranhos desde que ficamos sozinhos, mas tinha resolvido ignorar pelo bem de mim mesmo, eu sabia que me arrependeria de perguntar.  
Em nossa caminhada passamos por aquela mesma barraquinha de sorvete, mas agora o atendente era outro, era uma garota morena que usava um enorme rabo de cabalo sob seu boné branco e verde pastel. Dava para ver seu sorriso de longe. O que aconteceu com o mundo para que todos estivessem sorridentes?  
– Eu quero sorvete. – Comentei e logo notei que estava sendo ignorado pelos dois, que estavam em uma discussão e troca de olhares nervosos, mas assim que os olhei eles pararam subitamente e me olharam com medo. – Okay, que palhaçada do caralho é essa? – Olho para os dois e eles parecem ainda mais nervosos. – Fala logo!  
– Certo! – Niall grita de volta e respira fundo, me olhando nos olhos. – Eu sei que nós dois não temos que ficar dando palpite nenhum na sua vida ou ficar tomando conta de você como se não tivéssemos uma vida própria, mas temos que admitir que a curiosidade é maior que o medo de levar um tapa na cara.  
– Niall, desentala logo.  
– Você e o Louis tão namorando?  
– Oi? – Olho para ele com extremo choque no rosto. – O quê? Não!  
– Então explica o que tá acontecendo, fazendo favor.  
– A gente só tá ficando.  
– Eu sabia! – Nick grita. – Finalmente eu ganhei alguma coisa nessa minha vida.  
– Vocês têm que parar de fazer apostas sobre a minha vida.  
– Tarde demais, a gente já apostou quem vai dar primeiro. – Eles fazem um high-5 e eu fico de boca aberta.  
– Eu desisto de vocês. – Volto a andar e eles vem atrás de mim, rindo e se pendurando em meu pescoço.  
– A gente só tá feliz por você, Hazz. De verdade. – Niall fala e beija minha bochecha, completamente animado.  
– Não se incomodam de eu estar trazendo outra pessoa pro grupo? – Pergunto inseguro.  
– Cara, desde que você ficou amigo da Eleanor já entraram seis pessoas pro grupo, inclusive o Louis. A gente foi acampar com dois carros, seis meses atrás nada disso teria acontecido.  
– Não tem problema se ele for comigo pros lugares?  
– Se vocês não ficarem transando de roupa na frente de todo mundo, de boa. Na paz do senhor.  
– A gente não faz essas coisas.  
– Hum, é? – Nick perguntou enquanto prendia um sorrisinho.  
– É, ué.  
– Não foi o que a Gemma falou pra gente. – E correram gargalhando, me deixando parado no meio da pista de caminhada, perdido.  
– Vão se foder! – Gritei de onde eu estava e apenas os ouvi gargalharem ainda mais.

Depois de ter aguentado toda uma tarde com Niall e Nick enchendo meu saco nós três terminamos indo até a casa dos Horan, lugar onde eu não estive nos últimos meses. Eu sentia falta de Maura, ela era uma mulher maravilhosa e tinha me adotado, a mim e a todos os nossos amigos.  
Eu estava com os meninos na cozinha, Niall e eu decidimos tirar a camisa, pois o calor estava horrível, Nick se negava a nos mostrar seus gominhos.  
Era noite da pizza e todos nós tínhamos enfiado nossas mãos nas massas e as jogávamos para cima numa tentativa, clara e obviamente falha, de nos passarmos por grandes mestres pizzaiolos italianos.  
Na enorme bancada da ilha da cozinha estavam todos os materiais que a gente precisava para fazer tudo, inclusive o molho caseiro (receita secreta de Gemma que se negava a nos deixar ajuda-la pois “não quero que sua mão podre estrague meu molho das deusas.”)  
Bem quando eu estava pronto para desenrolar de verdade, sem jogar para cima, minha primeira pizza a campainha tocou e eu estava com as mãos cheias de farinha de trigo, mas eu já sabia quem que batia à porta.  
Niall me olhou, eu olhei para Nick, que olhou para Gemma e então todos me olhavam, a sincronia foi quase como a de um grupo de suricates ao ouvir qualquer som.  
Enquanto na cozinha acontecia aquela coisa estranho, aquele pequeno momento de desespero, Maura descia as escadas da casa enquanto cantarolava a melodia de uma música pop qualquer, quase saltitante, e caminhava em direção a porta.  
Foi questão de segundo até que ela parasse de cantar para receber Louis, o elogiando e comentando como ele tinha crescido e virado um rapaz tão bonito. Como se eu já não tivesse dito isso milhares de vezes, na minha cabeça, é claro. Diretamente para ele só umas quinhentas. Ele merece saber que é o sol itself andando pelas ruas de Londres e eu faço questão de ser a pessoa quem vai manda-lo parar de sorrir em público para que desconhecidos não o processem por terem ficado cegos ao olharem para a luz que ele emanava.  
Talvez eu esteja meio apaixonado...  
É, talvez um pouquinho.  
Quando ele apareceu na entrada da cozinha, com uma sacola cheia de materiais para rechear a pizza, foi quando eu soube que o que eu sentia por ele me consumiria pelo resto da minha existência nessa terra. Mesmo que nós já tivéssemos catupiry e peperone suficiente para sustentar um exército por um mês, eu sabia que o catupiry e o peperone dele seriam os melhores que eu comeria na minha vida, mesmo que tivesse custado uma merreca e feitos pela pior empresa de laticínios e embutidos.  
Louis cumprimentou todos e veio até mim por último, me dando um abraço quase que tímido, mas enquanto seus braços estavam ao meu redor sussurrei em seu ouvido “você acha mesmo que eles não iam ter descoberto até esse ponto do jeito que eu sou? Melhor, do jeito que a Gemma é bocuda?” Ele riu e eu apenas ouvi minha irmã reclamando, mas então quando ele deu de ombros, olhou em meus olhos e me beijou nós entramos juntos em outra dimensão enquanto meus amigos e irmã berravam como se a Inglaterra tivesse acabado de vencer a copa mundial.  
Nós partimos o beijo com um enorme sorriso em nossos rostos, o que logo se tornou uma enorme gargalhada.  
– Vocês fazem eu lembrar de quando me casei com meu Bobby. – Maura falou da entrada da cozinha, seus olhos brilhando ao nos olhar abraçados.  
– Ai mãe, agora eu vou chorar. Que palhaçada comigo. – Gemma o empurrou pelo ombro e nós rimos, Niall enxugando as lágrimas falsas. – Eu sempre soube que vocês iam trocar saliva na minha casa e eu tô feliz que isso tenha realmente acontecido. – Agora eu e Louis gargalhávamos ainda mais.  
– Okay, certo, agora vamos voltar pra pizzas que eu já tô cagado de fome. – Obviamente tinha de ser Nick a quebrar o clima que tinha se instalado.

Vinte minutos depois eu estava abrindo massas de pizza com o rolo enquanto Louis estava atrás de mim, com seu queixo apoiado sobre meu ombro e suas mãos ao redor de minha cintura, me ajudando a colocar o recheio que ele tinha comprado.  
Era como se o mundo ao nosso redor não existisse mais, mas de um e=instante para o outro eu senti uma coisa estranha e quando olhei para cima todos os outros três estavam parados, quase como as estátuas de cera do Madame Tussauds, mas depois de um segundo todos voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes de congelarem no tempo.  
– Parece que a matrix deu uma falha. – Louis sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu ri.  
– Ai, eu adoro como vocês são lindos juntos.  
– Eu, hum, vou pegar mais queijo, hem.... Sim, queijo. – Louis se afastou de mim e foi até a geladeira, mesmo tendo um enorme prato cheio de mozarela na nossa frente. Daqui dava para ver o vermelho em suas bochechas e eu não conseguia conter as risadas.  
– Eu descobri uma droga nova essa semana. – Niall comentou casualmente enquanto jogava folhas de manjericão sobre sua pizza.  
– Qual? – Louis perguntou enquanto voltava da geladeira.  
– O nome dela é “o amor entre vocês dois” e eu já tô super high nela. – Ele respondeu.  
Eu e Louis travamos, parados e firmes como um muro enquanto Gemma e Nick gargalhavam e gritavam coisas que eu estava mortificado demais para compreender.  
Maura, que estava na sala assistindo a novela (claramente como uma desculpa para ficar nos ouvindo de longe, pois a gente sabe que ela ama um drama adolescente e nós éramos o próprio Skins meets Degrassi)  
Ela veio até a cozinha, olhou para todos nós e foi até o fogão, onde Gemma preparava mais molho. Tia Maura tinha um enorme riso no rosto.  
Com uma colher ela pegou um pouco do molho da panela, o levou até a boca e comentou:  
– Aproveitem enquanto ainda têm tempo, pois tudo isso passa muito rápido e acaba logo. Eu amo vocês. – Jogou a colher na pia, andou até cada um de nós, deu um beijo na testa de cada um. – Limpem tudo quando acabar. – E foi embora enquanto todos nós a acompanhávamos subir as escadas até sumir no fim do corredor.  
– Ótimo, agora a gente vai ficar com essa nostalgia do presente. Valeu aí, mãe.


	29. Take A Look On The Other SIde

Há certos pontos em nossas vidas onde conseguimos acompanhar o paço a paço da virada de universo. É como se em um segundo nossos corpos fossem arrancados e jogados em outra dimensão sem que nós percebêssemos.  
Em ressumo, a teoria do multiverso diz que há vários outros universos iguais ao em que vivemos agora, mas com pequenas diferenças que faz com que nenhum mundo seja igual ao outro.  
Foi como ser arrancado da minha realidade. Aquele momento. Aquelas palavras foram tudo que me foi preciso para ser puxado de mim, na verdade acho que aconteceu quando cruzei a porta do consultório, o que veio a seguir foi só mais umas das falas daquele universo. Não poderia ser verdade.  
Há sete meses que estou preso aqui, desde o dia em que nós soubemos dos resultados dos exames de mamãe.  
Câncer. Leucemia, para ser mais exato.   
Viver com a doença é tão complicado para o paciente quanto é para seus familiares. Todos nós passamos por uma fase de negação, eu, por exemplo, apaguei ao ouvir o laudo médico, o doutor falava e eu não via nada além de manchas coloridas em formatos abstratos do que deveriam ser pessoas se movimentando pela sala enquanto eu hiperventilava.  
Hoje, quase oito meses depois e mais sessões que quimioterapia do que eu possa contar, minha vida é completamente outra nessa nova dimensão.  
Porém eu tenho ancoras que me prendem a minha velha vida, não sei se eles vieram comigo são apenas ilusões, mas meus amigos são o que me matem presos a ao que era antes do mundo rodar para o lado contrário.  
Eram seis da manhã e eu estava encarregado de arrumar minhas irmãs para a chegada do ônibus que as levaria até o acampamento de férias de verão onde passariam as próximas seis semanas. Todas as quatro embarcariam daqui a duas horas e as malas já tomavam o corredor da entrada principal da casa.  
A campainha tocou e corri para atender, jogando a toalha de Phoebe sobre meu ombro, desci as escadas em direção ao toque, abrindo a porta para me deparar com os dentes brancos e olhos verdes de Harry.  
Sim, se você não notou ainda, esse capítulo é meu. Prazer.  
Me pergunto o que passou em sua mente quando me viu. Sei que na minha apenas o desejo de abraçá-lo e ficar trocando carinhos pelo resto de nossos dias surgiram.   
– Bom dia. – Ele disse sorridente, dando um paço para dentro de minha casa, se aproximando de mim, dava para ver a hesitação em seu rosto, pensando se tinha ou não a liberdade de me dar um beijo de bom dia, então eu tive de ser o primeiro a me aproximar, assim como da primeira vez.  
Seus olhos fechados e suas bochechas coradas, assim como seus lábios avermelhados como morangos.  
– Bom dia. – Me afastei depois de deixar um beijo em sua bochecha.  
– Lou? Quem é na porta? – Mamãe surge no corredor, usando um robe por cima de seu pijama e uma echarpe para cobrir sua cabeça raspada. – Oh, Harry. Que ótimo te ver aqui, meu amor. Venha, entre e venha tomar café conosco. – Ela se aproximou e o tomou pelo braço. O puxando consigo até o balcão da cozinha. A ouvi perguntando-o se ele prefere chá ou café pela manhã, mas não consegui ouvir sua resposta, pois eu já tinha andado até o quarto das gêmeas, pronto para arrancá-las da cama e as jogas debaixo do chuveiro.  
Como filho mais velho, a maior parte das responsabilidades tinha caído sobre mim. Eu não reclamava e também não jogaria nada sobre minhas irmãs. Charlote mal tinha completado dezesseis anos e eu não a obrigaria a passar por isso.  
Quando abro o quarto das meninas é como se eu de fato estivesse em outro mundo. As duas já estavam de pé, prendendo seus cabelos me belos rabos de cavalo e prontas para entrar no banho.  
– Toma aqui tua toalha, não deixa mais ela largada pela sala. Se o sofá mofar eu digo pra mamãe que foi você.  
– Não! – Phoebe gritou comigo e me assustei.  
– Socorro, vou sair antes que você me morda.  
As duas saíram do quarto, entrando no de mamãe e indo para a suíte. Ótimo, elas tomam banho juntas já vai ser metade do trabalho.  
No quarto de Lottie e Fizzy as duas se ajudavam com seus penteados, já vestidas, mas descalças.  
– Eu adoro como vocês têm que ser carregadas pra escola, mas quando é pra ir pra baixaria vocês acordam de madrugada.  
– Lou, amor. Os pássaros estão cantando, o sol raiando e você tá enchendo meu saco.  
– Eu só não espero que vocês percam o ônibus porque senão eu vou ser obrigado a te aturar por mais seis semanas da minha vida.  
– Eu sei que você me ama  
– E eu sei que vocês vão sofrer sem mim quando eu for ser lindo e fabuloso em Cambridge.  
– A parte da saudade pode até ser verdade, mas... A parte do lindo e fabuloso? Acho que você deveria parar de se iludir desse tanto. – Guardou o gloss labial em sua bolsa e me deu um olhar divertido e veio andando até mim com os braços abertos, seguida por Fizzy.  
– A gente te ama. – Fizzy disse com o rosto apertado contra meu peito.  
Eu juro que mais dez segundos de abraço e eu caia no chão seco desidratado.  
– Ai, sai de mim satanás. Cedo demais pra tá chorando. Dá ruga.  
Elas se afastaram e riram, me empurrando levemente pelo ombro.  
– Vocês podem cuidas das gêmeas agora? O Harry ta lá na cozinha e eu tenho medo de deixar ele muito tempo só com a mamãe. – Elas riram e concordaram.  
Corri escadas abaixo, entrando como um foguete na cozinha e abraçando mamãe, que me deu um beijo na testa.  
Os dois tinham pratos com ovos mexidos com torradas e uma xícara do que parecia ser chá preto.  
Sentei na cadeira ao lado de mamãe e coloquei um baço sobre seus ombros, me apoiando nela e encostando minha cabeça na sua.  
– As meninas já tão prontas? – Ele perguntou depois de dar outro gole em seu chá.  
– Lottie e Fizzy vão terminar de arrumar as gêmeas, então agora é o tempo que eu tenho antes delas descerem.  
Mamãe começou a dizer o que tinha mais para comer no café da manhã, mas eu estava distraído demais com a beleza que Harry emanava, a delicadeza com que segurava a caneca quente para aquecer os dedos da manhã fria.  
Seus olhos verdes iluminavam a cozinha e eu me perdia neles.  
– Okay, vou deixar vocês ai se encarando como um cervo olhando faróis. Se vira pra comer, vou deitar. – mamãe levantou, abaixado sua caneca e dando um beijo em minha têmpora antes de subir as escadas.  
Harry ficava mais vermelho com o passar do tempo e com o quanto mais eu o encarava, perdido em sua beleza, que ele tentava esconder atrás de seu chá.  
Uma hora depois, quando faltavam trinta minutos para sairmos, eu e ele estávamos deitados no sofá, ele com a cabeça em meu ombro, dentro de meu braço enquanto eu fazia carinho em seu ombro.  
As meninas tomavam seus cafés enquanto Harry estava a segundos de apagar em meus braços. Ele tinha cordado mais cedo hoje para vir aqui e me ajudar com as malas da viagem até a estação.  
Do ponto de vista que eu tinha agora eu não conseguia ver seu rosto enquanto o sono o pegava, mas eu tenho certeza de que ele deveria estar com um biquinho em seu lábios e lágrimas secando nos cantos dos seus olhos de tanto que tinha bocejado, mesmo tendo tomado um copo cheio de cafeína.  
– Você foi dormir tarde assistindo série de novo? – Ele apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e se aconchegou ainda mais em meu corpo. – Sherlock? – Ele fez que não. – pretty Little Liars? – Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente e eu ri. – Você só vai dormir direito quando descobrir quem é A? – Ele murmurou positivamente. – Você é muito viciado. Tá em qual temporada?  
– Terceira. – Ele disse baixinho, limpando as lágrimas quase secas de seus olhos.  
Ficamos deitados lá, com ele cochilando e eu o acariciando, até que Fizzy veio me chamar e dizer que já estavam prontas.  
Mamãe desceu mais uma vez, abraçou e beijou a testa de todas, e se despediram.  
Cada uma tinha uma mochila cheia nas costas mais uma mala grande para cada, era como se estivessem de mudança.  
Eu e Harry cada um levávamos a mala de uma das gêmeas, que saltitavam ansiosas à poucos metros de nós.  
As meninas estavam distraídas demais e Harry avoado demais, mas quando no meio do caminho juntei minha mão a sua e entrelacei nossos dedos que ele tomou consciência do mundo ao seu redor e de que eu estava ali, ao seu lado.  
Ele sorriu pelo resto do caminho e eu não estava muito diferente.  
No ponto do ônibus, enquanto o motorista terminava de colocar as bagagens na mala de um dos enormes ônibus e minhas irmãs esperavam em fila por sua vez de entrarem, Harry continuava com seus dedos entrelaçados aos meus.  
Quinze minutos mais tarde, quando víamos o ultimo ônibus virar a esquina e entrar na avenida principal ele me puxou, deixando nossos corpos frente a frente em meio à varias mães e pais que iam embora depois de verem seus filhos partirem.   
Ele se pôs na ponta de seus dedos e me beijou suavemente nos lábios, apertando nossas mãos com firmeza.  
– Eu definitivamente não tenho um nome pra isso que a gente tem agora, mas se continuar assim eu sei que vou ser feliz enquanto durar.


	30. Hot Milkshake Cold Chicken

– Boa tarde, já sabem seus pedidos?  
– Hum, um milk-shake de chocolate  
– Eu vou querer um também.  
– Dois milk-shakes então.  
– Eu também vou querer.  
– Três milk-shakes.  
– Hazz, pede mostarda com mel.  
– Eu vou querer o especial.  
– Um balde de frango.  
– Você vai pedir o molho especial né?  
– Puta que pariu! Faz a porra do pedido você então. Que bosta. – O rapaz alto que nos atendia deu um pulo com o susto causado pelo meu desespero. O moço não conseguiu segurar as risadinhas que escapuliram, eu não o culpava, meu desespero era algo cômico aos olhos de quem não estava na minha pele.  
Peguei minha carteira no bolço da calça e a joguei nas mãos de Nick, que por pouco não a deixou se espatifar no chão, e andei até a primeira mesa vazia que encontrei, arrastando meus pés pelo chão encerado do shopping.  
Não levou muito tempo até que Nick e Niall, a dupla imbatível, chegarem com uma bandeja vermelha que comportava um enorme balde de frango frito ao lado de cinco potes de molho empilhados mais três milk-shakes com chantilly de cobertura. Eu só espero que eles não tenham me levado à falência, eu preciso comprar minhas canetinhas.  
Agora, com a comida na mesa e cada um segurando um pedaço de frango frito em uma mão e com o milk-shake na outra, nós comíamos em silencio, calados, apenas trocando olhares enquanto choupávamos o canudo.   
Uma mordida. Um gole.  
Quinze minutos se passaram e nem uma palavra foi dita, tenho que admitir, mas se tratando de Niall e Nick isso já pode ser considerado um recorde. Eu já estava me sentindo como se estivesse em uma praça de alimentação de the good place, que na verdade foi idealizada para me torturar ao mesmo tempo que me faz achar que estou num lugar de paz eterna. Alguma coisa vai acontecer...  
– Como tá a vida de namoradinho? – Niall falou e no segundo seguinte voltou a chupar seu canudo, sugando as ultimas gotas de seu milk-shake e fazendo um barulho muito mais alto do que o considerado socialmente aceitável.  
– Oi?  
– Como tá o Louis? Ele já te pediu em namoro?  
– Não.  
–Então você pediu? – Nick perguntou.  
– O que? Não. Ninguém pediu nada pra ninguém.  
– Ah, então vocês não foderam ainda?  
– O que?! – Me espantei com a pergunta escrachada de Niall ao ponto em que o pedaço de frango com molho de mostarda e mel ficou preso em minha garganta e eu me engasguei, começando a tossir e ficar vermelho.  
Os dois ficaram rindo, mas logo se deram conta de que eu tava entalado de verdade e Nick entrou em pânico enquanto tudo que Niall pensou em fazer foi me puxar da cadeira, se colocar atrás de mim e apertar meu diafragma com a força de uma mamãe ursa, tentando me fazer colocar o frango pra fora. Depois de quatro apertões como aquele, finalmente o pedaço saiu de minha garganta e agora eu me sentia parte de uma comédia besteirol, com todas as pessoas nos encarando e um dos seguranças do shopping caminhando até nós.  
Eu não acredito que tô passando por isso. Pensei.  
– Eu não acredito que tô passando por isso!– Falei, agora vermelho de catupiródio.  
– Com licença, o senhor está se sentindo bem? Precisa de suporte ambulatorial? – O segurança alto perguntou, o walkie-talkie em sua mão.  
– Já tô bem sim, obrigado. Não foi nada demais. – Eu arrumava meus cabelos, tentando recuperar o ritmo normal de minha respiração.  
– Certo. – E o segurança foi embora.  
Quando virei para meus dois demônios, ambos tinham expressões completamente diferentes em seus rostos. Nick gargalhava seus pulmões para fora, sentado na cadeira, com as mãos na barriga. Niall estava com uma cara de quem tinha acabado de sentar para descansar depois de uma maratona, respirando pesado.  
Sentei mais uma vez na cadeira em que estava antes de sofrer aquele atentado e encarei os pedaços de frango que ainda sobravam, meu corpo estava traumatizado demais.  
Então, mais dez minutos se passaram, nós três calados. Eu encarava a mesa, Niall mexia no twitter e Nick parecia estar em desespero, sem aguentar mais ficar tanto tempo quieto  
Momentos quietos como aqueles eram raros entre nós, mas faziam meu tipo de role.   
Niall bloqueou o celular e o guardou no bolso para então se apoiar sobre o cotovelo na mesa, pegou o papel que cobria a bandeja e começou a fazer um origami, dobou o papel varias vezes até que fez algo que parecia um balão, então ele soprou um buraquinho e uma bolinha se formou. Ele chamou a atenção de Nick, que se virou para ele, e o entregou a bolinha.  
Nick pareceu ter ganhado uma barra de ouro. Aquela bolinha foi o suficiente para levar um sorriso infantil ao seu rosto e fazer com que ele tivesse uma distração pelos próximos cinco minutos, aos quais ele passou a jogando para cima e pegando de volta.  
Agora você deve estar se perguntando por qual motivo estamos sentados aqui, no meio de uma praça de alimentação, depois de eu quase ter sido morto por um pedaço de frango frito com molho. Bem, a gente queria fazer nada, o que a gente faz sempre que pode, em um lugar diferente.  
– Niall? – Nick chamou.  
– Oi meu dengo.  
– Meu dengo? – Perguntei, sem saber de onde aquilo tinha surgido.  
– É, ué. – Deu de ombros  
– Tá certo então né.  
– Me ensina a fazer essa bolinha?  
– Okay, senta aqui que fica mais fácil.  
E então, Nick se levantou e foi até a cadeia ao lado de Niall, que cortou uma tira do papel da bandeja e começou a explicar o passo a passo de como fazer uma bolinha de origami enquanto eu os observava.  
Às vezes os melhores roles são os que envolvem uma experiência de quase morte e uma praça de alimentação lotada de pessoas, bolinhas de origami, um balde de frango frito frio e um resto de milk-shake derretido com chantilly de cobertura.


	31. Chorando Se Foi Quem Um DIa Só Me Fez Chorar

A pilha de roupas de marcas caras aumentava e se multiplicava, era como se quanto mais roupas nós dobrávamos mais roupas apareciam, era como se estivessem dando cria!  
O silencio na quarto era sepulcral enquanto eu dobrava e enrolava mais um par de meias três quartos e jogava a bola dentro de uma bolsinha, encostado na cama de Eleanor enquanto a mesma tinha os deixado aqui em seu quarto, trabalhando para ela. Gigi estava sentada ao lado do travesseiro, apoiada na parede e dobrava uma camisa grande que parecia ser um tipo de suéter mais fino. Eles inventam de tudo esses dias...  
Eleanor viajaria em poucas horas e tinha deixado suas malas para serem montadas nos últimos minutos livre que tinha como uma desculpa pra trazer eu e Gigi para sua casa e nos levar junto ao aeroporto para nos despedirmos. Ela era um tipo de gênia do mal do bem.  
Sua mãe estava beirando um surto e por pouco não arrancou os próprios cabelos da cabeça quando se deu conta de que nenhuma das malas estava prontas, salvo a nécessaire que estava cheia de todos os tipos de produtos possíveis. O pai dela já era quase careca, então ele não arrancou o resto de cabelos que ainda tinha, mas roeu todas as unhas quando Tyler disse que não conseguia encontrar seu RG.  
Pouco mais de vinte minutos depois Eleanor voltou ao quarto, em suas mãos uma bandeja retangular de madeira que carregava sobre si três xicaras brancas sobre três pires, acompanhados de um bule azul piscina, ou será que era verde piscina suja? Não sei. Ela apoiou a bandeja na cama, numa parte onde já não tinha mais roupas largadas e desdobradas.  
– Eu não faço a menor ideia do que seria de mim sem vocês dois. – Ela falou enquanto levantava a tampa do bule para ver como estava o chá.  
– Provavelmente você seria um corpo sem couro, já que com certeza depois de arrancar os próprios cabelos, a tua mãe ia arrancar tua pele com uma faca cega. – Respondi e ela gargalhou alto.  
Terminei de dobrar um par de calças moletom e me sentei no chão, me apoiando sobre meus braços enquanto Gigi vinha para o meu lado, deitar no chão e apoiar a cabeça no meu colo, passando sobre braço por cima de minhas pernas como se eu fosse um travesseiro, ela até deu um gemidinho quando se aconchegou! Eu nunca me senti tão objetificado em minha vida!  
Eleanor olhou o chá mais uma vez e viu que já estava pronto, tapou o bule mais uma vez e o pegou pela asa depois de ter desvirado todas as xicaras, servindo o chá quente igualmente em todas elas.  
– Creme, creme, açúcar. – Ela fala enquanto colocava os temperos? Eu acho que pode chamar assim...? Em cada uma das xicaras, ela já sabia como gostávamos, pois sempre tomávamos litros e mais litros de chá todas as vezes em que nos reuníamos. – Toma. – Me entregou as duas xicaras onde tinha colocado creme, para mim e para Gigi.  
– Sabe Eleanor... Desde a primeira vez que eu vi você adoçar o chá com açúcar eu soube que você não era tão perfeita quanto seu perfil no instagram faz parecer. – Ela gargalhou alto e Gigi riu baixinho, engolindo seu chá.  
Depois disso ninguém falou muito mais, apenas ficamos tomando nossos chás com pequenas bicadas, quase como os passarinhos delicados que éramos.  
Quando estava dando seu ultimo gole, Gigi se engasgou e cuspiu o chá de volta na xicara, o que fez com que eu e Eleanor começássemos a rir descontroladamente enquanto a pobre Gigi mal se recuperava da tosse e já se juntava a nós e minutos depois ainda estávamos rindo nossos pulmões para fora.  
– Ainda bem que alguém fez algum barulho, isso aqui já tava parecendo a reunião depois do funeral da vovó. – Eleanor falou assim que controlamos as risadas, mas seu comentário foi gasolina para mais cinco minutos de gargalhadas e gritaria.  
Terminamos de tomar o chá e eu, junto com Eleanor, voltamos a dobrar as roupas enquanto Gigi tomava o resto do chá do bule e encaixava as roupas prontas nas malas enormes que estavam abertas no chão quando a mãe de Els abre a porta, olhando a gente trabalhar.  
– Falta muito pra terminar tudo? Seu irmão já tá levando as malas pra sala.  
– Só falta terminar de colocar na mala e a gente já desce.  
– Certo. – E fecha a porta, seu rosto mostrando uma seriedade que era aterrorizante para Gigi e eu.  
– Eu não sei como que eu vou arrumar tudo isso na volta, um de vocês vai ter que ir lá pra me ajudar a arrumar tudo de novo. Não tô brincando. – Ela falou enquanto colocava uma ultima blusa dentro da mala e puxava a tampa e sentava sobre a mesma para só então procurar o zíper e o puxar ao redor da mala e a fechar, terminando aquela parte do nosso trabalho.  
Quando eu e Gigi terminamos com a outra ela sentou na mala e eu puxei o zíper;  
– Eleanor, é um voo domestico e vocês vão pagar uma fortuna de peso excedente. – Eu falei quando tirei a mala da cama e a coloquei de pé no chão.  
– O dinheiro não tá saindo do meu bolço, então eu tô pouco me fodendo. – Ela falou antes de abrir a porta e puxar sua mala roxa atrás de si.  
Ela não era a pessoa mais contente do mundo por estar sendo forçada a ir numa viagem de família onde ficaria presa em uma casa com seus pais que lambiam o chão em que Tyler pisava enquanto a deixavam de escanteio.  
Puxamos as malas ate a beirada das escadas, eu no meio e as duas segurando as malas pelos puxadores, me abaixei e as peguei pela base, as erguendo para descermos juntos sem ter que arrastas as malas pelo carpete que cobria os degraus.  
Ao chegar à sala as abaixamos e as colocamos junto com as outras malas que estavam agrupadas na entrada do cômodo.  
Os pais dela estavam na garagem, olhando seus celulares e Tyler ao lado deles, fazendo o mesmo. Dois minutos dois carros estacionaram na frente da casa e um minuto depois um terceiro carro apareceu. Os três motoristas desceram de seus carros quando Sr. Calder explicou que estavam indo ao aeroporto e quando Tyler e eu aparecemos com duas malas enormes cada.  
Eu e Tyler ainda não tínhamos coragem de nos cumprimentar com algo além de um aceno de cabeça e um sorrisinho amaçado de minha parte. Eu realmente não consigo falar com ele, eu simplesmente travo. Não sei da parte dele, mas eu ainda me sinto muito constrangido, mesmo depois de tantos meses. Eu nunca falei daquele momento para ninguém e por isso Eleanor ainda acha um enorme mistério o motivo de eu e Tyler evitarmos contatos como se tivéssemos alergia um ao outro.  
Enquanto eles colocavam as malas nos carros eu voltei para pegas as duas que faltavam, perguntei se alguém ia buscar mais alguma coisa ou se eu já podia fechar a porta, Sra. Calder disse que podia fechar tudo, então apertei os interruptores e bati a porta atrás de mim.  
Depois que os carros estão carregados, nós nos dividimos nos carros. Eu, Els e Gigi em um, Sr. Calder no segundo e Tyler com sua mãe no terceiro.  
A ida ao aeroporto nos tomaria uma hora, então mais duas horas de espera até que eles tivessem de embarcar.  
– E então, Els. Quais os planos de fugir dos seus pais nessa viagem? – Eu pergunto, ela estava deitada em meu peito, meu braço sobre seus ombros e Gigi estava apoiada na porta, assim como eu.  
– Sei lá, vou comprar alguma garrafa de vinho e me enfiar em alguma festa clandestina. – Eu ri e ela também, seus olhos pesados. – Na verdade eu nem tô tão empolgada em fugir deles, talvez eu fique aturando os passeios em família. Melhor do que aturar os chiliques que meu pai é capaz de dar até se eu for ao banheiro sem aviar eles.  
Vinte minutos foram o suficiente para as duas apagarem e me deixarem sozinho, olhando o mundo passar pela janela. O céu estava escuro, nem uma estrela sequer para iluminá-lo.  
– Ela é sua namorada? – Ouvi a voz estranha soa do banco do motorista.  
– Hum, não. Elas são minhas amigas da escola. – respondo depois de rir levemente com memorias da época em que brevemente achei que estava a fim de Eleanor passando por minha mente.  
– Vocês parecem se dar muito bem. Se conhecem há muito tempo?  
– Tecnicamente sim, a gente sempre estudou junto, mas só esse ano nos aproximamos. Essas coisas loucas de destino sabe? – O ouvi dar uma risadinha com minha resposta.  
– Entendo, foi assim comigo e minha esposa. Na época da faculdade, ela já estava no ultimo ano e eu no penúltimo, cursos diferentes, mas o mesmo prédio. Sempre se encontrando em festas e eventos de amigos em comum, mas só nos últimos meses que a gente se esbarrou e começamos a conversar de verdade e já estamos conversando há quase quinze anos e dois filhos. – Ele riu.  
George era um cara muito engraçado e aberto, acho que se a viagem nos tomasse mais vinte minutos eu era capaz de começar a próxima frase com um “tudo começou em um verão como esse, era noite e estava quente...” e terminaria contando tudo de minha vida para ele.  
Felizmente eu não cheguei a este ponto, pois cinco minutos mais e chegamos A área de embarque do enorme aeroporto internacional de Londres.  
Assim que o carro parou e as malas foram descarregadas, cumprimentei George com um aperto de mãos e ele entrou novamente em seu carro, ligando o carro e indo embora.  
– Não credito que você ficou amigo do motorista do Uber. – Gigi comentou rindo. – Você é muito borboletinha social, sabia? – Ela falou enquanto apertava minha bochecha e falava com uma voz tipo aquelas tias que só te encontram no natal e perguntam das namoradinhas.  
Eu e Gigi ficamos sentados nas cadeiras perto das filhas do check-in enquanto os Calders esperavam na fila quando Tyler se aproximou de nós, dizendo que seus pais tinha pedido que fossemos procurar alguma cafeteria que não fosse starbucks no aeroporto escolher uma boa mesa para ficarmos, então eu e minha fiel escudeira saímos andando pelo aeroporto, sem fazermos a menor ideia de para qual lado seguir, mas depois de perguntar ao segurança achamos a praça.  
Minha família sempre viaja de trem, mamãe adora o processo da viagem, então sempre pegamos o caminho mais longo, então eu não sou muito conhecedor deste aeroporto.  
Ao chegar lá, nos sentamos na primeira mesa vazia que tinha seis cadeiras, ela ficava ao lado de um fast food e de um restaurante que parecia ser mais caro que minha casa e carro juntos. A cafeteria que escolhemos não era de nenhuma grade marca e parecia ser muito melhor que todas elas.  
Não levou mais que vinte minutos até que todos nós estivéssemos reunidos novamente, os pais de Eleanor olhando o cardápio enquanto nós três conversávamos e Tyler lia um livro que tinha comprado para ler durante a viagem.  
– Vocês já escolheram o que vão pedir? O pai de Eleanor perguntou, tirando os óculos do rosto e os pendurando no colarinho, nos olhando.  
– Ainda não. – Eu e Gigi respondemos juntos.  
– Eu quero um fraputtino grande e uma quiche de espinafre.  
– Eu vou querer também. – Gigi diz.  
– Então um pra mim também. – Eu falo.  
O pai dela chama o garçom e diz nossos pedidos e então vinte minutos depois todos já tinham comido algo e a hora seguinte se passou num piscar de olhos enquanto eu e as meninas andávamos pelo aeroporto, Eleanor nos mostrando o lugar, pois ela vinha ao aeroporto até quando não precisava, simplesmente pegava o metrô e ficava batendo perna para passar o tempo.  
Mais meia hora e já estávamos de frente ao portão d embarque, que na verdade era só o scanner que leria o código de barras das passagens e aí eles subiriam pela escada rolante e, ai sim, chegariam à área de embarque, mas enfim.  
Eleanor abraça Gigi e então vem até mim, me envolvendo em seus braços, me apertando.  
– Compra presente pra gente, okay? – Falo em seu ouvido e ela assente sobre meu ombro. – Traz uns chocolates gostosos também. – Ela assente e ri.  
– Eu quero perfume.  
– Vocês são dois aproveitadores, vou trazer chaveiro pra todo mundo. Aquele da torre Eiffel que todo mundo tem já que dá pra comprar em loja de um e noventa e nove. – Nós rimos. – Vou sentir falta de vocês.  
– Ta falando como se tivesse de mudança. – Zombo e nós três rimos.  
– Harry, Gigi, acabei de pedir o Uber pra vocês, corram logo para a entrada. – Tyler fala, e Gigi troca olhares nervosos comigo.  
–Meu deus, qual a placa? – Ela pergunta e assim que Tyler nos diz, nós damos um abraço rápido em todos, sim, todos. Eu abracei Tyler. Foi um momento histórico.  
Gigi e eu entrelaçamos nossas mãos e saímos correndo até a entrada enquanto ela repetia a placa inúmeras vezes.  
Quando avistamos a placa, acenamos para o motorista, que olhava para a calçada procurando por seus passageiros. Ele nos viu e se aproximou.  
– Tyler Calder?  
– Ele pediu pra gente.  
– Certo. – O rapaz destravou as portas e nós entramos.  
– Boa noite. – Nós dois falamos juntos, ao que o motorista respondeu e pediu instruções do caminho.  
Desta vez nós dois fomos dormindo o caminho inteiro


	32. Play Date

Momentos de tristeza são os melhores momentos para descobrir quem são os amigos com quem se pode realmente contar em todos os momentos, dos altos aos baixos, mas mesmo que aquele seu amigo tenha estado ao seu lado na hora em que você atingiu o fundo do poço, você tem o direito e o dever de começar a desconfiar dessa tal amizade no momento em que ele vem antes de você na rodinha do UNO e puxa uma carta de mais quatro.  
No meio da mesa de centro a pilha de cartas exibia a carta preta, os símbolos nela gravados me deixando com um sentimento de ter sido apunhalado pelas costas. Olho para Niall, choque em meu rosto. Nada mais que pura dramatização.  
– Eu confiava em você. – Faço cara de choro e meu rosto fica vermelho por eu ter prendido a respiração.  
– Desculpa, Hazz. Você não me contou que tava pegando o Louis e eu tive que descobrir pela Gemma. Você me traiu, eu só tô devolvendo.  
– Meu deus. – Louis começa a rir.  
– Ah, e eu escolho verde. – Niall concluiu.   
– Você me paga! – Exclamei depois de pegar as quatro cartas que agora me deixavam com um deque de cinco e anulava meu UNO!  
Aquela rodada estava acontecendo há quase vinte minutos, pois alguém sempre resolvia jogar uma carta mais dois ou mais quatro e ficávamos nesse ciclo.   
Naquela noite nós estávamos reunidos na casa de Nick, todos iriam dormir aqui, a mãe dele foi passar a semana na casa de uma prima ou algo assim e Nick odeia ficar sozinho em casa, então o esquadrão da moda veio salvar ele.  
Tínhamos preparado um banquete de comida cheia de corantes e queijo químico, na mesa a enorme tigela com os farelos dos três pacotes grandes de Doritos que viramos dentro dela, uma garrafa de dois litros de coca-cola agora tinha pouco menos da metade, o pote desorvete que Niall trouxe já tinha sido totalmente devorado, sem brincadeira, Nick até lambeu o pote e agora só resta os traços de sua saliva dentro do recipiente, quem vê de longe acha que está tão limpo como se tivesse sido lavado.  
Nick pegou o jogo de dominó e nós dividimos as pedras, Nick ficando de fora do jogo por não gostar muito dele. As duplas eram Eu e Niall contra Louis e Gemma. Niall na minha frente, Gemma à minha esquerda e Louis à minha direita, minhas pernas esticadas sob a mesa apoiadas sobre as suas que estavam dobradas. Nick estava sentado ao lado de Niall, seu queixo apoiado no ombro do amigo, mesmo que ele não gostasse de jogar ele era muito bom e ficou ajudando Niall durante as partidas.  
– Louis, se você começar a bater uma pro Harry debaixo da minha mesa de centro ou rasgo vocês dois. – Nick comentou sem sequer nos olhar, apenas apontando uma pedra na mão de Niall, a qual ele usou em sua jogada.  
– E-eu, oi? – Louis olhou nervoso para Nick e eu ri.  
Minhas pernas estavam apoiadas sobre as de Louis e ele fazia carinho em mim enquanto não era sua vez de jogar. Nos últimos dias nós tínhamos passado muito tempo juntos, ele tinha me levado para alguns lugares onde ele gostava de ir de vez em quando e tinha me apresentado melhor para sua mãe, já que nenhuma das outras vezes em que nos encontramos ela estava disposta o suficiente para conversar muito. Eu tinha virado “tio” dos irmãos caçulas de Louis e os dois até mesmo choravam quando eu tinha de ir pra casa.  
– Nick, vai foder uma meia. – Era minha vez de jogar, então assim como ele não levantei meu olhar para encontrar o seu. Todos gargalharam com meu comentário, até mesmo o próprio Nick.  
– Tão bonitinho você irritadinho. – Louis apertou minha bochecha. Sério, que palhaçada é essa que esse povo te de ficar apertando minha cara como se eu fosse de pano? Vou começar a cobrar taxa.  
A partida estava prestes a acabar, era a vez de Gemma, todos tinham em suas mãos nada mais que duas pedras, era a ultima rodada e dependendo dos números na pedra que Gemma decidisse jogar a vitória viria para uma das duas duplas.  
Nas duas pontas do jogo o numero quatro se mostrava e eu não tinha nenhuma peça que se encaixasse naquele numero e só me restava rezar para que Niall viesse ao nosso socorro. Gemma tinha um sorrisinho sorrateiro em sua boca, ela já estava contando as pedras e começou a gargalhar assim que colocou uma quadra em uma das pontas.  
– Puta que pariu! – Louis gritou contente, batendo varias vezes na mesa, sem conseguir conter sua animação. – Quero ver sair dessa, Styles. – Ele gargalhava e Gemma o acompanhava.  
– Hoje vocês tão pra se foder hem. Porra. – Respirei fundo.  
– Vai tocar, nenénzinho? – Louis ria enquanto pegava meu rosto pela ponta do meu queixo e balançava minha cabeça.  
– Sai caralho. – Gritei, mas sem falar sério. Ele poderia enfiar a mão pela minha goela que eu ia deixar. – Toquei. – Bati duas vezes na mesa com uma das pedras que me restavam.  
– Você fica tão lindo com essa cara de quem vai matar todos dentro dessa sala. – Ele se aproximou de mim, se inclinando para o lado, e beijou o bico que eu tinha feito quando me dei conta de que aquela era uma partida perdida para mim e Niall. – Desculpa tá? – Ele falou antes de colocar sua pedra no jogo.  
Agora os números eram quatro ou branco. Niall me olhou como se estivesse prestes a chorar. Erhm, talvez a gente levasse esse jogo a serio demais.  
– Vai tocar? – Gemma falou. – Toca, vai. – Ela começou a provocar.  
Não importava que Niall tivesse uma pedra que coubesse lá, pois claramente Gemma tinha como vencer de qualquer um dos lados e ela sabia disso.  
Niall respirou fundo e soltou o ar com força, colocando sua pedra do lado que tinha o numero cinco.  
– Aaaaah papai! – Gemma gritou assim que colocou sua pedra na mesa. – Ela e Louis bateram suas mãos sobre a mesa e ela levantou para começar a dançar como Miley Cyrus fez em sua apresentação histórica do VMA.  
Eu apenas assistia enquanto trocava olhares de “é sério isso mesmo?” com Niall e Nick.  
– Ownt mô deus, que carinha de desolado. – Louis tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos, apertando minhas bochechas em suas palmas e me deixando com um bico ainda maior. Ele beijou meus lábios. Certo, se eu perder no dominó fosse fazer com que ele me beijasse desse jeito toda vez eu vou começar a entregar o jogo em toda partida.  
Certo, mesmo que ele fosse me beijar daquele jeito toda vez, a minha sede de vitória era tão grande quanto meu desejo por Louis.  
Depois de mais de dez partidas, Niall e eu perdemos miseravelmente e os dois nos fariam lembrar daquilo pelo resto de nossas vidas.  
Guardamos todas as pedras na caixa e Nick as colocou de volta na gaveta de jogos que tinha na sala. Gemma e Niall foram até a cozinha buscar mais salgadinhos e refrigerante enquanto eu e Louis montávamos o tabuleiro de Ludo na mesinha de centro, abrindo o tabuleiro e colocando os dezesseis pinos em seus lugares. Ludo, assim como dominó, é um jogo para apenas quatro jogadores e desta vez eu quem ficaria observando. Se eu perdesse mais uma vez era capaz de cometer um crime, meu ego é frágil assim.  
Niall e Gemm voltaram, colocando um pote de comida do lado de todo mundo, eles tinham feito pipoca de panela e o cheiro estava fazendo minha barriga cantar como se eu não tivesse acabado de comer quilos de sorvete e salgadinho.  
Os quatro se sentaram ao redor da mesinha, Nick sentando no lugar que era meu.  
– Harry do céu, que bunda quente é essa? – Ele comentou assim que sentou na almofada onde eu estava. – Isso tudo é fogo?  
– Só se for o do inferno. – Respondi.  
Eu tinha deitado no colo de Louis, apoiando minha cabeça sobre sua coxa, e colocado minhas pernas para cima do sofá e cruzando meus pés.  
Ele começou a fazer cafuné em minha cabeça, acariciando meu escalpo e me fazendo relaxar sob seu toque. O carpete fofinho que forrava o chão era aconchegante e eu me sentia prestes a adormecer, mas ai o jogo começou e a gritaria também.  
Eles jogaram o dado para ver quem ia começar e criar a ordem do jogo, Gem primeiro, então Nick, depois Niall e aí Louis.  
– Vamo trocar de lugar para ficar na roda. – Nick sugeriu.  
– Você não vai sair daqui! – falei para Louis, que olhou para baixo, em meus olhos, e rio.  
– Certo. – Ele gargalhou fraquinho.  
– Nossa, mas como tu é folgado, garoto. – Gemma reclamou enquanto levantava para trocar de lugar com Niall, que trocava de lugar com Nick.  
– Deixa ele, sua malvada, – Louis veio em minha defesa, fazendo Gemma o olhar, chocada, e eu rir.  
Eles começaram a jogar, focados em levarem todos os seus pinos ao centro do tabuleiro.  
Fiquei deitado na perna de Louis até que o Jogo começou a ficar intenso demais, então decidi me sentar e ficar atrás dele, o encaixando entre minhas pernas para que se apoiasse em meu peitoral. Era tão bom ter a liberdade e me sentir confortável o suficiente para simplesmente colocar Louis contra meu corpo e o abraçar, o tocar e lhe fazer caricias.  
Apoiei meu queixo sobre seu ombro, minhas mãos atadas em frente ao seu troco, ele fazia carinho em minha perna que estava largada ao seu redor. Ele cheirava tão bem, sua pele era tão macia e tinha a cor bronzeada como se ele tomasse muitos banhos de sol. Louis não estava usando uma camisa ou nada que cobrisse seu torço e nem e, isso significa que nossas peles estavam em contato direto, sem a intromissão de nenhuma barreira de tecido e eu conseguia sentir as batidas de meu coração agitado e ao mesmo tempo tão calmo ao sentir seu corpo se contraindo com suas respirações.  
Por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguiria me lembrar de alguma outra fase da minha vida em que eu estivesse tão feliz e livre como agora. Eu tinha tudo que me fazia feliz dentro de um raio de dez metros: Louis em meus braços, Niall e Nick discutindo por causa do jogo, Gemma rindo das palhaçadas deles e pipoca de panela.  
Eles estavam empatados no jogo, Niall e Gemm já tinham conseguido levar três de seus peões ao centro do tabuleiro, Nick tinha levado dois e não conseguia colocar o terceiro, pois sempre tirava um numero maior do que precisava e ficava indo e voltando com seu pino, sempre tirando um numero maior ou menor do que precisava para chegar ao centro.  
Mais dez minutos até que eles terminassem aquela partida e o relógio já marcava duas e quarenta e dois da manhã, em pouco tempo o sol já começaria a exibir seus primeiros raios do dia.  
Uma hora depois eles já tinham jogado três partidas completas e estavam fechando o tabuleiro, ao qual Nick recolheu e colocou naquela mesma gaveta.  
– E o que a gente faz agora? – Nick perguntou ao se jogar na poltrona da sala, com as pernas abertas e começou a coçar a base de sua barriga sob a camiseta branca que vestia.  
– Tem um joguinho de verdade ou consequência no meu celular. – Gemma falou depois de se espreguiçar e estralar todas as vertebras de sua coluna com um giro.  
– Nossa, não. Esses joguinhos sempre tem umas coisas tipo “Chupe os peitos da pessoa ao seu lado.” – Eu falei, jogado no chão, me esticando como se fosse o chão da minha casa.  
– Dependendo da pessoa que tivesse do seu lado você ia achar “chupar os peitos” fraco. – Niall falou e todos começaram a rir, inclusive Louis e eu.  
– Contra fatos não há argumentos. – Eu murmuro, mas creio que nenhum deles tenha ouvido.  
– Dois meses atrás tu ia tá todo vermelho e planejando meu assassinato. – Niall falou. – Se não falou nada então só pode ser verdade. – Ele ria e eu apenas revirei os olhos.  
Louis estava sentado ao meu lado, então eu me virei e o puxei pela cintura, o que fez ele se desequilibrar e cair de costas ao meu lado. Ele se ajeitou e eu o abracei forte, colocando minha perna sobre seu corpo e enfiando meu rosto na dobra de seu pescoço, onde deixei vários beijinhos que o faziam suspirar baixinho e rir com as cocegas.  
– A gente vai jogar ou vai ficar vendo esses dois transando no carpete? – Gemma falou. – Já abri o aplicativo e tenho uma ideia em vez de girar a garrafa.  
– Então compartilhe conosco, estimada amiga. Qual sua espetacular ideia? – Niall falou, soando formal como um lorde de filme histórico.  
– Que porra foi isso? – Gemma perguntou, gargalhando.  
– Nada, só fala. – Niall disse.  
– Okay, certo. Assim, a gente pode sentar em uma rodinha e jogar adoleta. A pessoa que perder tem que cumprir o desafio que cair no aplicativo.  
– Amei. – Louis falou, já parecendo empolgado com a brincadeira.  
– Oh, e a quem não quiser cumprir o desafio vai ter que cumprir a prenda que for escolhida pelos outros três ou vai sofrer retaliação pelo resto da vida. Eu não tô brincando. – Gemma falou olhando no fundo dos meus olhos. – Claro que as prendas sexuais vão ser ignoradas, pois se a gente tivesse aqui pra fazer uma suruba eu não teria vindo.  
– Que delicia, digo, que horror. – Nick murmurou, mas todos nós ouviram e começamos a gargalhar.  
Nós sentamos no chão depois que Nick e Louis ergueram e tiraram a mesa de centro do lugar. Formando um circulo, nós colocamos nossas mãos em posição e começamos a brincadeira. O celular de Gemma estava no meio da roda com o aplicativo aberto.  
Nós cantávamos a cantiga até que, três silabas antes de terminar meus cálculos mostraram que eu quem iria perder essa rodada. Merda.  
– Desculpa, amor. – Louis falou antes de bater na minha mão.  
– Vocês me dão nojo. Continuem. – Niall falou.  
– Lê logo essa desgraça antes que eu me arrependa. – Falei para Gemma, que já estava com seu celular na mão. Eu estava fingindo que não tinha me abalado com aquele “amor” e acho que estava conseguindo.  
Ao ler a prenda que tinha caído na tela, a cara de nojo de Gemma fez eu me arrepender de cada uma das decisões que tomei na vida e que me trouxeram até o momento presente.  
– Fala logo que eu já tô vendo que não vai ser coisa boa.  
– Não mesmo. Vai ter que beber um ovo cru. – Ela falou e me mostrou a tela.  
– Quer me foder me beija.  
– Eu mesmo não, que curte incesto é tu naquelas fanfic que tu lê de Sherlock.  
– Gemma!  
– O que? Teu namoradinho não pode saber que tu curte ler uma putaria, uma sacanagem? – Louis apenas gargalhava, assim como os outros dois.  
Revirei meus olhos e me levantei, indo até a cozinha, eles vieram atrás de mim. Não acredito que vou ter que beber um ovo!  
Nick foi até a geladeira e voltou com um ovo em mãos, o estendendo para mim em seguida.  
Eu estava sozinho de um lado da ilha da cozinha enquanto os quatro estavam alinhados do outro lado, como uma plateia animada.  
Calma, Harry. Respira fundo e prenda a respiração. Não vai doer, é só um ovo, não vai te morder.  
– Vai logo! – Gemma fala, a câmera de seu celular apontada para mim, eu apenas reviro os olhos.  
– Você vai deixar ela fazer isso comigo? – Olho para Louis, pedindo socorro.  
– Ela é sua irmã, tem mais autoridade que eu. Desculpa. – Ele parecia com pena de mim.   
Reviro os olhos mais uma vez. Bato o ovo no azulejo e jogo minha cabeça para traz, abrindo o ovo sobre minha boca aberta.  
Eca. Eca. Eca. Ecaaaaaa.  
Com a respiração presa, eu fecho a boca e tenho de dar dois goles para conseguir engolir tudo. Aquela sensação pegajosa por toda a minha boca.  
– Que carinha linda. – Gemma ri enquanto filma.  
– Aaaaaagh! – Corro para a pia para cuspir o que quer que tenha restado daquele embrião de galinha maldito na minha boca. – Eu vou no banheiro.  
– Vai vomitar não, né? – Niall grita.  
– Não. Espero que não.  
No banheiro, eu pego o enxaguante bucal de Nick e faço gargarejo por mais de um minuto, talvez dois. Eu precisava tirar aquele gosto horrível da boca.  
Despois disso, volto para a sala e nós repetimos a brincadeira, com outra ordem na roda desta vez quem perde é Gemma.  
– Ai que animação, hehehe. – Eu comemoro enquanto pego o celular no centro da roda para ler a pegadinha. – Eita, sete minutos no paraíso com a pessoa da sua frente. Pula. – Aperto o botão e o aplicativo me mostra outra prenda. – Gemma, você não vai gostar disso. – Ela fica agoniada.  
– Lê logo!  
– Tomar um shot de agua da privada. – Nick, que está ao meu lado, puxa o celular da minha mão para conferir e começa a rir quando lê.  
– Porra! – Ela exclama, se jogando de costas no chão e cobrindo os olhos. – Meu deus.  
– Vou pegar o copinho de shot. – Nick fala animado, se levantando e indo até o enorme armário de taças que tem na sala e voltando com um copinho de shot.  
– Mas esse é o americano! – Gemma grita. – Não tem nenhum com a medida daqui? – Nick nega com a cabeça.  
– Vai ter que beber tudinho. – Louis fala, eu não consigo tirar o sorriso maldoso do rosto.  
Fomos até o banheiro do lado da cozinha, Niall já tinha a câmera ligada e apontada para minha irmã, que estava dentro do banheiro pequeno, de pé na frente da privada e com o copinho na mão. Seu rosto demonstrava o desespero que ela estava sentindo.  
– Bebe tudo pra ficar boazinha, tá?  
– Mas tem aquela pastilha na privada!  
– Se você passar mal a gente chama a ambulância, morrer você não vai. – Respondi rindo, ela me olhou com ódio e se abaixou, afundando o copo na agua e levantando de novo.  
– Vem mais pra cá pra ficar de frente pra câmera. – Niall a dirigiu.  
Ela fez o que lhe foi pedido, olhando diretamente para a câmera, ela revirou os olhos e disse “eu me arrependo de ter baixado essa merda”, jogou a cabeça para traz e virou o copinho, tomando tudo em um só gole.  
– Quem vê nem acha que vive virando shot de vodca barata na casa das amigas. – Eu ri, ela passou por mim, batendo seu ombro contra o meu com força.  
– Vamo logo continuar com essa porra. – Ele entregou o copo para Nick e voltou para a sala, sentando onde faríamos outra roda.  
Mais uma vez, uma nova ordem na roda e o sorteado da vez foi Louis.  
– Louis, você não vai mais encostar sua boca em mim até você escovar os dentes. – Falei depois de ter lido o desafio qe tinha caído para ele.  
– Que merda é essa que eu vou ter que fazer? – Ele já ficava preocupado. Niall tomou o celular de minhas mãos e leu em voz alta.  
– Você vai ter que comer uma casca de fruta que já tenha sido jogada no lixo! – Ele gritou e começou a rir.  
– Esse jogo faz a gente se arrepender de ter nascido. – Ele comentou e suspirou, aceitando seu destino. – Eu vou buscar, onde fica a lixeira? – Perguntou para Nick.  
– Lá fora, só abrir a porta de vidro, tá do lado.  
Louis levantou e foi até onde Nick o indicou, voltando logo depois com uma casca de banana completamente marrom em sua mãos.  
– Certo, você não vai colocar esse braço em mim até lavar ele também. – Comentei, rindo depois de ver algo grudado em seu braço, quase em seu ombro, o que significava que ele teve de mergulhar o braço todo para pegar a casca.  
– Cara, vocês tem que melhorar a separação de orgânicos e recicláveis aqui. – Nick riu.  
Louis sentou mais uma vez onde estava, cruzou suas pernas e simplesmente mordeu a casca de banana, sem drama ou cerimonia, apenas mordeu um pedaço e mastigou o suficiente antes de engolir.  
– Pronto. Agora o que?  
– Agora você vem comigo lavar essa boca. – Me levantei e o entendi a mão, a qual ele ia tomar com a mão de lixo. – Na na na na na, a outra. – Ele notou o que ia fazer e trocou de mão.  
O levei para o andar de cima, ao mesmo banheiro que eu tinha ido e peguei o enxaguante bucal mais uma vez, despejando um pouco na tampa e o entregando. Ele virou o liquido e começou a bochechas. Me sentei sobre a tampa da privada e peguei um bolo de papel higiênico, ao qual molhei e coloquei sabonete liquido, começando a esfregar o braço dele, limpando aquele resto de comida. Ele cuspiu e eu enxaguei seu braço, tirando a espuma.  
– Lou?  
– Hum.  
– Posso perguntar uma coisinha?  
– Tudo que você quiser. – Me deu um selinho.  
– É que eu tava aqui pensando né, e eu lembrei do que a Els me falou do motivo de vocês namorarem e fiquei me perguntando como será que as mães de vocês ficaram depois que vocês terminaram.  
– Ah, minha mãe não entendeu muito bem, mas ai eu expliquei que não ia dar certo e que eu e Eleanor não fazia sentindo só por ela ser filha da melhor amiga dela e tals. Ela continuou meo sem entender depois, mas ai ela te conheceu e nunca mais falou nada. – Acho que estrelas substituíram meus olhos e eu só sorri, o dando outro beijo quando ouvimos Gemma gritar por nós do início da escada.  
Demos mais um beijo rápido e descemos as escadas correndo, nos sentando na roda.  
Mais uma rodada de adoleta e agora era a vez de Nick.  
– Meu deus, acho melhor pular essa.  
– Qual é? – Nick perguntou.  
– Acho melhor não. – Niall repetiu.  
– Fala logo.  
– Tá dizendo pra você correr nu na rua. – Gemma começou a gargalhar, caindo de costas no carpete.  
– Tá. – Nick deu de ombros.  
– É sério isso? – Louis perguntou. – É sério isso? – Ele olhou para mim, perdido, sem saber se Nick faria mesmo ou estava apenas brincando com nossa cara.  
– É sério. – Nick falou.  
Já eram quase quatro horas da manhã, as chances de algum vizinho estar olhado para o mundo além da janela naquela hora era pequena. Louis estava perdido, ele não achava que Nick tivesse a coragem, mas assim que Niall ligou a câmera do celular de Gemm e que ele viu Nick abaixando as calças de moletom que vestia, ele apenas foi capaz de deixar sua mandíbula cair aberta e seus olhos arregalarem.  
Nick tirou a camiseta e virou de costas, colocando uma mão dentro da cueca para esconder o membro que ele chamava de “juninho” enquanto abaixava a ultima peça de roupa que usava, deixando a imagem de as bunda branca para a câmera.  
Ele desceu os degraus da varanda, Niall acompanhando cada movimento seu. Assim que ele chegou ao meio da rua vazia, ele virou de frente para nós e levantou os dois braços e mostrou a língua, como um louco, e começou a correr de um lado ao outro por dois minutos inteiros.  
Ele corria e saltitava enquanto nós o assistíamos da varanda, rindo demais para sequer conseguir respirar. Louis caiu de joelhos no chão, sem ar, eu tive de me apoiar na cerca da varanda para não cair e Gemma estava jogada no gramado do pequeno jardim da casa. Niall queria mais que tudo gritar e rir, mas ele não iria deixar que nenhum momento fosse perdido naquela filmagem.  
Então, depois de desfilar com uma angel da victoria’s secrets, Nick volta para a varanda e pega a cueca que tinha jogado na cerca e se veste novamente. Nenhum de nós tinha conseguido parar de rir ou recuperar o folego e nos foram necessários mais bons e longos cinco minutos até que todos fossem capazes de andar novamente.  
Certo, outra roda, outra ordem e por ultimo, mas não menos importante, Niall.  
– Achei injusto. – Gemma falou ao ler a prenda de Niall.  
– Qual foi? – Nick pergunta  
– Ele só vai ter que plantar bananeira o máximo de tempo que conseguir. Isso não tem graça.  
E então, feliz como o vencedor do bolão da loteria, Niall foi até a parede mais próxima que não tivesse nada na frente e virou de cabeça para baixo.  
Gemma ligou o cronometro e nós ficamos assistindo Niall ficar cada vez mais velho até o ponto em que ele ficou quase roxo e jogou os pés de volta para o chão.  
– Três minutos e vinte e um. – Gemma leu o cronometro.  
– Eu quase caí de cara no chão! – Niall fala, seu rosto ainda muito vermelho. – Meus lábios tão formigando.  
– Certo, todo mundo já foi, a gente pode parar antes que a prenda seja pular do prédio mais próximo. – Louis fala, sentado no sofá e eu deitado em seu peitoral, rindo de sua piada sem graça.  
– São quatro e meia da manhã. Vamo pegar umas cervejas e ver o sol nascer da varanda? Nick sugere.  
– Isso aí!  
Eu e Gemma tínhamos comprado dois packs de cerveja, então fomos até a geladeira, cada um pegando uma latinha e voltando em fila indiana até a varanda. Cada um achou um lugar que fosse confortável e se jogou.  
Gemm jogada no tapete, Niall e Nick no sofá de dois lugares Que ficava no canto e Louis sentado em uma poltrona larga que não caberia nós dois e assim que ele bateu em sua perna, me chamando para sentar em seu colo eu obedeci.  
Sentei de lado em seu colo e tomei um gole de minha cerveja, colocando meu braço ao redor de seus ombros e me aproximando para lhe beijar decentemente depois de horas sem.  
O sol surgiu por traz das casas que ficavam de frente a onde estávamos e logo o céu todo clareou, bocejos já poderiam ser ouvidos e Gemma tinha apagado no tapete, agarrada com uma almofada que lhe foi estendida por um dos meninos.  
O sol já tinha nascido e nós tínhamos de dormir. Tentamos acordar Gemm, mas ele sempre teve o sono pesado, então Louis se ofereceu para carrega-la até o quarto.  
Nick tinha colocado um colchão de casal e um de soltei em seu quarto, mais sua cama que também era de casal. Louis colocou o corpo apagado de minha irmã na cama de Nick, que se deitou ao lado dela. Niall não falou mais nada além de um “bom dia” antes de se jogar na cama de solteiro.  
Eu e Louis já tínhamos dividido uma cama antes e nós dois já sabíamos se o outro se mexia ou não, então apenas deitamos, cada um para um lado e sem sequer da tempo de um “bom dia” ou “bons sonhos”, e apagamos.


End file.
